Relation professionnelle
by Sermina
Summary: Naruto est un jeune homme qui vient de finir ses études et qui se rend à son premier entretien d'embauche: une grande entreprise dirigée par un jeune homme de son âge : un certain Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasu/Naru! UA!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**L'entretien**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA  
**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publiée sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendras du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !  
**

**

* * *

  
**

—Dialogue des personnages

« » Pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : L'entretien**

Dans une chambre d'un petit appartement, un jeune homme dormait. Ses cheveux de couleur d'or étaient étalés autour de son doux visage qui reflétait la plénitude et sa bouche étrangement entrouverte remuant de temps à autres, nous laissait penser que le dormeur rêvait. Mais un :

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne détruise d'un coup de poing le malheureux auteur de ce bruit : j'ai nommé le réveil. On pût alors apercevoir ses magnifiques yeux saphir ainsi que ses long cheveux blonds lui descendant jusqu'au épaule.

« HAaaaaaaaaa, c'est aujourd'hui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Non mais quelle m****, à ce rythme là je vais être en retard…» pensa notre jeune blond.

Il se leva en courant, prit à peine le temps de prendre une douche avant de s'habiller correctement. Il avait opté la veille pour un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste cintré de couleur noire, c'est-à-dire quelque chose d'habillé mais sans trop, de jeune et de dynamique.

Ce jeune homme n'avait pas eu une vie facile : il était orphelin et avait été trimballé dans des familles d'accueil qui ne l'aimaient guère, s'intéressant plus à l'argent qu'ils recevaient qu'au bien être de cet enfant. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait réussir. Pour montrer sa valeur au monde. Son plus grand rêve était donc naturellement de diriger la plus grande entreprise du monde.

Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour : notre jeune homme blond avait rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche. Mais pas n'importe lequel : c'était non seulement son tout premier car il sortait tout juste d'une des meilleurs écoles d'ingénieurs du moment mais ce poste se trouvait être celui de bras droit du directeur de la plus grande entreprise du pays.

Il sortit de chez lui rapidement, après avoir vérifié qu'il était présentable, pour aller prendre le métro. Il avait beau être sorti d'une prestigieuse école, il n'en était pas moins friqué bien au contraire. Pour arriver là où il en était, il avait dû cumuler un travail de nuit en plus de ces journées de cours, sans parler des week-ends à travailler au noir.

Il finit par arriver devant un immense immeuble dont on ne voyait pas le sommet. En gras sur cette bâtisse on pouvait distinctement lire :

**« ENTREPRISE UCHIWA ET Cie ».**

« Waouh, c'est impressionnant ! » pensa le blond.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans l'immense gratte ciel. Arrivée à l'accueil, il demanda à la personne présente où il devait se rendre, tout en pensant qu'elle avait du courage de s'afficher avec des cheveux teints en rose. Après une brève explication de la jeune fille et un moment au jeune homme pour trouver l'endroit indiqué, il entra dans une grande salle où se trouvaient déjà une trentaine de personnes habillées sur leur trente et un.

« Et ben, ce n'est pas gagné, je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir ce poste ! » pensa-t-il.

A peine entré, il fut fusillé par tous les regards, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas ; il avait été habitué à se faire insulter et avoir des regards de haine posés sur lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'y prêta donc pas la moindre attention et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord du mur près d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il fallait avouer qu'il était le plus jeune, son aîné le plus proche devant avoir trente-cinq/quarante ans. De toute évidence, le poste de bras droit d'un directeur demandait de l'expérience. Et pour cette raison, les personnes présentes cessèrent bien vite de le regarder : d'après eux, il ne représentait aucun danger. Notre blond, lui, contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau et le soleil caressait sa peau déjà légèrement halé.

« C'est impressionnant ! » pensa-t-il.

Il était au trentième étage, surplombant une grande partie de la ville qui semblait minuscule face à lui, c'était si beau.

Une voix le sorti de ses rêveries : un homme avait fait son apparition.

— Je m'appelle Akira Godame, je suis le secrétaire principal de M. Uchiwa. Vous allez passer un entretien chacun votre tour avec ce dernier. Vous serez appelé par ordre alphabétique, alors je vous demande la plus grande patience ; merci. Donc, dit-il en regardant son PDA et prononça : Abery Aymé.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se leva et suivit le vieil homme dans la pièce adjacente, le blond retourna alors à sa contemplation de la ville.

Après trois heures d'attente, ce fut son tour. Il était le dernier et suivit ce dénommé Akira qui le fit traverser trois pièces pour enfin frapper à une porte d'où s'éleva une voix froide :

— Entrez !

Son guide ouvrit la porte, laissant passer notre blond. Puis il sortit et referma derrière lui. La pièce dans laquelle le jeune candidat pénétra était immense. Totalement blanche, elle faisait ressortir de nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs, signés par les plus grands peintres de l'Histoire. Par terre, un magnifique tapis bariolé placé au centre de la pièce recouvrait le carrelage immaculé du bureau. Sur le côté droit, se tenait deux grands placards et du côté gauche, une immense bibliothèque où s'étalaient trois à quatre cent livres. Face à notre blond, on pouvait voir un grand bureau avec un confortable fauteuil de dos contenant un jeune homme dont on ne distinguait que le haut de ses cheveux noirs. Il était apparemment en pleine contemplation de la ville à travers la magnifique baie vitrée qui faisait tout ce pan du mur. Sur le tapis, se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils faisant face au bureau pour les invités qui se présentaient face au directeur.

D'un seul coup, le fauteuil dans lequel se tenait le directeur se retourna et M. Uchiwa examina le nouveau venu, surpris mais avec attention. Il s'attendait à une personne plus âgée habillé comme les autres d'un costard cravate, et non pas d'un simple jean et veste noire. Notre blond, lui, eut son cœur qui s'arrêta de battre un instant. Face à lui, se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux d'ébène lui descendant jusqu'au bas du visage et aux yeux couleur corbeaux le fixant avec une telle insistance qu'on aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire jusque au plus profond de son âme. De plus, sa peau blanche qu'accentuait ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, lui donnait l'image de l'innocence même.

« Il est vraiment trop beau ce mec ! pensa le blond. Mais il doit avoir le même âge que moi, c'est incroyable ! »

L'Uchiwa reporta alors son attention sur une feuille devant lui et dit :

— Uzumaki Naruto, c'est ça ?

— Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, oui en effet c'est moi, répondit le blond en essayant de garder son calme.

— Prenez place, dit le brun en désignant le fauteuil devant lui.

Naruto s'exécuta et ne fut alors séparé du jeune homme face à lui que par le bureau de ce dernier.

— Vous avez quel âge ? demanda le brun d'un ton dont on ne décelait aucune émotion.

« Aïe !» pensa Naruto.

En effet, son âge était le point négatif dans son CV pour ce poste et il le savait. Mais il répondit quand même sans en démordre :

— Vingt-cinq ans, monsieur.

L'Uchiwa reporta son regard sur la feuille devant lui.

— Vous avez un CV impressionnant au niveau de vos formations, dit-il calmement, par contre vous n'avez aucune expérience professionnelle dans ce domaine en particulier, continua-t-il.

— En effet, mais en même temps si on ne m'embauche pas, je ne pourrai jamais en avoir, répondit Naruto très posément offrant son plus beau sourire.

L'Uchiwa fut surpris par l'aplomb du blond même s'il garda son masque glacial et neutre sur son visage. Personne, sachant qui il était, n'avait encore osé lui dire ce genre de chose. Car il en était convaincu : c'était de la provocation.

« Il est intéressant et plein de surprise ce jeune homme », pensa-t-il.

— Peut-être mais les grandes entreprises comme la mienne ne peuvent se permettre de prendre des personnes n'ayant pas ou peu d'expérience ; il en va de notre crédibilité, rétorqua-t-il.

— Dans ce cas, vous devez passer à côté de personnes de talents sans les voir et cela est vraiment dommage pour vous et votre entreprise, répliqua son interlocuteur. Mais je vous comprends et je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre PRECIEUX temps plus longtemps. Au revoir monsieur Uchiwa, j'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer, finit-ce dernier en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

Le regard de plus en plus intrigué du jeune directeur suivi avec lenteur les mouvements du blond. Il n'y avait pas à dire, personne auparavant n'avait osé formuler ce genre de phrase avec autant d'aplomb sans même trembler face à lui. Un léger sourire en coin apparu alors sur son visage : il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un candidat pareil surtout que jusqu'à présent aucune des personnes qui avaient défilé dans son bureau n'avait retenu son attention. C'est pourquoi, au moment où le blond posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix grave du directeur s'éleva :

— Vous êtes engagé. Vous commencez demain à neuf heures. Akira vous attendra devant l'immeuble et vous expliquera le fonctionnement de votre nouveau poste.

Naruto resta un instant immobile face à la porte avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Il se retourna alors vers son nouvel employeur laissant sa joie et son bonheur transparaitre dans tous les gestes de son corps.

« Mon dieu, qu'il est mignon quand il sourit ! Irrésistible !» pensa le brun qui finit par se retourner vers la baie vitrée pour retrouver son calme.

— Merci monsieur, vous ne le regretterez pas. A demain monsieur.

Il sortit alors de la pièce tout en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de sauter de joie et d'hurler un « YESSSSSSSSS », qui fit dessiner un micro sourire sur le visage du brun qui avait entendu cet élan de joie alors que la porte était encore entr'ouverte.

Le blond, ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui afin de fêter cette grande nouvelle seul, décida d'aller manger dans son restaurent préféré. Il n'avait personne avec qui partager sa joie mais l'idée d'un bol de ramen lui fit presque oublier sa solitude : c'était le premier pas vers son rêve.

Du côté du brun, c'était différent. Il savait qu'il aurait des remarques sur le manque d'expérience de cette nouvelle recrue mais Sasuke cherchait quelqu'un pouvant rebouster son entreprise qui allait de plus en plus mal, et le blond lui était apparu comme étant la personne adéquate. Il était jeune, dynamique, très bien qualifié, ayant du répondant, ne se laissant pas faire quelque soit la personne devant lui, provocateur tout en restant poli et respectueux. Il était parfait. Trop parfait. En effet la seule ombre au tableau était qu'il était vraiment très beau et que l'Uchiwa se demandait s'il pourrait résister longtemps face à lui, le côtoyant tous les jours. Il soupira. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait eu quarante ans ! Il finit par se retourner vers son bureau et appuyât sur une touche du téléphone devant lui.

— Akira, tu peux venir s'il te plait.

— Oui, Sasuke j'arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le dénommé Akira pénétra dans le bureau de son patron.

— Vous m'avez demandé ?

— Oui, j'ai embauché la dernière personne que tu as fait entrer et j'aimerai que demain tu l'attendes devant l'immeuble vers neuf heures pour le lui faire visiter et lui montreras son bureau.

— Bien, ça sera fait, Sasuke.

— Parfait, maintenant tu peux disposer, j'ai de la paperasse à faire.

— Bien, répondit Akira avant de ressortir du bureau de son patron.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Mais dis moi, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi le patron ?

Moi : Parce que c'est moi qui décide, na !

Naruto : Mais ce n'est pas juste!

Sasuke : C'est vrai pourquoi, tu me mets cette dobe dans les pattes, il va la faire couler mon entreprise ?

Moi : Oh mais vous m'énervez avec vos questions, vous voulez que pour une raison de problème d'architecture, l'immeuble s'effondre vous emportant sous les gravas en vous tuant tous les deux ?

Sasuke : Oups, non, non ! C'est très bien.

Naruto : Oui, oui très bien.

Moi : Parfait alors !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Première journée de travail**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publiée sur ce site car en comparaison avec "****Sous le masque****", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "****Sous le masque****" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui, je pense, sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "****Sous le masque****"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendras du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 4 : Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe (ce qui risque d'arriver souvent ^^), n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer via les commentaires ou en message privé :)! Merci d'avance !  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée de travail**

Le soleil pénétra avec aisance dans le petit appartement du jeune Uzumaki. Il était encore tôt mais la ville avait déjà commencé à s'attiser de part et d'autres de ses frontières. La fenêtre légèrement entrouverte laissait passer les bruits de voitures et de klaxons sans parvenir à faire tomber le sourire et la joie du jeune locataire de cet appartement. Debout, droit devant le petit miroir sur pied de sa minuscule chambre, Naruto s'admirait une dernière fois. Il avait opté pour le même genre d'affaires que la veille, sobre, classe et dynamique à l'exception près que sur les poches de son pantalon trois étoiles oranges étaient brodées. Il aurait aimé mettre plus en avant cette couleur si particulière pour lui mais pour un premier jour de travail dans son nouveau job, il préféra laisser cette couleur en simple petit détail à peine visible mais tout de même présent. Après un dernier regard satisfait, il dévala les quatre étages qui le séparaient de la rue avant de plonger dans une entrée de métro. Comme d'habitude, il partait toujours au dernier moment mais étrangement il n'arrivait jamais en retard. C'est pourquoi ce fut à neuf heures tapantes qu'une tignasse blonde apparut devant une des plus grande bâtisses de la ville.

Debout, calmement appuyé contre le mur, les yeux levés au ciel, le vieil homme de la veille attendait. Naruto prit alors plus de temps pour le détailler. Akira devait avoir cinquante cinq ans, malgré un visage ridé par les années de travail un sourire systématiquement fixé sur son visage lui donnait une étincelle de vie très appuyée. Ses cheveux gris coupés courts mais très bien coiffés faisaient ressortir l'argent de ses yeux. Un costard cravate tiré aux quatre épingles sur les tons de marron clair, lui donnait un sérieux incomparable. Pas très grand, frêle, il semblait presque chétif mais dès que l'on s'approchait de lui, une aura se dégageant de sa personne imposait le respect et l'admiration.

Le jeune Uzumaki finit par arriver devant le vieil homme et salua d'un mouvement de corps vers l'avant son ainé. Le sourire d'Akira s'agrandit un peu plus. Depuis les années, Akira avait ce sixième sens qui lui permettait de comprendre par la simple aura d'une personne ce qu'elle était vraiment et en cet instant face à ce jeune homme, il sentait une sincérité et une générosité sans borne. Lorsque le jeune blond se releva, le sourire du vieil homme reprit sa forme initiale et d'une voix sérieuse mais empreinte de gentillesse, il expliqua :

— Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki, donc comme vous devez vous en douter, nous allons passer la journée ensemble.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'un signe positif de tête laissant le plus âgé reprendre.

—Tout d'abord je vais vous faire visiter l'immeuble**, **ce qui devrait nous prendre toute la matinée. Vous aurez ensuite, une pause d'une heure et demie pour manger avant que je ne vous montre votre bureau. Puis je vous expliquerai en quoi consistera le plus gros de votre travail, et pour finir, nous irons voir monsieur Uchiwa qui, je pense, vous chargera dès ce soir d'une activité adéquate. Des questions ?

— Non monsieur cela est très clair, répondit l'interrogé.

Akira eut un petit sourire ; il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cela avait été ce jeune novice que Sasuke avait engagé. Il était vraiment à l'écoute et semblait vouloir tout apprendre sans penser même une fois à compter les heures pour ça. Ils rentrèrent alors tous les deux dans l'immense gratte ciel et arrivèrent donc à l'accueil central qui était tenu par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses que Naruto avait déjà aperçu la veille.

— Sakura, je te présente Uzumaki Naruto. Il est**,** à partir d'aujourd'hui, le bras droit de Sasuke.

La jeune fille parut étonnée en dévisageant le jeune homme mais elle se reprit bien vite :

— Enchanté monsieur Uzumaki.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle, dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Malgré son habitude à se faire draguer par ses collègues et certains clients, elle ne put retenir l'apparition d'une légère rougeur sur son visage. Il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une lueur qui la fit partir des années en arrière, loin d'ici, sur une immense plage où devant elle la mer turquoise jouait à ses pieds. Son visage rayonnant semblait presqu'irréel.

— Tu peux lui donner son pass, s'il te plait Sakura ? demanda Akira faisant sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées.

— Oui, tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite carte aux couleurs de l'entreprise sur laquelle son nom avait été imprimé.

— Merci, Sakura-chan, répondit le blond avec un immense sourire faisant à nouveau rougir la jeune fille.

Akira sourit légèrement. L'arrivé de ce nouveau venu allait faire parler de lui si même Sakura qui n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour leur patron, se mettait à rougir face à l'Uzumaki. Décidément, ils allaient aller de surprise en surprise.

— Parfait, maintenant suivez-moi, reprit-il à l'intention de Naruto coupant ainsi la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Akira lui fit visiter chaque étage en prenant bien soin de tout expliquer. Tous avaient une activité particulière qui leurs étaient administrée. Et dans chacun d'eux**,** lorsqu'Akira présentait le nouveau venu**,** c'était une réaction de surprise qui surgissait face au jeune âge du nouveau venu suivit par une sympathie dévoué dès les premières phrases du jeune blond. Naruto, lui essayait tant bien que mal d'enregistrer tout ce flot d'informations qu'il recevait en l'espace de quelques heures : c'est-à-dire chose impossible, tout en prenant soin de discuter avec ses futurs collègues et de demander d'avantages d'explications sur telle ou telle fonction que les personnes exercées.

C'est pourquoi, il n'en était qu'au vingtième étage lorsque midi sonna. A ce moment là, Akira stoppa ses explications quelques secondes laissant le nouveau venu se familiariser avec le vingtième étage. Une fois cela terminé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur, le vieil homme reprit la parole.

— Comme tu l'as vu, Il y a une cafétéria réservée au personnel au second étage. Si tu le désires, tu peux y manger dès aujourd'hui en présentant ta carte. Quant à moi je te retrouverais ici à treize heures trente. Ça ira ?

— Oui, merci monsieur.

Le vieil homme fit alors agrandir son sourire :

— Akira, appelle-moi Akira, demanda-t-il.

Naruto lui répondit d'un même sourire :

— A une seule condition **:** que vous vous m'appeliez Naruto.

— Marché conclu, répondit le vieil homme en lui souriant, à toute à l'heure.

Sur ce, Akira emprunta l'ascenseur pour monter à son bureau laissant Naruto sur le palier.

« Bon, moi je mange où ? A la cafétéria ? Non, j'ai été enfermé là dedans toute la matinée, on va aller faire un tour et prendre l'air. »

Il prit alors le second ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors, c'est avec joie qu'il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ça fait du bien, un peu d'air frais ! »

Tranquillement, il partit à la visite du quartier. Ici tout reflétait le luxe, de la moindre petite devanture de magasins aux grands immeubles en passant par la verdure et l'agencement des lieux. C'était si différent de là où il logeait. Il s'agissait de la même ville et pourtant il semblait être à des kilomètres de son lieu de résidence.

Après un quart d'heure de balade dans le quartier, qu'il ne connaissait pas, son regard fut attiré par une enseigne qui lui rappela que sa pause était faîte pour se rassasier. Il pénétra alors dans le petit restaurant du nom de ''RAMEN TOI'' en saluant poliment le patron. Il commanda alors deux bols de ramen au miso pour commencer. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors qu'il en était à son dixième bol qu'il en commanda un dernier sous le regard ahuri du patron. Il avala ce plat avec autant de satisfaction que les précédents puis, rassasié, il se leva et paya. Arrêté devant la devanture du restaurent, il laissa son regard se perdre vers le ciel avant d'apercevoir l'heure sur le cadran d'un grand magasin. Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure qu'il passa à flâner dans la rue principale, en jetant des coups d'œil dans les restaurants comblés. C'est dans l'un d'eux que son regard s'attarda sur un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux sombres : Sasuke Uchiwa. Il s'entretenait avec trois hommes, assis à sa table :

« Un repas d'affaire… » pensa le blond.

Mais alors que le jeune blond allait continuer son chemin non sans avoir pleinement attardé son regard sur le corps parfait de son supérieur, son employeur releva ses yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra brusquement. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il avait l'impression d'y tomber et de se perdre totalement dedans. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps que le brun lui fit un petit hochement de tête qui se voulait être un bonjour, avant de retourner parler avec l'homme se trouvant à sa droite. Naruto secoua alors la tête :

« Non, c'est mon patron, je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée envers lui. Mais il était si… NON !»

Puis il reprit plus vite sa marche en direction de son lieu de travail. Le regard noir et si profond de Sasuke le hantait encore alors qu'il emprunta l'ascenseur pour se rendre au vingt et unième. Arrivé à destination, il se cala contre un mur laissant son regard se perdre à travers la grande vitre à côté de lui en attendant Akira.

Naruto s'avait qu'il était homosexuel. Il s'en était vraiment rendu compte quatre ans plus tôt, dans une boite où il était allé s'amuser avec ses amis de classe. Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était pas intéressé à cela, trop pris par ses études et son temps à l'orphelinat. Depuis, il assumait pleinement sa différence, qui pour lui n'en était pas une. En quatre ans, il avait eu plusieurs relations avec d'autres garçons, dont une plus sérieuse que les autres. Mais il avait toujours su différencier sa vie privée de sa vie professionnelle et/ou scolaire. Et même si aujourd'hui il était seul, même si son nouveau patron était, il fallait bien l'avouer, très attirant, il ne se passerait rien. D'autant plus que, d'après ce qu'il avait vu le matin même, toutes les filles célibataires de l'entreprise avaient déjà des vus sur ce splendide spécimen de « beau brun ténébreux », Sakura la première. Il avait le choix entre les plus belles filles de la ville, alors pourquoi voudrait-il s'enticher d'un petit gringalet blond sans aucune forme. Naruto soupira et laissa alors son âme vagabonder par la fenêtre tentant avec succès de vider son esprit et de se détendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akira arriva à l'étage désiré. Il trouva le blond perdu dans ses pensées et sourit : il était différent des personnes qu'il côtoyait habituellement. La plus part du temps, les autres employés essayaient de s'approcher de lui pour obtenir les grâces du directeur et il avait droit à de nombreuses tentatives de « séductions » dans le sens de cadeaux, dîners,… et dès qu'il arrivait, les personnes l'attendaient avec impatience. Même l'ancien bras droit de Sasuke avait tenté ce genre de choses dû à la relation proche qui s'était installé entre Akira et le cadet de la famille Uchiwa. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond était resté respectueux, simple, naturel, sans jamais essayer de le « charmer ». Et à cet instant précis, il ne l'avait tout simplement même pas remarqué.

« Sasuke a eu raison de prendre quelqu'un comme lui, il va amener pas mal de chamboulement positif ! » pensa Akira.

— Naruto, on continue, dit-il pour faire sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur.

Le jeune homme sursauta un instant avant de sourire avec aisance à la vue du vieil homme.

— Oui, bien sûr, Akira, excusez moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Ce n'est pas grave, allez montons à l'étage au dessus.

Les heures continuèrent à se succéder jusqu'à l'arrivé des deux hommes au trentième étage.

— Ici, c'est l'étage réservé aux personnes proches professionnellement parlant du directeur, là se trouve ton bureau ainsi que le mien et**,** comme tu as pu le voir hier**,** celui de monsieur Uchiwa. Et c'est ici que va s'arrêter notre visite.

— Il me semble pourtant qu'il reste encore deux étages ? fit remarquer Naruto.

— En effet, mais les deux étages au dessus sont des appartements particuliers. L'avant dernier étage est constitué de quatre appartements moyens réservés à nos fidèles clients aisés venant séjourner dans la ville de Konoha. Quand au dernier étage, il y a un immense appartement dans lequel habite le directeur.

— Ho, s'extasia Naruto, alors l'immeuble entier lui appartient ?

— Oui, en effet, des questions sinon sur la visite ?

— Non, aucune, vous avez été parfaitement clair, répondit Naruto tout souriant.

— Bien, alors suis-moi.

Naruto s'exécuta et ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir qui donnait sur quatre portes dont deux qu'il connaissait déjà. La première était une qu'ils avaient traversée la veille, qui menait vers la « salle d'attente » et par laquelle ils étaient arrivés là. Quand à la deuxième ce n'était autre que celle du bureau de l'Uchiwa.

— Donc comme tu l'as déjà remarqué, ceci est la porte du bureau du directeur, la porte de mon bureau est celle se trouvant à gauche de celle de monsieur Uchiwa, expliqua le secrétaire en la désignant d'un geste, quand à ton bureau c'est la porte de droite, continua-t-il posément en s'avançant vers ladite porte.

Naruto sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas vers _son_ nouveau bureau. Le vieil homme ouvrit alors la porte et invita le nouvel employé à rentrer le premier. Étrangement les pas du jeune homme s'accélérèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, ayant était suivi de près par le vieil homme, l'Uzumaki se figea détaillant la pièce dans ces moindres détails. Elle était quatre fois plus petite que le bureau du directeur, mais aussi richement décoré. Le bureau était grand et le fauteuil avait l'air confortable. Trois autres sièges faisaient face au bureau, les murs étaient blanc avec divers tableaux de peintres plus ou moins connus, un espèce de placard à côté du bureau pour ranger de futurs dossiers et une grande bibliothèque vide qui ne demandait qu'à être remplis était les seuls grands meubles qui occupaient l'espace. Et une petite porte en bois sculptée était visible sur la gauche de la pièce.

— C'est ici que tu passeras la majeure partie de la semaine et une grande partie de tes weekends. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'avec ce poste tu n'auras plus de vie à toi. Tes horaires dépasseront plus de cinquante heures par semaine, et encore c'est le minimum. Tu devras être présent à chaque repas et/ou rendez-vous d'affaire avec monsieur Uchiwa.

— Je comprends, répondit simplement Naruto, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'au fond de lui, tout son être jubilait de plaisir et de joie.

« Décidément ce gamin est de plus en plus intéressant… »

Il est vrai que vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez plus avoir de vie privée tellement le travail que vous aurez à faire sera important ne devrez pas vous faire trop sourire. Certes vous acceptez mais de la à être à deux doigts de l'euphorie, c'est un peu gros. Mais pour Naruto, c'était la chance de sa vie, la seule et peut-être l'unique. Alors ce n'est pas des sorties en boite ou des ramens en moins qui lui feraient oublier son rêve. Tant pis, s'il ne devait plus avoir de vie privée, ce ne serait pas une grande perte : ses histoires se terminaient toujours assez mal et il n'avait aucune famille. Donc aucun souci à ce niveau là.

« Et puis l'idée de passer la plus grande partie de mon temps avec le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vu n'est pas si déplaisante que ça ! » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers intérieur.

— Bien entendu, tu seras payé en conséquent, continua Akira qui se réjouissait de plus en plus de ce nouveau venu. Il t'arrivera aussi de partir en déplacement avec monsieur Uchiwa et moi-même pour divers voyages d'affaire. Cela peut être aussi considéré comme un avantage, lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Puis d'une voix plus sérieuse, il prit le temps de lui expliquer une grande partie des taches qu'il aurait à effectuer au cours de sa carrière même si la plus part du temps, seul le directeur lui donnerait des consignes différentes chaque jour et surtout au jour le jour. Le regard de Naruto s'émerveillait à chaque fois que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce. Ce bureau était à lui, rien qu'à lui. C'était tellement énorme, tellement génial qu'il en resta encore quelques minutes à détailler la totalité de la pièce.

***************

Et pendant ce temps, justement dans le grand bureau du beau ténébreux directeur…

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : Je n'y crois pas, elle arrête là.

Naruto (murmure): je t'avais dit qu'elle était sadique…

Moi : TU PEUX RÉPÉTER NARUTO, JE NE SUIS PAS SURE D'AVOIR BIEN COMPRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto : Moi mais j'ai rien dit…

Moi : Mouais…

Naruto : N'empêche, il ne se passe rien dans ta fic !

Sasuke : Là, je suis d'accord, t'es au deuxième chapitre et il se passe que dalle.

Naruto et Moi : Ouah tu as dit une phrase de plus de dix mots.

Sasuke :…

Moi : Et pour te répondre, je plante un décor et puis c'est important pour la suite. Naruto n'allait pas se jeter sur toi dès le jour de l'entretien d'embauche ?

Naruto et Sasuke : Et pourquoi pas ?

Moi : C'est mimi, vous êtes en manque d'amour, alors promis au chapitre trois, je vous fais un petit vrai/faux lemon.

Sasuke : Vrai/faux : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Moi : Oh, mais tu verras bien mais j'ai mon idée la dessus.

Naruto : Je ne le sens pas du tout ce truc.

Azerty (sortant une vingtaine de bassines) : C'est bon, tu peux y aller senpai : le lemon ! (Bave, bava, bave)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Fin de la première journée de travail**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "****Sous le masque****", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "****Sous le masque****" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "****Sous le masque****"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

  
**

Bonne lecture ! ! !

Chapitre 3 : Fin de la première journée de travail

Les coups frappés à la porte de son immense bureau firent relever la tête de Sasuke qui lança d'une voix calme :

— Entrez !

Naruto apparut et s'avança au centre de la pièce d'un pas calme et serein face au bureau de son supérieur. Pourtant le regard affuté du jeune directeur put aisément remarquer la légère anxiété qui se dégageait de son nouvel employé.

— Monsieur Uchiwa, vous m'avez demandé ?

Le brun laissa son regard dévisager un instant Naruto accentuant la lourdeur du lieu. Le blond se sentit scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et essaya tant bien que mal de passer outre l'impression d'étouffement qu'il sentait grandir autour de lui.

— Oui, en effet j'aurai besoin de votre avis sur cette publicité, finit par poser le jeune Uchiwa détendant par cette simple phrase l'atmosphère.

Naruto s'approcha alors du bureau pour observer l'affiche posée devant lui. Pendant ce temps Sasuke, jusqu'alors appuyé contre la fenêtre, laissant apparaitre un sourire un brin pervers sur son visage, s'était approché à pas de loup dans le dos du blond.

Le jeune blond sentit la présence de son supérieur derrière lui et essaya tant bien que mal d'en oublier cette étrange chaleur qui commençait à s'initier en lui à l'approche de l'Uchiwa. Déglutissant en silence, il allait commencer une phrase mais fut brutalement interrompu par un souffle chaud qui vint se perdre sur sa nuque le faisant gémir doucement. La seconde suivante les deux bras puissants de l'Uchiwa vinrent entourer le corps presque frêle du nouvel employé avant que le brun ne pose son menton sur son épaule.

— Alors tu en penses quoi ? lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Le blond ne bougeait pas. Il se sentait bien contre ce torse, et son visage était si proche du sien … Et même s'il savait pertinemment que ce genre de relation n'était pas seine, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Il déglutit difficilement mais ferma ses yeux savourant malgré tout cet instant qu'il avait espéré depuis deux jours, ce dont le brun ne manqua pas d'apercevoir. Alors, Sasuke embrassa tendrement le cou de son vis-à-vis avant de laisser une dernière fois son souffle chaud sur cette nuque halé qu'il avait envie de croquer entendant avec ravissement le gémissement de plaisir de son employé. Puis il se recula, enlevant ses bras et s'éloignant de quelques pas afin de voir la réaction de son nouvel employé. Après quelques secondes, ce dernier se retourna soulagé et à la fois frustré, les joues écrevisses. Un fin sourire dévoila alors les dents immaculées de l'Uchiwa.

— Cette... cette publicité est simple, elle cible bien la clientèle mais elle n'accroche pas beaucoup l'œil, répondit Naruto, essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

Devant l'effort que faisait l'Uzumaki pour rester neutre, Sasuke sourit en coin avant de se rapprocher doucement de sa proie qui, par instinct de survie, se recula.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas que me proposes-tu pour la rendre plus attractive ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave que ne lui connaissait pas le blond.

BOUM ! Naruto venait de butter contre le mur, l'Uchiwa se rapprochait toujours et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond, plongeant ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux d'océan de son jeune bras droit.

— Heu.., là vous me prenez de cours mais ce soir, à tête reposé, je…

— Oui ? demanda Sasuke qui rapprocha encore ses lèvres de celles de l'Uzumaki.

Ce dernier sentait le souffle chaud de son patron sur ses lèvres et ferma alors les yeux. Il ne voulait pas et pourtant tout son être crier d'anticipation face au moment qui devait logiquement suivre. Pourtant, les yeux toujours clos, il entama :

— Je pourrai réfléchir à un projet et vous le montrer dem…

Le visage du brun venait de combler l'espace qui le séparait de son employé, coupant la phrase de ce dernier qui resta les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer ce baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, la langue de l'Uchiwa caressa tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Naruto qui lui donna avec plaisir accès au reste de sa bouche. Leurs langues commencèrent un magnifique ballet que tous deux prenaient plaisir à engendrer. Puis, à regret, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sasuke se rapprocha de nouveau des lèvres de son bras droit et lorsqu'il les toucha, une de ses mains passa sous la chemise blanche du blond qui ne put réprimander un gémissement de plaisir à ce doux contact, à moitié étouffé par le baiser qu'ils reprenaient. Puis ne tenant plus pour avoir fantasmé durant deux jours entier sur le blond, d'un geste souple, il déchira complètement le haut de son nouvel employé pendant que ce dernier s'attaquait avec maladresse aux boutons de la chemise de son partenaire. Dès que ce fut fini, l'Uchiwa la laissa alors glisser au sol. Lorsque leur torse s'effleurèrent, ils frémirent ensemble sous le toucher de leur peau l'une contre l'autre et s'enlacèrent tendrement sans stopper pour autant la bataille de leurs langues. Leur virilité, déjà gorgée de plaisir, se touchait à travers l'épais tissu de leur pantalon, accentuant leur désir réciproque. Puis, le brun se fit plus entreprenant et défit la fermeture éclair du pantalon du blond qui glissa à terre sans que Sasuke n'ait à faire de mouvement. Sa main caressa alors le sexe déjà dur à travers le caleçon de son partenaire, qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Puis doucement, sa bouche quitta les lèvres de son futur amant, pour descendre vers le torse sur lequel il déposa de tendres baisers et joua avec les tétons durs du blond qui gémissait de plus en plus. Sa langue descendait toujours plus bas pour finir par passer sur le tissu noir, dernier obstacle à ce qu'il désirait, s'amusant ainsi quelques minutes, prenant plaisir à torturer sa nouvelle proie. Puis doucement, il enleva le caleçon et prit le membre tendu et libre entre ses mains, faisant hurler Naruto qui s'agrippa à ses mèches brunes. Sasuke prit alors en bouche la virilité du blond qui, lorsqu'il sentit cette sensation chaude et humide, hurla le nom de l'Uchiwa qui souriait à travers son œuvre. Il commença alors des va-et-vient plus ou moins vite selon son envie, prenant plaisir à entendre gémir son partenaire. Puis, une fois que le jeu ne semblait plus l'amuser et que son corps réclamait plus, bien plus, il retira sa bouche, sentant l'orgasme du blond proche. Il défit son pantalon d'un geste fiévreux et enleva le reste de tissu devenu trop gênant. Il se colla alors à son partenaire et tout en l'embrassant, il pénétra un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son nouvel employé qui gémit de plus belle. Ce fut ensuite un deuxième et enfin un troisième doigt qui pénétrèrent l'intimité de Naruto, lui procurant toujours plus de plaisir. Le brun retira ensuite complètement les intrus avant de retourner sensuellement son blond et le pénét…

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

D'un sel coup, Sasuke se releva d'un bond de son bureau : il s'était endormi et les souvenirs de son étrange rêve fit apparaître un étrange sourire pervers sur son visage alors qu'il sentait aisément sa virilité en pleine ascension. Cependant il fallait qu'il se calme et reprenant ses esprits, il lança fermement un :

— Entrez

Naruto apparut et s'avança au centre de la pièce d'un pas calme et serein face au bureau de son supérieur. Pourtant le regard affuté du jeune directeur put aisément remarquer la légère anxiété qui se dégageait de son nouvel employé.

— Monsieur Uchiwa, vous m'avez demandé ?

Le brun laissa son regard dévisager un instant Naruto accentuant la lourdeur du lieu. Le blond se sentit scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et essaya tant bien que mal de passer outre l'impression d'étouffement qu'il sentait grandir autour de lui.

— Oui, en effet j'aurai besoin de votre avis sur cette publicité, finit par poser le jeune Uchiwa en désignant de ses yeux l'affiche posée sur son bureau, détendant par cette simple phrase l'atmosphère

**Flash back**

Dans le nouveau bureau du blond :

— Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout, déclara le secrétaire principal. Maintenant je vais te laisser, j'ai du travail à finir avant de rentrer chez moi. Dès que tu auras pris tes repaires, rends-toi dans le bureau du directeur, il souhaite te voir, conclut le vieil homme.

— Bien, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre accueil, Akira. Mais au fait cette porte qui se trouve là, elle mène quelque part ?

— Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Elle débouche sur le bureau du directeur, c'est d'ailleurs par là que tu le rejoindras la plus part du temps, lui lança-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto s'assit sur son fauteuil face au bureau restant là, le sourire aux lèvres, sans bouger, béats, pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Puis, il se décida enfin à se lever pour aller retrouver le plus beau mec existant sur terre : son patron. Il s'immobilisa un instant, se rappelant à quel point il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

« Je me demande pourquoi, et quelle est cette sensation étrange que je ressens dès que je le vois… C'est tout nouveau je n'avais jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Mais bon je ne dois plus y penser… »

Il se plaça alors face à cette petite porte en bois sculptée :

« Calmes-toi, tape, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et tout ira bien » se dit-il pour lui-même.

**Fin du flash back**

— Cette publicité est simple, elle cible bien la clientèle mais elle n'accroche pas beaucoup l'œil, répondit posément Naruto.

Le jeune directeur senti une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors que le début de son rêve se trouvait pratiquement point pour point reproduit.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas que me proposez-vous pour la rendre plus attractive ? demanda alors Sasuke qui revoyait la scène qu'il avait rêvé quelques minutes auparavant sans la partie la plus attrayante.

D'ailleurs, il s'était éloigné de la grande baie vitrée pour aller se placer derrière le blond afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'arrière train de son vis-à-vis.

— Je dirais plus de couleurs vives et joyeuses, et peut-être alléger l'affiche en enlevant quelques détails inutiles.

Puis, toujours concentrer sur la publicité qui recouvrait le bureau, il poursuivit :

— Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais prendre cette affiche et je vous apporterais demain mon projet à ce sujet.

Sasuke sourit : il n'y avait pas à dire, cette nouvelle recrue n'avait pas d'expérience mais compensait cela par un bon coup d'œil, l'envie de travailler, l'esprit vif et de magnifiques petites fesses musclés, ce qui, certes, de l'aidait pas beaucoup pour la fonction qu'il exerçait mais qui n'était pas non plus à négliger.

— Très bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit calmement le brun, sinon cette visite s'est-elle bien passée ? continua-t-il

— Oui, Akira est quelqu'un de très gentil et clair, cela a été très instructif, monsieur le directeur, répondit le blond en se retournant vers son patron avec son grand sourire habituel, évitant tout de même de le regarder dans les yeux.

L'Uchiwa se sentit perdre pied une demi-seconde face à ce sourire si resplendissant mais n'en montra rien alors que cette sensation s'effaçait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

— Je t'en prie appelle moi Sasuke, on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble et puis je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

— Bien comme vous voulez, Mons…Sasuke, se reprit l'interrogé.

Le jeune directeur revint alors doucement vers son bureau.

— Bien. Comme Akira, a dû déjà te le dire, tes horaires ne seront jamais fixes et demain j'aimerai que tu sois devant mon bureau pour 7h30, ça te va ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Dans ce cas c'est parfait. A demain Naruto, dit-il en reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil, mais obligeant le blond à croiser son regard.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. De la sueur commençait à se former sur le front du blond qui finit par se reprendre :

— Merci Sasuke, à demain monsieur, acheva-t-il avant de se retourner pour regagner son bureau, l'affiche enroulée sous le bras.

Mais il s'arrêta net, ne voyant plus de porte excepté la principale. Sasuke le regardait d'un œil amusé puis se leva et se dirigea vers le pan du mur que le blond scrutait avec surprise. Il appuya alors sur un petit interrupteur se trouvant à côté de lui qui déclencha un mécanisme permettant de faire coulisser les gongs invisibles. Il se recula et montra d'un geste ce que Naruto cherchait depuis quelques minutes.

— La technologie a du bon, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Heu, …oui, merci, à demain monsieur Sasuke, lança-t-il précipitamment avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir et qui se referma sur lui. Lorsque le battant fut fermé, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber à terre, dos à la petite porte.

« Pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ! Juste en croisant son regard… c'est pas normal mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait, bon sang » pensa le blond plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux.

Puis au bout de dix minutes, il se releva et plaça l'affiche dépliée sur son bureau. Il s'assit, prit une longue inspiration et commença à travailler sur le projet qu'il avait affirmé pouvoir terminer pour le lendemain. Le travail était une des rares choses qui le détendait, et le fait de ne plus penser qu'à ça était bénéfique pour son esprit torturé par l'arrivée de ce tout nouveau sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Il passa alors une grande partit de la nuit, refaisant un croquis coloré de cette affiche avec les changements qu'il voulait effectuer puis, exténué, il n'eut pas la force de rentrer chez lui en taxi et s'endormit dans son fauteuil, la tête posé sur son bureau.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Alors voila, vous l'avez eu votre petite scène d'amour.

Naruto : Tu parles, elle n'était même pas vraie, il ne faisait que la rêver.

Sasuke : ...

Moi : Ça ne t'a pas plus, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : T'AS VU POUR QUI TU ME PASSER ?

Moi : Ouaip, pour un pervers vicieux ! C'est pour me venger, t'avais qu'à pas déserter Konoha, na !

Sasuke : Pff, t'as quel âge ?

Moi : Vingt ans, pourquoi ?

Naruto et Sasuke : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Naruto: On dirait une gamine.

Moi : Si j'étais une gamine, je n'écrirais pas ce genre de truc, tu réfléchis des fois Naruto ?

Sasuke : Vous êtes des gamins tous les deux, de toutes façon…

Moi : Et fière de l'être, na!

Azerty : Vive la gamine-attitude !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:_ Un autre regard sur Sasuke_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

  
**

Bonne lecture ! ! !

Chapitre 4 : Un autre regard sur Sasuke

Vers les six heures du matin, Sasuke descendit de son appartement pour rejoindre son bureau, deux étages plus bas. Il était habitué à commencer la journée tôt, et de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : depuis son plus jeune âge, le même cauchemar revenait sans cesse le hanter, le réveillant en sursaut avant l'aurore.

L'entreprise était tenue de père en fils depuis quatre générations. C'était son arrière grand père qui l'avait monté avec au départ un seul employé : Lui. Puis, au fil du temps, elle s'était agrandit jusqu'à obtenir le résultat d'il y a vingt ans sous la direction de son père. Mais voilà, tout ne devait pas se dérouler comme prévu et ce fut par une nuit noire qu'un évènement changea à jamais le destin de cette grande entreprise et surtout du jeune cadet Uchiwa. Ce soir là, tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste à l'exception d'un homme armé d'un katana qui pénétra, sourire aux lèvres, dans une grande chambre où dormait un vieux couple. Puis les minutes passèrent et un silence absolu, déchiré de temps en temps par de petits cris étouffés, s'installa dans la grande demeure où logé trois générations, soit près de dix personnes. Ce soir là, cela avait été un simple cauchemar qui avait réveillé le plus jeune qui s'était alors levé pour se réfugier dans la chambre de ses parents. Cependant lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il s'était figé. Devant lui se tenait son grand frère habillé de noir tenant dans ses mains son arme favorite d'où s'écoulait un étrange liquide rouge sombre. Le jeune enfant ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait, ne pouvant détourner son regard de son grand frère dont le sourire l'avait fait frissonner. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son ainé avait doucement fait glisser le bout de la lame de son katana au sol que le jeune enfant avait vu l'insoutenable. Le regard du cadet Uchiwa avait alors suivit le mouvement jusqu'au pied de son frère où , dans un cri, il aperçut le corps de ses deux parents gisant à terre, devant lui. Il resta sans voix, ses yeux bloquaient sur les corps sans vie de ses parents avant de laisser son regard revenir sur son frère, cherchant désespérément à comprendre, demandant une réponse à celui qu'il aimait tant. Mais plus son regard s'embuait de tristesse, plus le sourire d'Itachi s'agrandissait. Ce dernier s'était alors rapproché de son cadet, enjambant d'un pas les cadavres avant de se pencher sur Sasuke, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

- Contemple ce spectacle, ce n'est pas magnifique ? Je me demandais si j'en état capable, faut croire que oui ! Le tout suivit d'un petit rire sadique et satisfait.

Il s'était amusé à tuer toute sa famille, par pur défi, épargnant seulement son petit frère pour une raison inconnue que lui seul semblait connaître. Lui aurait préféré mourir ce soir là plutôt que découvrir ce tableau écarlate et sombre. Mais la vie est faîte ainsi et personne ne peut changer le passé. Après la tuerie de son frère, il avait été incapable de parler et puis de toute façon, qui aurait cru un gamin de sept ans ? Son grand frère avait assuré à la police qu'ils avaient été tous attaqué par des petits voyous et que lui seul avait réussi à s'échapper en sauvant son petit frère, devenant ainsi un héros aux yeux de tous. Itachi Uchiwa reprit alors la direction de l'entreprise.

Mais lorsque Sasuke eut atteint ses dix-huit ans, n'en pouvant plus de garder ce secret pour lui, il finit par trouver la force de dénoncer son frère à la police. Celle-ci rouvrit l'enquête et, miraculeusement, toutes les petites anomalies du dossier de départ collèrent parfaitement avec le récit du cadet des Uchiwa. Après deux ans d'investigations et de recherches pour retrouver Itachi qui avait disparu, et où Sasuke fut introduit dans le programme de protection des témoins, l'aîné fut condamné à la prison à vie. Durant cette longue période d'absence, l'entreprise avait accueilli une dizaine de directeurs différents qui avaient sérieusement dilapidé l'argent et l'image de celle-ci. Tout le monde eut du mal à accepter de donner les rênes de cette firme à un ``gamin'' de vingt ans, mais la boite était dans un tel état de crise que cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Cependant, à l'étonnement général et malgré beaucoup de difficultés, Sasuke réussit à remettre l'entreprise sur pied en quatre ans et à faire de bons bénéfices. Ce n'était certes pas ceux d'il y a vingt ans, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Malheureusement, depuis six mois l'entreprise reperdait de sa valeur en bourse, et les bénéfices recommençaient à chuter. C'est pourquoi le jeune patron avait la ferme intention de rajeunir cette boite qui avait survécu près d'un siècle et demi et qui s'était adapté au fil des époques.

Sasuke était fier de son nouvel employé. Il avait les mêmes idées que lui, plus simple et pourtant plus dynamique que le croûton de soixante ans qui lui servait avant de bras droit. Et puis il était vraiment appétissant ! Sasuke avait appris à cacher ses émotions depuis ce jour là, à l'âge de ces sept ans. Et pour éviter de se ressasser sans cesse cette nuit d'horreur, il préférait combler son esprit d'idées douteuses et perverses sur les jeunes hommes qu'il rencontrait, ce qui s'avéra être un moyen très efficace. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait son attirance pour la gent masculine, et puis est-ce vraiment un évènement qui vous fait changer ou est-ce prédéfini à la naissance ? Personne ne le savait et sûrement pas lui. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire ça l'amusait, il essayait ainsi de deviner si la personne en face de lui était du même bord que lui ou pas et ce jeune Naruto aiguisait sa curiosité. Il y avait des moments où il aurait juré qu'il était du même bord que lui, mais en même temps cette façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisées la veille durant sa visite de l'imposant bâtiment disait le contraire. Ce ''Sakura-Chan'' prononcé au bout de seulement la deuxième phrase et ce baise main si discret sans poser sa bouche sur cette dernière mais qui signifiait pourtant beaucoup. Il avait en effet suivi la visite de son tout dernier employé, de temps en temps, grâce aux caméras de surveillance ultra-perfectionnées éparpillées dans toute l'entreprise.

Il entra alors dans son bureau, plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut sur son lit. Il ouvrit une petite partie de la baie vitrée pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais dans cette grande pièce tandis que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. C'était magnifique. Ce moment de la journée était le seul où l'Uchiwa s'accordait, à l'abri des regards, un petit sourire sincère et serein. Le mélange entre le trait d'horizon et l'astre faisait apparaître de douces couleurs jaunes orangées qui se mélangeaient avec une légère couleur rouge qui, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, ne ressemblait en rien à la couleur du sang. En effet depuis la scène de meurtre vécue durant son enfance, cette couleur quelle quand soit le ton, lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit et lui donnait la nausée. Cependant cette teinte là était différente et, pour une raison inconnue, l'apaisait.

Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, l'Uchiwa se décida à quitter ce magnifique spectacle pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Mais au lieu de cela, il se dirigea sans y prêter vraiment attention vers le pan du mur qui s'ouvrait sur le bureau de son nouveau bras droit. Il enclencha le mécanisme qui s'ouvrit dans un silence absolu et pénétra alors dans la pièce. A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas vide : son propriétaire y dormait, la tête et les bras posés sur son bureau. Sasuke sourit à sa vue avant de s'approcher du blond et de constater que Naruto s'était assoupit sur une feuille de la taille d'un poster. Les couleurs joyeuses et chaleureuses de ce dernier donnaient l'impression que l'affiche était vivante.

« C'est magnifique, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait, pensa l'employeur. Et puis, il est canon quand il dort ce jeune homme », continua-t-il pour lui-même.

Il passa alors légèrement sa main sur une mèche de cheveux d'or du jeune homme pour dégager le visage serein de Naruto. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite que d'habitude sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais cela ne le préoccupa pas plus que ça. A force de cacher ses émotions aux autres, il avait fini par les oublier lui-même. Certes, il lui arrivait de se sentir bien ou serein, comme quelques minutes plus tôt devant ce lever de soleil, mais il était incapable de mettre un mot ou simplement de définir le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit. C'était juste une accélération de son rythme cardiaque, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de très important, peut-être était ce juste une réaction naturelle de son corps dut à un changement particulier de l'atmosphère à ce moment là : telle était la façon de pensée de notre brun. Dans la boite, seul Akira connaissait un peu le ''véritable visage'' de Sasuke, mais pas totalement : personne ne pouvait réellement savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête du brun, impassible en toute circonstance. Le vieux secrétaire était le seul à qui Sasuke accordait un peu de sa confiance en s'ouvrant de temps en temps à lui ; il avait toujours soutenu et pas une seule fois manqué d'être là pour lui. Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, étant à l'époque le secrétaire de son père, puis celui de son frère. Il avait été présent à la mort de sa famille pour le réconforter, l'avait encouragé lorsqu'il avait attaqué son grand frère en justice et il l'avait même soutenu lorsqu'il avait réclamé le poste de directeur de l'entreprise qui lui revenait de droit. Akira était le seul capable de déchiffrer les gestes, regards ou mots du brun. Il arrivait pourtant que même lui peine à le percer à jour, comme par exemple lorsque l'entreprise arpentait une période sombre ou plus difficile, ce qui avait pour conséquence de le faire se refermer encore plus sur lui-même pour trouver une solution : il était alors indéchiffrable. Cela arrivait d'ailleurs assez fréquemment ces derniers temps en grande partie à cause de la nouvelle politique de la ville. Et notre cher directeur prenait avec une patience et un sérieux démesuré, chaque problème un par un essayant de trouver la meilleure solution possible même si cela signifiait passer des heures à essayer de régler ce problème alors que la paperasse s'accroissaient indéfiniment. Akira supposait qu'inconsciemment, il agissait ainsi comme pour combler le vide qui se trouvait dans sa vie, comme pour oublier que le destin s'était acharné sur lui, comme pour faire face au bonheur qui ne voulait pas venir frapper à sa porte. Après, quelques minutes de contemplation, il soupira et retourna dans son bureau à sa fameuse "paperasse".

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre jeune blond fut réveillé par la douce lumière du soleil qui venait caresser son doux visage. D'un bond, il se leva et regarda l'heure : sept heures vingt. Il se rassit : « Ouf ». Il prit les dix minutes qui lui restaient pour se recoiffer, s'arranger et se laver vite fait le visage dans les toilettes qui se trouvait à l'étage. Cela fait, il revint sur ses pas et frappa à la petite porte en bois à travers laquelle, et cela devenait une habitude, s'éleva un simple :

- Entrez !

Naruto entra dans le bureau du brun, son ébauche de l'affiche sous le bras, et trouva Sasuke assis sur son bureau, deux piles de dossier de part et d'autre de lui. Au centre de ces montagnes de papiers, l'Uchiwa s'attardait sur quelques feuilles qui semblaient accaparer toute son attention. Sans lever les yeux, il désigna un fauteuil à Naruto qui alla sagement s'y installer, attendant patiemment que le brun veuille bien lui accorder un peu d'intérêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le silence régnait en maître absolu dans la pièce, Sasuke prit un stylo, signa, referma le dossier et, après l'avoir déposé sur la pile de droite, en récupéra un autre à sa gauche. Puis il releva calmement les yeux vers le jeune homme devant lui.

- Montres-moi, dit-il sur un ton froid en désignant le rouleau que le blond avait toujours sous son bras.

Naruto s'exécuta, se leva et déroula l'affiche au centre du bureau, recouvrant au passage les feuilles de papier que venait de poser l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier contempla plus amplement le poster dont il avait aperçu une partie plus tôt dans la matinée :

« Elle est parfaite, vraiment magnifique alors que ce n'est qu'une ébauche ! » pensa-t-il, admiratif sans pour autant le montrer.

Naruto, lui, attendait avec appréhension le verdict de son patron sur la première tache qu'il avait effectué en temps que nouveau bras droit.

- Pas mal…, exprima calmement le brun sur un ton toujours aussi distant, sans lâcher l'affiche des yeux. Naruto sentit alors son être se remplir d'un sentiment de joie, … pour un premier projet, ajouta alors l'Uchiwa ce qui eu l'effet inverse c'est-à-dire l'invasion de la déception au plus profond du cœur du blond. ``C'est ce que l'on appelle en psychanalyse un ascenseur émotif, c'est-à-dire en l'espace de deux seconde et demi, on est très ému et très déçu'' (1*)

« En gros c'est vraiment nul. NON ! Il ne faut pas que je me décourage, ce n'est pas grave, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois… s'il ne me vire pas avant… » pensa le blond dont le moral frôlait les zéro degrés Celsius.

- Mais bon, ton affiche est mieux que celle qu'il avait été faite avant donc je choisis celle-là, déclara son employeur.

Puis il appuya sur le bouton de son interphone :

- Akira tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

--Bien sûr, j'arrive, lui répondit la voix grésillante de son secrétaire.

Sasuke releva enfin ses yeux du bureau pour les plonger dans l'océan bleu se trouvant devant lui, et le blond sentit un frisson l'ébranler. L'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas lâcher ce regard si parfait qui l'apaisait et comme une heure auparavant son cœur s'accéléra. C'est à ce moment là qu'Akira pénétra dans la précipitation, sans frapper. Cependant, il s'arrêta net, bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Nos deux héros, trop occupés à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée du secrétaire.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce regard qu'il pose sur Naruto est… est… remplis de tendresse. Ce pourrait-il que… ?» pensa alors le vieil homme.

A suivre !

* * *

(1*) P_etite dédicace à Gad Elmaleh : tiré de son spectacle : __L'autre c'est moi__ !_

_

* * *

_Naruto (larme à l'œil) : Je ne savais pas que tu avais un passé aussi triste Sasuke…

Sasuke : …

Moi : Le tien, n'est pas mieux, Naruto.

Naruto : Mais bon comme ça, il a une excuse pour sa perversité !

Sasuke : La ferme, baka !

Naruto : Ne me traite pas de baka, baka !

Moi : Oh, une dispute d'amoureux comme c'est mignon !

Naruto et Sasuke : La ferme !

Moi : Hein, non mais…

Naruto et Sasuke : La ferme !

Moi (rouge de colère) : RAITO*****, tu peux écrire Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke sut ton death note, c'est ces deux là.

Raito : Oui, bien sur, Naruto ça prend un ou deux R ?

Moi : Un seul !

Naruto (déglutissant) : On est désolé, on ne recommencera plus.

Sasuke : Ouais comme dit Naruto…

Raito : Je fais quoi alors moi ?

Moi : C'est bon, oublies mais ne t'éloignes pas, ok ?

Azerty : Oui, oui ! Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi quand Sermina passera en mode sadique ! ^^

Raito : Ok, de toute façon je suis menotté à 'L' donc…, par contre Ryuuku il voudrait des pommes pour le déplacement.

Moi : Tiens, je les ai cueillis ce matin, les plus belles pommes de mon jardin. Ah, j'ai aussi des bonbons, si 'L' en veut.

Ryuuku : Merchi, chai bon !

L : Mumm, j'ai bien fait de venir moi !

**(*1)**Référence au manga ''DEATH NOTE'' (que je conseille fortement, dessin : Takeshi Obata, scénario : Tsugumi Ôba), le death note est en fait un cahier où lorsque tu écris le nom d'une personne et que tu la visualises mentalement, elle meurt dans les quarante secondes. Et ce cahier est actuellement en possession du dénommé Raito (cité au dessus) (dans le manga bien sûr). C'est un manga qui fait réfléchir sur la perception de vie ou de mort sur une tierce personne, il est vraiment intéressant, cela change d'un manga classique, l'histoire est bien menée (toujours plein de rebondissements) et les dessins sont magnifiques.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Un Naruto vraiment perspicace ?**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! ! !

Chapitre 5 : Un Naruto vraiment perspicace ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Akira pour digérer ce qu'il venait de voir, après quoi il toussa légèrement de façon à faire remarquer sa présence. L'effet fut immédiat : Naruto tourna vivement les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies et trouvant alors le sol fort intéressant. Quant à Sasuke, il se contenta de se tourner vers son secrétaire, l'air impassible, sentant son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal_. _Le jeune PDG se leva alors de son bureau, enroula l'affiche devant lui et la tendit à Akira.

— Tiens, dit-il à son secrétaire, ayant repris son regard froid habituel. Tu peux l'emmener à l'étage adéquate ; je tiens à ce quelle sorte avant la fin de la semaine.

— Bien, ce sera fait. Monsieur Jiraiya et madame Tsunade sont arrivés plus tôt que prévu, je les ai installés dans la salle de réunion de l'étage.

— Parfait je te remercie.

Puis se tournant vers le blond :

— Naruto, tu viens avec moi. Comme il s'agit de ton premier rendez-vous d'affaire, tu ne feras qu'observer et tu me donneras ton point de vue sur ces deux personnes APRÈS. Durant la durée de l'entretien, ne me coupe jamais la parole, est-ce assez clair ? interrogea-t-il donnant à sa dernière phrase un ton très sec.

— Oui, bien sûr, monsieur Sasuke, répondit poliment ce dernier.

L'Uchiwa prit alors un dossier se trouvant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Puis il prit la direction de la salle de réunion, son nouvel employé sur les talons.

Après le départ de son patron, Akira sorti du bureau qu'il ferma à clef et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques minutes, son esprit était en complète ébullition. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser : c'était la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents qu'il voyait ce genre d'expression au fond des yeux du brun. Il avait lui-même essayé de refaire vivre l'éclat qu'il y brillait à cette époque sans jamais y parvenir, alors qu'un jeune gamin de vingt-cinq ans avait réussi en deux jours ce qu'il croyait à jamais impossible. Cela tenait du miracle. Il se demandait comment cela avait pu arriver… il avait appris de quel bord était son patron quelques années auparavant. Mais Akira, malgré son âge avancé, possédait un esprit très ouvert. C'est pour cela qu'apprendre l'homosexualité du brun ne l'avait pas affecté plus que ça. Disons que les jeunes demoiselles qui lui présentaient, persuadé que l'amour rendrait Sasuke moins froid, avait été remplacés par de jeunes hommes séduisants. Mais l'Uchiwa n'accordait que des regards vicieux et des sourires pervers aux autres garçons de son âge. Cependant, avec ce jeune nouveau, c'était différent, comme si son air si naïf et innocent et son sourire éclatant, avait réussir à faire fondre le mur de glace qui entourait le cœur du brun. Le vieux secrétaire aurait été prêts à tout pour pouvoir, une seule fois encore, apercevoir de la joie au fond des yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu. Plus l'ascenseur descendait, plus une idée particulière germée au fond de lui. Oui, il aurait été capable de tout pour entendre encore le rire de Sasuke qu'il avait perdu voilà presque vingt ans. De plus, en y réfléchissant bien, Naruto avait rougi lui aussi, donc peut-être n'avait-il pas à chercher plus loin ! Certes cela n'était pas gagné, surtout quand on connaissait le caractère de l'Uchiwa : arriver à lui faire voir qu'il possédait des sentiments était une chose difficile, lui faire comprendre qu'il est amoureux était plus proche d'une Mission Impossible. Mais comme il le disait : ``il était près à faire n'importe quoi'' et si lui ne faisait rien, qui prendrait ce risque ? Personne ! Il n'avait pas le choix quitte à perdre son travail pour avoir trop provoqué le jeune homme tant pis, c'était peut-être la seule occasion, la seule chance de faire renaître un beau sourire sur ces lèvres closes depuis trop longtemps. Akira arriva alors à destination avec un petit sourire son visage et avec en tête un plan pour faire rapprocher les deux jeunes gens.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux tourtereaux qui ne l'étaient pas encore, déambulaient dans les pièces et couloirs qui les menaient vers la salle de réunion.

« Apparemment, il ne sait pas qui ils sont, ce qui est logique puisqu'il vient d'une autre ville. Mais ce sera parfait pour l'évaluer sur sa perception de la personnalité d'une personne qu'il aura en face. Alors mon cher Naruto voyons ce que tu vaux à ce niveau là … » pensa le brun.

Notre blond quand à lui était anxieux. Certes son premier projet avait été plus ou moins accepté, plus que moins d'ailleurs ; mais examiner et juger les dires, les gestes effectués ou encore le ton employé des personnes qui seront face à lui, était une tout autre paire de manche. Sasuke s'arrêta face à une porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains puis entra d'un pas léger mais assuré. Le blond le suivit, essayant de se montrer sur de lui et, ma foi, c'était plutôt réussi.

Lorsque l'on entrait dans cette pièce la première fois, il y avait de quoi s'étonner. Naruto, deux jours plus tôt avait bien prit quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité. En effet, si les murs des autres pièces étaient blancs, ceux-là étaient de couleurs sombres entre le gris et le noir, à vous faire frémir en entrant en ce lieu. Heureusement les trois fenêtres grandes ouvertes la rendaient moins agressive et plus vivable. Lorsque Naruto avait demandé pourquoi les murs étaient peints de cette manière, Akira avait éludé la question en disant juste que c'était la lubie de quelqu'un et que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Le blond s'était alors juré que d'ici peu il demanderait le droit d'y remédier. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une table ronde pouvant comporter une dizaine de personnes, sur les parois trônaient quelques publicités antérieures vantant les mérites de l'entreprise et quelques casiers en fer étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Tout au fond, on pouvait distinguer deux tableaux blancs posés sur de grands chevalets d'un mètre cinquante qui contrastaient beaucoup avec la couleur des murs. Assis, sur deux chaises proches des vitres d'une fenêtre se trouvaient deux personnes d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'étaient levées à l'arrivée de Sasuke. L'homme portait ses cheveux blancs jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses qu'il avait attaché en queue de cheval, faisait ressortir le noirs de ses yeux et était vêtu d'un ensemble sombre qui contrastait avec le pardessus rouge qu'il avait sur ces épaules. La femme était tout à fait différente. Ses cheveux blond clair descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, alors que deux mèches retombaient devant son visage jusqu'à ses épaules tout en laissant apparaître deux magnifiques yeux marrons. Malgré son âge avancé, son visage était fin et épargné par les ravages du temps. Sur son front était tatoué un losange bleu : symbole universel de la vie et de la prospérité, qui représentait bien la perception que l'on avait d'elle. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, mettant en avant ses attributs féminins, fermé par une écharpe noire autour de sa fine taille, par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilé une veste de couleur verte qui se mariait très bien avec le pantacourt bleu qu'elle portait.

— Bonjour madame, monsieur, commença poliment Sasuke avec un petit salut auquel le couple répondit :

— Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa.

— Je vous présente mon nouveau bras droit Uzumaki Naruto qui va assister à notre entretien. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

— Non, pas le moins du monde. Enchanté de vous connaître monsieur Uzumaki, déclara Tsunade.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, madame, lui répondit-il tout en lui accordant le baise main qu'il s'amusait à faire à chaque rencontre avec la gente féminine.

Ce geste surprit le vieux couple mais fit sourire le brun : « Je pense qu'il n'a pas finit de me surprendre ce beau gosse… »

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre autour de la table et démarra alors une discussion sur un projet que le couple voulait effectuer, exposant leurs arguments qui se confrontèrent à ceux du directeur. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, une jeune fille les interrompit, Naruto remercia le ciel car cette demoiselle leur apporta une tasse de café ainsi qu'un ensemble de mets qui fit baver Naruto d'anticipation alors que le ventre du blond criait famine. Il sonnait onze heures lorsque Sasuke et le vieux couple signèrent le contrat qui réjouissait les deux parties. Après les brèves politesses de départ, Naruto et Sasuke se trouvèrent seul dans cette pièce si particulière. Durant tout l'entretien, le blond avait fait des efforts phénoménaux pour ne pas dire un mot, ne pas ouvrir la bouche, ne pas donner son avis… mais il avait tenu bon et à la fin de l'entretien il savait tout ce qu'il voulait sur eux.

— Alors ? demanda le brun, tournant ses yeux vers son nouvel objet de fantasme. Tout d'abord parle-moi d'eux.

« Parler posément sans regarder ses yeux et tout ira bien » se répéta trois fois le blond avant de prendre la parole :

— Ils sont ensembles, je dirai depuis peu de temps, c'est la femme qui domine le couple. Ils ont tous les deux traversés de dures épreuves durant leur existence. La femme à l'air très libérée et sûre d'elle, elle possède une grande force qu'elle puise sur sa sensibilité. L'homme est quelqu'un d'assez vicieux, il a passé ces trois heures à lorgner la poitrine de sa compagne et est très maladroit, ce qui lui permet de cacher son potentiel. Je dirai aussi qu'il a beaucoup d'imagination. En quelques mots, je pense que ce sont des personnes responsables sur lesquelles on peut toujours compter et qui tiendront parfaitement le contrat qu'ils ont signé.

Sasuke souriait : « il est vraiment talentueux ce beau blond »

Il faut dire que les temps étaient durs pour toutes les entreprises de la ville. De nombreux clients rompaient leur contrat sous prétexte qu'ils trouvaient mieux ailleurs ou que les bénéfices chutaient. Par pure cupidité et crainte pour leur capital, Ils revenaient sur leurs engagements sans que les entreprises puissent faire grand-chose, puisque depuis trois ans, le nouveau maire de la ville faisait voter des lois favorisant le client et dénigrant l'entreprise.

— Tsunade est l'ancienne maire de la ville et Jiraiya était son secrétaire, c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. En effet cela faisait seulement quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, lorsqu' Orochimaru a été élu à sa place. Tu as un bon sens de l'observation, c'est bien.

C'était certes un compliment, ce qui était rare venant de la part du brun, mais Naruto n'avait pas apprécié le ``c'est bien'' en fin de phrase qui pour lui ressemblait trop à la façon dont on gratifie un chien et préféra ne pas répondre à son patron. C'est à ce moment là qu'entra sans frapper un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années suivi de quatre personnes assez ``étranges'' _(les quatre du son)_. Le vieil psychopathe blafard aux allures de reptile en pleine décomposition était grand et ses longs cheveux noirs et raides lui descendaient au même niveau que ceux de Tsunade. Ses yeux verts ressemblaient à ceux d'un serpent, le tout décoré par un petit sourire vicieux qui fit frémir Naruto.

— Monsieur le maire, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? lança Sasuke qui, même si ses paroles reflétaient la plus grande politesse, employait un ton qui en disait long sur le désaccord qu'avaient les deux hommes.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : Pff, comme si on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se mettre ensemble.

Azerty (marmonne dans son coin) : C'est qu'il est prétentieux le petit Uchiwa ! Ça ce voit qu'il ne connaît pas encore bien la machiavélique et ô combien divinement diabolique grande impératrice du sadisme sasunaruien !

Naruto : Ouais, ce n'est pas la peine, je lui saute dessus dans cette pièce sombre et je l'embrasse fougueusement, pas besoin de cet Akira.

Azerty : A vi c'est une bonne idée ça ! Dis Onee-chan, on fait ce qu'il a dit et on oubli le vieux croûton !

Moi : Hé, on ne critique pas Akira, moi je l'aime bien, et puis il est gentil, il veut juste revoir sourire Sasuke.

Sasuke : Je ne veux pas sourire et c'est mon problème pas le sien.

Moi : Oh mais vous serez jamais content ou quoi ?

Naruto : Si, le chapitre où on sera ensemble.

Moi : Aie, va falloir attendre encore un peu, j'aime bien vous torturer (petit rire sadique).

Sasuke (sur un ton froid): Dans ce cas, arrête de te plaindre lorsque l'on te critique.

Moi (pleure) : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, pourquoi vous êtes méchant avec moi ?????????

Azerty (avec sa logique implacable) : Parce qu'on t'aime !

Naruto : Sasuke, t'abuses là, elle est capable de nous tuer tous les deux alors excuses toi.

Sasuke : Jamais.

Raito : Miss, tu as besoin de moi ?

Sasuke : Oups… je suis désolée, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Moi (hurlant) : JE T'AAAADOREEEEEEEE Sasuke-chan!

Naruto (boude) : Hé, c'est le mien.

Moi : On se le partage, ça te va ?

Naruto : NON, il est à moi tous seul.

Moi : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Phase UN du plan A d'Akira et gros problème !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!!

_— Monsieur le maire, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? lança Sasuke qui même si ses paroles reflétaient la plus grande politesse, avait employé un ton qui en disait long sur le désaccord qu'avaient les deux hommes._

**CHAPITRE 6 : Phase UN du plan A d'Akira et gros problème !**

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes, avant que les cinq nouveaux venus viennent s'asseoir autour de la table de façon de se trouver face aux deux jeunes hommes. Celui qui semblait être le chef ne cessait de fixer avec un petit sourire jubilatoire le jeune PDG dont le regard aussi froid et acéré qu'une lame ne semblait pas le déstabiliser plus que ça.

— Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, monsieur Uchiwa.

La voix était posée et calme, mais un brin provocateur ce qui annonçait sans une once d'hésitation, que le maire de la ville avait en sa possession un atout considérable en main qu'il allait d'ici peu dévoiler. Cependant le jeune directeur rétorqua aussitôt.

— Comme vous le voyez, je me porte à merveille, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton provocateur.

Un silence suivit ces paroles alors que l'Uchiwa voyait d'un mauvais œil, le sourire victorieux de son interlocuteur s'agrandir.

— On ne peut pas en dire autant de votre entreprise, fit remarquer le "serpent", élargissant encore un peu plus, son sourire vicieux.

Les yeux du jeune brun se fermèrent légèrement, détaillant le visage presque limpide face à lui. Qu'est-ce que cette ordure avait pu inventer cette fois-ci?

— Les temps sont durs certes, mais cette entreprise est passée par bien pire, se contenta de répondre Sasuke sur un ton détaché.

S'il y avait une chose que le maire aimait beaucoup, c'était bien se trouver face à ce genre d'individu, aussi borné qu'il l'était lui même et qui lui donnait par conséquent du fil à retordre. Oui, c'était vraiment un véritable plaisir de le voir se débattre face à ses attaques avec un acharnement des plus impressionnants pour au final, comme tous les autres, finir par se plier à ses volontés. C'est pourquoi, sachant que de toute façon tout était déjà joué puisqu'il avait déjà posé une partie de ses cartes sur la table et qu'il ne fallait plus que le cadet Uchiwa pose son regard sur son jeu, il continua son petit manège qui durait depuis maintenant deux an.

— Il vous suffirait d'un mot pour que tous ces petits tracas cessent, un mot, un seul.

Le "serpent" vit alors avec satisfaction, le petit tic que le jeune PDG avait toujours lorsqu'il commençait à perdre patience.

— Ne vous en faîte pas pour l'entreprise, monsieur le maire, elle ne se portera que mieux sans votre aide, répliqua l'Uchiwa presque aussitôt.

Oh, oui, il n'y avait pas à dire : il adorait ce petit jeu.

— Vous faîtes une grosse erreur, jeune homme ! En vue du poste que j'occupe, je pourrais apporter beaucoup à vous comme à votre entreprise, expliqua calmement le maire sentant avec ravissement un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine.

— Ce que je possède aujourd'hui me convient parfaitement, monsieur Orochimaru, lança le brun qui commençait vraiment à perdre patience devant le sourire toujours aussi grand de son interlocuteur.

Le maire laissa à nouveau passer un long silence avant de répliquer, se délectant de cet instant. C'est maintenant qu'il devait faire comprendre que les cartes étaient jouées.

— C'est vraiment dommage : j'ai beaucoup de pouvoir avec ma profession, il serait regrettable que quelque chose vienne troubler votre vie.

— Les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi, Orochimaru, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, rétorqua immédiatement l'Uchiwa effaçant par la même occasion tout signe de respect.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du maire durant moins d'une seconde, cela était tellement jouissif.

— J'en suis vraiment navré pour vous, monsieur Uchiwa, expliqua calmement Orochimaru en insistant un peu trop sur le "monsieur".

D'un geste lent, il éloigna la chaise de la table avant de se lever sans jamais quitter du regard Sasuke dont les traits du visage toujours fermés semblaient sur le point de se rompre. Puis d'un pas élancé, il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie. L'atmosphère était lourde et électrique, exactement comme le maire l'aimait. C'est pourquoi il ne put retenir un autre frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut, cette fois tout le corps. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, il tourna sa tête vers le PDG de l'entreprise qu'il convoité, tout sourire et énonça doucement :

— Au fait vous devriez regarder les informations ce soir, je suis sûr que cela devrait vous intéresser !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil : « Qu'est ce qu'il manigance encore ? »

— Si vous changez d'avis après ce que vous aurez vu ce soir, je me ferais un plaisir de vous recevoir à mon bureau demain matin, conclut-il satisfait en sortant de la pièce.

Les minutes qui suivirent la sortie, pour le moins remarqué, du personnage le plus important de la ville, furent des plus lourdes. Sasuke, toujours assis, avait posé ses coudes sur la table et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant alors que tout semblait sur le point de s'alourdir encore plus, une voix claire et coléreuse s'éleva dans la pièce:

— Comment un être aussi abject a-t-il pu être élu au poste de maire ? s'énerva le blond, ce qui fit sourire et décrispa un peu son employeur.

— Les pots de vin, Naruto, les pots de vin. Bienvenue dans la dure réalité du travail !

C'est cet instant que choisit Akira pour entrer précipitamment.

— Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, je…

Mais il fut coupé par L'Uchiwa :

— Ce n'est pas grave. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête…

— Mais que vous veut-il au juste, monsieur ? demanda le blond dont la curiosité était un de ses plus grands défauts.

— L'entreprise ``Uchiwa et Cie'' est la seule en ville à avoir quelques chose que veut cet homme. Cela fait deux ans qu'il essaye, par tous les moyens, de posséder une part majoritaire de l'entreprise pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins mais monsieur Sasuke ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Aujourd'hui, Orochimaru possède quarante-huit pour cent des parts de l'entreprise qu'il a rachetée à tous les particuliers qui en avaient, par des moyens pas toujours honnêtes, mais Sasuke possède les cinquante deux pour cent restant. Le maire n'a donc aucun pouvoir ici, expliqua posément Akira.

— Je vois, répondit simplement le blond.

Durant ce bref résumé des faits de la part d'Akira, Sasuke s'était levé pour se rendre à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Orochimaru m'a toujours menacé et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, j'ai réussi à passer outre… alors pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Akira se retrouva donc seul avec le blond dans cette pièce aussi malveillante que terrifiante.

« Phase 1 du plan A, commencement » pensa-t-il, et au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant, il se lança :

— C'est toi qui à fait l'affiche que j'ai emmené tout à l'heure ? demanda innocemment Akira pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Oui, mais Sasuke n'a pas eu l'air de trop aimer.

— Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

— ``Pas mal pour un premier projet''

Akira sourit.

— De sa part, cela veut dire que ça lui à beaucoup plus.

— Ce n'est pas l'air qu'il m'en a donné, rétorqua le blond une moue dubitative sur le visage.

— Je sais mais Sasuke est quelqu'un de très renfermé et crois moi je le connais bien ! Pour qu'il te dise ça l'affiche a dû beaucoup lui plaire. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est midi je t'invite à manger !

— Heu,… je ne sais pas, il faut que je voie le patron pour savoir s'il a encore besoin de moi.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas : quand le maire vient le voir à l'improviste, il s'enferme pendant une heure dans son bureau pour réfléchir avant d'en ressortir. Donc nous avons largement le temps de manger, termina Akira le sourire aux lèvres.

— Dans ce cas, je te suis, lança joyeusement le blond dont le ventre criait famine.

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent jusqu'au second étage, prirent un plateau repas et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Akira sonda alors de questions indirectes notre jeune blond préféré durant tout le repas et ce dernier répondit sans se douter de ce qu'avait en tête le secrétaire principal du directeur. Une heure plus tard, le blond était retourné dans son bureau et Akira dans le sien avec un grand sourire aux lèvres satisfait : il savait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Naruto est également attiré par la gent masculine et Sasuke ne lui est pas totalement indifférent. Il ne me reste plus, pour finir la première phase de mon plan, qu'à voir si ce petit blond n'a que de l'attirance pour lui ou s'il y a un sentiment plus profond. Pour cela, il faut que je les surveille lorsqu'ils se trouvent ensemble… Cela me permettra aussi de vérifier quel sentiment a développé Sasuke pour Naruto. » Ses pas l'avaient alors guidé près d'une étagère d'où se trouvait une photo le représentant lui avec un homme de son âge :

— Monsieur Uchiwa Fugaku, je vous ai fait la promesse de veiller sur votre plus jeune fils et je l'ai toujours tenue. Aujourd'hui, je vous jure solennellement qu'il connaîtra le bonheur d'ici peu, j'en fais le serment, énonça-il à haute voix, une main sur le cœur, faisant toujours face à la photo.

— Tu prêtes serment à qui ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Sans paraitre plus étonné que ça, Akira se contenta de sourire ayant entendu son supérieur pénétrer dans son bureau à la fin de son petit "discours".

— A quelqu'un pour qui j'avais beaucoup de respect et d'affection, répondit le secrétaire principal.

Sasuke sourit, d'un de ces sourires plus ouverts auxquels seul le secrétaire avait droit. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son père, mais il n'ajouta rien tout en allant s'asseoir face au bureau du vieil homme.

— J'aimerai que l'on mette une caméra à l'entrée…

— Il y en a déjà une, Sasuke.

— Tu me laisse finir ma phrase "jeune" homme, dit-il sourire aux lèvres. Donc je disais que j'aimerai une caméra à l'entrée de l'immeuble, des plus perfectionnée, cela va de soi, reliée directement à mon bureau de façon à ce que je voie en permanence qui entre et qui sort d'ici.

— Les finances ne sont pas terribles, Sasuke, énonça Akira qui connaissait déjà la réponse de Sasuke à ce problème.

— Utilise mes fonds personnels, je tiens à ce que cette caméra soit placée d'ici cinq jours.

— Cela sera fait.

— Bien, se contenta de répondre le jeune directeur

Un silence prit place quelque seconde alors que le regard de l'Uchiwa fit le tour de la pièce se fixant quelques secondes sur la photo de son père avant de revenir sur la personne face à lui.

— Et sinon qu'as-tu pensé de l'affiche de notre jeune recrue ?

— Elle était magnifique, mais je suppose qu'à vous aussi elle vous a plu, demanda innocemment Akira.

Sasuke sourit de plus belle mais détourna la question implicite de son secrétaire :

— Bon, je retourne dans mon bureau. Bon courage.

— A toi aussi, Sasuke.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien : le brun donna quelques activités à notre blond qui les accomplit avec succès et Sasuke se déchargea de la vérification de certains dossiers sur son jeune employé. Akira, lui, faisait des allers-retours de son bureau à celui du blond, donnant diverses excuses lui permettant d'observer ces deux futures ``victimes'', ce qui intrigua notre jeune brun qui n'en montra rien. A la fin de la journée, le secrétaire était satisfait. Il avait en effet décodé tous les faits et gestes, regards et coups d'œil des deux jeunes hommes et en était arrivé à la conclusion que même si ce n'était pas encore un véritable amour, les deux hommes avaient un sentiment particulier réciproque, autre qu'une simple attirance physique.

« Phase UN du plan A : TERMINEE, demain passage à la deuxième phase. »

Et ce fut ainsi que la journée s'achemina jusqu'au alentour de dix neuf heures trente où Akira, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'Uchiwa, faisant le point sur les contrats signés ou rompus de la journée, sur les avancées ou problèmes d'un autre projet, … Akira avait préalablement commandé à manger. Ce fut ainsi autour de ramen qu'ils leurs avaient été livrés, au grand plaisir du blond, que lorsque vingt heures sonna, Sasuke alluma la télévision qui était caché derrière la porte d'un placard.

Le journal venait à peine de commencer laissant s'élever la voix sensuelle et féminine de la présentatrice :

``Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Les grands titres d'aujourd'hui : le nombre d'entreprises qui mettent la clef sous la porte dans notre capitale a encore augmenté ce mois-ci, la loi interdisant la poursuite d'un client par une entreprise a été voté à la pratique unanimité à l'assemblée _(c'est gros je sais)_ et enfin le maire a annoncé qu'il allait gracier un prisonnier purgeant une peine à vie, dans trois jours pour la fête nationale des prisonniers. Le prisonnier sera choisi entre ces trois personnes : tout d'abord Mizuki Tôji, qui est un grand criminel arrêter et jugé coupable de haute trahison et tentative de meurtre, ensuite Momochi Zabuza, arrêter et condamné à la prison à vie pour avoir perpétré plus de mille meurtres sans le moindre remord et enfin Uchiwa Itachi… ''

— QUOI ? hurla le brun, qui recracha d'un coup, l'eau, qu'il venait de mettre en bouche, à l'entente du dernier nom.

``… arrêté et condamné à la prison a vie pour avoir tué tous les membres de sa famille. D'ici demain soir, le maire décidera lequel des ces trois prisonniers il libèrera, avec bien sûr un suivit de cette personne durant la première année de sa libération. Donc comme nous le disions le nombre d'entreprise de Konoha….''

Sasuke semblait totalement pétrifié face à l'écran qui continuait de tourner sans qu'il ne prête attention aux images diffusées, le visage contracté par la haine. Akira, lui, avait sursauté à l'entente du nom de la troisième personne citée mais paraissait surtout très inquiet face à son jeune employeur. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque l'on prononçait le nom de son frère, son protégé oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne plus voir que sa fureur dévorante. Quant à Naruto, il fut d'abord étonné lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Uchiwa et encore plus face à l'attitude de Sasuke qui, d'habitude, savait se contrôler quelque que soit la situation.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce que le vieil homme et le blond n'osèrent rompre.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Moi : Sasuke calme-toi, tu ne vas pas commettre un meurtre toi aussi, t'es gentil toi.

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Moi : Bordel, Naruto c'est ton petit ami fait quelques choses.

Naruto : Non, ce ne l'est pas encore dans l'histoire et c'est ta faute d'ailleurs !

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Moi : Oups, on est mal, tu sais Sasuke, la vengeance ne sert à rien.

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Moi : Bon, tant pis, au grand maux, les grands moyens.

L'auteur passe derrière le brun, l'assomme d'un coup à la nuque et l'enferme dans une petite cage en fer.

Naruto : Heu, miss, quand il va se réveiller c'est toi qu'il va vouloir tuer.

Moi : Au moins, il ne pensera plus à son frère ce sera déjà ça.

Naruto : Mouais, pas sûr, d'autant plus que je suis sûr que dans le chapitre suivant on va encore en entendre parler de cet Itachi.

Moi : Tu sais Itachi, si tu lui enlèves son côté psychopathe, il est plutôt mignon.

Naruto (soupir) : Irrécupérable…

Azerty : Ben quoi ? Toi tu es bien amoureux d'un Teme dépourvu de sentiment qui a essayé de te tuer et qui ne jure que par sa vengeance !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Le dilemme  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 7 : le dilemme **

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une immobilité totale, Naruto finit par rompre le silence :

— Sasuke, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de l'inactivité totale du brun.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

— Sasuke ? insista le blond.

— SORTEZ, hurla l'Uchiwa, hors de lui.

Les deux autres hommes ne se firent pas prier. Il y avait tant de colère, de haine, de soif de sang dans sa voix que même Naruto, pourtant difficilement impressionnable après tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance, se sentit pris de frayeur.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le jeune bras droit questionna Akira qui lui raconta les grandes lignes du passé de Sasuke, c'est-à-dire le massacre de son clan par son grand frère en évitant tous les petits détails qui n'auraient servis à rien d'après lui. Mais, cela fut fait à contre cœur, car le vieil homme savait par expérience, que toutes les personnes qui connaissaient le passé de l'Uchiwa avaient invariablement un regard remplis de pitié au fond de leurs prunelle... regard remplis de pitié que détestait le brun. D'ailleurs, une des raisons pour laquelle Sasuke s'ouvrait à Akira était que ce qui était gravé dans ses yeux n'avait rien de dégradant. Cependant, maintenant le vieil homme avait peur que Naruto regarde son employeur avec ce même regard de pitié, réduisant à néant les chances qu'il puisse se passer quelques choses entre eux.

A la fin de ses explications, les deux hommes restèrent un instant immobile au centre du couloir avant que sans un mot et d'un commun accord ils prennent l'ascenseur. Puis dans un silence toujours aussi pesant, ils se firent signe de la main et rentrèrent chez eux chacun de leur côté.

Le vieil homme héla un taxi qui dans la nuit déjà tombée depuis quelques heures parcourut calmement les routes désertes de la ville. Assis à l'arrière, les yeux posés sur la vitre, Akira réfléchissait. Sur son visage se lisait avec aisance l'inquiétude qui le torturait en cet instant :

Il avait peur. Oui peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse faîtes plus tôt au père de Sasuke. Mais aussi, peur de l'effrayant dilemme imposé au jeune homme : soit il se rendait et cédait la majorité à Orochimaru, marquant ainsi la fin de l'empire Uchiwa, soit il n'abandonnait pas et dans ce cas Itachi serait relâché et Dieu seul sait ce que ce fou ferait une fois dehors. Dans tous les cas c'était catastrophique, et les conséquences de ce choix seraient irréversibles. Même s'il connaissait son jeune protégé mieux que quiconque, le secrétaire était bien incapable de deviner quel serait le choix de l'Uchiwa.

*************

De son côté, le blond sortit du grand immeuble et se dirigea à la station de métro la plus proche, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de découvrir. A bien y réfléchir, il se préférait orphelin ayant été battu, parfois même jusqu'à la limite de la mort, que d'avoir un frère psychopathe qui ait tué toute sa famille. Mais il comprenait mieux le brun, et avait de la peine pour lui. Si le jeune Uzumaki cachait sa souffrance derrière ses grands sourires chaleureux, son employeur lui scellait cette douleur derrière un masque de glace.

« Mais bon, on a tous un passé plus ou moins difficile, cela ne doit pas entrer en compte au jour d'aujourd'hui » pensa-t-il.

Il réfléchissait aussi au difficile choix auquel devait faire face le brun, désireux de l'aider.

« Lui dire de se calmer, le prendre dans mes bras, lui chuchoter que l'on trouvera la solution ensem……LE PRENDRE DANS LES BRAS ??? Depuis quand ai-je des pensées comme ça ? Certes il est attirant, mais de là à le prendre dans les bras juste pour le calmer c'est différent de LE prendre dans les bras pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne pour… enfin pour… voilà, quoi…».

Le blond se secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était finalement arrivé dans son minuscule appartement. Une fois rentré, il fonça sous la douche : il n'avait eu aucune occasion de se laver à son travail, et ne rêvait plus que du contact délicat de l'eau sur sa peau depuis le matin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il rassembla de nombreux objets afin de décorer son bureau de façon plus personnalisé et surtout pour le rendre plus joyeux et accueillant. Mais, tout en faisant son sac, il ne pouvait pas oublier le mot prononcé si violemment par le brun à leur égard. Oui, il était énervé et fou de colère, cela il pouvait le comprendre, mais alors pourquoi ce ton ? Ces mots lui avaient fait si mal au fond de lui qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'en y pensant. cela lui rappela avec douleur son enfance lorsqu'on lui hurlait dessus alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Cette sensation, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la ressentir, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Dans sa jeunesse, cela l'avait touché car les personnes les prononçant étaient celles qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Une larme silencieuse coulât le long de sa joue en se remémorant ces évènements :

« NON ! Il faut que je me reprenne : c'est du passé… mais pourquoi ai-je ressenti cette sensation face quelqu'un que je ne connais que depuis deux jours ? »

Tout en réfléchissant, il avait fini son sac, s'était dirigé vers sa chambre et avait positionnait son réveil à six heures. Comme Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure il devait venir, il serait là bas comme la veille vers sept heures trente.

« C'est étrange, je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui, comme si sa présence m'apaisait et me faisait oublier mon passé » pensa-t-il en s'affala sur son lit.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par sa journée de travail.

***************

Du côté du brun, la réflexion allait bon train aussi. Son frère, son connard de frère allait peut-être recouvrir la liberté et cela il le refusait. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui ! Mais il devait choisir, un choix difficile entre deux choses qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Son frère devait RESTER en prison et son entreprise devait rester SON entreprise. Mais non : il fallait faire un choix. Il était assis, les coudes sur son bureau, sa tête entre ses mains et essayait de trouver la solution à cet énorme problème qui tombait au pire moment. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à bien se concentrer à cause d'un certain blond que l'on connaît tous. En effet, sans savoir pourquoi, le brun culpabilisait du ton employé envers lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'hurler sur Akira, qui d'ailleurs s'y était habitué, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Alors pourquoi culpabilisait-il pour le blond ? Il regrettait énormément son geste, avait le cœur lourd et n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir pourquoi. Il se secoua la tête pour essayer de revenir sur son _salaud_ de frère. Mais pas moyen de se concentrer : son esprit repartait toujours vers le blond.

« Mais pourquoi je pense autant à lui depuis deux jours ? Bordel, ce n'est pas normal ça, qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? » pensa Sasuke, harassé.

Il finit, après une lutte de deux heures par revenir au problème qu'il devait régler au plus vite : le dilemme indirect du maire. Il s'était finalement juré que demain, il s'excuserait au près du blond ; même si cela lui semblait idiot, cette pensée lui permit de laisser de côté, pour un temps, Naruto.

Ce soir là, il ne dormit pas, il ne monta même pas dans ses appartements. Il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, ne sachant quel choix faire. Il pesait le pour et le contre de chaque situation sans en trouver une plus favorable que l'autre. Il cogita ainsi toute la nuit. Les heures passèrent alors sans qu'il ait pour autant fait son choix. Mais vers les cinq heures du matin, il se mit face au levée de soleil, ferma les yeux, expira et inspira un bon coup avant de rouvrir ses paupières. Contrairement à son habitude, ce matin là, son visage resta fermé mais son esprit arrêta de le torturer : il venait de prendre sa décision et tant pis pour les conséquences que cela allaient engendrer. Il resta face au soleil jusqu'à ce que l'astre se soit dévoilé en entier. Alors, il monta dans ses appartements, prit une bonne douche, se changea et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans croiser personne. Il marcha longtemps dans la rue, sans précipiter son pas, calmement et au bout de deux heures, il arriva enfin à destination. Devant lui, se trouvait un imposant bâtiment sur lequel s'inscrivaient en gros : MAIRIE DE KONOHA. Sasuke soupira, mais il ne relâcha pas sa détermination. Il entra alors dans l'imposant Hall, résigné, et se retrouva face à un jeune homme, qui l'apercevant, sourit d'un air satisfait. Il ne devait avoir que vingt ans mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un expert dans son domaine. C'était le genre de personne passe partout qui, malgré une apparence de gentillesse et d'honnêteté, était un être des plus abjectes dont on ne savait pas grand chose, mise à part qu'il était dévoué au maire actuel. Il portait ses cheveux gris en queue de cheval qui lui descendaient alors jusqu'aux épaules et ses lunettes rondes laissaient apparaître des yeux noirs qui pouvaient être des plus doux comme des plus sadiques. En l'occurrence, ce fut par un regard satisfait et sadique que le secrétaire général du maire accueillit notre jeune brun.

— Je vais prévenir monsieur le maire que vous êtes là, lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres ce qui agaça au plus haut point Sasuke.

— Très bien, je vous attends ici, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa, gardant son éternel masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas donner plus de satisfaction à Kabuto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris revenait, demandant à Sasuke de le suivre et le laissa face à une grande double porte : le bureau du maire.

L'Uchiwa attendit quelques secondes puis frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement devant le vieil homme de la veille : le maire. D'un geste de la main, il invita le nouveau venu à entrer.

*************

Pensant ce temps, dans l'entreprise ``UCHIWA ET Cie'', un jeune homme blond, dont on lisait uen détermination sans borne dans son regard, entra dans son bureau au trentième étage du grand immeuble. Il se dirigea directement vers la petite porte en bois sur sa gauche et frappa. N'entendant pas de réponse, le jeune homme recommença mais fut couronné du même échec. Au bout de la troisième tentative :

— Il n'est pas dans son bureau, lui répondit une voix derrière qui n'était autre que celle d'Akira.

— Où est-il ? demande alors Naruto.

— Je ne sais pas personne, ne l'a vu ce matin et il n'est pas non plus dans son appartement, répondit Akira sur un ton qui se voulait calme mais qui reflétait l'inquiétude du vieil homme.

Naruto blêmit.

— Il serait allé voir le maire ? interrogea le blond.

— Sincèrement, répondit Akira, je n'en ai aucune idée. Face à ce dilemme je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va choisir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et sur chacun des deux visages se lisaient de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété. Où pouvait-il bien être ?Puis sans rompre le silence, le vieil homme sortit du bureau du blond, le laissant seul dans ses réflexions. Ce dernier, résigné à attendre patiemment son patron, commença à sortir les affaires qu'il avait apportait et décora son bureau, le plus calmement qu'il pu, c'est-à-dire avec difficulté.

C'est vers les onze heures et quart, que Sasuke fit son apparition dans le couloir qui le menait à son bureau. Il fut suivi, dans un calme absolu, par Naruto et Akira, qui, une fois que le brun fut assis à son bureau, se placèrent devant lui sans pour autant prendre la parole. L'atmosphère était pesante et la seule chose positive que constata Akira fut l'absence de pitié dans le regard du blond qui reflétait plutôt la curiosité. Les yeux de l'Uchiwa passèrent alors de l'un à l'autre une dizaine de fois avant de prononcer :

— Vous pouvez prendre votre pause maintenant, je vous veux dans mon bureau à treize heures trente tous les deux, cela vous va ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien était.

Ne voyant pas de réponse venir des deux hommes, il reprit :

— Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier soir, je n'aurai pas du réagir avec un ton aussi agressif sur vous.

Akira resta stupéfiait : c'était la première fois que le brun s'excusait de s'être énervé. Décidément ce gamin blond avait fait beaucoup en peu de temps. Puis les deux concernés par la phrase de Sasuke se regardèrent et l'un d'eux prit la parole :

— Vous, …vous avez fait votre choix, monsieur le directeur ? demanda Akira qui avait repris, pour cette question, la distance dû à son rang face à son patron, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke se mettait dans cet état de colère.

Le brun soupira, fit tourner sa chaise face à la baie vitrée et répondit :

— Oui.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Là, c'est ce que j'appelle être sadique. En gros, on ne sait pas quel choix il a fait.

Moi : Hé, hé !

Azerty (mode pompom girl) : Sempai t'es trop forte !!

Sasuke : De toute façon, me demander de faire un choix pareil est, à la base, sadique.

Moi : Hé, hé !

Azerty (avec une super banderole) : Vive Onee-chan, impératrice du sadisme !

Sasuke : Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle.

Moi : Hé, hé !

Azerty (boude) : Aucun humour celui là !

Naruto : Cette fois c'est sûr, on la définitivement perdu….

Moi : Ben quoi ? La vie est belle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Azerty : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Naruto et Sasuke :….

Moi : Bon d'accord, c'est sadique mais j'adore ça (grand sourire très explicite)

Sasuke : Ouais ben moi je me casse, je ne cautionne pas tes conneries.

Moi : Hé, Sasuke revient immédiatement ici, où tu vas ?

Sasuke : Retrouver Nami (petite dédicace), elle au moins, elle à l'air moi folle que toi.

Naruto : HEIN, tu ne peux pas me faire ça et me laisser seul avec elle ?

Sasuke (murmure) : Non, t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi, c'est juste pour qu'elle arrête de nous faire chier.

Naruto : Mon Sasuke chéri (faisant plein de mamours à son amoureux)

Moi : Ah non, j'ai dit pas encore !

Naruto et Sasuke : On t'em*****^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Conséquences  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

**

Bonne lecture !

_— Vous, … vous avez fait votre choix, monsieur le directeur ? demanda Akira qui avait repris, pour cette question, de la distance comme à chaque fois que Sasuke se mettait dans cet état de colère._

_Le brun soupira, fit tourner sa chaise face à la baie vitrée et répondit un :_

_— Oui._

Chapitre 8 : Conséquences

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd et pesant. Personne n'osait rompre ce calme qui régnait dans le bureau du jeune PDG. Naruto sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il se doutait que si le maire arrivait à avoir la majorité des parts, il ne ferait pas long feu dans cette entreprise. Il avait utiliser toutes ses économie pour venir dans la capitale et se payer le petit appartement miteux qu'il louait : il n'avait plus grand choses. Le peu qui lui restait devait lui servir jusqu'à la fin du mois pour ses besoins quotidiens de nourriture en attendant sa paye. Si jamais il était viré, il aurait alors un énorme problème sur le dos au niveau financier mais il devrait aussi tout recommencer... son rêve n'était plus aussi proche qu'il le pensait.

— Quelle est-elle ? insista Naruto, toujours plus anxieux aussi bien pour son statut que pour son patron.

Sasuke semblait s'enfermer toujours dans son mutisme faisant redoubler les battements de cœur de Naruto. De son côté, le secrétaire principal n'en menait pas large non plus. Sa fidélité sans bornes d'abord au père du jeune brun puis directement à son directeur était connu de tous. C'est pourquoi il savait pertinemment qu'on l'obligerait à prendre une retraite anticipé sans ménagement si jamais la décision du jeune cadet Uchiwa avait été de donner la majorité au maire...

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement alors que le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge posé sur le bureau était la seule chose que l'on entendait rendant cet instant encore un peu plus pesant.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que, toujours face à la baie vitrée, dos à ses employés, le jeune PDG rompit le silence de la pièce.

— Ita…, s'interrompit-il un instant dans un soupir agacé, il sortira de prison dans deux jours, répondit le brun, butant sur ce prénom comme s'il lui arrachait la gorge.

Les deux hommes présents ne savaient quoi répondre mais sans le vouloir, ils étaient soulagés. Au fond d'eux, ils espéraient que Sasuke prendrait cette décision.

— Si vous voulez bien me laisser maintenant, j'aimerai être seul. Soyez ici à treize heures trente.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux hommes sortirent du bureau , la mine préoccupée, laissant le brun admirer la ville en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

**Flash back**

L'Uchiwa laissa passer quelques secondes puis frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement devant le vieil homme de la veille : le maire. D'un geste de la main, il invita le nouveau venu à entrer. Sasuke pénétra alors dans le bureau d'un pas calme et décidé pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil réservé aux invités. Orochimaru, dont le sourire était à son apogée, attendit quelques minutes à côté de la porte, détaillant d'un œil hilare le dos de l'Uchiwa. Son adversaire avait été bien plus coriaces que toutes les personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées face à lui. C'est pourquoi il avait l'intention de mémoriser chaque mouvement, chaque expression, chaque frémissement de l'air, afin de savourer plus longtemps l'odeur de sa victoire.

Il finit par se rendre près de son bureau d'où il sortit une dizaine de feuilles attachées ensembles qu'il présenta au jeune homme devant lui dont le visage se peignait d'une neutralité déconcertante. Puis, il se dirigea vers une petite vitrine d'où il sortit un bel écrin rectangulaire d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'il ouvrit. De ce dernier, il prit délicatement le magnifique stylo d'or, pour le déposer avec la plus grande délicatesse juste à côté des feuilles A4, face à Sasuke. Depuis l'entrée du brun, le silence était maître. Orochimaru savourait son avantage et ne voulait troubler en rien ce silence qu'il considérait comme une victoire écrasante sur sa victime. Sasuke prit le dossier et commença à le consulter tranquillement, lisant les feuilles une par une. Orochimaru, connaissant le jeune homme, avait prévu ce geste et se contenta de s'accouder à une des fenêtres de l'immense salle, dont la superficie n'avait rien à envier au bureau de l'Uchiwa.

« Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé plus tôt à son frère. Hé, hé, je vais enfin avoir ce que je désire le plus au monde ! Cela n'aurait pas été sans peine mais j'ai enfin réussi » pensa le maire, flattant son égo.

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qu'il dévisagea quelques minutes et son sourire malsain s'élargit encore : il avait enfin eu le dessus sur lui. Pour lui, Sasuke n'était qu'un jouet, mais un jouet dont il avait besoin pour satisfaire sa soif de puissance. En effet, ce qu'avait fait Sasuke avec son entreprise en quelques années tenait du miracle et Orochimaru avait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour continuer à gérer _son _entreprise.

« MON entreprise, cela sonne si bien » pensa-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

Le maire était quelqu'un qui aimait tout contrôler mais il ne voulait pas trop se montrer. Il n'avait conquis ce poste que pour des raisons de pratiques, lui permettant d'atteindre son but plus vite. C'est pour cela que même si la grande firme allait devenir SON entreprise, il ne changerait pas le nom. Il ajouterait juste quelques hommes de mains à lui, licencierait certaines personnes trop encombrantes comme cet Akira, mais de l'extérieur cela ne changerai en rien. Il s'imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire et surtout par où il allait commencer lorsqu'il entendit le doux bruit d'une signature sur un morceau de papier.

Sasuke, après avoir fini sa lecture, avait pris sans grands ménagements le stylo, s'était rendu à la dernière page et avait écrit sur celle-ci. Il referma alors le dossier avant de le déposer face à Orochimaru qui venait de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

— C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, susurra poliment le maire de Konoha au bord de l'excitation.

La voix sifflante du vieil homme raisonna avec force dans l'oreille du jeune directeur qui ne put retenir un frisson de frayeur ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard affuté du maire de Konoha. C'était tellement jouissif que cela en devenait presqu'irréel aux yeux du vieil homme.

Le brun finit par se lever avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas lent... trop lent qu'Orochimaru mit sur le poids de cette défaite. L'Uchiwa finit par ouvrir la porte, passa le seuil et déclara, juste avant de refermer le panneau de bois:

— Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie qui voulait littéralement dire : pigeon va, alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du jeune directeur.

Orochimaru resta un instant figé, ne comprenant pas le comportement du brun, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un détail, qu'il savait n'allait pas le réjouir, lui manquait. Avec calme, il prit le dossier d'une main pour le déposer devant lui avant de l'ouvrir à la dernière page.

…

— C*****, TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRÈS CHER, hurla le maire qui sortit en trombe de son bureau.

Il déboula dans le hall, furibond, le rictus de haine étirant sas lèvres et amassant son fond de teint blanc dans les sillons de ses rides.

— Où est-il ? demande-t-il à son soufifre.

Kabuto resta un instant interdit devant son supérieur. Il était si rare qu'il perde ses moyens.

— Sasuke ? Il vient de sortir, répondit calmement l'interrogé qui se demandait pourquoi son maître était de mauvaise humeur.

Orochimaru lança alors un regard glacé à son jeune secrétaire le faisant frémir de peur. Le serpent finit par rentrer dans son bureau pour aller se poser devant la baie vitrée de son bureau. Son regard parcourait avec lenteur la ville à ses pieds alors que ses prunelles s'étaient légèrement rétrécies.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence absolu avant que le maire ne se retourne faisant face à son bureau et qu'il s'assoie sur son fauteuil.

Calmement il pianota sur les touches de son téléphone avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Quelques secondes passèrent alors que l'on entendait au loin une tonalité aiguë.

— Ce sera Uchiwa Itachi, dit-il d'un ton totalement neutre.

— Bien, fut la réponse à l'autre bout du fil.

Il reposa doucement le combiné laissant son regard se poser sur le dossier devant lui. Sasuke était aussi têtu que borné, doté d'une fierté sans limite. C'est pourquoi, un étrange sourire apparu à nouveau sur le visage blanchâtre du vieil homme. Tant mieux, la victoire en sera que plus jouissive. Il venait de perdre une bataille mais la guerre était loin d'être fini... très loin d'être fini...

Face à lui, le dossier ouvert le narguait et sur la dernière feuille on pouvait lire, écrit au stylo bleu :

**``VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS RÊVER ''**

**Fin du flash back**

Sasuke, assit sur son bureau face à la baie vitrée, souriait. Avoir fait croire au maire qu'il avait gagné alors que c'était tout le contraire lui plaisait, mais maintenant il allait devoir vivre avec l'idée que son frère se balade librement en ville. Une multitudes de questions se bouscula alors dans son esprit.

« Est-ce qu'il voudra se venger ? Ou peut être récupérer l'entreprise… mais cela vu qu'il a un casier il ne peut pas, non ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si moi je le vois et que j'en ai l'opportunité JE LE TUE !»

Au fil de sa pensée, sa colère n'avait fait que croître. Si quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce à ce moment là, il se serait sentit mal tellement l'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde et chargée d'électricité.

Il remonta alors dans son appartement, se prépara à manger et essaya de se calmer, mais son frère qui hantait son esprit depuis la veille l'irritait toujours plus. Il alluma un peu de musique reposante et parti s'allonger un moment sur son lit. Et bizarrement son esprit laissa son frère de côté pour s'orienter sur l'image d'une autre personne : un beau blond.

« Ça aussi c'est bizarre. Pourquoi je pense constamment à lui ? Je n'ai même pas envie de lui sauter dessus, je… je voudrai juste le sentir près de moi, avoir chaque minute sa présence à mes côtés,… cette sensation est bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant, il faudrait que j'en parle à Akira. »

Cette petite réflexion était parvenue à le calmer légèrement, mais il s'avait que cela n'allait pas durer. Il finit alors par se lever de son lit soupirant bruyament avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son bureau où il croisa Naruto et Akira qui l'attendait, inquiets, dans la pièce. Il posa alors ses yeux vers le réveil posé sur le bureau et remarqua en effet qu'il était treize heures quarante.

— Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

« Décidément, il s'excuse beaucoup ces temps-ci » cogita Akira.

Lorsque le brun avait aperçu le blond dans son bureau, les dernières traces de son anxiété avaient mystérieusement disparu. A la vue du visage souriant de Naruto, de ces magnifiques yeux bleus et de ses jolies petites fesses il était partit dans un autre monde. Sasuke s'imaginait seul dans la pièce avec lui tous les deux nus, Il imaginait la scène avec envie, promenant ses mains sur divers endroits de la peau halée du blond… Un léger raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité. Les deux hommes le regardaient en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit du brun.

« Si tu le savais Naruto, tu partirais en courant » pensa le brun qui fit un micro sourire à cette pensée.

— Bon, nous avons du travail. Akira, j'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous de ce matin, alors cela serai bien si tu pouvais t'occuper de les réinsérer dans mon emploi du temps. Quant à toi, Naruto, vu le retard que j'ai pris à cause de cette bêtises, tu vas t'occuper de vérifier tous les dossiers, moi je dois régler quelques affaires avant ce soir.

— Très bien, répondirent en cœur Naruto et Akira.

Akira sorti du bureau et le blond ouvrit dans un premier temps le pan du mur avant de revenir chercher la pile de dossier qui s'était entassée sur le bureau du directeur et repartit dans son bureau.

Sasuke le laissa partir à contre cœur, déçu qu'ils ne puisent pas reste ensemble encore un peu, seuls tous les deux.

« Ta présence est si apaisante… »

Puis il soupira et commença à se pencher sur ce qu'il devait faire.

De son côté, Akira était contrarié : à cause de ce satané maire, il n'avait pas pu enclencher la phase deux de son plan. Il savait que maintenant il ne pouvait rien faire. Son employeur était du genre rancunier, il allait devoir attendre un peu, laisse passer quelques jours, attendre que Sasuke se calme et qu'il se remette de cette histoire. Le vieux secrétaire soupira doucement avant de se remettre au travail. Du temps, il en avait à présent qu'il savait que l'entreprise allait rester Uchiwa, c'est pourquoi il s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Le temps jouerait en sa faveur, il en était persuadé.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent avec lenteur et calme dans l'entreprise. Des rumeurs avaient circulé très vite dans le grand bâtiment dès l'annonce aux informations d'une probable sorti du frère ainé. Tout le monde était au courant de l'affaire Uchiwa qui avait monopolisé tous les médias durant des mois et tout le monde savait la haine que possédait Sasuke à l'égard de son grand frère. C'est pourquoi personne n'en parlait ouvertement mais l'on n'en pensait pas moins. Et lorsqu'en ce jour de printemps, l'on annonça la libération du prisonnier Itachi Uchiwa, aucun employé de l'entreprise ne s'approcha de moins de deux mètres de leur patron. Les deux seules personnes qui avaient eu le courage de lui parler n'était autre que Naruto et Akira qui évitèrent avec soin le sujet tabou. Cependant, ce jour là, le cadet Uchiwa s'emmura dans un silence de plomb, ne parlant jamais plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto et Sasuke revenait tranquillement d'un repas d'affaire très fructueux puisqu'un contrat avait été signé à la sortie du restaurant.

— C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma le blond, avec sa vivacité habituelle.

Le brun sourit. Certes son frère était sorti de prison mais il avait l'impression qu'avec le blond à ses côtés, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Comme si son ainé n'était pas aussi important que le temps qu'il passait avec son jeune bras droit. Il aimait cela : Naruto par ses sourires le détendait, et le simple fait de l'avoir à ses côtés le rendait heureux.

— Tu sais cela ne veut rien dire : il faut qu'ils assument le contrat jusqu'au bout, expliqua-t-il faisant disparaitre son sourire avant que l'Uzumaki ne le voit.

— Oh, soit un peu optimiste, Sasuke ! rétorqua-t-il en se retournant vers son employeur sourire aux lèvres.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il s'interrompit en apercevant le visage fermé et les yeux remplit de haine de Sasuke. Le jeune PDG s'était arrêté d'un coup et se trouvait planté là, pétrifié au milieu de la route.

— Sasuke ? demanda le blond, légèrement inquiet.

Voyant que l'Uchiwa ne lui prêtait plus attention, le jeune blond suivit le regard de son patron et remarqua alors qu'un jeune homme s'avançait nonchalamment vers eux, pour venir se placer face à Sasuke. Il était très grand, dépassant d'une tête le cadet Uchiwa. Ses cheveux de couleur jais, qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la nuque en encadrant d'un dégradé son front et ses joues, faisaient ressortir deux perles rouges d'une rare intensité qui lui tenaient lieu de pupilles. Son visage fin ne laissait apparaître que de l'indifférence. Il portait un long manteau noir décoré de quelques nuages rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ces pieds et lui remontait couvrant une partie du bas de son menton.

— Salut, p'tit frère. Cela faisait longtemps.

D'abord pétrifié, Sasuke se reprit très vite au son de la voix de son ainé, lançant son regard le plus haineux et le plus glacial qu'il connaisse sur le nouveau venu. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que le jeune directeur ne pose sa main derrière son dos, voulant récupérer quelque chose.

— Tu devrais éviter de me tuer en pleine rue, d'autant plus que le monsieur, assis sur le banc là bas, est chargé de ma surveillance. C'est toi qui risque de te retrouver en prison, p'tit frère, si tu commets l'irréparable.

Durant son monologue Itachi était restait impassible. Son visage était neutre, comme si rien ne le touchait, son regard ne reflétait aucune émotion et sa voix était aussi monocorde qu'endormante.

— Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? cracha le brun d'un ton sec, ramenant sa main vide devant lui.

Le ton employé n'eut aucun effet sur l'ainé qui se contenta de pencher légèrement sa tête vers la droite, plongeant toujours son regard dans celui d'ébène de son interlocuteur.

— Juste voir comment ça aller pour toi et te dire que j'étais sorti mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris du maire, tu le savais déjà.

Le silence se réinstalla quelques secondes entre les deux hommes, mais l'aîné des Uchiwa sentait son amusement grandir face à la mine haineuse de son cadet et avait envie de parler, de le narguer. Il savait que Sasuke détestait se trouver devant un visage impassible alors que lui n'arrivait pas à tenir à son image de "neutre" face à lui, c'est pourquoi il ne montra à aucun moment sa joie face à cette scène.

— Moi, je l'aurai déjà tué. C'est le genre de mec égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui et se sert de tout le monde comme de simple jouet. Ouais, tu devrais y penser. Et puis en plus, tout le monde te serait reconnaissant d'avoir nettoyé la ville de cette ordure.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? rétorqua immédiatement sur un ton froid le plus jeune Uchiwa.

Il n'avait vraiment pas changer. Malgré ces cinq années, son petit frère était toujours le même avec son caractère de cochon et sa fierté. En cet instant, il se rappelait avec ravissement le visage interloqué de son cadet lorsqu'il l'avait découvert devant le cadavre de leurs parents, katana en main.

— Pour le moment, il n'essaye pas de me manipuler, mais s'il est assez fou pour tenter le coup, je me ferai un plaisir de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. En attendant il peut toujours me servir...

Le clocher de la ville sonna alors quinze heures faisant relever les yeux d'Itachi vers le ciel avant de revenir sur le jeune PDG.

— Bon, c'était juste pour te faire un petit bonjour, j'y vais. A plus, p'tit frère ! lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sasuke bouillait sur place. _Il_ était venu jusque là pour le narguer et lui ne pouvait rien faire, justement parce que son satané frère était surveillé. Sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui, le brun se rua d'un pas de course, vers le grand bâtiment qui lui appartenait, suivit d'un Naruto qui n'osa rien lui demander. Arrivé au lieu dit, il monta en trombe dans l'ascenseur, seul, et s'enferma à clef dans son bureau. Naruto dut attendre que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent à nouveau, plusieurs minutes plus tard, pour n'avoir à gravir les trente étages à pied. Parvenu à destination, il tomba sur le vieux secrétaire qui, inquiet, fixait la porte du grand bureau :

— Que se passe-t-il ? demande Akira.

— Itachi, fut la seule réponse du blond.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Moi : Ah non tu vas recommencer à faire ton psychopathe, toi aussi !

Sasuke : JE T'EMMERDE MISS !

Naruto : Houlà, il est remontait contre son frère lui.

Moi : Mouais, et ben il ferait mieux de s'occuper des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi que de son frère…

Naruto : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour une fois !

Sasuke (d'une voix mielleuse) : Naru-chan, dès que j'ai tué mon frère, je suis tout à toi.

Naruto : C'est vrai ?

Sasuke (sur le même ton) : Oui, bien sûr, mon Naru-chan.

Naruto (enthousiasme): Il est où ton frère qu'on lui fasse la peau.

Sasuke (sourire sadique aux lèvres) : Hé, hé, t'es toute seule maintenant miss !

Moi (soupire) : Naruto t'es trop naïf, on peut te faire faire n'importe quoi, ce n'est même pas drôle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Révélation  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Révélation**

Les jours passèrent et le brun, depuis la rencontre avec son frère, s'était encore plus fermé sur lui-même. Un mois passa ainsi sans qu'aucun autre évènement ne vienne perturber nos deux héros. Notre blond s'était habitué à son nouveau poste et tous les employés furent surpris de voir à quel point le directeur avait fait le bon choix. Les finances reprenaient, les contrats affluaient, de plus le blond avait ce don si particulier qui lui valait la sympathie de tous. Le meilleur exemple était, sans aucun doute, la fin de dispute qui durait depuis trois ans entre deux jeunes employées de l'entreprise. Naruto, après une énième envolée de noms d'oiseaux entres les deux demoiselles, avait pris à part, Sakura et une certaine blonde aux cheveux longs répondant au nom d'Ino, qui se haïssaient et en moins d'une demi-heure, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Nul ne sut jamais ce qui c'était passé ou ce qu'il avait pu leur dire et personne ne le demanda mais ce qui était certain, c'est que depuis ce matin là, tout le rez de chaussé ne sursautait plus tous les quart d'heure à cause d'insultes lancés à tord et à travers.

Oui, tout le monde appréciait le blond. Il était souriant, présent, toujours prêt à aider celui qui allait mal, à l'écoute de tous ; cela lui faisait bizarre, lui qui était habitué à ne recevoir que des regards haineux et des insultes, c'était nouveau et il ne s'en plaignait pas. De plus, il avait, en un mois, engendré pas mal de changement au niveau du décor de l'entreprise, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que toutes les pièces plutôt sombre de tout le bâtiment, comme cette fameuse salle de réunion au trentième étage, avaient été décoré ainsi à la demande d'Itachi. Depuis, à chaque pas que l'on faisait dans l'enceinte de l'entreprise, un sentiment de calme, de sérénité et de joie vous envahissez. Tout semblait avoir été calculé pour inciter le futur client à passer plus de temps à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, loin du stress, de la violence et de la corruption.

Dès le départ, Akira l'avait prévenu mais Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit ainsi. Il n'avait pas d'horaire, souvent il ne dormait que cinq ou six heures par nuit mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Entre les changements de décors, les entretiens avec les employés de l'entreprise qui avaient envie de parler avec lui et le travail normal en tant que bras droit d'un directeur, il ne lui restait guère de temps de faire autre chose. Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas... au contraire. C'était tellement agréable de sentir utile, de se savoir apprécié pour le travail que l'on faisait. Le blond n'aurait changer sa situation pour rien au monde.

Dans le même sens, Sasuke et Naruto passaient toujours plus de temps ensemble et développèrent très vite une sincère amitié. Amitié ? Est-ce certain ? Le brun se posait de plus en plus de question sur cette sensation qu'il éprouvait au près du blond. Indécis, il se renfermait encore plus face à Naruto que cette situation arrangeait : lui même essayait de s'éloigner du brun. Il pensait comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il était au près de l'Uchiwa, pourquoi il frissonnait si par malheur leurs mains se frôlaient, mais toutes ces réactions étaient si violentes qu'il prenait peur. Oui, décidément, garder une certaine distance avec son employeur le soulageait au-delà des mots.

Cependant même les nerfs d'acier de Sasuke avaient une limite et il arriva un jour où il n'en pu plus de cette situation. Il se résolut donc à en parler à Akira, comme il s'était promis de le faire depuis un mois déjà.

C'est ainsi quand ce milieu de mâtiné de septembre, le brun pénétra tranquillement dans le bureau de son secrétaire sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Si le doyen des employés ne s'étonnait plus de comportement cavalier, à la limite de l'impolitesse, de son employeur, ce fut l'air décidé dans le regard du brun et le fait qu'il referma la porte à clef derrière lui qu'il l'intrigua. Le vieil homme savait que lorsque son « neveu » agissait ainsi, c'était pour parler d'un certain point important à ses yeux et il arrêta alors toutes ses activités pour donner toute son attention au jeune homme. L'Uchiwa ne prit cependant pas la parole, se contentant de s'asseoir face à son secrétaire sans un mot.

— Il y a un problème, Sasuke.

Un soupir agacé s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse. Certes il était venu avec la ferme intention d'en parler mais cela semblait plus facile à vouloir qu'à véritablement faire.

— Oui, finit-il pas répondre.

Un nouveau silence inonda l'espace sonore. Le vieil homme posa un regard rempli de tendresse sur son jeune protégé.

— Je t'écoute.

Le regard du jeune brun fit d'abord le tour de la pièce avec lenteur, laissant ses prunelles un instant sur la photo de son père avant de revenir face à son secrétaire. Il n'était pas du genre à déballer sa vie... encore moins sa vie privé en tant normal pourtant avec Akira cela semblait si facile... si facile qu'il se prenait toujours à hésiter lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant lui. Il prit un profonde inspiration avant d'aller directement au sujet qui l'intéressait. De part ses responsabilités, il savait qu'il valait mieux être direct afin d'éviter toute ambiguïté.

— C'est temps-ci, je pense un peu trop à Naruto à mon goût, expliqua le brun.

Le vieux secrétaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration. Enfin de compte sa phase deux, il allait pouvoir la mettre en pratique : Sasuke avait fait de lui-même la démarche nécessaire.

— C'est-à-dire ? De quelle façon tu penses à lui ? interrogea le vieil homme qui joua parfaitement son rôle de psychanalyste.

Un nouveau soupir agacé franchit la commissure des lèvres du brun avant qu'il n'explique:

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai son image constamment en tête, je voudrais être plus souvent avec lui, j'aimerais le savoir près de moi lorsque je ne vais pas très bien et sa seule présence m'apaise. Cela fait bizarre mais c'est comme si j'avais un besoin vital de lui.

Akira sourit de plus belle alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie sous l'œil dubitatif de son employeur.

« On dirait que ses sentiments ont évolué plus vite que je ne le pensais grâce à cette histoire. »

— Pourquoi tu souris ? interrogea le brun sur ses gardes.

— Pour rien de particulier... disons que tu me décris un sentiment que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps, soupira Akira mélancolique.

Sasuke fronça un peu plus ses sourcils sans pour autant dire un mot. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard quand le vieil homme se reprit que le silence se rompit à nouveau :

— Même si tu ne t'y connais pas trop, réfléchis à ce que tu décris : cela ressemble à quoi à ton avis ? aida doucement le secrétaire.

Sasuke resta un instant à regarder son employé d'un œil méfiant avant de se plonger dans ses réflexions, les sourcils froncés, le regard tournait vers la fenêtre,…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec calme alors que le soleil caressait avec douceur le visage pâle de l'Uchiwa mais alors que tout semblait apaisé, le brun, d'un coup, se leva d'un bond de son siège.

— C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI, AKIRA ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! lança-t-il en tournant le dos de son secrétaire prenant d'un pas rapide la sortie du bureau, rouge de colère.

La porte se referma en claquant couvrant les quelques mots qui suivirent :

— Je n'ai absolument rien dit, rétorqua le vieil homme même s'il savait que le brun était déjà loin.

Akira laissa échapper un soupir :

« La phase deux risque d'être très compliquée. A la base, il y a un mois, je voulais juste qu'il se rende compte qu'il tenait à lui et que ce n'était pas de la simple attirance physique. Mais là, c'est tout autre chose, il est carrément am… »

— Eh, salut Aki ! lança un blond, sourire aux lèvres, qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans le bureau du secrétaire et qui avait mis de côté depuis longtemps la politesse qu'il aurait dû appliquer à une personne plus âgée. Dis-moi qu'est ce qu'il a Sasuke pour être énervé à ce point ? Des nouvelles de son frère ? questionna-t-il.

— Non, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup compliqué, répondit Akira en soupirant.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'empressa de demander Naruto

Akira soupira une énième fois… les choses allaient vraiment être compliqué...

— Tu es venu me voir pour quelque choses de particulier?

— Oui, oui, en fait…

* * *

Ce midi là, Naruto descendit les étages du bâtiment pour se rendre, comme à son habitude, dans son restaurant préféré qui avait bien évidement pour spécialité des ramens au miso. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de l'immeuble, un jeune homme de trente-cinq/quarante ans semblait l'attendre. Ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient attachés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête et une cicatrice, d'une dizaine de centimètres, traversait horizontalement son visage, au niveau du nez, soulignant ainsi ses petits yeux noirs. Durant un instant seulement, ses pupilles pétillantes semblèrent se voiler d'une sourde tendresse à la vue du blond.

— Iruka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'Uzumaki alors que son visage s'illuminait comme jamais auparavant.

— Je venais voir mon petit protégé, répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Iruka était le directeur du petit orphelinat où Naruto avait séjourné à plusieurs reprises. C'était le seul adulte à l'avoir accepté, à l'avoir aidé, à l'avoir soutenu. Même si Naruto était orphelin, il considéré l'homme comme son propre père mais avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase, le nouveau venu avait reçu un boulet de canon blond dans les bras. Iruka resserra alors doucement son étreinte sur son "fils" adoptif. Il savait que Naruto avait beaucoup de travail et le connaissant, à toujours se donner à fond, il imaginait avec aisance la tonne de travail sous laquelle son jeune protégé devait crouler. C'est pourquoi il avait, pour une journée, laissé les commandes de l'orphelinat à une personne de confiance afin de rendre visite à Naruto.

Après ce bref échange de tendresse, le blond embarqua alors son pseudo père avec lui, l'invitant à partager son repas mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'enseigne :

— Tiens donc, j'aurai du m'en douter, fit Iruka avec une moue rieuse.

Naruto sourit à son tour en plaçant son bras derrière ses cheveux blonds. Puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le petit restaurant de quartier et prirent une table.

— Alors quoi de neuf, jeune homme, à part que monsieur est devenu une des personnes les plus importantes de la capitale ?

— Faut pas exagérer, répondit Naruto qui finissait d'engloutir son deuxième bol de ramens en quelques secondes. Je suis seulement le bras droit de Sasuke.

— C'est déjà pas mal, sourit l'aîné.

Pendant tout le repas, ils discutèrent de la nouvelle vie du blond et du quotidien d'Iruka. L'orphelinat se portait plutôt bien depuis l'arrivée à la mairie d'une jeune femme qui avait fait beaucoup pour les enfants. De nombreuses lois sur la protection et le bonheur des plus jeunes avaient ainsi vu le jour. Naruto fut soulagé de l'apprendre : au moins ce qui s'était produit dans sa propre enfance ne risquait plus de se reproduire.

* * *

Sasuke, assis sur son bureau, regardait en boucle une vidéo filmée quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur celle-ci, on voyait un jeune homme blond sauter dans les bras d'un homme d'âge moyen.

« Pourquoi ai-je un pincement au cœur lorsque je regarde ce film? Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de tuer cet homme de trente-cinq ans comme j'ai envie de tuer mon frère ? » cogitait-il depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

* * *

De fil en aiguille, Naruto en était à son neuvième bol de ramen.

— Toujours autant d'appétit quand tu manges des ramens, remarqua Iruka, ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

Le plus jeune sourit avant de froncer les sourcils sous le sourire pas aussi rayonnant qu'avait son « père » avant qu'il ne quitte l'orphelinat.

— Iruka, quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Naruto, intrigué.

— C'est que tu es toujours aussi curieux à ce que je vois ! constata l'ainé alors que le blond lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

— En fait, oui et non.

Devant la réponse vague de son pseudo père, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— C'est-à-dire ? insista le blond qui entamait son onzième bol.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Le blond stoppa d'un coup ses gestes tournant son visage vers son ainé.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Dès que je la vois mes mains deviennent moites et de la sueur apparaît sur mon front, lorsqu'elle me sourit mon cœur s'emballe. Si par malheur je la touche par inadvertance j'ai des frissons qui me parcourent le corps et si elle vient me parler je tremble de tout mon être. Elle m'a ensorcelée.

A la déclaration de son tuteur, Naruto s'était totalement figé.

* * *

L'Uchiwa regardait pour la énième fois la vidéo… et finit pardonner un coup de main sur le presse papier se trouvant sur son bureau qui sous la force du brun finit sa course contre le mur, arrachant au passage un peu de plâtre.

« Bordel, ce n'est pas possible pourquoi moi, cela ne devait pas m'arriver ! Pourtant il n'y a pas de doute : c'est de la jalousie que j'ai contre ce mec. Je supporte à peine les sourires qu'il offrait à toutes les filles de l'entreprise mais là c'est pire. Bordel, satané de jalousie à la c** »

* * *

Le blond regardait toujours Iruka, sidéré.

« La sueur lorsque je le vois, les frissons si je le touche, mon cœur qui bat plus vite quand il m'offre un de ses sourires, des tremblements lorsque l'on est seul et que l'on parle d'autres choses que du boulot, mon dieu ce n'est pas possible, je serais… »

* * *

Le brun fixait avec frayeur la trace du presse papier sur le mur.

« Non, ce ne peut pas être ça, je ne peux pas être … »

* * *

— Naruto, ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Non, non, c'est rien… s'empressa de répondre le blond. Mais il va falloir que je retourne travailler, continua-t-il ayant retrouvé son sourire

— Je comprends. Aller, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'invite !

— Merci Iruka, le gratifia le blond, ayant la tête trop ailleurs pour refuser.

Ils sortirent alors du restaurant et partirent en direction de l'entreprise Uchiwa en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivé devant le grand bâtiment, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avant de séparer, Iruka fit jurer à son protéger de lui donner des nouvelle au moins par téléphone.

Naruto pénétra dans l'immeuble, appela et monta dans l'ascenseur l'estomac serré alors que la boite en fer montait les étages dans un silence absolu.

« Je suis…, je suis… »

* * *

Le brun regarda l'heure :

« Il ne devrait plus tarder… »

Et il se mit à fixer le petit écran filmant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il aperçut alors les deux hommes arriver. Lorsqu'il les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke eut un sentiment de rage qui l'envahit de nouveau. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus sur ce sentiment de jalousie dévorant, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Je suis…, je suis… »

* * *

Le tintement de l'ascenseur mit fin aux réflexions du blond, qui se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son patron. Il frappa un coup voyant avec peur, sa main trembler légèrement et après l'habituel : « Entrez », il pénétra dans la grande pièce.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes.

La même pensée traversa alors leur esprit :

«JE SUIS VRAIMENT TOMBE AMOUREUX DE LUI »

A suivre !!!

* * *

Moi : Vous êtes trop mimi !!!!

Sasuke : On le savait déjà que l'on s'aimait.

Moi : Non, vous étiez tous les deux trop obnubilés par votre travail pour voir ça.

Naruto (heureux) : J'AI REVU IRUKA!

Sasuke : Tu le préfères à moi ?

Naruto : Mais non Sasu-chan, je vous aime tous les deux.

Moi : Vous êtes trop mimi.

Sasuke : Tu te répètes miss.

Moi : Vous êtes trop mimi.

Sasuke :…

Naruto : Sinon, pour répondre à Nami, je te confirme que Sasuke a de magnifique petites fesses.

Sasuke (mode tomate) :…

Moi : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, vous êtes trop mimi !


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Akira : agence matrimoniale ?  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Akira : agence matrimoniale ?**

C'était sept mots, juste sept mots qui devaient changer bien des choses.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke reprit ses esprits et énonça différentes taches que le blond devait effectuer. Tous deux s'empressèrent de retourner à leurs occupations respectives, troublés, effrayés même, par ces nouveaux sentiments.

Quelques jours passèrent et chacun d'eux prenaient soin d'éviter l'autre sans se rendre compte que cette attitude était réciproque. Akira était désespéré : certes sa phase deux était terminée, mais maintenant que Sasuke avait accepté le fait qu'il aimait, il l'évitait. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était que le blond optait pour le même comportement face au brun.

Il décida d'aller mettre ça au clair et pénétra calmement dans le bureau du blond qui, entendant quelqu'un entrer, c'était crispé cependant il finit par laisser échapper un léger soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était que le vieux secrétaire. Ce dernier ferma la porte du bureau avec douceur avant de se placer face à son interlocuteur.

— Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ces jours-ci, Naruto ? demanda Akira sur un ton autoritaire.

Le blond pâlit un instant mais fit celui qui ne comprend pas :

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Akira.

Le vieil homme eut d'abord un soupir agacé avant d'encrer ses prunelles dans celle de son collègue. Naruto se raidit un instant. Il y avait dans ce regard une autorité et une sagesse que le jeune homme finit par abandonner en se laissant tomber sur son siège dans un silence absolu. Akira se contenta de venir s'assoir à son tour face à l'Uzumaki avant de prononcer :

— Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto?

Le blond baissa un instant la tête avant de réaliser la portée de la question.

**— Il** l'a remarqué ? demanda Naruto, terrifié, en insistant sur le _IL_.

Le secrétaire ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait qu'il fit disparaitre aussitôt.

— Non, mais moi oui. Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu agis comme ça, insista durement le vieil homme.

Le blond baissa à nouveau la tête. Lui expliquer une partie? La totalité? Qu'allait-il dire en l'apprenant? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que s'il avouait son secret au vieil homme, rien ne serai plus pareil. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer. Après tout, il assumait cela et tant pis si Akira ne l'acceptait pas :

— Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit car l'occasion ne sait jamais présentée mais… je suis homosexuel, répondit le blond s'attendant à voir un air outré se dessinait sur le visage du vieil homme.

— Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit calmement le secrétaire.

Naruto releva son visage, le dévisagea avant de l'interroger du regard.

— Oui, je suis au courant depuis le deuxième jour où tu es arrivé, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, soupira-t-il.

— Et cela ne vous choques pas ? s'étonna Naruto dont les yeux exorbités prenaient les dimensions de soucoupes.

— Si ça me dérangeait j'aurais du changer de métier à l'instant même où je me suis rendu compte des penchants de Sasuke. Depuis six ans que je travaille avec lui, je crois avoir la preuve que je ne suis pas homophobe.

Le blond se figea. A peine avait-il prononcer la fin de sa phrase que le blond en avait oublié le sujet principal... seul cette information avait capté toute son attention.

— Il... il est homos… commença l'Uzumaki en bégayant sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

— Oui, coupa las le vieil homme, mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Cela ne fait pas deux jours que tu es de ce bord là que je sache, alors pourquoi tu évites soudainement le patron ?

Un silence prit place pendant quelques minutes laissant au jeune homme le temps de digérer cette information de taille.

— Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, finit par répondre Naruto.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la commissure des lèvres du secrétaire... dans le genre têtu et borné, le jeune homme rivalisait presque avec Sasuke.

— Sasuke t'as sauté dessus ou quoi ? demanda exaspéré Akira.

— Non, non ! s'empressa de répondre le blond. Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

— Il est plutôt pervers dans son genre quand il s'y met et puis tu es son style de partenaire donc…, répondit calmement le secrétaire.

« Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait se passer quelques choses entre nous, pensa notre blond, plein d'espoir. Même si pour lui ce n'est que physique, ce n'est pas grave…….mais à quoi je pense ??? C'est mon patron, il ne me sautera jamais dessus, ce n'est comme si j'étais un inconnu. »

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… remarqua le secrétaire.

— Je… je…, commença paniqué Naruto, et puis cela ne te regarde pas, s'énerva-t-il.

Akira sourit.

« Je vois, lui aussi s'est aperçu que c'était plus que de l'attirance physique et tous les deux, par peur et lâcheté, préfèrent la fuite. Ah …, soupira Akira. Mais bon ce n'est pas plus mal si je veux les mettre ensemble, cela est même préférable» pensa-t-il.

— Bon écoutes : je te demande plus rien à condition que tu arrêtes ton manège parce que s'il s'en aperçoit, lui, il ne te lâchera pas, répliqua le secrétaire.

Naruto baissa lentement la tête.

« Il n'a pas tord et si Sasuke se doute de quelques choses je suis mal »

— Très bien, je vais essayer.

— Parfait, répondit le vieil homme, sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il se leva et sortit du bureau, laissant notre blond en plein désespoir, oscillant entre sa peur que Sasuke apprenne les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard et celle qu'il fasse un mouvement qui puisse le trahir s'ils devenaient trop proches.

* * *

Akira, après être sorti du bureau, se dirigea sans hésitation vers celui de son patron, où il recommença le même stratagème. Contrairement à précédemment, le secrétaire vint de suite s'assoir face à son supérieur qui ne leva pas les yeux pour autant, pris dans la lecture de divers papiers devant lui.

— A quoi tu joues, Sasuke ? demanda calmement le vieil homme.

Le brun fronça les sourcils sans pour autant lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Il connaissait le vieil homme d'aussi longtemps que sa mémoire le lui permettait, c'est pourquoi il se doutait de la raison de cet interrogatoire. Cependant s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était bien que l'on s'occupe de sa vie privée sans que lui vienne en personne ouvrir le débat.

— J'ai remarqué ton petit manège face à Naruto et cela en devient douteux, insista le secrétaire face au mutisme de son employeur.

— Puisque tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? répondit calmement le brun dont le regard restait inexorablement fixé sur les feuilles devant lui.

— Parce que si tu continues à agir comme cela, non seulement Naruto va trouver cela suspect et finira par te demander ce qui cloche chez lui. De plus cela ne te ressemble pas de prendre la fuite dès qu'un problème se pose sur ta route.

Le brun avait écouté très attentivement le discours de son secrétaire et devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison... ses yeux finirent par se relever s'ancrant alors dans ceux du vieil homme face à lui... mais…

— Tu préfères peut être que je lui saute dessus dans un moment d'égarement ? rétorqua Sasuke, défiant Akira du regard.

— Qui te dit qu'il n'en meurt pas d'envie ? répondit immédiatement le vieil homme sur le même ton provocateur.

— N'importe quoi ! répondit simplement le brun retournant vers ses feuilles devant lui.

— Tu sais, lui aussi, il préfère les hommes, et puis je pense que tu ne le laisses pas tout à fait indifférent … En même temps la nature t'as bien doté à ce niveau là, dit simplement le secrétaire qui voyait renaître une lueur de joie dans les yeux de notre brun.

Mais ce dernier le cacha bien vite, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

— Humm, répondit-il en fixant ses yeux sur son bureau d'un air indifférent.

— Enfin, fais comme tu veux ! Sache juste que si tu continues sur ce chemin là, Naruto va penser qu'il a fait quelques choses de mal et il est plutôt du genre très sensible même s'il ne le montre pas, finit Akira en se retirant du bureau.

* * *

« Il aime les hommes, lui aussi, peut être,… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer,…mais non, il ne se passera rien, je suis son employé, il n'osera pas il est bien trop adepte des règles et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne tolère pas de relation entre employés qui ont un statut inférieur au mien, il a été clair la dessus, il ne fera pas d'exception pour lui,…pourtant juste une fois, j'aimerai tellement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras,…NON ! Il faut que j'arrête avec ça et d'ailleurs je vais aller le voir de suite, il ne faut pas qu'il sache, il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit,…mais est-ce que je lui plais ?…ne serai-ce qu'un peu… » pensa le blond qui se plaça devant la porte en bois.

* * *

« Il aime les hommes, lui aussi, peut être qu'il peut se passer quelques choses,….NON, c'est mon employé, les règles que j'ai instauré, je ne peux pas les jeter comme ça et puis il se sentirait obligé d'accepter de peur de se faire virer,… quoi que ce n'est pas le genre de Naruto, il a plutôt tendance à dire ce qu'il pense, il suffit de voir notre premier entretien,…non, s'il ne veut pas il refusera,… et si je deviens plus entreprenant, moi je vais passer pour quoi à ses yeux ?…mais peut être que je lui plais,…oh mon dieu, quel, merdier, il ne pouvait pas être hétéro comme tout le monde ?…. » pensa notre brun que son esprit torturait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit frapper. Par habitude, il lança son habituel :

— Entrez.

Le blond pénétra alors dans le bureau de son patron dans un silence absolu, essayant avec difficulté de faire taire ses tremblements. A peine entrer dans la pièce leurs regards s'accrochè secondes passèrent avant que le brun ne rompe le silence :

— Cela tombe bien, je voulais te voir, énonça le brun qui commençait à paniquer.

« Il a remarqué que je l'évitais » pensèrent en même temps les deux hommes si effrayés qu'aucun d'eux ne vit le trouble qui voilait le regard de l'autre.

Un court silence s'installa.

— Je venais vous dire que j'avais terminé ma tache, donc si vous avez quelques choses d'autres à me confier je suis apte à le commencer de suite, dit le plus calmement possible Naruto.

A ces simples mots, toute la tension du jeune directeur se dissipa alors que son esprit lui chuchotait un petit "ouf".

— Non pour le moment, c'est bon, nous avons pris de l'avance. Mais tu devrais prendre ton après midi : cela fait un mois que tu n'arrêtes pas, tu ne pourras pas rester efficaces si tu ne te reposes pas un peu, répondit le brun soulagé.

Naruto sentit alors tous ses muscles se détendre balayant par ses simples mots toutes ses crispations alors que mentalement il se permit un petit soupir de soulagement.

— Je vous remercie beaucoup mais je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des tas de choses à fai…

— Non, j'ai dit TU prends ton après-midi. Je suis ton supérieur, c'est un ordre, tu ne peux pas désobéir, coupa Sasuke.

« Au moins c'est clair : c'est mon supérieur, il ne se passera rien du tout » pensa tristement Naruto.

— Bien, alors bonne journée Sasuke, répondit calmement le blond.

Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite, le regard triste de son employé. Il n'avait pas été plus dur que d'habitude? Si?

— Au fait ! Tiens, lui dit-il sur un ton redevenu neutre en lui tendant une enveloppe, c'est ta feuille de paye, normalement le virement a dû se faire ce matin.

— Merci monsieur, se contenta de répondre le jeune blond laissant apparaitre un sourire radieux sur son visage ce qui sembla déculpabiliser le directeur.

« Et il recommence avec ces ``monsieur''. Ah il m'énerve, il est vraiment beau cet idiot ! »

Naruto, lui, sautait de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un meilleur appartement que le vieux pourri qu'il louait jusqu'à présent. Il fallait qu'il sorte de sa tête se sentiment d'amour qu'il avait pour la brun. En fin de compte, cet après-midi de libre tombait à pic et il décida, après un bon repas, de faire toutes le agences de locations pour pouvoir trouver ce qui deviendrait son futur appartement, surtout qu'avec le salaire de son nouvel emploi, il avait désormais de la marge.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, notre blond donna son préavis d'un mois de son ancien deux pièces à son propriétaire et déménagea dans un magnifique petit appartement de soixante- dix mètres carré dans le quartier chic où il travaillait. En effet, il avait choisi d'allier l'utile à l'agréable. L'agréable puisque l'appartement loué était grand, en bon état, avec un immense balcon, garage et espace vert juste en bas de chez lui et l'utilité car cet appartement se trouvait à cinq minutes à pied de l'entreprise ``Uchiwa et Cie''. Même si le garage ne lui servait à rien pour le moment, il savait que très prochainement, d'ici quelques mois, il pourrait s'acheter la voiture dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais pour le moment, la priorité était le mobilier. En effet, à la base il ne possédait pas grand-chose alors que pour remplir ces soixante-dix mètres carrés habitable, des meubles il en fallait... De même, tant qu'à faire, il préféra changer tous ce qu'il possédait, qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec l'état de l'appartement. C'est ainsi que notre blond aménagea au grand plaisir de Sasuke et de Naruto qui se croisaient plus souvent, dans le quartier.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Naruto avait changé d'appartement et que les deux hommes essayaient de ne rien montrer de leurs sentiments réciproques, tout en cherchant un geste, une preuve de la part de l'autre. Ce jour là, comme chaque matin, il se rendait sur son lieu de travail. Arrivée à destination, il se dirigea dans son bureau et pu constater qu'Akira et Sasuke l'attendaient dans celui-ci.

— Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda simplement le blond.

— Tu rentres chez toi, tu fais tes bagages, on part dans une heure pour Suna, répondit naturellement Akira.

— Hein ? répondit notre blond, abasourdit.

— Oui, il y a un problème avec un client, nous devons partir en urgence, rétorqua Sasuke. On se retrouve devant l'immeuble à neuf heures trente, finit-il avant de se retirer, suivit d'Akira, devant le regard surpris de son bras droit qui dû prendre quelques minutes pour enregistrer cette information.

A suivre !!!

* * *

Naruto : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, on part en voyage voir Gaara.

Sasuke : Qui te dit que l'on va voir Gaara.

Moi : Moi, c'est moi qu'il lui ait dit.

Sasuke : Tu veux encore me rendre jaloux, c'est ça ?

Moi : Héhé, j'adore te torturer mon petit Sasukichou.

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Au fait, pourquoi on va à Suna ?

Sasuke : Tu lis ou pas ? Un problème avec un client.

Naruto : Mouais, moi je dis c'est louche.

Moi : Oh, Naruto tu remontes dans mon estime ! Et toi Sasuke tu y baisses.

Naruto : Il n'empêche que je le sens mal ce voyage, tu ne vas quand même pas me mettre avec Gaara… ?

Moi (mystérieuse) : Qui sait ?.....

Sasuke : …


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Le voyage  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Le voyage**

Deux heures plus tard, nos trois compères se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble avec deux valises chacun, excepté l'Uchiwa qui en avait qu'une. Une magnifique limousine les attendait pour les amenait à l'aéroport. Naruto semblait un peu gêné, trépignant d'un pied sur autre : il n'était jamais monté dans ce genre de voiture, et tout le confort qu'il trouva à l'intérieur était bien trop impressionnant pour un gamin n'ayant connu que la misère et la pauvreté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport où les attendait une jeune demoiselle en décolleté plongeant et mini jupe.

— Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, j'ai vos billets, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en faisant en sorte de mettre ses attributs féminins devant les yeux du jeune homme.

« Pathétique » fut la seule réaction de Sasuke.

« Elle n'a aucune chance » pensa Akira.

« Non, mais elle se prend pour qui cette c***** ? » s'enflamma Naruto.

Après avoir récupérer les billets sans même jeter un coup d'œil au magnifique 95C de la demoiselle, Sasuke se retourna vers ses deux employés pour leur donner leur billet. Puis ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'avion, laissant derrière eux une jeune fille humiliée, offusquée, choquée… etc, etc...

L'avion était d'une structure habituelle, mais ce que ne comprenait Naruto c'est le ``privé'' à la place du ``première classe'' ou ``classe affaire'' écrit sur le billet. En effet, cet avion ne pouvait pas être un jet personnel en vu de son envergure et des passagers qui y entraient en masse par les passerelles.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs légèrement roux vint les accueillir pour les amener vers une autre entrée de l'imposant appareil. La petite échelle placée à l'arrière de l'avion qu'ils empruntèrent les mena dans un étroit couloir lumineux et luxueux. Émergeant de cet élégant passage, Naruto se figea, les yeux exorbités sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il était rentré dans une pièce spacieuse couverte d'un carrelage blanc et aux murs décorés d'une tapisserie aux couleurs vives. Au centre se trouvaient deux grands canapés en cuir rouge qui faisaient face à un magnifique écran plasma de deux mètres sur deux.

Sasuke s'amusait du regard ébahit du blond :

— Et encore, t'as pas vu le reste.

— Le reste ? répéta Naruto, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, les yeux toujours fixé devant lui.

— Il y a aussi une salle de bain, une salle à manger et une chambre de belle dimension, répondit le jeune homme qui les avait accompagnés.

— Ouah, tous les avions cachent ce genre d'appartement ? demanda-t-il émerveillé.

— Non, seuls certains sont dotés de ce complexe, répondit le roux. Je serai à votre disposition pour toute la durée du voyage. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur ce bouton. Le voyage durera huit heures, il est dix heures trente et nous arriverons à destination vers dix-huit heures trente, finit-il avant de prendre congé.

— Vu notre départ précipité, il n'y avait plus d'avion privé or ces complexes ont étés spécialement créé pour ce genre de situations. La plus part du temps, ils sont vides et il faut avouer qu'ils coûtent très cher, expliqua Akira.

Naruto ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à explorer cet incroyable environnement. Il s'émerveillait en entrant dans chacune des cinq pièces richement décorées et meublées, s'extasiant sur le moindre détail. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de l'hôtesse raisonna dans tout l'appareil demandant à ce que tout le monde veuille bien s'asseoir le temps du décollage.

Pendant une partie du voyage, deux heures environ, nos trois amis parlèrent du travail, expliquant à Naruto les problèmes avec ledit client qui, en l'occurrence, était une cliente. Cette demoiselle répondant au nom de Temari était la sœur du maire actuel de Suna, et avait certains problèmes avec un chantier en cours. Puis viens la pause repas, au grand plaisir du blond.

— Tu es aujourd'hui mon bras droit mais à l'époque du contrat ce n'était pas toi et le deuxième frère de Temari est très suspicieux. Donc je ne pense pas que tu pourras assister aux entretiens, dit calmement Sasuke.

— Alors pour qu'elle raison suis-je là ? J'aurai été beaucoup plus utile en restant à Konoha ! demanda Naruto naïvement.

— J'ai besoin de toi pour tenir compagnie au maire, répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une gorgé de thé qu'il s'était servi.

— Pardon ?

Akira jeta un regard noir à son patron et reprit :

— Gaara, le maire, est quelqu'un de très particulier, très proche et protecteur envers sa sœur, il nous faut donc quelqu'un qui puisse passer du temps avec lui de façon à pouvoir parler ouvertement avec Temari. Si le frère cadet est présent lors de nos entretiens cela risque de poser certains problèmes. De plus vous avez de nombreux points communs comme votre âge par exemple et tu as une capacité qui t'es si particulière et qui fait que tu arriveras peut être à casser la coquille de Gaara. Il n'est vraiment pas facile d'approche et a tendance à rester enfermé dans son monde.

— Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix …, rétorqua le blond, mettant tout de même dans son ton tout le désaccord que lui inspirait cette idée.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea dans la chambre où il s'allongea :

« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on m'avait pas pris pour un c**. Comme quoi, je me suis réjoui trop vite » pensa-t-il dans un soupir. Puis, il se releva, posa son regard à travers l'un des hublot de la pièce. Devant lui, à perte de vue, s'étendait un immense tapis de nuages blanc sur lequel l'avion semblait glisser. Le regard de Naruto fut pris durant de longues minutes par ce spectacle si magique à ses yeux. La pensée de plonger dans cette mer de coton lui traversa l'esprit un instant mais repartit aussi vite quand un visage qu'il connaissait que trop bien vint se dessiner sur ce lagon blanc. Il secoua la tête et dans un soupir revint se coucher sur le lit. Sasuke. Ce voyage allait être moins agréable que ce qui l'avait pensé au premier abord. Certes, il partait tout frais payer dans un pays voisin alors que lui n'avait jamais quitté le pays de la feuille, certes ce voyage et sans aucun doute l'hôtel où ils allaient logé serait d'un luxe qu'un an auparavant Naruto n'aurait même pas imaginé mais si cela signifiait être pris pour un idiot et passer pour un bouche trou, il préférait cent fois plus ses années en écoles supérieur avec la peur de ne pas finir le mois plutôt que cette situation...

Il se releva un instant afin de fermer correctement la porte puis il envoya d'un geste agacé ses chaussons de l'autre côté de la pièce et retira lentement son haut avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le grand lit. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers un certain brun et ce fut sur cette dernière image que Naruto s'endormit bercé par le bruit lointain des moteur de l'appareil.

* * *

Dans la pièce à côté, un silence régnait en maître depuis quelques minutes. Après le départ précipité de la pièce du jeune bras droit de Sasuke, les deux hommes avaient fini de mettre au point les derniers détails avant que le regard réprobateur d'Akira ne se pose dans un silence absolu sur son supérieur :

— Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, soupira Akira.

— Oh, ça va, c'est bon ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la morale juste pour cette bêtise ? demanda exaspéré Sasuke

— Il doit croire que l'on se moque de lui maintenant, c'est malin ! Tu vas t'excuser de suite au près de lui, énonça d'un ton autoritaire le vieil homme.

— Hein ? Non ça ne va pas ! Moi m'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

Akira laissa son regard noir posé sur son "filleul". Sasuke ne s'était pas offusqué de l'intonation de son employé. Si Akira était en plus de son secrétaire, la personne dont il était le plus proche, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce fut souvent grâce à ses conseils qu'il avait pu en arriver là et il n'était pas rare que face à une situation qui lui échappait, il finisse par s'énerver avant que le vieil homme ne vienne lui faire la morale. Même si Sasuke restait son supérieur, Akira n'était pas du genre à se courber et à se taire. Plus jeune, cela avait été Uchiwa père qui en avait subi les conséquences. Alors que toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient se contentait de lui lécher les bottes, Akira avait su lui tenir tête et ainsi éviter un bon nombre de problèmes à l'entreprise. Cela expliquait entre autre la raison des vingt années à ce poste sans que Fugaku Uchiwa ne le fasse remplacer alors que la plus part des employés de la boite ne tenait guère plus de cinq ans au sein de l'entreprise. Quelques années plus tard, cela avait été avec Itachi et maintenant avec le jeune cadet de la famille. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage un instant. Même si Itachi était, sans aucun doute un psychopathe, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait su rester dans ses grâces avec ce tempérament très prononcé qui ne s'était pas amoindri avec le temps. En fait, même s'ils était tous différent, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, il se prenait par les mêmes bouts et avaient en parti les mêmes faiblesses.

— Parce qu'il a fait des merveilles en quelques mois et tu es bien placé pour savoir que les émotions interagissent sur le travail alors va t'excuser où il risque de faire capoter cette histoire, insista Akira faisant disparaitre son sourire.

Le regard glacial du cadet Uchiwa s'ancrèrent dans celui toujours aussi réprobateur de son secrétaire personnel. Le duel dura quelques minutes avant que dans un soupir, Sasuke ne finisse par se lever:

— C'est bien ce que je dis, les émotions, il faudrait les effacer définitivement dans chaque être humain, lança alors le jeune directeur en se dirigeant vers la chambre où s'était réfugié le blond.

« Il n'a pas changé tant que ça ; je dirai même qu'il est redevenu comme avant. Il était tant de passer à la phase trois du plan » pensa le vieil homme.

Sasuke se dirigea donc vers la chambre où il tapa un coup avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il se figea devant la vue splendide qui s'offrait à lui. Il se senti prendre quelques degrés et son bas ventre commença à se faire douloureusement sentir. Devant lui, Naruto était couché sur le dos la tête penché sur un côté, les jambes légèrement écartées dont une était repliée et remontait sur le lit. Une de ces mains était posée sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre se tenait sur la cuisse de la jambe repliée. Son torse imberbe dénudé laissait apparaître la musculature simple mais agréable du jeune homme. Et ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête.

« P*****, ce qu'il est beau ! On aurait pu croire à un ange si sa position n'était pas si ambiguë » pensa-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Il entra alors doucement dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de Naruto. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler le tableau devant lui, avant de passer doucement sa main dans les cheveux puis le front, la joue et les lèvres du jeune homme devant lui. Il les caressa longtemps les trouvant de plus en plus attirantes puis ses yeux descendirent plus bas avant de s'agrandir lorsque son regard se posa sur le torse de son employé endormi. Une de ses mains se trouva en moins d'une seconde sur ses lèvres étouffant le hoquet de surprise que sa gorge avait engendré devant le triste spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fallut une bonne minute au jeune directeur pour se reprendre avant que sa main finisse par glisser lentement sur les vieilles blessures qui se dessinaient sur la poitrine de son jeune bras droit. Son regard s'arma d'un regard triste alors qu'il se demandait quel avait été le passé du jeune homme endormi pour qu'il en est gardé de telles cicatrices. Ses pupilles remontèrent doucement sur le visage d'ange de Naruto. Sa main était toujours posée sur le torse meurtri de son employé alors qu'il se penchant doucement sur le visage endormi du blond rapprochant leurs lèvres mais à quelques millimètres du visage de Naruto, le brun stoppa son geste et se releva d'un coup, enlevant sa main de la peau brunie par le soleil tout en restant assis sur le lit.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça »pensa-t-il.

Akira, qui avait légèrement ouvert la porte, arracha ses yeux de la scène qu'il venait de surprendre et la referma avant de retourner dans la pièce principale.

« Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait pas hésité. S'il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il a également, en plus de l'amour, beaucoup de respect à son égard. Naruto, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de particulier… Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il change à ce point ?»pensa le vieil homme.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke finit par se lever, résigné, décida de s'excuser au près du blond lorsqu'il se réveillerait et repartit rejoindre Akira qui regardait un film sur le grand écran plat devant lui.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, Naruto s'arracha aux bras de Morphée. Il était dix-sept heures trente à sa montre et il se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de se montrer plus présentable face à ses vis-à vis.

Dans la pièce principale, Sasuke avait entendu son bras droit se lever et décida de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, le blond était toujours torse nu et se passait de l'eau sur le visage sans avoir remarqué la présence d'une tierce personne.

— Je suis désolée, énonça le brun.

Le blond se retourna brusquement, plus étonné par la venue du jeune homme que par ses excuses.

— Ce problème ne peut être résolu que si tu arrives à éloigner Gaara de sa sœur. Si je t'ai choisi pour cette tache, c'est parce que je suis sûr que seul toi en est capable. Comme l'a dit Akira tu as ce petit don particulier qui fait que les personnes que tu fréquentes changent en bien à tes côtés et j'en suis l'exemple même. Depuis que tu es là, je suis beaucoup plus sociable et je suis le premier étonné par certain de mes gestes.

Naruto resta pétrifié, troublé par la déclaration de Sasuke. Le revirement de situation inattendu le prit de court, et il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer alors que le rouge lui montait aux joue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le bel Uchiwa faisait des compliments, et celui là était de taille. Bien malgré lui, son imagination se mit à fonctionner à toutes allures, alors qu'il tentait de lire quelque chose d'autre entre les lignes.

— Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ma faute : je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme cela sans en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Sasuke sourit. Pas une de ces contusions buccales perverses ou satisfaites, mais d'un sourire chaleureux que ne lui connaissait pas le blond.

— Bien, dans ce cas, l'incident est clos, répondit le brun en partant de la pièce sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre.

« Il était temps que je sorte sinon je lui sautais dessus ! Punaise qu'il est bien foutu ce mec » pensa Sasuke qui allât à son tour s'enfermer dans une chambre.

Quant à Naruto, il rejoignit le vieil homme dans le salon qui lui sourit de façon paternelle avant de retourner à sa lecture devant lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement. Akira avait lu, Naruto s'était amusé à regarder une parti de tous les films qui leur étaient proposé et Sasuke s'était simplement endormi.

Arrivée à destination, ils furent accueillis par une dizaine de personnes. Parmi elles, Naruto arrêta son regard sur un jeune homme de son âge, faisant naître dans ces yeux une lueur particulière qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Aussitôt, le chef d'entreprise sentit sa jalousie revenir aux galops.

A suivre!!!

* * *

Sasuke : Depuis quand tu regardes d'autres mecs que moi ?

Naruto : Depuis que tu restes trop distant avec moi.

Sasuke : …

Moi : Apparemment ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire changer d'attitude.

Azerty : Il a quand même fait des efforts non ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un glaçon avoue avoir changé ! Quoi que Naruto est à fondre !

Naruto : Et c'est qui au fait le mec que je regarde avec envie ?

Moi : Ah, ça tu le seras dans le prochain chapitre, hé, hé.

Azerty : Vilaine !

Sasuke : De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le temps de le voir, je le tuerai avant.

Moi : Le meurtre c'est de famille c'est ça ? Pff Sasuke t'exagères, t'as cas être plus démonstratif envers ton Naruto chéri !

Naruto : Tout à fait d'accords avec elle.

Moi : Ha, tu vois tu y gagnerais beaucoup !

Sasuke :…

Moi : Fais un effort.

Sasuke : Non, fin de la discussion.

Moi : Naruto une petite infidélité à Sasuke, cela te tente ?

Sasuke : NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS !!!!!!

Moi : Moi, si très bien.

Naruto : Tu y penses sérieusement, miss ?

Moi : Mais non, je ne pourrais jamais dissocier mon couple préféré.

**VIVE LES SASU/NARU !!!!!!**

Azerty : Menteuse ! Et Ulrich, ça te dit quelque chose ??? Sasuke, fait bien attention, il pourrait te pousser des cornes dans les prochains jours !

Moi : Oui mais Ulrich c'est pas pareil voyons, c'est Ulrich, tu comprends^^!!

Sasuke : Complètement folle.

Naruto : Ouaip!

Moi : Hé ! Hé !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Première rencontre  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 12 : Première rencontre**

Un couple de leur âge se tenait légèrement en avant des dix personnes. La jeune fille était magnifique, d'un charme fou se dégageant de ses cheveux blonds détachés qui se soulevaient légèrement lorsqu'une douce brise venait les effleurer et ses yeux déterminés couleur jais, contrastant avec son visage fin et souriant.

Naruto lui s'arrêta plus attentivement sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il était différant et semblait presque exécrable. Il portait des cheveux rouge court en bataille qui laissait apparaître un tatouage de la même couleur sur son front : le kanji AMOUR. Ses yeux, qui étaient entourés de noir, faisant ressortir leur couleur vert émeraude, ne laissaient apparaître qu'un regard dur et froid.

« Il est effrayant ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond avec un léger frison. « Et pourtant… j'ai l'impression d'être envoûter totalement par sa présence… »

Son attitude droite, ses bras croisés et son regard de marbre imposaient le respect.

« Cela doit être lui le maire. Si je dois passer deux semaines avec lui, je sens que je vais adorer » médita Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke, qui regardait son séduisant employé par petites œillades, put aisément voir les yeux fascinés de Naruto sur le maire. Mais à la vue de son sourire, qu'il connaissait si bien pour en avoir fait des dizaines à un bon nombre de jeunes hommes autrefois, son cœur se serra et dans son esprit le démon jalousie entra en action. Il s'énerva plus encore en remarquant que le regard du roux dans lequel une lueur de curiosité était apparu, s'était fixé en retour dans les prunelles azurs de Naruto pour ne plus s'en détacher. C'est pourquoi, d'un geste un peu trop brusque et non réfléchi, il vint se placer juste devant _son_ blond pour couper court à cette contemplation réciproque. Naruto ne fut pas dupe quant à la raison de ce geste et pris cela comme un affront humiliant.

« Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là avec moi, tu vas perdre Sasuke ! Je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec lui et si affinité il y a, je pourrais même m'initier dans vos affaires et faire en sorte de faire capoter le contrat ainsi que son estime pour ton entreprise. »

En effet, Naruto se conduisait en employé modèle à partir du moment où on le respectait. Dans le cas contraire, sa considération envers ses supérieurs ou professeurs s'estompait et plus rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Akira, qui avait vu aussi bien le regard du Naruto pour le roux, que la fureur du blond, en passant par le manège du brun, se désolait : ce séjour n'allait pas se passer aussi bien que prévu.

Les trois hommes finirent par s'avancer vers le petit groupe sur la piste. Après un bonjour respectueux entre le couple fraternel, ce fut Akira qui fit les présentations :

— Je vous présente Uzumaki Naruto, le nouveau bras droit de monsieur Uchiwa et voici monsieur le maire Gaara et Temari, sa sœur.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ma demoiselle, énonça le blond en faisant son baise main habituel.

Puis se tournant vers Gaara :

— Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur le maire, Akira ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre égard, j'avais hâte de vous connaître un peu mieux.

Gaara regarda le jeune homme lui tendre la main et sous les yeux surpris de tous, sans que lui même ne sache pourquoi, il tendit la sienne, accédant ainsi à la requête du blond. En effet, le maire était connu pour ne jamais avoir de contact physique avec quiconque mais ce jeune homme dégageait quelque chose de si particulier…

« Comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, c'est bizarre » pensa le roux qui ne dit pourtant aucun mot.

« Ce n'est pas gagné. Même si le serrement de main n'est pas offert à tous le monde d'après le regard ahuri des personnes présentes, cela ne veut rien dire » pensa le blond quand même plein d'espoir.

— Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir nous suivre, énonça la sœur du maire.

Gaara et Naruto partirent les premiers, suivit d'Akira, Sasuke et Temari. Durant le trajet qui les menait vers une grande limousine noire, le maire tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers ce jeune inconnu qui l'intriguait bien malgré lui. Ce dernier lui répondait par de somptueux sourires, faisant rager Sasuke qui ne manquait rien du spectacle. Ils purent pénétrer tous les cinq à l'arrière de la voiture, elle-même suivit et précédé de deux limousines pour les autres personnes [gardes du corps, conseillers,…] qui se trouvaient à l'aéroport. Dans le même ordre que pour le trajet précédent, Temari, Sasuke et Akira se placèrent sur une banquette et face à eux : Gaara et Naruto. Même si le brun enrageait, il savait qu'ayant confié le maire au blond pour la durée du séjour, il ne pouvait rien dire. Mais il se maudissait intérieurement de cet étrange sentiment qui faisait des sienne dans son cœur : la jalousie. La voiture déambula dans la ville dans un silence de plomb seulement interrompu par le bruit du moteur. Sasuke, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'élu de son cœur, vit les bras de Naruto se décroiser pour qu'une main descende vers le siège, touchant la cuisse de Gaara, augmentant inexorablement la rage du brun. Lorsque Naruto sentit la peau de la cuisse du maire à travers le tissu, il frissonna légèrement et se sentit gêné par ce geste qui était loin d'être intentionnel; mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Cela faisait des mois que Naruto n'avait pas eu d'aventure même d'un soir avec un autre jeune homme, il se savait d'ailleurs en manque, d'autant plus que fantasmer sur son patron tous les jours n'arrangeait en rien son problème. Son regard se fit plus sombre alors que ses prunelles fixaient l'extérieur sans vraiment admirer le paysage qui défilait devant lui.

« Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Sasuke, autant que j'aille en profiter ailleurs ! Je ne vais pas me rester seul toute ma vie juste parce que je suis amoureux d'un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais. Peut être que Gaara est du même bord… non, faut pas trop rêver !… quoi que coucher avec lui me permettrait de causer encore plus de tort à Sasuke qui ne se gène pas pour m'humilier en public ! Pff comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un s****** pareil… ?» s'énerva-t-il intérieurement.

Sasuke enrageait toujours plus à la vue de cette main qui commençait même de petites caresses sur la cuisse à sa portée. Gaara fut surpris de ce mouvement doux répété et tourna vers le blond un regard interrogateur mais Naruto ne lui répondit que par un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Le maire retourna alors sa tête vers Sasuke puis ferma les yeux, savourant cette caresse qui lui procurait de toutes nouvelles sensations, et il faut le dire, plutôt agréables. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, ce fut un Sasuke au bord de l'hystérie, une Temari toujours aussi déterminée, un Akira blasé par l'attitude de son patron, un Gaara plutôt serein et calme et un Naruto heureux de ne pas avoir était rejeté à cause de son geste, qui en sortit.

Tout ce beau monde pénétra alors dans un grand bâtiment sur lequel était inscrit : MAIRIE DE SUNA. Ce fut alors Gaara qui partit devant, suivit de notre petite troupe d'une quinzaine de personnes.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une grande salle ronde où la moitié de ses murs étaient recouvert de petites lucarnes rondes laissant entrer le soleil qui illuminait un bureau rectangulaire sur lequel s'éparpillaient de nombreux dossiers. Sur celui-ci était posé une petite plante verte, seul élément gai dans cette grande pièce terne. Contre le mur sans fenêtre, face au meuble central, se trouvait aussi un petit canapé et quatre chaises.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, invita aimablement la blonde en les désignant d'un geste.

— Non, non, nous n'allons pas nous attarder : le voyage a été long. Nous parlerons de ce qui nous amène plus aisément demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas Temari, dit simplement Sasuke.

— Je comprends. Dans ce cas, nous vous entendrons à six heures trente ici, cela vous convient-il ?

— Oui, cela sera parf.., commença Naruto

— Désolée jeune homme mais votre présence n'est pas admise dans l'entretien que nous allons avoir demain, le coupa un observateur jusque là silencieux.

Ce dernier était pour le moins particulier : malgré la forte chaleur qui régnait à Suna, il portait un habit noir recouvrant la totalité de son corps. A travers une capuche de la même couleur que son habit, on ne distinguait que quelques tatouages rouges qui tendaient vers le centre de son visage. Ses yeux étaient comme le maire souligné d'un trait noir et reflétaient une certaine méfiance envers notre jeune blond.

Celui-ci ne s'offusqua pas, se contentant de sourire.

« Kankuro, je suppose. Il a réagi comme je le pensais vu ce que j'ai pu apprendre d'Akira. Très bien, deuxième phase » pensa-t-il en lui-même.

— Vous êtes ?

— Kankuro, je suis le grand frère de Temari.

— Je vois, alors je vais passer deux semaines de vacances ici, c'est très aimable à vous, monsieur Kankuro, sourit le blond.

Kankuro fronça un instant ces sourcils. Il était évident que Sasuke avait dû mettre son nouvel employé au courant qu'il n'accepterait pas sa présence... mais alors pourquoi ce nouveau bras droit était-il tout de même venu ?

— Dans ce cas, il me faudrait un guide pour me faire visiter cette magnifique ville. Connaîtriez-vous une personne adéquate monsieur Kankuro ? continua poliment Naruto.

« Je vois, très bien » pensa le frère du maire.

— Gaara, tu pourrais servir de guide à ce jeune homme ? demanda Kankuro après une petite réflexion. Tu t'es surmené ces dernier temps, faire une petite pause te ferais le plus grand bien ; même le maire à droit à quelques jours de vacances, et je suis sûr que toutes les personnes ici présentes seront d'accord avec moi, continua-t-il en ayant les yeux rivés sur son frère pour voir sa réaction.

Gaara resta impassible face à la proposition de son frère laissant la totalité des personnes présentes le dévisager, mais son esprit bouillonnait comme jamais auparavant.

« Tiens donc, ils se sont tous liés contre moi. Je m'en doutais. Je vais refuser : j'ai du travail en cours, mais ils ne peuvent simplement pas me dire en face qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils m'énervent, c'est toujours pareil ! Je suis rejeté, comme d'habitude… mon statut de maire n'a guère changer ce point là... cependant passer quelques jours avec ce jeune homme me plairait sans savoir pourquoi, sa présence me rassure. Pourtant si je me remémore toute la conversation, lui aussi est dans le coup… je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent des heures à toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le bureau, Gaara finit par répondre :

— Pourquoi pas.

Puis se tournant vers Naruto :

— Soyez aussi ici à six heures trente, il est préférable de sortir dehors tôt dans la matinée : il est fait beaucoup trop chaud dans l'après midi, finit le roux, toujours aussi impassible dans sa voix que dans son comportement.

— Je suis honoré que vous m'accordiez un peu de votre précieux temps, monsieur, répondit Naruto en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Il en fait trop là » fulminait mentalement Sasuke.

— Bien, puisque tout est réglé, nous allons disposer, dit poliment Akira, bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée.

Après les brèves politesses de départ, Naruto, Sasuke et Akira sortirent du bâtiment dans un silence des plus pesants. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans un grand hôtel luxueux se trouvant à quelques mètres de la mairie.

— Nous avons fait une réservation au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa, posa poliment Akira à l'hôtesse en face de lui.

— Voyons,… Ah oui, vous avez deux chambres : je me souviens, ce sont la 306 et 307, sourit gentiment la jeune femme. Une avec un lit simple et une avec un lit double. L'hôtel est toujours complet en cette saison, il nous restait plus grand chose, termina la jeune femme en tendant les clefs à Akira.

— QUOI ???????? hurlèrent en même temps le blond et le brun.

Et juste devant eux, on pouvait distinguer un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres du vieil homme qui les accompagnait.

« Phase trois, enclenchée »

A suivre !!!

* * *

Moi : Hé ! Hé !

Sasuke : Deux chambres dont une avec un lit double, c'est louche.

Moi : J'adore la tournure prend les évènements !

Sasuke : Heu, miss, c'est toi qui écris, donc c'est toi qui décide _de la tournure des évènements_…

Naruto : Dis tu vas me mettre avec mon Sasu-chan chéri, miss ?

Moi : Ca dépend, j'adore torturer Sasuke, c'est mon passe temps favori…

Azerty : Moi je prends Naruto ! Viens là que je te détruise psychologiquement !

Sasuke : C'est bon j'ai eu ma dose dans ce chapitre, tu ne crois pas ? Cela t'as pas suffit de m'humilier de la sorte, tu pourrais t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Moi : Mais t'es tellement mignon quand t'es jaloux, mon petit Sasuke !

Naruto (hurlant) : HHHHHHHHooooooooooooooooooo, Sasuke, tu es jaloux ???????????????????

Sasuke : Évidemment baka.

Naruto, Hé, ne me traite pas de baka, baka !

Moi : Allez du calme, vous saurez bien assez tôt ce que je vous réserve !

Sasuke : Je m'attends au pire…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Première soirée et nuit "ensemble"  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note supplémentaire : Je m'excuse de ne l'avoir pas publié comme il était prévu : hier. (Manque de temps évident entre job, fête entre amis et paperasse à finir...). Cependant je change pas ma façon de publier et donc le prochain chapitre sera publié demain.  
**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 13 : Première soirée et nuit « ensemble »**

(Ne vous attendez pas à trop où vous allez être déçu(e))

Le jeune directeur tourna immédiatement son regard soupçonneux sur son employé le plus âgé. Ce dernier, ne répondit que par un petit sourire innocent avant de donner un semblant d'explication à son supérieur :

— Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement c'était ça ou rien, « en fait il restait trois chambres mais si je leur dis je sens qu'ils vont me tuer ». Sinon, comme je suis le plus âgé, j'ai besoin de calme, je prendrai donc la chambre avec le lit simple et je vous laisse l'autre, dit-il simplement tout en prenant les clefs de la chambre que lui tendait l'hôtesse avec un sourire complice.

— QUOI ????? hurlèrent Naruto et Sasuke en même temps.

Un sourire, cette fois fois amusé vint se dessiner sur le visage du vieil homme.

— Pff, ces jeunes de nos jours, de vrais gamins, posa sur un ton faussement désespéré Akira.

Mais avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, le directeur avait déjà attrapé sans grand ménagement le bras de son secrétaire les éloignant un instant de Naruto.

— Tu veux que je le viole sur place ou quoi ? Me mettre dans la même chambre que lui mais ça ne va pas ? s'énerva l'Uchiwa sous le regard presque jubilatoire du vieil homme.

Il ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait !

— Calme-toi, tu as toujours était maître de tes émotions, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas flancher, lui dit-il tout sourire « même si j'espère que tu n'y arriveras pas », allez dis toi que ce n'est QUE pour deux semaines, et même moins si cette histoire se résout plus tôt.

— C'est déjà trop... murmura le brun plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur.

* * *

Le blond de son côté, les observa de loin. Il fallait avouer que voir son supérieur s'énerver aussi intensément, ce n'était arrivé jusqu'à présent que deux fois et uniquement quand le nom d'un certain "Itachi" avait été prononcé. Son cœur se serra un peu à cette constatation. Si le fait de passer juste quelques nuits dans la même chambre le mettait aussi en colère alors avoir une relation avec lui paraissait de plus en plus inaccessible. Naruto poussa un profond soupira alors qu'il voyait son supérieur doucement se calmer avant de revenir à l'entrée du hall dans un silence de plomb. Le regard des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent mais aucun d'eux ne sut dire quelle était cette lueur dans les pupilles de l'autre.

De son côté, Akira laissa ses yeux passer de l'un à l'autre en se disant qu'à ce rythme là, il n'était pas près de les voir ensemble. Il finit par soupirer doucement avant de lancer de façon posé :

— Il est déjà tard et nous n'avons pas encore manger, on devrait aller se changer, le voyage a été fatiguant et demain on se lève tôt.

Sans un mot de plus, les trois hommes montèrent à l'étage de leurs deux chambres :

— On se retrouve devant le restaurant de l'hôtel dans une heure, le temps de ranger les affaires et de se rafraîchir, normalement nous avons une table réservée, imposa Akira avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de laisser nos deux jeunes hommes perplexes.

Les deux concernés rentrèrent alors dans cet espace qu'ils allaient devoir partager un temps. La chambre était magnifique, la porte s'ouvrait sur un immense lit ''double'' au couleur pastel qui était orné par de long voiles transparents beiges retenus par une tringle au plafond.

— Il manquait plus que ça, il nous donne la suite nuptiale, soupira Sasuke qui commençait vraiment à regretter ce voyage.

De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une belle table de chevet et plus loin une grande armoire, le tout sur le même ton que le lit. Au centre de la pièce une petite table ronde, où se trouvait rangée quatre chaises, sur laquelle était déposée un magnifique bouquet de fleurs multicolores.

— Elles sont magnifiques, s'extasia Naruto se rapprochant et fermant doucement les yeux pour pouvoir pleinement s'imprégner de leur parfum.

Dans un recoin, on pouvait également apercevoir, deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir beige face à un grand écran plan à côté duquel se tenait un petit meuble qui cachait un frigo remplis de diverses boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées.

En continuant leur visite, ils découvrirent une petite porte qui donnait sur une immense salle de bain comprenant une douche et un jacuzzi à part, ainsi qu'une grande glace faisant tout le pan d'un mur sous laquelle était déposée deux grands lavabos le tout dans le ton bleu clair.

— Ouah, c'est grand, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des chambres d'hôtel pareilles.

Face à l'enthousiasme de son employé, Sasuke finit par oublier le fait même qu'il allait devoir partager la chambre avec un bombe sexuelle en puissance et se permit un petit sourire alors que Naruto lui tournait le dos. Il adorait l'innocence du blond et son ébahissement face aux choses que lui considérait comme normale et naturelle, le faisait sortir de la routine dans laquelle il s'était enterré. Cela faisait longtemps que l'Uchiwa ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de chose, pour lui quelques mois auparavant, cette chambre aurait été morne, sans aucune particularité, ni signe de vie.

« Mais on a l'impression que la pièce vie et rayonne par sa seule présence, par son sourire et ses yeux remplis d'étoiles cette chambre en devient accueillante et chaleureuse. »

— Nos,… nos valises, balbutia Naruto les yeux rond en montrant du doigt le côté de l'armoire.

En effet, trois valises se trouvaient posées à côté de **leur** lit.

— Oui, c'est normal, on nous les a apportés lorsque nous nous sommes rendus à la mairie, expliqua le brun mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

« Cependant nous n'avions pas décidé qui dormirait où, Akira tu vas me devoir quelques explications et si par malheur j'apprends qu'il restait plus de deux chambres tu vas me le payer très cher. Cette histoire est louche, on n'a jamais eu ce genre de problème là avant... ».

Après cela, nos deux jeunes ''futurs'' tourtereaux rangèrent en silence leurs affaires, ce qui fut vite réglé du côté de Sasuke qui n'avait emmené qu'une seule valise.

— Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il à Naruto.

— Ok, répondit simplement ce dernier en continuant de ranger ses affaires.

* * *

Sasuke rentra dans la salle de bain avec des habits propres puis se déshabilla avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche. Il ferma alors les yeux savourant le contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau blanche qui laissait apparaître quelques rougeurs sur celle-ci.

« Deux semaines,…deux semaines, on ne passera pratiquement aucune journée ensemble mais…son corps à quelques centimètres de mien, son odeur si particulière qui émane de son corps, et cela durant toute la nuit pendant deux semaines,…oh, mon dieu, comment vais-je résister ? Comment vais-je résister au toucher de sa peau si douce, à l'odeur si fruité de ses cheveux, à la vue de son corps mince mais légèrement musclé, au goût de ses lèvres si sensuelles et attirantes, aux sons de ses gémissements dans ses rêves ?… je n'y arriverai jamais »*soupir*.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, au fil de ses pensées, sa main avait glissée sur son torse pour terminer sa course vers son entrejambe où il prit sa virilité entre ses doigts. Il imagina alors que ce ne fut plus que la main de Naruto qui le caressait et commença alors de petits mouvements de va et vient. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se libéra dans un râle de plaisir mais à travers la buée de la salle bain et les gouttes d'eau perlant sur son visage, on pouvait distinguer deux larmes de peine et de frustration.

« Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? »

* * *

Naruto, lui continuait de ranger ses affaires et lorsque cela fut finit, il repoussa d'une main le voile et s'affala sur le lit les yeux fermés.

«Deux semaines,… deux semaines, je vais passer mes journée avec Gaara et pas avec LUI,… J'ai vraiment envie de l'humilier mais je ne peux pas,…Passer toutes les nuits à ces côté pendant deux semaines, à quelques centimètres de lui…. Vais-je réussir à résister ? Vais-je réussir à résister au toucher de ses doux cheveux d'ébène que je veux caresser, à son odeur corporelle si excitante que je veux respirer, au goût de sa peau si pale par de doux baisers, à la vue de ses yeux noirs dans lesquels je veux voir briller le désir, au son de sa bouche par laquelle je veux l'entendre hurler de plaisir ?… je n'y arriverai jamais »

Naruto finit par se relever pour s'asseoir sur le lit et poussa un profond soupir quand il sentit sa virilité dressée.

* * *

Sasuke finit par se sécher et se rhabilla pour sortir de la salle de bain mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Naruto prit quelques vêtements propres dans l'armoire avant de se ruer vers celle-ci afin que le brun ne s'aperçoive de la bosse plutôt voyante au niveau de son entrejambe.

Le blond, après avoir fermée à clefs la porte, se déshabilla et s'aspergea d'eau froide ce qui lui permit de reprendre un peu de contenance qu'il avait perdu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce habillé, découvrant un Sasuke couché sur le lit visiblement en pleine réflexion.

— On devrait y aller, Akira doit déjà nous attendre, dit Naruto pour faire sortir le brun de ses pensées.

— Hein,… eto,… oui, allons-y, énonça l'Uchiwa en se relevant.

Et ils sortirent alors de _leur _chambre pour descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel où le vieil homme les attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

Arès un copieux et bon repas où ils ne parlèrent que très peu, le secrétaire leur souhaita bonne nuit avec un regard vers Sasuke remplis de sous entendus qui fit soupirer ce dernier. Ils entrèrent, alors, ensemble dans la chambre où ils allaient passer leur première nuit qu'ils appréhendaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

« Bon, courage, tout va bien se passer » pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé ? demanda Sasuke au blond.

Naruto grimaça un instant. Le souvenir des nuits passées à dormir sur un canapé durant sa scolarité lui revinrent en mémoire avec bien entendu les magnifiques douleurs dans le dos au petit réveil.

— Vu qu'il n'y a qu'un lit, je vais vous le laisser. J'ai l'habitude de dormir sur autres choses que des lits et par rapport à ceux que j'ai connu celui là à l'air plutôt confortable, répondit calmement l'Uzumaki en s'asseyant sur le cuir du canapé qui s'affaissa de quelques centimètres.

Oui, il le savait ce "lit" provisoire était bien plus confortable que les taudis sur lesquels ils avaient pu dormir mais le jeune blond savait aussi que son gros problème était sa taille. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le corps en entier ne rentrerait pas...

« Et ça, ça présage des douleurs lombaires en pagaille... » grimaça à nouveau Naruto.

Grimace qui cette fois ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son employeur.

« Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : je dors mal mais je ne serai pas tenté, c'est mieux que la deuxième solution : je dors bien mais avec la peur de déraper à n'importe quel moment » pensa en soupirant Naruto.

De son côté, Sasuke ne savait pas choisir. Il avait compris le malaise de son employé et la perspective de dormir lui même sur le canapé ne l'enchantait guère. C'est pourquoi après quelques minutes, et sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter, il énonça :

— Non, c'est bon, tu as un côté favori ?

— Non

— Ok, je prends le côté gauche alors, on se couche tout de suite il est déjà vingt deux heures et nous devons nous lever tôt demain, ça te va ?

— Oui, oui.

« Cela fait bizarre d'être obligé de lui demander cela, moi qui est l'habitude de vivre seul cela va me changer » pensa Sasuke.

Après s'être changé en enfilant un pyjama à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain, ils se couchèrent en se tournant le dos, laissant une bonne dizaine de centimètres entre eux.

— Bonne nuit, fit timidement Naruto.

— Bonne nuit, lui répondit le brun sur un ton neutre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure aucun des deux ne dormaient. Comment pouvaient-ils s'endormir alors que leur tendre moitié se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'eux ? Naruto était dans une mauvaise position pour dormir mais n'osait se retourner de peur que son corps, à la vue de son patron vulnérable et couché près de lui, ne lui réponde plus. Sasuke, qui commençait à avoir une crampe, ne voulait pas se risquer à se retourner par crainte de laisser les commandes de son corps à une certaine partie de son anatomie ! Cependant épuisés par le voyage, les émotions et le manque de sommeil, ils finirent par se réfugier, vers les une heure du matin, dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que se termina leur première soirée et nuit passées ensemble.

* * *

DDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sasuke sursauta et prit le téléphone se trouvant sur la table de chevet à côté de lui :

— Allo, répondit-il à moitié réveillé.

— Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, il est cinq heures trente, heure à laquelle vous avez demandé à être réveillé.

— Ha, heu, oui, merci, répondit-il en raccrochant et se recouchant sur le lit.

Puis, il se retourna et tomba sur une vue qui le fit sourire.

Naruto, malgré la sonnerie du téléphone, ne s'était pas réveillé, c'est pour cela que le brun prit le temps de l'admirait quelques minutes. Sa main quitta alors le matelas pour se diriger vers la chevelure d'or du jeune homme où elle repoussa une mèche blonde et deux lèvres se rapprochèrent pour embrasser le front de l'endormi. Mais sans finir son geste, Sasuke se leva précipitamment en réalisant les conséquences que cela pourraient avoir si jamais le blond se réveillait et par ce mouvement un peu trop brusque, il fit tomber le jeune homme qui partageait son lit, à terre.

— Aie, aie, se plaignit Naruto en se s'asseyant par terre, une main sur sa tête qui avait heurté le sol.

— Hum... pas fait exprès, répondit vaguement Sasuke qui tournait le dos à son employé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, grommela-t-il en se rasseyant sur le lit.

L'Uchiwa n'attendait pas plus et alla directement, sans un regard vers son colocataire, dans la salle de bain. Naruto de son côté, resta assis par terre sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide quelques minutes en baillant de temps en temps. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin de prendre quelques instants pour bien se réveiller et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir qu'il se releva, récupérant quelques affaires et fila à son tour se rafraîchir un peu avant de rejoindre Akira à une table du restaurant.

Après un petit déjeuner correct mais rapide, nos trois héros se dirigèrent vers la mairie de Suna.

« Bon, maintenant que la phase trois est mise en place, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et espérer que cela marchera, pour le moment le plus important c'est sauver ce gros contrat que l'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. »

« Il va passer toute la journée avec le maire, heureusement que je ne les verrai pas, je sens que je n'aurai pas supporté plus avec ce qui s'est passé hier,…mais en même temps, j'ai peur et s'il venait à se passer quelques chose entre eux, je sens que je pourrais mettre en pièce Gaara, NON,… il faut que je me concentre sur le contrat. »

« C'est plutôt jolie comme ville, la présence de Gaara met agréable, je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée,… et puis il faut que j'essaye de connaître ses préférences sexuelles pour voir si j'ai mes chances parce qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis vraiment en manque moi. »

Et c'est dans ces dernières pensées que les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau du maire.

A suivre !!!

* * *

Naruto : Eh, miss, dans les dernières phrases, tu ne dis pas qui pense quoi.

Moi : Je sais mais en même temps, en lisant on s'est de suite à qui elles appartiennent, Naru-chan.

Sasuke : Naru-chan, depuis quand tu l'appelle comme ça ?

Moi : Depuis que j'adore te faire râler mais tant fait pas, si Naruto finit avec Gaara, moi je serai là pour te consoler mon petit Sasuke d'amour en sucre !

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara : QUOI ???

Naruto : Mais je veux être avec Sasuke moi.

Gaara : Je croyais que tu ne séparais jamais ton couple favori ?

Sasuke : Elle est complètement folle.

Moi : Hé ! Hé !

Sasuke : Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir parce que là, tu commences vraiment à partir en live miss.

Moi : Mais voui mon petite chaton en sucre.

Sasuke :…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Une matinée riche en émotion !  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Une matinée riche en émotion !**

Seulement trois personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau ce matin là : Temari, Kankuro et Gaara. De nature insomniaque, ce dernier s'était encore moins reposé que d'habitude, trop occupé à échafauder des plans de vengeance. Ils voulaient le mettre à l'écart ? Et bien ils allaient le regretter... Après de brèves politesse de rigueurs envers Sasuke et Akira, le maire se tourna vers Naruto, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et le blond serra vivement la main que lui tendait son nouvel ami, plus rayonnant que jamais. Temari et Akira parurent une fois de plus surpris face cette attitude inhabituelle que le maire daignait accorder à Naruto, mais ils se reprirent très vite. Par contre, derrière eux, Kankuro semblait écumer de voir son frère si proche de ce petit blondinet de pacotille. Quant à Sasuke, sa rage de la veille s'était transformée en peine et déprime qui apparurent un instant dans son regard avant qu'il remettre, sur son visage, son masque de glace.

— Bon, nous allons vous laisser. Passez une bonne journée tous les deux ! lança Temari avec un clin d'œil pour son petit frère, Gaara.

Après un vague signe de tête du maire et le quatuor sortit du bureau, laissant le roux et le blond seuls.

Gaara parlait peu mais observait beaucoup et la première fois où il avait rencontré Sasuke, quelques années plus tôt, il avait tout de suite remarqué l'indifférence de celui-ci envers toute présence féminine et, à l'inverse, son intérêt visible envers la gent masculine : il avait toujours eu, face à de jeunes hommes, de petits sourires pervers en coins lorsque ces yeux se posaient sur leur arrière train. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, la veille, il n'avait pas une seule fois ''maté'' un inconnu. Par contre ses yeux, par petites œillades, se posaient de plus en plus sur son nouveau bras droit, et lorsque dans la voiture Naruto avait posé sa main à côté de sa cuisse, la maire avait aperçu une pointe de jalousie dans le regard du brun.

« Apparemment Naruto est loin de le laisser indifférent et il y a plus dans son regard que de la simple attirance physique, cela pourrais jouer en ma faveur... si ce que j'ai vu est juste alors Sasuke va en souffrir, ça je lui garantis ! Cela sera ma petite vengeance pour m'avoir rejeté : désolée Uzumaki mais puisque je ne peux pas toucher aux autres, cela va être toi. »

Le jeune blond observait depuis déjà quelques minutes son guide pour les prochains jours. Naruto n'avait jamais été un génie mais il avait appris très tôt à développer un sens de l'observation aiguë... enfin quand cela ne le touchait pas de près... C'est pourquoi il avait de suite remarqué que le maire n'avait pas aimé être mis en retrait sur cette affaire que ce soit par son supérieur hiérarchique que par son propre frère. Durant ces quelques minutes de silence, l'Uzumaki avait pris le temps de détailler le jeune homme face à lui. Physiquement il était plutôt pas mal : sa tunique rouge près du corps laissait entrevoir une musculature entretenu alors que le pantalon noir qu'il portait mettait en valeur ses fines jambes. Le regard froid qu'il arborait en cet instant fit frémir le blond de plaisir... oh qu'il aimait particulièrement ce genre d'individu... un peu comme Sasuke en quelque sorte. A cette pensée, Naruto secoua un instant la tête pour revenir au jeune homme face à lui. Cependant malgré ce physique parfait, Naruto était plus attiré par l'aura ou l'âme qui entourait le maire. Il savait que son passé difficile avait pas mal développé son instinct... à l'époque plutôt de survie qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi sans qu'un mot n'est été échangé, sans que le regard glacial posé sur la porte du maire n'est changé d'expression, au premier coup d'œil la veille, l'Uzumaki avait de suite senti la solitude et le rejet dans le passé du jeune maire.

— Tu viens ? lança doucement le roux sur le pas de la porte faisant sortir le blond de ses pensées.

Naruto resta surpris un instant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que lui avait dit Akira : ''le ton de sa voix est toujours froid et imposant''. Certes ce n'était pas non plus remplis de joie et de bonheur mais l'Uzumaki avait senti de la chaleur dans ces deux mots.

— Oui, oui, je vous suis ! répondit-il avec un énorme sourire avenant.

Pendant près de quatre heures, Gaara fit visiter la ville à Naruto. Il parlait peu, juste pour donner quelques explications au blond qui, sachant que le maire n'était guère bavard, se contenta de répondre par des sourires ou hochements de tête sans rien demander de plus.

Puis, vers onze heures, la chaleur commença vraiment à se faire sentir et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la mairie. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans un silence de plomb, mais pas un de ces silences lourds, non, bien au contraire : c'était un silence apaisant qui les laissait se concentrer sur la seule présence de l'autre à leur côté. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gaara ne se sentait pas seul. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et se sourirent, légèrement gêné. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprenaient simplement en se regardant. Ils avaient tous les deux sentis que l'autre avait eu un passé difficile et qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé à quiconque. Certes son frère et sa sœur connaissaient les jours sombres de Gaara, mais il ne leur en avait jamais parlé, ne leur avait jamais donné de détails, ni expliquer ce qu'il avait ressentit ces années là. Iruka, connaissait aussi l'enfance difficile et les souffrances qu'avait reçues Naruto, mais comme le roux, il avait gardé ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, en rassurant son tuteur par de grands sourires. Et ce, même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ce qu'il avait subi.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment en question, ils restèrent un instant devant à échanger un regard. Le jeune blond était troublé. cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti en totale osmose avec quelqu'un. Sans vraiment comprendre, le masque qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais baisser pour n'inquiéter personne semblait vouloir tomber face au regard solennel du jeune maire. C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois, face à ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait pourtant qu'à peine, Naruto retira son masque de joie de ses yeux, dévoilant sa peine et sa souffrance au roux. Le jeune maire tressaillit tant ces pupilles débordants de détresse lui rappelaient les siennes. Alors, comme pour le remercier de la confiance que le blond lui montrait en cet instant, Gaara s'approchât doucement du visage du blond, posa dans un silence "religieux" son front sur celui de son homologue, avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Naruto. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Gaara ne lui chuchota dans un souffle :

— Je suis là.

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps de l'Uzumaki : son cœur s'emballa un instant alors que dans sa tête ces trois mots raisonnaient avec force et bonheur. Il fallut quelques secondes au blond pour se calmer avant qu'il se contente, comme toute réponse, de sourire sincèrement laissant toute sa gratitude transparaitre au fond de ses prunelles azurs. Le roux se recula alors encrant son regard dans celui du blond de façon totalement neutre puis de lui montrer à son tour la peine et la tristesse qu'il ressentait, avant de reprendre son visage de marbre et d'indifférence.

— Merci, prononça légèrement Naruto en lui souriant tristement.

Le maire comprit par ce simple mot qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal au jeune homme. La plus part de ces plans de vengeance tombèrent à l'eau. Ils avaient vécus des choses différentes mais les émotions ressenties, le mal engendré en eux étaient les mêmes. Le maire soupira intérieurement, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait décidé de ne rien entreprendre à l'encontre du blond qui ne se vengerait pas face à Sasuke. Après tout, il pouvait tout à fait allier l'utile à l'agréable. Il avait senti le cœur de Naruto s'affoler et avait vu dans son regard une leur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Nous avons une petite demi-heure avant de manger, tu veux visiter la mairie ? demanda le roux, qui au départ voulait reprendre sa voix neutre mais qui devint légèrement plus douce et accueillante lorsqu'il aperçu la chevelure d'ébène de l'Uchiwa au dessus de lui.

— Oui, cela serai avec plaisir ! s'exclama le blond qui lui retrouva son masque de bonne humeur.

* * *

Le quatuor, après être sorti du bureau du maire, s'était dirigé vers une petite salle du même bâtiment. Pendant près de quatre heures, Temari avait expliqué le problème qu'elle rencontrait depuis une semaine avec un investisseur et, après maintes réflexions et parlementaires entre eux et grâce à divers papiers, tous furent d'accord que le problème venait principalement de la mairie de Konoha.

— Cela faisait un moment qu'on avait plus de soucis avec lui, ainsi c'est cela qu'il complotait, pensa Sasuke à voix haute.

— Mais bon, même si le cœur du problème se trouve dans votre ville natale, je pense que l'on ne pourra résoudre cette difficulté qu'ici, surtout lorsque l'on voit vos rapports avec le maire ! énonça Temari.

— Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, insista Akira. La meilleure chose à faire est de rencontrer cette personne, rajoute-t-il en mettant son doigt sur une photo, ce n'est que le bas de l'échelle mais il pourrait nous aider.

— C'est en effet par là que je pensais commencer, renchérit Temari, mais j'ai besoin de votre soutien ou je n'arriverais à rien !

— Je comprends, réfléchit Sasuke qui fixait un point dans le mur.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes qui fut rompu par Kankuro :

— Bon, pour le moment, je pense que l'on devrait faire une pause et reprendre cela plus tard.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Temari sortit de la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes pendant que les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le petit bacon juxtaposé à la salle.

Dans un silence absolu, le trio s'accouda à la rambarde de fer forgé et regardèrent quelques mètres plus bas où ils aperçurent Gaara et Naruto marchant côte à côte vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Sasuke posa son regard sur son bras droit alors qu'un petit sourire attendri vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. De la hauteur où il se trouvait, il avait une vue magnifique sur sa "moitié". Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, laissait ces reflets jouer avec la chevelure blonde du jeune homme alors que le sable qui se soulevait à chacun de ses pas donnait l'impression que le jeune homme volait à quelques centimètres du sol. Cependant un détail vint gâcher cette vision angélique. Les sourires que l'Uzumaki faisait par dizaine était destiné qu'à une seule personne : la maire, qui une fois sur dix le lui rendait. Voir Gaara sourire tenait du miracle alors voir ce rictus si sincère sur ses lèvres toutes les minutes, semblaient irréel.

L'Uchiwa se sentit défaillir et dût se retenir à la barrière quant il vit le maire se rapprocher un peu trop de "son" blond pour déposer leur front l'un contre l'autre.

— Je suis là.

Cette phrase avait été à peine chuchoté dans l'oreille de Naruto mais le silence qui régnait en cet instant fit monter ces trois mots aux oreilles des trois hommes juste au-dessus d'eux. Le regard de Sasuke s'ouvrit un peu plus de surprise... comment pouvait-il être si proche en si peu de temps? Certes, Naruto était Naruto et très peu de personne n'accrochait pas de suite au jeune blond mais là, c'était totalement différent.

— Merci.

Ce simple mot prononcé par son jeune bras droit laissa Sasuke pantois. Il y avait tant de sincérité, de sérénité et de plénitude dans le ton employé que l'Uchiwa sentit la jalousie l'envahir avec bien plus de conviction que les fois précédentes.

— Nous avons une petite demi-heure avant de manger, tu veux visiter la mairie ?

Le ton que le maire employa en cet instant eut raison des nerfs de notre pauvre brun déjà bien entamé par le problème avec le contrat qu'il était chargé de résoudre le plus vite possible. Cependant ce fut la réponse de l'Uzumaki qui l'anéantit totalement.

— Oui, cela serai avec plaisir.

Ils étaient si proches, tellement proches que le jeune directeur crut avoir perdu définitivement Naruto. Pourtant la colère se joignant à la jalousie, il encra son regard déterminé sur la silhouette du maire qui disparaissait à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Tu ne l'auras pas! Naruto est à moi!»

Le brun rentra alors dans la précipitation et sans explication dans la pièce d'où il sortit aussitôt et se dirigea, fou de rage, vers les toilettes. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière lui qu'il se déchaina d'un énorme coup de poing dans le mur, en face de lui.

— Sasuke, il y a un problème ?

Au son de la voix, le jeune directeur se figea.

« Oh, non, tout le monde sauf lui, pitié !»

— Sasuke ?

— Non, non, ce n'est rien, posa l'interrogé le plus calmement qu'il put.

Le nouveau venu se contenta alors de faire demi-tour et de sourire de façon satisfaite.

« J'en ai marre, mais je ne peux rien faire s'il le préfère à moi. Je savais que Gaara aussi était gay mais jusque là cela me posait aucun problème. Cependant maintenant il le veut aussi ! En même temps, qui ne craquerai pas pour ce sourire si parfait, ses yeux d'un bleu d'océan et ses cheveux d'or qui dansent au fil du vent ?... Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis accro à lui, à sa présence, à ses sourires, à …

— Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu vas bien ? coupa une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le brun se retourna et tomba aussitôt dans un lagon bleu où il aurait voulu se noyer. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'approcher de lui, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était cent fois mieux que Gaara, que seul lui saurai le rendre heureux… Mais il ne fit rien de cela : il l'aimait et l'acceptait. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et si cela voulait dire près du maire de Suna tant pis, il accepterait aussi parce qu'il aimait et c'était amplement suffisant.

Naruto avait cru voir une lueur particulière dans les yeux du brun, comme une flamme qui brillait de désir et d'envie, mais cela avait été si rapide qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— Oui, oui t'inquiète Naruto, c'est juste un problème avec ce contrat, répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop doux à son gout.

— Mais, tu saignes ! s'affola le blond qui prit alors la main de Sasuke et se précipita avec près du lavabo.

En effet, le coup de poing de quelques minutes auparavant n'avait causé aucun dégât mais pour avoir la volonté de résister de prendre le blond dans ses bras, le brun avait serré son poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles entrent dans sa peau.

Au contact des mains de Naruto sur la sienne et sur son bras, Sasuke fut envahit d'un grand frisson qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se perdre au niveau de sa nuque, mais il se laissa faire, savourant le contact de leur peau.

Le blond dans son affolement ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte que c'était la main de l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il tenait dans les siennes, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il rougit en détournant le visage pour que l'Uchiwa ne le remarque pas.

« Il a rougi ! Ce n'est pas possible, il a rougi ! » pensa le brun.

L'eau coulait sur leurs mains, celles de Sasuke se trouvait posait sur le paume de celle de Naruto. Le brun, de sa main libre, prit timidement le menton du blond pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Il a vraiment rougi » pensa-t-il.

Alors, sans plus se formaliser d'autre chose, il rapprocha, tout doucement, son visage de celui de Naruto et finit par déposer un chaste baiser sur la bouche du blond.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si sucrées, encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Puis, brusquement, il s'écarta.

— Je suis désolé ! s'affola le brun, s'apercevant de ce geste qui était loin d'être anodin. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, je me suis retrouvé plongé dans mon passé et je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé ! essaya-t-il de s'expliquer.

« Excuse, complètement idiote, il va de suite comprendre que je mens mais BORDEL qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il pensait embrasser… j'ai cru une seconde que mon rêve se réalisait mais non, c'était juste une erreur. Pourtant ses lèvres si froides, si sensuelles,… *soupir*_(mental)_ »

— Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai eu un passé difficile qui parfois vient me hanter, répondit tristement Naruto avant de lâcher la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier finit par sortir des toilettes après un dernier « _désolé »_, pour cacher son trouble, laissant le blond seul.

Et c'est pourquoi, ce fut un Sasuke mitigé entre le bonheur d'avoir touché ces lèvres si souvent convoitées et le désespoir de ne plus jamais pouvoir les retoucher, qui entra dans la même salle que le matin où l'on attendait plus que lui.

A suivre !!!

* * *

Sasuke : Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt, un baiser au bout du quatorzième chapitre !

Moi : Ho ça va, tu ne vas pas faire ton râleur, tu as pu toucher ses lèvres si sen…

Sasuke : C'est bon, on a compris, je faisais juste une remarque.

Moi : Dis moi Naruto, tu ne trouves pas que Sasuke parle beaucoup plus qu'avant ?

Naruto : Oui, j'avais remarqué mais je ne voulais pas le dire, j'avais peur qu'il se referme sur lui après.

Sasuke : Grrrr

Moi : Aie, je crois que c'est trop tard !

Sasuke : …

Moi : Tant pis, on vient de revenir à notre ancien Sasuke, sniff.

Naruto : Mais moi, je t'aime toujours autant mon SASUKE CHÉRI.

Moi : Pas besoin d'hurler Naruto, mais bon comme ça on dirait du Yuki* et Shuuichi* c'est mimi !

EXPLICATIONS:

* Du manga GRAVITATION pour ceux qui connaissent ! (.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Après-midi de détente ?  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin août!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 15 : Après-midi de détente ?**

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce baiser. Un double sentiment naissait au fond de lui, Il s'en voulait d'avoir été trop surpris pour n'avoir pas pu apprécier à sa juste valeur ce doux contact de _sa_ peau contre la sienne mais en même temps soulagé d'avoir était trop abasourdi pour n'avoir pas répondu au baiser de son patron. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèves comme s'il voulait à jamais garder ce touché ancré en lui. Après quelques minutes, il finit par revenir à lui et sorti des toilettes pour rejoindre un Gaara souriant qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ils prirent alors un peu plus d'une heure pour visiter le bâtiment avant de se diriger vers un restaurant de ramen à la grande satisfaction du blond. Là, Naruto avala bols sur bols afin d'oublier cet incident de fin de matinée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors_, _la chaleur était écrasante et le blond s'excusa :

— Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, il fait beaucoup trop chaud et je crois qu'il y a une piscine, là bas.

— Tu pourrais venir chez moi ? proposa le roux, au moins on sera que tous les deux dans la piscine. Avec le temps qu'il fait celle de l'hôtel doit être remplis.

— Tu,… tu as une piscine privée ? bégaya Naruto.

Gaara sourit.

— Tu sais ça gagne bien sa vie de nos jours un maire, mais bon c'est juste une petite piscine, c'est toi qui voit...

— Si cela ne te dérange vraiment pas.

— Non_, _au contraire, cela me fait plaisir.

— Alors j'accepte, il faut juste que j'aille chercher mon maillot, finit le blond tout sourire.

Après un passage à l'hôtel pour récupérer le précieux morceau de tissu, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le sud-est de la ville et stoppèrent devant une grande demeure.

— Temari et Kankuro habite ici avec moi. Si j'avais été seul je me serai pris quelques chose de plus petit mais ils tenaient beaucoup à se que l'on habite tous les trois ensemble donc voilà, dit-il en désignant, d'un geste de main, la grande maison blanche devant eux.

Cette maison était immense, et après une petite visite des lieux, on pouvait répertorier à l'étage quatre grandes chambres avec toute une salle de bain privé et un petit balcon, au rez-de-chaussée un très grand salon/salle à manger, une cuisine tout confort et une salle d'entrainement pour divers arts martiaux. Mais le plus impressionnant était la ou plutôt les piscines. En effet la plus grande commençait à l'intérieur de la maison dans une salle à part qui continuait en passant sous une grande baie vitrée avant de finir à l'extérieur entourée de verdure. Dans le jardin, qui faisait deux fois la superficie de la demeure, sous l'ombre de grands arbres, on trouvait deux autres bassins, le premier faisant jacuzzi alors que le second était parsemé de petites fontaines. Le tout donnait une image de plénitude des plus apaisantes. Tout autour, l'on pouvait apercevoir également trois transats qui n'attendaient que nos deux jeunes hommes.

— Ouah, et tu appelles ça petite piscine ? demanda ironiquement le blond face au sourire en coin du roux.

— Tu peux aller te changer dans une chambre, si tu veux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Pendant ce temps, Gaara était allé chercher deux grandes serviettes de bain qu'il avait déposé sur deux des chaises longues après s'être mis en maillot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était de retour et trouva le maire en train de faire quelques brasses dans la grande piscine. Il hésita un instant mais finit par rentrer à son tour en savourant la froideur de l'eau sur sa peau brulante au soleil.

Gaara avait profité de cette petite hésitation pour lorgner le corps du jeune homme.

« Beau gosse, vraiment très beau gosse… les marques sur sa poitrine ne cache rien à sa beauté… il a dû vraiment souffrir dans sa jeunesse… »

Au fond cette mise à l'écart avait vraiment du bon et puis Naruto avait ce petit truc en plus, qu'il n'avait trouvé chez personne avant, qui le faisait se sentir calme et serein. Aussi loin, qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne s'était jamais senti si en sécurité qu'en présence du blond et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se permit de laisser sa méfiance de côté et de savourer pleinement l'instant présent.

* * *

De leur côté, le quatuor, après avoir mangé vite fait, était sorti malgré, la chaleur caniculaire, pour rencontrer l'homme de la photo. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après midi à se rendre à divers endroits de la ville. Mais Sasuke avait la tête dans la lune depuis cet incident et Akira dut à plusieurs reprises faire sortir le brun de ses pensées pour qu'il puisse se reconcentrer sur le contrat.

Malgré tout, le brun n'arrivait qu'à se focaliser sur le doux touché de ses lèvres contre les _siennes_. A un moment regrettant de s'être excusé trop vite sans attendre la réaction de Naruto qui aurait pu ne pas être un rejet :

« Il avait l'air si triste quand je lui dis cela »

Et à un autre sa bêtise d'avoir osé faire ce geste au risque de gâcher leur relation amicale qui s'était installé entre eux :

« Non, la seule raison de la détresse dans ses yeux, c'est son rappel de souvenirs douloureux. Pourquoi en serrait-il autrement… ? »

* * *

Aux abords de la piscine, le roux et le blond se prélassaient sur leur transat réciproque.

— Vous vous entendez bien Sasuke et toi ? demanda alors Gaara.

— Oui, il est doué comme directeur et puis jusqu'à ce que ce voyage il était plutôt sympa, répondit pensivement Naruto.

— ``Jusqu'à ce voyage'' ?

Un silence s'installa. Naruto avait levé son regard vers le ciel laissant ces pupilles songeuses voguaient à travers le bleu du firmament. La maire de Suna avait légèrement tourné la tête face au silence de son invité et le dévisagea un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il replongea son regard azur sur le remous de l'eau à ses pieds avant d'annoncer.

— Tu veux boire quelques choses? Je vais me chercher un café glacé.

— Non merci, répondit évasivement le jeune blond.

Sans insister, Gaara se leva et rentra dans sa demeure. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut derrière Naruto avec deux grands verres contenant un liquide noir à la main sans que le blond ne le remarque.

— Jusqu'à ce voyage où il m'humilie dès qu'il le peut en public tout en restant correct en privé, soupira dans un murmure Naruto pour lui-même en fermant les yeux.

Le maire s'avança alors vers le blond et lui tendit un verre :

— Ici, il est important de s'hydrater alors bois, expliqua-t-il.

Naruto encore perdu dans ses pensées n'eut ni l'envie, ni la force de vraiment refuser et prit d'un geste lent le verre qu'on lui tendait avant de remercier son hôte d'un sourire.

— Désolée d'avoir été trop curieux tout à l'heure, continua le roux en retournant s'asseoir sur son transat.

Le regard du blond revint se perdre un instant dans le ciel avant de revenir sur la personne à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler maintenant, merci pour la boisson, répondit Naruto en buvant une gorgée.

— Je comprends, bon on va se baigner tu commences à bruler sur place, le taquina doucement Gaara.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune cadre pour retrouver toute sa bonne humeur et les deux hommes piquèrent une tête dans le bassin à fontaine mais Naruto en sortant de l'eau se jeta sur le roux pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau où ils se bâtirent un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Naruto décide de fuir sur la terre ferme. Après une course poursuite que l'on pourrait qualifier de gamin où le blond riait aux éclats et le roux laissait avec aisance un rictus en coin amusé se dessinait sur son visage, Naruto trébucha et s'étala de tous son long sur le roux laissant leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils restèrent un moment immobile, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

— On vous dérange peut-être ? fit une voix derrière eux.

A l'attente de la voix de sa sœur, Gaara comprit qu'elle ne devait pas être seule et s'il parut quelques secondes troublées, il se reprit très vite. Il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto avant de prononcer :

— En fait un peu mais bon ce n'est pas grave on continuera plus tard, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

— Ouaip, répondit ce dernier en se relevant sourire aux lèvres et proposant sa main pour aider à relever au maire.

Une fois debout, ils firent face aux quatre personnes. Temari et Akira avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose ayant compris la plaisanterie du roux, par contre ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres hommes. Kankuro pour une raison inconnu était sur le point d'exploser tellement sa rage était grande. Quant à Sasuke, à la vue de _son _blond sur le maire, son cœur s'était arrêté et en cet instant le brun aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'assister à cette scène, surtout que les deux hommes étaient à moitié nus. De plus, même s'il avait très bien vu la plaisanterie du roux, il n'arrivait pas à digérer que Naruto le suive dans ce jeu là.

— Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? demanda le maire simplement.

— J'avais laissé des papiers donc on était venu les chercher, répondit Temari en rentrant dans la demeure suivi d'Akira.

Les quatre hommes restant se lorgnèrent un instant dans un silence absolu jusqu'au retour de la jeune fille et du secrétaire.

— Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé, nous pouvons y aller, s'exclama la blonde.

Le quatuor partit, Naruto et Gaara reprirent leur activité de bronzage au soleil alternée par quelques baignades.

* * *

La fin d'après midi se passa sans qu'aucun évènement majeur ne soit à déplorer et c'est ainsi que Naruto rentra à l'hôtel sous les coups de dix-neuf heures.

Le diner qui s'en suivit entre le trio de départ se passa dans une atmosphère plutôt pesante même si Akira essayait de détendre l'ambiance sans y parvenir. Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre et Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Bon, finit par dire le blond en rompant le silence, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi aujourd'hui ? Pourtant j'ai suivi tes instructions à la lettre : j'ai passé toute la journée avec Gaara.

« C'est bien ça le problème » pensa le brun.

— Ou c'est pour ce qui c'est passé en fin de matinée, je suis désolée mais j'ai un tempérament à m'inquiéter au moindre truc. Je m'excuse si j'ai fit ressortir de mauvais souvenirs, continua Uzumaki.

Le brun restait prostré dans un silence de plomb regardant la ville par la vitre.

— Tu ne veux pas me répondre… bon, je vais prendre une douche, j'espère qu'après tu seras plus apte à crever l'abcès, finit-il en entrant en colère dans la salle de bain.

Il détestait ça. Sasuke l'avait ignorer renforçant ainsi la colère du jeune blond. Un certain souvenir resurgit avec force dans les pensées de Naruto le faisant se crispait un peu plus. Il prit quelques secondes, refoulant avec succès la scène que voulait lui faire revivre sa mémoire avant de se déshabiller et de s'engouffrer sous le jet brulant mais relaxant de la douche. Il soupira alors doucement.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que je peux lui répondre… que je suis jaloux de Gaara, que je supporte pas de les voir rire ensemble, que je veux que ses sourires ne soit que pour moi, que j'ai eu très mal cet après midi lorsque je les ai vu l'un sur l'autre, que le baiser de ce matin lui était vraiment destiné, que j'ai tellement envie de lui,… que je l'aime,… non, je ne peux pas décemment lui dire ça. »

* * *

« Il m'énerve ! D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'ai fait que suivre ce qu'il m'a dit de faire, et puis c'est lui qui m'a embrassé sans ma permission, il se prend pour qui ? Bon d'accord j'ai beaucoup aimé ce bref échange mais il aurait pu me le demander, c'est impoli de voler un baiser à quelqu'un comme ça… même s'il faut l'avouer j'ai adoré ça et que j'aimerai qu'il recommence… je me contredis moi maintenant !Oh que cette histoire m'énerve ! Et cet idiot qui ne veut même pas me parler… »

* * *

Lorsque Naruto sortit de la douche, Sasuke était couché sur le lit en train de réfléchir. Puis le brun se releva et avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir des émotions de sa journée, il prononça :

— Non, désolé ce n'est pas ta faute mais à cause de cette histoire de contrat je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment et je m'énerve pour un rien.

« Je n'aurai jamais autant menti qu'avec lui »

« C'est quoi cette excuse bidon, il ne s'est pas énervé il me faisait proprement et simplement la gueule ! Pff Sasuke, je crois que je ne te comprendrai jamais ! »

Quand ce fut au tour de Sasuke de pénétrer dans la chambre, il découvrit avec soulagement le blondinet endormi sous les draps du lit. Il resta un instant immobile devant la vision qui se dessinait devant lui.

« A travers le voile, on dirait un ange » pensa le brun qui s'avançant d'un pas léger vers le lit. Sa main s'éleva pour écarter le voile après un bref instant d'hésitation avant de s'asseoir au côté de son bras droit. Avec calme et de façon presque irréelle, ses doigts vinrent éloigner une mèche d'or avant qu'il ne vienne déposer ses lèvres sur le front de l'endormi et juste avant de se coucher, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je t'aime.

A suivre !

* * *

Azerty : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui, c'est trop chou, j'adore !!! (MAIS POURQUOI IL NE LUI DIT PAS EN FACE CET IDIOT !!!!!)

Moi : Oh, j'adore la fin de ce chapitre c'est tout mimi.

Sasuke : Le jour où tu me verras dire que j'aime ce baka, il pleuvra des kunai.

Naruto : Pourtant si tu regardes quelques lignes plus haut, tu viens de le faire.

Sasuke : C'est elle qui m'a obligé à le dire en tant normal tu peux toujours rêver pour que cela arrive.

Moi : Sasuke, je t'ai dit d'être gentil avec lui sinon je le mets avec Gaara ?

Sasuke :…

Gaara : En parlant de moi, si Sasuke est sympa avec vous deux moi je deviens quoi ?

Moi : Tant fait pas, mon Gaaranou, si t'es pas avec Naru-chan, j'ai déjà prévu quelqu'un pour toi.

Gaara : Pourquoi j'ai déjà peur de ton choix...


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Confidences et action  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

_Quand ce fut au tour de Sasuke de pénétrer dans la chambre, il découvrit avec soulagement le blondinet endormi sous les draps du lit. Il resta un instant immobile devant la vision qui se dessinait devant lui._

_« A travers le voile, on dirait un ange » pensa le brun qui s'avançant d'un pas léger vers le lit. Sa main s'éleva pour écarter le voile après un bref instant d'hésitation avant de s'asseoir au côté de son bras droit. Avec calme et de façon presque irréelle, ses doigts vinrent éloigner une mèche d'or avant qu'il ne vienne déposer ses lèvres sur le front de l'endormi et juste avant de se coucher, il lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_— Je t'aime._

**Chapitre 16 : Confidences et action !**

Le reste de cette première semaine se passa plutôt calmement, enfin tout dépend pour qui. Naruto passait ses journées en agréable compagnie, c'est-à-dire avec Gaara, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Par contre Sasuke courrait et enrageait par la même occasion, aussi bien pour ce satané contrat auquel s'ajoutait toujours plus de problèmes mais aussi et surtout par le rapprochement toujours plus visible entre _son_ blond et le roux.

A la fin de la première semaine, Sasuke décida en accords avec Akira et Temari de faire une petite pause en ce magnifique dimanche. Le matin de ce jour de repos tant attendu, les deux hommes, partageant la même chambre, comme depuis maintenant une semaine s'étaient levés ensemble et comme depuis sept jours, seuls les bruits de pas au sol ou l'eau qui s'écoulait étaient les uniques sons que l'on pouvait entendre. Depuis le baiser du premier jour à Suna, un étrange silence pesant s'était installé entre nos deux héros. Pourtant ce jour là, Sasuke se décida à briser ce silence pour poser la question qui lui chatouillait les entrailles depuis la veille.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de passer la journée avec le maire aujourd'hui, tu sais Naruto ? demanda innocemment d'une voix neutre Sasuke dans l'ascenseur qui les menait vers la salle du restaurant.

— Je sais mais bon nous nous entendons bien tous les deux et puis j'apprécie sa présence, répondit simplement le blond.

« Mais pas la mienne, on dirait »pensa le brun dans un soupir qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de son bras droit.

— Vous allez faire quoi ? insista bien malgré lui l'Uchiwa.

— Comme d'habitude, je pense, une balade en ville ou dans le désert le matin et chez lui dans l'après-midi.

— Je vois, se contenta de prononcer le brun alors que son regard se parait de tristesse.

Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à l'arrivée finale de l'ascenseur avant de retrouver Akira qui les attendait pour le repas le plus important de la journée à leur table réservée.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Gaara et Naruto se retrouvèrent devant la mairie et partirent se balader. La matinée se passa plutôt bien, les villageois qui les croisaient dans la rue n'en revenaient pas : leur maire souriait, voire laissait échappé un léger rire ce qui était tout nouveau et réjouissait tout le monde. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. A l'annonce de ces vacances du dirigeant de leur village, les habitants avaient trouvé cela un peu gonflé en vue des nombreux problèmes qui étaient tombés sur Suna ces derniers mois et dont la plus part n'avaient pas été résolu. Pourtant il avait fallut un seul article dans le journal le plus lu du village pour que ces vacances soient vu comme une façon de réfléchir plus posément et revenir avec des solutions plus efficaces que jamais pour que tout le monde voit cela comme un point bénéfique pour Suna. Ensuite cela avait fait boule de neige, des articles en tout genre sur le maire et sa mairie avaient proliféré dans les journaux montrant ainsi tout le travail accompli par leurs dirigeants et bien entendu le fait que Gaara n'avait jamais pris un seul jour de congé depuis son élection deux ans auparavant contrairement à son prédécesseur qui, lui, ne se gênait pas pour prendre une semaine tous les trois mois.

Le jeune homme avait été élu à ce poste pour deux principales raisons : le fait qu'il se trouve être le fils de celui qui fut un des plus grands maire de la ville et pour son incroyable parcours et connaissances qu'ils avaient démontré depuis très jeune, cependant la mine toujours grave et le visage constamment fermé, ne l'avait pas aidé à être très apprécié même si la trahison d'un homme proche du maire quelques années auparavant était pour beaucoup à l'expression dénuée de sentiments du jeune maire. C'est pourquoi, le voir en cet instant heureux et épanouie rassurèrent les villageois.

Les deux jeune hommes après une longue balade se dirigèrent vers les quinze heures chez le roux. Ils étaient sorti ce jour là très tard du restaurant où ils avaient déjeuné mais ce fut avec surprise qu'ils découvrirent que la piscine était déjà occupé par le quatuor.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, leur dit Temari, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises ? interrogea-t-elle en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Les deux concernés prirent une belle teinte pivoine, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la blonde attaque de suite sur ce sujet alors que Naruto se risqua un coup d'œil vers son supérieur qui à première vue resta totalement neutre à la remarque de la sœur du maire.

« Est-ce que… ce n'est pas possible… ils n'ont quand même pas fait ça ? » pensèrent en même temps Kankuro et Sasuke sentant la rage monter en eux.

— Vous nous laissez cinq minutes et on vous rejoint, lança alors Gaara, et ce que l'on fait ne te regarde pas grande sœur, rétorqua le roux sur un ton de défi.

« Il a vraiment beaucoup changé en une semaine, lui. Merci Naruto » pensa Temari.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

— C'est plus qu'une simple relation employé-patron que tu as envers Sasuke, n'est ce pas Naruto ? demanda alors doucement Gaara ayant aisément remarqué quelques instants plus tôt l'œillade de son hôte envers son patron.

Le blond hésita puis acquiesça de la tête. Après tout, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis sept jours, cela était largement suffisant pour savoir qu'il pouvait accorder toute sa confiance au jeune maire de Suna.

— Tu l'aimes ? continua alors le roux faisant ouvrir grand les yeux de Naruto.

— Cela se voit tant que ça ? s'affola le blond.

— Tant fait pas, lui ne l'a pas remarqué mais bon… Tu devrais lui en parler, tu sais tu ne lui es pas si indifférent que ça, rassura Gaara.

— Tu parles, il m'humilie dès qu'il le peut, souffla le blond.

— Il fait peut-être cela car justement il a peur de te montrer qu'il tient à toi et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas se permettre, insista le maire.

— Et toi, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, lança Naruto pour changer (habilement?) de sujet.

Le visage de Gaara, à cette question, s'était fermé. Après quelques secondes de silence, le roux finit par accorder sa confiance au blond et pour la première fois Gaara ouvrit son cœur à ce sujet à quelqu'un.

— Il y a quelques années, un jeune homme est venu se réfugier à Suna, il était magnifique, au premier coup d'œil cela a été le coup de foudre. On s'est de suite mis ensemble, il avait ce petit truc qui fait qu'on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu en personne. Pourtant un étrange sensation fit très vite son apparition en moi mais je me contentais de la laisser de côté me disant qu'à force d'avoir été trop longtemps sur la défensive, je me méfiais encore de tout le monde pou rien.

Le maire fit une pause tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise puis il reprit.

— Mais six mois plus tard, il s'est enfui et a trahit Suna, cela s'arrête là, depuis j'essaye de l'oublier mais…

— ... tu n'y parviens pas, compléta Naruto dans un souffle.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

— Bon, on y retourne, où ils vont vraiment se faire des idées, lança alors le blond.

Et ils retournèrent passer le reste de l'après-midi tous les six qui se passa plutôt bien, si on excepte le fait que Kankuro, aidé légèrement par Sasuke, ne laissait jamais le roux et le blond s'approcher de moins de deux mètres.

* * *

Le lundi arriva très vite et nos deux héros reprirent leurs habitudes. Sasuke et Akira partirent en direction de la mairie retrouver Kankuro et Temari. Quant à Naruto, il avait rejoint Gaara sur la place du centre de la ville.

Le duo se dirigea cette fois vers le désert où le roux commenta diverses espèces d'animaux qui ne vivaient que dans cette étendue aride sous l'ouïe attentive du blond toujours en soif de connaissance. Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers dix heures et demie en ville, ce fut un garde qui les accosta :

— Veuillez m'excuser monsieur le maire, mais nous vous cherchons depuis une heure. Il y a un problème à la mairie, on a besoin de vous.

Gaara hocha la tête et se retourna vers son hôte :

— Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir t'abandonner un moment.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je le comprends tout à fait, le travail avant tout, lui répondit simplement Naruto sourire aux lèvres avant que le maire se dirige vers son lieu de travail.

Naruto décida de flâner un peu en ville avant de rentrer à l'hôtel manger pour la première fois à Suna seul_._ Après un bon repas, il rentra dans sa chambre où il décida d'aller se doucher car une promenade dans le désert laisse une désagréable sensation de mal être sur la peau_.

* * *

_

Pendant ce temps, le quatuor s'était retrouvé dans la pièce habituelle où ils avaient déjà passé la première semaine. Ce jour là, ils devaient rencontrer dans cette même salle un jeune homme qui possédait des informations capitales sur Orochimaru et le contrat, de quoi avoir des preuves contre le maire de Konoha. Cependant l'entrevue ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévue, en effet le chantage était de mise, l'homme en question demandait pour ces informations, non seulement une somme exorbitante mais aussi de quoi changer de vie. Sasuke et Akira savaient depuis longtemps que seul Naruto, avec cette particularité dont il était doté, arrivait à percer toutes les coquilles et à faire changer d'avis n'importe qui. Après une petite discussion entre le quatuor, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir à la recherche du blond. Mais trois heures après les recherches n'avaient toujours rien donné.

Sasuke mort de fatigue et énervé, rentra en trombe dans la chambre de l'hôtel et s'affala sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, mais il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

« Bordel, il est où Naruto ! Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui là ! »

Il finit par se lever en pensant que le seul moyen de retrouver son calme était une bonne douche et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas que la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Naruto. Ce dernier, se croyant seul et sachant que Sasuke et Akira en avait pour un moment, n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de prendre des habits avec lui dans la salle de bain et se retrouva donc nu avec une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille. Le brun resta figé à cette vue, et sans le vouloir ses yeux suivirent une goutte d'eau qui perla de ses beaux cheveux blonds plaqués contre son visage, sur le torse de Naruto. La goutte suivit doucement la musculature du jeune homme pour rentrer dans son nombril avant de finir sa course sous la serviette à un endroit très stratégique de l'anatomie du blond.

Sasuke resta encore quelques secondes interdit et puis tout se passa très vite. Le contrat qui allait lui faire perdre une fortune s'il ne trouvé pas une solution, le rapprochement ambiguë de son bras droit et du maire, sa frustration aussi bien à cause du premier problème qui occupait ses pensées que le second et la vue du splendide spécimen devant lui, lui firent perdre les dernières traces de raisons. Tant pis, si ce qu'il allait faire aller changer pas mal de choses, il se fichaient des conséquences... en cet instant il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au jeune homme à moitié nu devant lui. C'est pourquoi, l'Uchiwa se laissant aller à un total contrôle de son corps par une certaine partie de son anatomie, bougea instinctivement et dans ce mouvement d'égarement, fonça sur Naruto, le plaqua sur la porte de la salle de bain et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans laisser le temps de réagir au jeune homme face à lui, il l'embrassait fougueusement profitant de ce touché de lèvres qu'il pensait être rompu d'un moment à l'autre par un rejet venant du blond. Cependant contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire bouger en accords avec les siennes. Naruto finit même par entrouvrir ses lèvres invitant l'Uchiwa à partir en exploration de sa bouche, qui accepta avec un plaisir non contenu. La langue du brun commença par explorer la bouche de son vis-à-vis avant de rencontrer celle du blond et commencèrent une danse des plus sensuelles entre elles. Les bras de Naruto passèrent alors autour du cou de Sasuke qui lui en posa une sur la taille du blond et une deuxième sur sa nuque approfondissant encore un peu plus leur baiser. Sa première main remonta alors dans une caresse jusqu'au centre du torse du blond qui gémit doucement à ce frôlement de peau, alors qu'une des mains de Naruto descendit sur la taille de Sasuke l'obligeant d'une pression, à rapprocher leur corps. Le brun continua ses caresses sur le torse de son futur amant qui frémissait sous ses doigts.

Naruto constatant sa nudité vis-à-vis de son partenaire prit l'initiative de glisser sa main de la taille vers le torse du brun en prenant soin d'écarter le tissu, avant de lui enlever sensuellement cette chemise sombre si gênante, obligeant nos deux amants à se séparer un instant. Cela fait, leur front et leur torse se collèrent l'un à l'autre et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. En ce moment précis, il n'existait plus de hiérarchie, non ce n'était pas un employer embrassant son supérieur, non ce n'était plus un directeur qui s'apprêtait à franchir le pas avec son bras droit, non! C'était juste deux jeunes gens qui partageaient un doux et fiévreux moment d'intimité. En cet instant, ils avaient oublié leur rang et même leur nom, il n'existait plus que la douce chaleur de leur souffle sur leur lèvres, que les frissons qui remontaient le long de leur corps alors qu'une main s'avanturait sur leur peau, que cette sensation de ne plus être seul comme si l'autre par sa seule présence avait su combler le vide béant au fond d'eux.

Un léger mouvement et leur érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre les faisant gémir de plaisir qui, des lors, en voulaient plus. En voyant les yeux de son futur amant remplis de désir, Sasuke devint plus entreprenant. D'un geste simple mais rapide, il détacha d'une main la serviette de la taille du blond qui glissa à terre puis prit en main l'objet de ces convoitises ce qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir de son partenaire et de l'autre commença des caresses dans le dos de Naruto qui descendaient toujours plus bas. Pendant ce temps, sa bouche après un bref passage sur les lèvres du blond était descendue vers le torse de son amant qui commença un léchage intense sur les tétons déjà dur de plaisir du jeune homme. Sa main arriva alors sur ses fesses qu'elle massa un instant avant la pénétration d'un doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto tout en prenant en bouche la virilité du jeune homme ce qui eut pour effet d'atténuer la douleur de la pénétration. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond ne sentait plus que du plaisir ce qui permit à Sasuke de rajouter un deuxième puis un troisième doigt sans aucune crainte pour son partenaire. Sentant son amant proche de l'éjaculation et voyant son corps en transe s'agitait près de lui, l'Uchiwa se retira enlevant de gestes rapides son pantalon et son caleçon avant de pousser d'un geste brusque Naruto sur le lit qui se laissa tomber sans hésiter avant de sentir un corps se coucher sur lui.

L'Uchiwa embrassa, alors, langoureusement le blond lorsqu'il le pénétra le plus doucement possible voulant faire souffrir le moins possible son amant. Il commença alors des va et vient avec ses hanches, laissant le blond promener ses mains sur son corps brulant. Chaque mouvement de bassin, procurait un plaisir inconsidéré à chacun des deux hommes qui peu à peu ne purent se retenir de laisser échapper des cris toujours plus élevés. Le blond hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons le nom de son amant, à chaque coup qui touchait cet endroit si particulier à l'intérieur de lui et qui lui procurant un tel plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela paraissait bien plus intense que les précédentes fois avec leur ex-amant. Le plaisir était à son apogée et cette sensation de ne pouvoir s'arrêter firent redoubler les mouvements du brun. Jamais, en cet instant il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir c'est pourquoi à son tour, sa voix grave raisonna avec aisance dans la chambre se répercutant sur les murs.

Et ce fut à la fin d'un de ces cris que…

Akira entre dans la chambre en trombe :

— MONSIEUR Sas...

A suivre !!

* * *

Moi : YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, j'adore.

Sasuke : C'est bon on a compris que c'était très explicite… même trop.

Moi : Hé, je ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance alors je n'ai pas mis « bave » tous les deux mots mais je me rattrape là sinon cela aurai été trop chargé (bave, bave, bave, bave, bave, bave, bave, bave, bave…).

Sasuke : C'est bon, on a compris...

Naruto : Mais bon on est ensemble maintenant… au bout de seize chapitres.

Moi : Ah bon, et vous le voyez où que vous êtes ensemble ?

Naruto : …On fait quand même des trucs qui sous entende des choses, non ?

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens très mal la suite, moi.

Naruto : Ah, NON. Déjà qu'elle a mis trente mille ans avant que cela arrive et qu'elle ne nous laisse pas aller jusqu'au bout, elle ne va pas nous faire un coup pareil ?

Moi : Dois-je te rappeler quel est mon passe temps favori mon petit Naru-chan?

Sasuke : …

Moi : Hi hi, et vi j'adore t'embêter mon petit Sasuke en sucre.

Sasuke (partant en courant) : AU SECOURS !!


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Gros problèmes en tout genres en vus  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note supplémentaire : La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sure du tout de tenir mes publication donc il ne fait pas s'inquiéter si vous avez qu'un ou deux chapitres seulement dans la semaine et pas les jours où je les publie normalement^^!! Désolée!  
**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 17 : Gros problèmes de tout genres en vus**

Les deux hommes sur le lit se figèrent une seconde avant de se séparer dans un mouvement simultané. Naruto courut jusqu'à la salle de bain sans même jeter un œil derrière lui pendant que Sasuke s'enroulait le drap de lit autour de la taille le regard dur et froid posé sur le nouveau venu.

— Faudrait que tu apprennes à frapper avant d'entrer, Akira.

Ce dernier était blanc et n'osait répondre. Depuis l'entrevue avec Itachi, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de regard si meurtrier.

— Je… je… suis… désolé mais nous… avons un… pro… problème.

— Très bien, attends moi dehors, j'arrive, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Le secrétaire ne se le fit pas répété, il sorti de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière dut prendre quelques secondes avant de vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait malencontreusement interrompu. Étrangement, ayant retrouvé tous ses esprits, un sourire vainqueur vint se retranscrire sur son visage... la phase trois avait apparemment bien marché.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke resta immobile quelque seconde avant de jeter un coup d'œil au panneau coulissant menant à la salle de bain qui apparemment n'avait pas prévue de s'ouvrir de si tôt. Un étrange silence pesant s'installa avec gravité dans la pièce. Aucun bruit ne laissait penser qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain.

Le brun soupira longuement avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Debout au centre de la chambre, il se remémora ces quelques moments de pure folie. C'est lui qui lui avait sauté dessus certes, mais son jeune employé ne semblait pas ne pas avoir apprécié. Lorsque cela avait été fait, il avait tout oublie, il n'était plus le grand et illustre Sasuke Uchiwa : le plus jeune et brillant Pdg du pays. Non, à ce moment là, il n'avait été qu'un homme, rien de plus. Une fois entièrement habillé, il s'assit sur le lit, le regard tourné vers l'endroit où s'était enfermé Naruto.

« Il ne veut pas affronter cette situation, on dirait,… dans un sens cela m'arrange… pourtant il faudra bien,… qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire… C'est moi, qui lui ai sauté dessus… il avait peut être peur de perdre son travail si jamais il m'avait repoussé» pensa l'Uchiwa.

Puis il finit par se lever ayant au préalablement jeté un regard vers la salle de bain avant de rejoindre son secrétaire dans le couloir.

« Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, parce que c'était la première fois et sans doute la dernière où je pouvais l'avoir, le toucher de si près surtout qu'à partir de maintenant il va m'éviter... »

— Bon, je t'écoute, lança sur un ton froid notre brun préféré.

Akira déglutit un instant. En cet instant, son patron était effrayant et toute personne normale n'aurait pas pu retrouver la parole avant quelques minutes mais le vieil homme avait une raison bien plus qu'importante pour être venu chercher son jeune employeur.

— Orochimaru est arrivé à Suna il y a trois heures.

* * *

Après avoir couru jusqu'à cette pièce salvatrice, Naruto s'adossa à la porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Va-t-il vouloir me garder après ça ? Pourquoi je suis si faible face à lui ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu résister ? Si cela se trouve c'était un test et je l'ai échoué avec succès. Non, je ne pourrai jamais plus le regarder en face, je ne peux pas sortir pour le voir. Je ne veux et ne peux pas l'affronter. Affronter son regard, son expression, ses reproches, son… En plus, Akira a tout vu… Au secours, je viens de faire la pire connerie de toute ma vie… mais aussi la plus agréable. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti autant de sensations, de désir, de plaisir avec un autre des partenaires que j'ai pu avoir… »

C'est dans ses réflexions, mélanges de doute, de désespoir et de bonheur, que Naruto finit par se lever avec l'intention de reprendre une bonne douche pour lui changer les idées. Au loin, il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer. Alors il décida plutôt de se faire couler un bain dans le jacuzzi où il se détendit ou du moins essaya pendant une petite heure.

* * *

Au Q.G. de la mairie de Suna**,** c'était la cohue. Des personnes couraient de droite à gauche, des papiers voletés dans l'entrée, le téléphone de l'accueil ne cessait de sonner dès que la secrétaire reposée le combiné et le brouhaha était de mise dès les premiers pas que l'on faisait en entrant dans le bâtiment. Et ce fut dans cette ambiance que Sasuke et Akira pénétrèrent dans la grande bâtisse. Le vieil homme suivit du brun se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maire**,** ce qui étonna Sasuke. Mais à peine étaient-ils entré dans ladite salle que le visage de Sasuke se referma un peu plus et redevint aussi dur et indéchiffrable que du marbre.

— Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis heureux de vous revoir même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions, fit une personne en se levant tout en s'inclinant devant le concerné.

Le jeune brun détailla la personne face à lui. La venue du maire à Suna ajoutait un autre problème non négligeable. Ce contrat devenait de plus en plus dur à gérer et pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, il regretta de l'avoir signé.

— Le plaisir est partagé monsieur Orochimaru, commença-t-il toujours de façon neutre avant de repredre : mais quelle est donc la raison qui vous a poussé à quitter Konoha si précipitamment ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler d'un voyage à Suna ? énonça l'Uchiwa, le visage inexpressif avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

La pièce contenait à ce moment là, six personnes : en plus de deux hommes qui venaient de parler et d'Akira, se trouvait Gaara assis à son bureau, Temari et Kankuro qui prenaient place à la droite et à la gauche du maire de Suna.

— Vous me voyez navré monsieur Uchiwa mais c'est vous, répondit Orochimaru une impression désolée sur le visage.

— Moi ! répondit faussement outré Sasuke. J'en suis attristé monsieur le maire. Et puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait qui aurait pu aboutir votre venue en ces lieux reculés du pays, continua le brun sur le même ton.

Le maire de Konoha se permit un petit sourire en coin qui ne passa pas inaperçu mais qui conforta l'Uchiwa à rester, le temps de l'entretien, sur la défensive voire de passer lui même à l'offensive.

— Vous essayerez non seulement de contourner la loi qui autorise la rupture d'un contrat**, **mais en plus de cela vous chercheriez à me nuire jeune homme. Mais vous connaissant, je suis sûr que cela n'est qu'ouïe dire même si votre venue en ces lieux est loin d'être claire.

« On dirait qu'il y a une taupe dans les environs » pensèrent Akira et Sasuke en même temps.

— Je suis heureux que vous n'accordiez aucune valeur à ses ragots. Il est évident que jamais je n'irais dans le sens contraire à la loi et vous nuire ne m'apporterez rien. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de vous inquiéter monsieur le maire. Par contre, ce n'est pas allé contre la loi que de vouloir connaître la raison de l'annulation de ce contrat et comme celui-ci met beaucoup d'argent en jeu, je me suis permis de venir en personne. Je suppose qu'un homme d'affaire tel que vous peut aisément comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ?

« Toujours aussi doué, dommage que je ne puisse pas te compter parmi mes chiens » soupira mentalement Orochimaru allongeant son sourire sur son visage.

— Oui, en effet et je suis ravi que cela était mis au clair avec vous. Puis se tournant vers le trio fraternel, je vous remercie de votre accueil, je vais maintenant prendre congé, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, dit-il en se levant.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna :

— Au fait, pourriez-vous me conseiller un hôtel, s'il vous plait ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment visité cette ville dont j'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien par mon secrétaire : Kabuto, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

— Je suis navrée mais il faudrait aller voir sur place : à cette époque de l'année, les hôtels sont souvent complets, cracha Temari.

— Cependant, ce matin, il restait quelques chambres de libres à l'hôtel au sud du village que vous avez dû croiser pour venir ici depuis l'aéroport, exposa calmement le maire de SUna sous la surprise de son frère et de sa soeur ainsi que d'Orochimaru qui laissa un de ses sourcils se froncer un instant.

Après ce qui s'était passé il y a maintenant quelques années, Orochimaru était persuadé que jamais son homologue de Suna n'accepterait de l'aider. C'est pourquoi il avait fait appel à un chantage qu'il ne pouvait pas contourner en tant que maire... mais alors pourquoi venait-il de lui faire gagner du temps? Cependant, Orochimaru ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps, après tout, Gaara avait peut-être tiré un trait sur ce qui c'était passé ?

— Bien, je vous remercie, au revoir messieurs, mademoiselle, finit-il en sortant du bureau.

Une fois le maire de Konoha disparut le regard dur du maire vint se fixer dans celui noir du jeune directeur. Le duel dura quelques secondes avant que Gaara ne finisse par rompre le silence.

— Là, nous avons un gros problème monsieur Uchiwa. En tant que maire de Suna, je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer ce que vous faîtes en fermant les yeux, je suppose que vous me comprenez, énonça Gaara qui reprenait son attitude d'il y a sept jours.

— Eh, frangin, je te ferai remarqué que cela me concerne aussi, tu te rends compte ce que je perds moi dans cette affaire, s'écria Temari.

Le regard du maire devint dur et haineux à l'entente de ce surnom aussi familier.

— C'est ton problème, je t'avais prévenu ès le départ, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, répondit-il d'une voix froide. Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon bureau de suite.

— Mais… essaya la jeune fille

— Exécution, jeta Gaara sur un ton qui se voulait très abrupt ne permettant aucune objection.

Le quatuor se retira alors sans un mot, laissant le maire seul dans son bureau.

— Les uns qui me rejettent de leur projet tout en voulant mon appui et ce serpent qui me fait du chantage, il y a-t-il quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance ? dit-il à haute voix haute avant qu'un visage souriant apparaisse dans son esprit :

« Naruto »

* * *

Le quatuor, toujours sous le choc, s'était immobilisé dans la pièce à côté où se trouvait la secrétaire principale du maire de la ville. Temari fulminait contre Oro-de -medeux comme elle l'apelait, contre son frère qui malgré sa position refusait de l'aider, contre son deuxième frère qui aurait pu appuyer ses dires, contre l'Uchiwa de n'avoir pas su tenir en retrait le maire de Konoha et surtout contre elle... de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement... Après son éclat de voix, elle poussa un profond soupir.

— Cela va mieux, interrogea son frère en posant une main sur son épaule?

A la question posée, elle releva la tête encrant ses prunelles dans celles de Kankuro.

— Oui, merci, répondit-elle laissant un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage avant de rajouter : bon, ce n'est pas en restant là que l'on va arriver à trouver une solutionalors go!

Mais juste avant de quitter la pièce pour suivre Temari, Sasuke entendit :

_— Mademoiselle, convoqué dans mon bureau Uzumaki Naruto sur le champ_, fit une voix dure sortant d'un interphone posait sur le bureau de la jeune femme secrétaire brune.

— Tout de suite, monsieur le maire, répondit-elle avant d'appeler certaines personnes pour retrouver le jeune homme en question.

* * *

Naruto finit par sortir de son bain sans grand enthousiasme. L'idée de tomber sur Sasuke, ne l'enchantait guère. Il finit par s'habiller et sortit dans les rues de Suna en évitant les lieux stratégiques tel que la mairie, la maison du trio fraternel ainsi que tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le contrat en cours. En effet, même si le blond avait été mis à l'écart, il n'avait pas hésité à jeter un coup d'œil d'une petite heure sur le problème qui les avait emmenés à Suna quand l'occasion s'était présentée.

C'est en parcourant les petites ruelles en regardant les magasins bordant leurs côtés qu'il fut interpellé :

— Monsieur Uzumaki, monsieur le maire vous demande dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Naruto se retrouva face à la personne qui le matin même était venu chercher Gaara.

— Oui bien sûr, je vous suis.

« Pourquoi Gaara tient-il à me voir à la mairie ??? Pitié faîtes qu'il soit seul ou du moins qu'il n'y ait ni Sasuke, ni Akira » pensa le blond en croisant les doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto entra dans le bureau du maire, qui à son grand soulagement était seul.

Mais ce fut de surprise qu'il fut submergé. En effet, les yeux si doux et simples que faisaient habituellement face à lui le roux s'étaient transformés en regard froid, distant et méfiant.

— Vous m'avez demandé monsieur le maire, demanda alors le blond enlevant toute familiarité qu'il avait pu avoir avec lui quelques jours auparavant.

— En effet, asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Naruto ne se fit pas prié et s'exécuta avec une docilité qui pour lui était contre nature, mais il appréciait beaucoup trop Gaara en tant qu'ami pour rétorquer et provoquer une querelle pour une chose aussi futile.

Le maire se retourna en direction d'un hublot et resta ainsi un long moment. Le blond n'osait rompre le silence et se contenta de regarder Gaara qui se tenait dos à lui, les mains croisées derrière lui. Puis, en faisant le tour de la pièce de ses yeux, Naruto constata que le téléphone sur le bureau était décroché. On pouvait aisément entendre dans le silence, le traditionnel « TUT TUT TUT … » et les touches clignotaient de partout dans une vingtaine de lumière rouge.

Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, Gaara se retourna :

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, lança-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Naruto se figea. L'attitude du maire avait changé de tout au tout. Son regard reflétait le désespoir autant que la tristesse et sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.

— Tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance Naruto, continua-t-il.

— Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux, Gaara, répondit le blond sur un ton mélange de détermination et d'apaisement.

* * *

Le quatuor s'était réfugié dans la salle qui leur avait été réservé depuis le début de la semaine dernière, pour réfléchir plus posément aux problèmes qui ne manquaient pas de les narguer depuis quelques temps. Après une longue réflexion et un moment pour permettre à la fureur de Gaara de perdre un peu de son intensité, le groupe décida d'aller trouver le maire.

Temari, ayant retrouvé toute sa colère, du fait que son propre frère la laisse tomber, entra sans frapper dans le bureau du roux suivi des trois autres personnes. Mais à peine entré dans la pièce, ils se figèrent. Devant eux, une scène des plus étranges se dessinait :

Gaara et Naruto, au milieu de la pièce, était enlacé et s'embrassait**.**

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Moi : Hi ! Hi !

Sasuke : NNNNNNNNAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO ?

Naruto : oui ?

Sasuke : QU'EST-CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ?

Naruto : Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est l'auteur…

Moi : HHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quand j'avais dit que j'adorais mettre en colère mon Sasuke chéri.

Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, bordel ?

Moi : Rien, et puis c'est bon c'est juste un baiser, vous deux vous avez fait plus si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Sasuke : Justement, C'EST JUSTE APRÈS ÇA, JE DOIS EN COMPRENDRE QUOI, MOI ?

Moi : Rien, oh t'es énervant Sasu, je fais ce que je veux et puis tu ne connais pas les circonstances de ce baiser. Et quand on ne sait pas on se tait.

Sasuke : Quand j'avais dit que je sentais mal la suite…

Moi : Hé hé, pour l'explication rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après...

Sasuke : JE VAIS LA TUEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!

Moi (est partit se réfigier à des années lumières d'ici où jamais vous ne me retrouverez)!


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Pensées secrètes et cambriolage !  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note supplémentaire : Je suis vraiment désolée pour la semaine dernière où je n'ai pas publié un seul chapitre -_-! Je pensais ma semaine assez chargé mais en fait, elle était bien plus que ça... désolée encore!  
**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 18 : Pensées secrètes et cambriolage !**

Les deux hommes enlaçaient sentirent au léger vent se poser entre eux, les faisant frissonner. Ils se séparèrent alors d'un coup et regardèrent du côté de la porte. A la vue des personnes présentes, Gaara reprit son regard vide de tout sentiment. Quant à Naruto, il pâlit en écarquillant les yeux de frayeur.

Dans la pièce une atmosphère particulière s'installa, mélange de six sentiments très différents les uns des autres.

Temari sous, le coup de la surprise, avait perdu sa colère pour de la stupeur.

« Gaara en train d'embrasser Naruto… Ce n'est pas possible ! Lui qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments ! Enfin, sauf s'il veut jouer avec des personnes particulières mais il apprécie trop Naruto pour s'amuser avec lui…»

Akira, lui, dégageait de l'incompréhension.

« Mais, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke… je n'ai pas pu me tromper et puis je les ai vu dans la chambre. A moins que Naruto n'est pas oser dire non… je me serais vraiment leurré à ce point … »

Tout autour du corps de Kankuro émanait une énorme concentration de rage et de fureur.

« NON, NE ME DITES PAS QUE CE S***** A RÉUSSI A LE SÉDUIRE ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE TOUCHER A GAARA, IL N'Y A QU'UNE SEULE PERSONNE QUI EN A LE DROIT ET QUI LE MÉRITE ET C'EST…. »

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi penser. Malgré son masque de glace sur le visage, son cœur se remplissait à la fois de colère, de tristesse et de jalousie.

« NON, PAS APRÈS CE QUI C'EST PASSE ENTRE NOUS TOUT A L'HEURE. Naruto pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je tiens tellement à toi, moi. Et ce s****** de maire, il va me le payer au centuple, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…. »

Gaara, lui, jubilait secrètement. Pourtant de nombreuses questions le taraudaient mais son visage restait de marbre.

« Oh, on dirait que j'ai eu ce que je voulais en fin de compte ! Je peux sentir les ondes de colère du grand monsieur Uchiwa… Par contre, je ne comprends vraiment pas les ondes meurtrières provenant de Kankuro…. »

Quant à Naruto, ce fut la honte et la peur qui commençait à le ronger.

« Mon dieu, là je suis dans la m****, après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Akira et Sasuke doivent me prendre pour… pour… un mec qui couche avec n'importe qui… Mon Dieu, il va me virer là c'est sûr, je viens encore plus de tout gâcher… pourtant si tu savais ce que je tiens à toi Sasuke, je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus te voir…. »

Gaara était reparti s'asseoir derrière son bureau et regardait une par une toutes les personnes présentes dans son bureau, puis :

— Vous vouliez quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée comme si ce qui venait de se passer ne s'était jamais produit.

Un silence suivit sa question. Aucune des personnes présentes ne s'étaient vraiment remis de la scène qu'ils avaient surprit à leur arrivée dans le bureau du maire. Cependant, ce fut la jeune femme blonde qui se reprit la première:

— Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça avec ce contrat, s'écria Temari qui avait retrouvé toute sa colère envers son frère.

— Tu parles au maire, alors un peu plus de respect dans tes paroles et puis je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, rétorqua Gaara.

La blonde demeura bouche bée : même si son frère restait souvent distant et froid, jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur un ton aussi dur et glacial. Pourtant elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Connaissant on frère, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un appui, c'est pourquoi ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur un certain blondinet :

— Monsieur Uzumaki, s'il vous plait, faîtes quelque chose, supplia-t-elle.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au roux avant de prononcer :

— Je suis désolé mais ceci est un problème entre vous, de plus j'ai été mis à l'écart de ce dossier, coup d'œil à Kankuro, donc je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire, « et moi, je dois sortir immédiatement de cette pièce avant de tomber dans deux magnifiques yeux noirs qui sont j'en suis sûr remplis de dégoût. »

« Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'écarter du dossier » pensa dans un soupir Akira.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se contenta de se diriger vers la porte :

— Naruto, le retient une voix, n'oublies pas.

Il se retourna un instant et sourit :

— Ne tant fait pas Gaara, je serai devant la mairie à l'heure.

— Parfait, alors à tout à l'heure, répondit la voix du maire dans un petit sourire avant que le blond ne disparaisse par la porte.

Les membres du quatuor restèrent surpris mais ne dirent rien.

Après de nombreuses tentatives, de la part de la jeune fille pour faire changer d'avis son jeune frère, qui échouèrent aussi bien les unes que les autres, Sasuke finit par prendre la parole.

— C'est bon Temari, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme cela : c'est le maire, il a une fonction à tenir. Puis se tournant vers Gaara, nous sommes désolés d'avoir pris de votre précieux temps et de vous avoir interrompu tout à l'heure, au revoir.

« Il m'en veut vraiment de lui avoir piqué son blond, lui. Même pas mon frère et ma sœur, n'avait jamais osé me lancer des piques comme cela »

« Et oui, Gaara, tu comprends maintenant ! Si tu veux jouer à cela, la chasse est ouverte, et tu vas le payer au prix fort : Naruto est à MOI »

Après ces douces paroles et encore plus douces pensées, le quatuor quitta le bureau du maire, laissant ce dernier seul.

* * *

Naruto, après être sorti de la pièce, se permit un soupir de soulagement même s'il savait que le plus dur restait à venir. Il était sept heures du soir, il lui restait trois heures à tuer avant le rendez-vous avec Gaara et surtout trois heures à errer en essayant par tous les moyens d'éviter un beau brun ténébreux. Il rentra alors de suite à l'hôtel pour se préparer avant le retour de Sasuke et d'Akira. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était prêt et se dirigea vers le nord de Suna. En parcourant cette ville depuis plus d'une semaine, Naruto avait remarqué divers endroits agréables et vides et ce fut vers l'un d'eux qu'il décida de se réfugier pour se ressourcer.

* * *

Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre de l'hôtel avec l'espoir de trouver un certain blond de notre connaissance mais la pièce était désespérant vide. Il s'approcha du lit et effleura de ses doigts, les draps qui les avaient accueilli lorsqu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un quelques heures auparavant. Il poussa un long soupir et fut en cet instant prêt à tout abandonner. Son frère dans la nature en train de préparer on ne sait quel plan, Orochimaru lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues et maintenant Naruto qui préférait le maire de Suna à lui, il y avait vraiment de quoi vouloir tout laissé tomber.

Mais d'un seul coup, il se releva chassant ses idées noires :

« Naruto sera à moi, je ne me laisserai pas faire » et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il partit en direction de la mairie de Suna.

* * *

La nuit avait recouvert la ville depuis une petite heure, les rues se désertaient peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'aucune âme qui vive ne s'aventure dans cette obscurité oppressante. Pourtant, des yeux très aiguisés auraient pu apercevoir deux silhouettes marchant lentement dans ces ruelles sombres, tels deux fantômes. La lune, voilée, ne laissait apparaître que le contour de la ville, dans cette pénombre, tout se confondait : bâtiments, plantes, voitures, êtres vivants, tout n'était qu'ombre et silence. Seule la douce brise du vent sur la cime des arbres perturbait cette quiétude. Les longs cheveux des deux hommes virevoltaient au grès du vent dans une ambiance de paix et de douceur. Les deux silhouettes finirent par s'arrêter devant un hôtel avant de disparaître d'un mouvement simultané dans la nuit noire sans s'apercevoir qu'une autre ombre les accompagnait de près et disparut au même niveau qu'eux.

* * *

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent alors dans une chambre qu'ils fouillèrent méthodiquement pour l'un et n'importe comment pour l'autre après avoir endormi, sans se faire voir, au chloroforme son hôte passager.

Ladite chambre ne reflétait pas le luxe ce qui au premier abord pouvait étonné en vue de la personne l'occupant, mais avec l'amas de touristes qui venait séjourner en ces lieux durant cette période de l'année et l'arrivée non prémédité de l'occupant de ladite chambre, cela en devenait compréhensible. Cependant la pièce n'était pas si dénué de goût. D'une dimension de trente-cinq mètres carré doté d'une petite salle de bain, le tout sur les ton de blanc montrait tout de même qu'il s'agissait pas d'une chambre bas de gamme. La pièce possédait un grand lit accompagné d'une table de chevet alors que sous la fenêtre menant à un balcon, se tenait un bureau décoré en cet instant de diverses chemises éparpillées sur le bois. Un peu plus loin une étagère soutenant une télévision de taille moyenne était posé face au lit.

Le silence régna d'abord en mettre dans la chambre ne laissant que les bruits de fouille transparaitre aux oreilles des deux cambrioleurs du dimanche.

— Alors ? demanda un homme aux cheveux blonds brisant ce calme.

— Je ne trouve rien, répondit aussitôt le roux.

Le premier jeune homme qui avait parlé soupira doucement avant de reprendre.

— Je ne te parlais pas de ça, Gaara.

— Alors quoi ? rétorqua sur la défensive le deuxième homme.

— Le baiser, fit le blond en souriant.

Le roux stoppa ses investigations pour se tourner vers son complice :

— On pourrait parler de ça plus tard, on doit se dépêcher. Si je me fais prendre je suis mal.

— Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui en as eu cette idée et moi aussi je risque d'avoir des problèmes si on nous surprend. Il n'empêche que tu pourrais me répondre quand même, soupira Naruto.

— C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée pour ça, dit le roux en montrant la pièce d'un geste de la tête. Mais le baiser c'était ton idée ! De plus j'en connais un qui doit rien comprendre, tu t'offres à lui pour quelques heures après embrasser quelqu'un d'autres.

— Oh, ça va ! Moi, j'ai fait ça pour que tu y voies plus clair dans tes sentiments et puis de toute façon avec Sasuke le mal était fait. Le fait que je t'ai embrassé ne changera absolument rien à l'explication que l'on aurait eu ensuite.

— T'es vraiment aveugle toi, tu lui plais, ça se voit très bien.

— Ça je m'en doute, vu ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi mais...

— Mais rien du tout, je reformule si tu préfères : il tient à toi bien plus que tu ne le penses, coupa le maire de Suna devant le manque flagrant d'y mettre du sien de son complice.

— J'ai du mal à y croire, fit septique le jeune blond.

— Parle-lui, parlez-en et surtout avoues lui tes sentiments ? continua Gaara tout en ayant repris ces recherches depuis déjà quelques minutes.

— On verra, en attendant je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question, moi.

Seul le silence répondit. Naruto avait rencontré pour la première fois Gaara depuis moins de quinze jours et pourtant il avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années. Il y avait cette alchimie entre eux, ce petit truc qui semblait les lier sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache quoi. Pourtant aussi bien l'un que l'autre savait que dans leur passé respectif, il devait y avoir une branche commune, oui car seul une même expérience, un même accès à un évènement pouvait rapprocher deux personnes qui se connaissait à peine mais aucun des deux n'osait vraiment demander des détails à l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus un passé difficile et il était bien trop tôt pour se confier de cette manière là. Cependant ce lien avait permis à Naruto de savoir comment "marchait" son nouvel ami. Il savait très bien qu'il devait laisser Gaara lui dire sans insister plus que ce qu'il n'avait fait, c'est pourquoi il ne demanda rien de plus. Même si ce qui les liait datait bien plus que ce problème là, le blond savait qu'il était difficile pour le maire de Suna de parler de cette période et ce ne fut qu'une demi douzaine de minutes plus tard que la voix grave de Gaara raisonna dans l'espace sonore vide de la pièce.

— Rien !

— Rien ?

— Non, rien, j'ai rien ressenti, continua-t-il comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Il s'était refermé. Naruto l'avait de suite remarqué. Pour ces quelques mots, il avait remis son masque parfaitement indéchiffrable sur son visage alors que dans sa voix ne transparaissait que de l'indifférence. C'est pourquoi le blond reprit tout en cherchant à faire réagir son acolyte.

— Alors c'est que tu l'aimes toujours, affirma le blond.

— NON, s'écria aussitôt Gaara.

— Moins fort, on va nous entendre.

— Écoute Naruto, c'est un enfoiré d'accords ? Il s'est servi de moi pour arriver à ses fins, c'est tout. Il ne compte plus pour moi.

— C'est ça ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! soupira dans sa barbe le blond.

* * *

L'ombre qui les avait suivit, les observait par la fenêtre avec une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Normalement quand on va à l'hôtel incognito c'est pour… enfin voilà par pour faire ça… Cela ne peut pas être eux, ils ne pourraient jamais se comporter comme des cambrioleurs et même si c'était bien eux, il… NON, cela ne peut pas être eux… On dirait qu'ils parlent entre eux, m*****, je suis trop loin, je n'arrive pas à les entendre ».

* * *

— Ah, tiens je crois que j'ai trouvé quelques choses d'intéressant, lança joyeusement Naruto.

La maire se rapprocha du blond, il déposa une main sur une épaule et posa son menton sur l'autre.

— En effet, cela devient intéressant, répondit sourire aux lèvres le roux, mais ce n'est qu'un début, je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver encore autre chose.

* * *

« Il se rapproche de Naruto, sa main sur son épaule et… Non, mais ce n'est pas possible c'est un e****** ce mec, je vais le tuer, le tabasser lui enlever l'envie de toucher une parcelle de sa peau » pensa l'ombre les épiant. Elle posa alors sa main sur la poignée de la porte fenêtre mais se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette devant la porte de la chambre qui menait au couloir.

* * *

— On peut savoir ce que vous faîte là ? demanda une voix derrière les deux voleurs les faisant sursauter.

Les deux hommes, prit au piège, se retournèrent vers la voix avec lenteur alors que la frayeur à l'entente de cette voix fit pâlir un des deux hommes.

« Oups, on est mal » pensa le blond.

« Non,… Non,… Non,… pas lui » furent les seules pensées du roux.

— J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? continua la voix.

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit.

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir même si j'espérais que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances, monsieur Uzumaki, Gaara.

— Ka…bu…to, articula dans un souffle le maire de Suna.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Tu vois tout s'arrange, il n'a embrassé Gaara que pour aider un ami.

Sasuke : Il a une drôle de façon de le faire et puis il aurait pu l'aider autrement.

Moi : Oh et puis c'est ta faute, si tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments, vous en seriez pas là mais vous êtes aussi têtus et fiers l'un que l'autre, alors…

Naruto : Et c'est toi qui écrit, c'est toi qui décide ce genre de chose.

Moi : Non, je ne peux pas c'est Mazashi Kishimoto qui vous a fait avec un certain caractère, je ne peux pas changer ça ou du moins j'essaye le moins possible mais bon c'est pour la crédibilité de l'histoire : un employé qui traite de baka son patron, il est renvoyé de suite, non ?

Sasuke : …


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Sauvetage et fausses explications !  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 19 : Sauvetage et fausses explications !**

(Titre pourri et je m'en excuse)

Les deux hommes prient en flagrant délit de haut vol qualifié, se dévisagèrent un instant, puis reportèrent leur regard vers l'homme qui les avait surprit.

Kabuto ne bougeait pas et détaillait avec précision les fautifs. Naruto aperçut une lueur particulière dans les yeux du secrétaire d'Orochimaru qui fixait le rouquin, mais il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Le blond tourna alors la tête vers son complice et perçut une expression tout aussi étrange dans le regard de Gaara, c'était un mélange de surprise, de colère, de fureur et… il crut même y distinguer une légère tristesse.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tous les trois savaient que ne rien dire n'avancerait à rien mais aucun des deux voleurs n'osaient prendre la parole. D'ailleurs pour dire quoi ? S'excuser, supplier Kabuto de les laisser partir,… Pourtant il fallait bien qu'ils fassent quelques choses ? Un combat ne ferait rien à part ameuter du monde ici, et négocier un arrangement était sans compter sur la fidélité prouvée du secrétaire,… Alors quoi ?

Naruto décida alors de parler. Après tout rester ici trop longtemps devenait dangereux. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche mais au moment où il allait emmètre un son, Kabuto s'écroula à terre dans un silence absolu sous les yeux surpris du roux et du blond. Derrière le corps à terre, ils purent distinguer une ombre accroupi qui après avoir assommé le secrétaire d'Orochimaru, l'avait amené à même le sol. L'ombre se releva et fit un pas en direction des deux cambrioleurs du dimanche, laissant apparaître à la lumière de leur lampe, un jeune homme de leur âge aux cheveux et aux yeux d'ébène.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes là, ni pourquoi, mais vous feriez mieux de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, lança-t-il en montrant le corps du serpent sur le lit et celui de Kabuto à terre.

— Sasuke !?!? s'écrièrent en même temps Naruto et Gaara.

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme tiqua mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de sortir de la pièce, suivit quelques secondes plus tard de nos deux compères qui avaient récupéré certains dossiers dans la chambre.

Arrivée dans la rue, le maire de Suna et le bras droit du brun passèrent devant pour se diriger vers la demeure de Gaara qui se trouvait sur le chemin qui menait à l'hôtel où Naruto et l'Uchiwa avaient leur chambre. Derrière eux, les suivant à cinq mètres, se trouvait un Sasuke pensif.

— Oh, non, Gaara !!! Tu ne peux pas me laissé seul avec lui, suppliait en chuchotant Naruto.

Le maire le regarda un instant avec une étrange lueur amusé dans le regard.

— Il vient de nous sauver la mise, tu peux bien faire ça. En plus, il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! On va devoir s'expliquer sur… sur… enfin sur ce qui c'est passé en début d'après midi.

— Justement, c'est l'occasion rêvé pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

— NON, MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? hurla le blondinet ce qui fit levé un sourcils suspicieux au jeune brun qui les suivait.

— Moins fort, idiot.

Le silence reprit ses droits avant que Naruto ne reprenne sur un autre sujet qu'il le turlupinait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

— Tu le connais bien Kabuto, non ?

Le visage amusé, par la petite conversation précédente, de Gaara se ferma. Son regard devint dur et son expression se figea sur le mode haineux.

— Non, pas spécialement, répondit-il pourtant d'un ton neutre.

— Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé par ton prénom, tout à l'heure ?

Le maire resta muet à cette question pour le moins pertinente du jeune blond.

« Ne me dites pas que …. Ça serait _lui_ !?! Si je m'attendais à ça !» pensa Naruto stupéfié.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la demeure de Gaara.

— Merci, fut le seul mot énoncé par le maire en faveur de Sasuke avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure, après avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice à Naruto.

Le duo restant repartirent avec pour destination ``leur hôtel''. Ils marchaient tous les deux, côte à côte sans prononcer un seul mot. Seuls leurs pas résonnant dans la ruelle trahissaient le calme de la nuit.

Arrivés à destination, ils montèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans leur chambre commune. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, ils posèrent tous les deux leurs yeux sur le lit et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

« J'aimerai tellement recommencer » pensa en soupirant Naruto.

« Et dire que c'était, il y a seulement quelques heures. Je savais bien que tous les deux dans la même chambre, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! » médita Sasuke.

Puis le blond, sans regarder les yeux de son patron, énonça :

— Je prends la salle de bain, tout en se dirigeant vers le lieu dit.

« Oh, non tu ne fuiras pas une fois de plus »

— Naruto ! Il faut que l'on parle, lança le brun en retenant le bras du blond, ce qui le fit frissonner. Sasuke força un peu plus sur le bras de son employé pour l'obliger à se retourner. Une fois fait, Naruto garda la tête baissé pour ne pas affronter le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce regard remplis de dégout et de dédain, il en était certain. C'est pour cela, voulant s'enfuir au plus vite loin de lui, il articula :

— Je suis désolé. Ces derniers mois, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas pu aller me détendre. Je suis conscient, que sachant ma préférence pour la gent masculine, ce qui s'est passé en début d'après midi était un test,… mais… je suis… «Allez, ce n'est pas compliqué, je suis amoureux de vous » je suis… «Voilà, allez, tu peux y arriver » Je suis…j'étais en manque et je n'ai pas pu résister…. « Et, m**** ». Je suis vraiment désolé et vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus, vous avez ma parole monsieur Uchiwa.

Sasuke s'attendait à tout, comme réponse, mais surement pas à celle là.

« Il me donne même la raison de mon geste,… Alors, il était juste en manque, comme moi d'ailleurs, à une différence près. C'est que moi, ce n'est qu'avec lui que je veux faire ça. » pensa le brun tout en relâchant un peu la pression sur le bras su blond surpris par le monologue de Naruto.

Ce dernier, profitant alors de ce moment de faiblesse, se dégagea de la prise de l'Uchiwa et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma à double tour.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit après être resté assis dos à la porte durant près de quinze minutes.

Sasuke le regarda, sortir, étonné car il n'avait pas entendu l'eau coulée mais, il fit comme si de rien était et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Naruto assis un livre à la main, dos au mur, sur le lit, torse nu. Sasuke le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux. Son regard arpenta alors la musculature de Naruto ce qui eu pour effet de raviver une flamme de désir dans ses yeux. Il ferma alors ses paupières pour éviter de fantasmer sur son vis-à-vis et se réfugia à côté de Naruto dans le lit, priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit pas en simple boxer. Et Dieu décida, aujourd'hui, d'accepter les prières de notre brun qui soupira de soulagement.

« Je ne lui fais aucun effet, Gaara tu vas m'entendre demain » pensa le blond en reposant son livre sur sa table de chevet et éteignant la lampe se trouvant à côté. Il se coucha alors complètement, tournant le dos à l'élu de son cœur. Sasuke, qui s'était assis sur le lit, relut une dernière fois, le dossier qu'il avait amené jusqu'à Suna pendant le manège du blond, avant de se retourner et de poser une deuxième fois son regard sur le corps se trouvant à côté de lui. Il soupira silencieusement avant d'éteindre la lumière et se coucha à quelques centimètres de l'être avidement désiré.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Naruto se retourna et replia sa cuisse jusqu'à toucher la main de Sasuke qui ne put réprimander un frisson d'excitation en se sentant si près d'un certain endroit de l'anatomie du blond. Le brun, alors croyant que ce mouvement était involontaire puisque Naruto dormait, ne put s'empêcher de caresser par deux fois la peau si douce qu'il avait à portée de main ce qui provoqua un spasme du côté du blond.

Plus aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, pensant avoir réveillé l'autre, mais aucun mouvement, aucune respiration trop rapide vinrent confirmer leurs pensées. Ils finirent par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard sourire aux lèvres de pouvoir toucher la personne à côté d'eux sans avoir besoin de se justifier.

* * *

La réceptionniste fit sonner le téléphone à six heures ce matin là ! Sasuke se réveilla, lentement, la tête dans les vapes tout en envoyant plus ou moins baladé la jeune femme à l'appareil. Ce fut que, lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux, qu'il reprit tous ses esprits face à ce qu'il voyait. Dans le creux de son cou, reposait une magnifique tête blonde dont le souffle régulier effleurait la peau très sensible de la nuque de l'Uchiwa. Le corps de Naruto s'était, pendant la nuit, collé à celui de son colocataire de ``lit'' avec une main posée sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Sasuke déglutit difficilement, surtout lorsque relavant ses yeux vers ses pieds, une vue magnifique sur le torse dénudé de son employé lui faisait face. La chaleur de son corps prit alors, une dizaine de degré de plus que la normale et sa virilité se durcit à vue d'œil. Il ferma alors les yeux pour se re concentrant sur sa respiration et rien d'autre, afin d'éviter LE mouvement qui consistait à retourner le blond avant de le violer sur place. Après trois minutes et lorsqu'il estima pouvoir se retenir face à la vue du corps de Naruto, il rouvrit ses paupières et avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée chez lui, il entreprit de se dégager du blond. Après cette opération des plus délicates, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain où en prenant une douche il se soulagea, sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne tiendrait sans doute pas la journée sans lui ressauter dessus. Une fois cela effectué, il s'habilla et entreprit de réveiller notre blondinet de façon pas très agréable comme pour se venger de l'effet que le jeune blond avait sur lui.

Il prit tout de même le temps d'observer le corps endormi, sachant pertinemment que revenu à Konoha, il ne pourrait plus apercevoir un millième de ce qu'il voyait à ce moment précis. Il finit par se résigner à le sortir du pays des rêves, de façon brutale comme pour équilibrer face à ses pensées précédentes. Et ce fut un :

— DEBOUT!!!!! criait dans les oreilles, faisant sursauter Naruto de _leur_ lit, qui déferla dans la chambre. Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis finit par se lever sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, le trio dans un silence des plus lourds se dirigea, comme à son habitude vers l'imposant bâtiment de la mairie de Suna. Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau du maire d'où l'on entendait, très clairement la voix de Temari hurler contre son frère.

Après un :

— Entré, prononcé par le maire entre deux insultes de sa sœur, le trio pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

La jeune fille blonde, à la vue de Naruto, perdit sa fureur et prit un certain plaisir à poser la question fatidique :

— Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée tous les deux ?

Ses yeux allaient de Gaara à Naruto et de Naruto à Gaara mais les deux concernés jetèrent également un regard vers Sasuke qui resta impassible.

— Oui, cette soirée fut très fructueuse, malgré un léger problème, répondit le maire pensif.

Avant d'entendre dans un murmure :

— Léger,… un léger problème, tu m'en diras tant, provenant du blond.

— Épargnez nous les détails, fulminait la voix de Kankuro à côté d'eux.

Gaara regarda, une fois encore son frère avec une surprise intérieure prononcée mais n'en montra rien.

C'est ce moment là, que choisit un certain serpent fou de rage pour pénétrer dans le bureau du maire sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Oups » pensèrent Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke en même temps.

A suivre !!!

* * *

Sasuke : Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ?

Moi : Hein ? C'est-à-dire ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ta fic sur le lemon du chapitre seize ?

Moi : Parce que de un je voulais un baiser entre Gaara et Naruto et ensuite parce que cela aurait été trop simple et pas drôle !

Sasuke : …

Moi : Ah non, tu ne vas pas faire ton difficile et puis tu veux tuer ton frère, non ?

Naruto : Non, justement si tu le mets avec moi, il va oublier sa vengeance et ne penser qu'à mon corps parfait.

Moi : Tu n'as pas les chevilles qui enflent par hasard. Et puis t'es vraiment naïf**, Naru-chan !!!**

Orochimaru : Hé, moi je me fais cambrioler et personne n'en parle.

Kabuto : Surtout que je vous ai vu et qu'en plus ce dont tu parles miss, saurai dû être le délire du chapitre précédent.

Moi : Oh, mais quand ce n'est pas Sasuke qui se plaint, c'est les autres mais vous n'avez pas fini, on dirait des gamins.

Naruto : Et c'est elle qui dit ça !!!!

* * *

Azerty : (Pourquooooooooooi ??? Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? Logiquement, avec le caractère trop généreux de Naruto, il aurait du voler au secours de son patron et l'aider sous la douche ! Je suis sûr que Sasuke aurait apprécié !)

Oui, oui, je sais ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire la scène où il se retrouve pour dormir et où Sasuke regarde avec envie le matin notre petit blond préféré, ils sont trop KAAAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ (et voilà comment gâcher plus de sept cent mots en sentiments et émotions plutôt qu'en action qui ferai avancer la fic.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Une étrange idée de Gaara!  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

Chapitre 20 : Une étrange idée de Gaara!

(Titre qui convient avec la fin du chapitre pas le début mais ce n'est pas grave)

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le nouveau venu qui était loin d'être de bonne humeur. Le regard du serpent brillait de tant de haine et de colère qu'une aura meurtrière enroba toute la pièce. Il dévisagea chaque personne présente avant de s'avancer vers le bureau du maire de Suna. Un silence lourd s'installa. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Orochimaru, se calmant peu à peu, finit par prendre la parole sur un ton qui se voulait accusateur :

— J'ai,… NOUS avons un problème, messieurs.

Gaara fronça les sourcils mais d'une voix impassible demanda :

— Nous vous écoutons ?

Orochimaru tira la chaise vers lui avant de s'asseoir.

— J'ai été cambriolé cette nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel, répondit simplement et avec un calme olympien paradoxalement à son entrée dans la pièce.

Temari étouffa difficilement un rire ce qui fit retourner le serpent dont les yeux lui lançaient un regard noir.

— Je suis navré mais c'est le commissariat qui faut aller voir, pas moi, énonça le maire le plus calmement possible.

— Le problème voyez-vous c'est que j'aimerai que cette affaire reste discrète étant donné que je pense certaines personnes proches de vous concernés, rétorqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

— Pardon !?!? s'exclama le brun.

« Non, ça c'est le comble ! C'est moi que l'on accuse alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est deux là ont bien pu prendre pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? »

— Vous vous êtes sentis visé, monsieur Uchiwa ? demanda ironiquement le serpent.

— Visé, oui par vos yeux. Moi, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, monsieur Orochimaru, réfuta Sasuke.

Les deux hommes se défirent du regard quelques minutes dans un silence de plomb. Les prunelles d'ébène sulfureuses et glaciales contre le regard antipathique et psychopathe d'émeraude.

— Que vous a-t-on volé au juste monsieur Orochimaru ? émit Gaara pour rompre la bataille silencieuse.

— Divers dossiers et documents importants, répondit le concerné en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. Mais ce qui est plus grave est la disparition de mon secrétaire, monsieur le maire, continua-t-il en instant son regard sur le roux lors de sa deuxième phrase.

« Kabuto a disparu ?!?! » pensèrent en même temps Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto et Kankuro.

— Comment ça, il a disparut ? interroge alors Temari.

— Il était prévu qu'il arrive en fin de soirée hier pour m'apporter des dossiers importants sur un problème à Konoha. Or, il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à mon hôtel, alors qu'il a bien pris l'avion et que les hôtesses de l'aéroport de Suna m'ont affirmé l'avoir vu et lui avoir parlé hier soir.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai juste assommé et nous l'avons laissé à terre. De toute façon qui aurait-on cru : un maire ou un simple secrétaire ? De plus si on ajoute le témoignage de Naruto, il n'aurait rien eu contre eux. Est-ce que Gaara, après être rentré , serait retourné là bas ? »

« Il a disparu mais comment ? Sasuke l'a juste assommé… ah moins qu'il l'ait tué ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, on aurait retrouvé le corps… Et puis on était dans la même chambre et il n'a pas bougé… Ah moins qu'il ait attendu que je sois endormis… »

« Disparut ! Ça c'est bizarre ! Nous l'avons laissé à terre avant de partir… Ah moins qu'un des deux soit retourné la bas…je demanderai à Naruto… Mais si Sasuke l'avait tué ?!? Non, ce n'est pas son genre, il n'est pas son frère… »

Gaara se leva et se tourna pour observer le paysage puis répondit :

— Très bien, s'il a disparu alors je vais mettre en place toutes mes ressources pour le retrouver ainsi que pour cette affaire de cambriolage. Par contre, continua-t-il en se retournant vers le serpent, il faudrait que vous envisagiez aussi une autre possibilité.

Le maire de Konoha fronça les sourcils avant de s'affronter du regard un instant.

— Celle comme quoi Kabuto aurait pu voler lui-même vos dossiers et s'enfuir avec.

— Non, j'ai une confiance absolue en lui. Jamais il ne m'aurai fait une chose pareille, affirma-t-il en souriant alors qu'il comprenait soudain pourquoi le maire disait cela.

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois, monsieur Orochimaru. La traitrise fait peut-être parti de sa personnalité.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous a trahi vous, qu'il me trahirait moi. De plus, il travaillait déjà pour moi, à cette époque. Vous savez ce que sont les affaires.

Même si le cœur du roux se brisa encore un peu à cet aveu, son visage et son attitude restèrent impassibles.

« Alors, il ne m'a même pas aimé ne serai-ce qu'un peu, au début... »

— Très bien ! Si vous le dîtes. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous sortiez tous pour que je puisse mettre une enquête en place, s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde salua poliment le maire et Orochimaru sortit le premier suivit de Kankuro et Temari.

— Naruto, tu peux rester s'il te plait.

— Oui, bien sûr, fut la réponse du blond qui s'immobilisa.

Sasuke se figea lorsque Gaara parla et se retourna. Les yeux de Naruto et de l'Uchiwa se fixèrent un instant. Chacun d'eux se noyait dans le regard de l'autre.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Comment peut-on avoir des yeux aussi beaux ! On dirait deux saphirs scintillants au sein de la plus belle parure d'or. Mais pourquoi c'est lui que tu as choisi ? Ne vois-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi au fond de mon regard ? Ce soir, ce soir je te montrerai que je suis beaucoup mieux que lui ! »

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Ce que tes yeux sont magnifiques ! Ils cachent tellement de souffrance, de solitude et de tristesse ! Mais pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? Je me suis pourtant excusé hier, ne serai-ce pas assez ? Pourtant tu ne m'a rien demandé d'autre. Il faut vraiment que l'on est une vraie discussion ce soir, cette fois, je ne me défilerai pas. »

« Bon, vu le regard de Naruto, il craque toujours pour Sasuke, mais je me demande vraiment ce que signifiait ce baiser, enfin. Il serait temps de passer à la phase suivante du plan parce que là, je sens qu'ils n'y arriveront jamais ces deux là. Ces jeunes de nos jours, je vous jure !»

Puis, le brun détourna le regard et sortit le plus tranquillement qu'il put de la pièce suivit d'Akira**,** laissant son amour seul avec un espèce de profiteur à trois francs six sous qu'il voudrait bien envoyer à Tombouctou ou Péterschnok.

A peine la porte du bureau se ferma que Gaara perdit son masque d'impartialité pour un visage triste et s'affala sur sa chaise. Naruto comprenant la cause de cette soudaine détresse, se rapprocha de son ami et l'enlaça par derrière au niveau des épaules.

« Il a vraiment le dont d'apaiser les gens ! » pensa le maire en appréciant la chaleur et la présence du blond.

Lorsque Naruto sentit que Gaara allait mieux, il se recula et tendit son plus beau sourire au roux.

— Alors, tu ne lui a rien dit, à ce que j'ai vu, demanda le maire.

— Non, je n'ai pas pu, répondit simplement le Naruto en perdant un peu de l'intensité dans son sourire.

Et il raconta sa fin de soirée avec un certain brun.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ressorti après que tu te sois endormi c'est pour ça que la disparition de Kabuto m'inquiète. Tu m'attends dans le hall, je fais ouvrir une enquête, je prends mon téléphone et nous rentrons chez moi pour étudier ce que l'on prit hier soir, ça te vas ?

Naruto hocha la tête en signe de consentement avant de se retirer du bureau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le maire apparut et ils partirent en direction de l'immense demeure du trio fraternel.

* * *

Après une matinée forte enrichissante, nos deux amis firent une pause déjeuné. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement au bord de la piscine entrecoupé par des appels téléphoniques prévenant le maire des progrès de l'enquête.

— Tu veux tester Sasuke ? demanda alors d'un coup Gaara toujours couché sur un transat au côté de son hôte.

— C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Naruto en fronçant un sourcil sans pour autant bouger le corps.

— Nous allons sortir ensemble.

— HEIN ? hurla notre blond préféré qui cette fois se retourna d'un bond pour faire fasse au roux dont un petit sourire satisfait se dessinait sur le visage.

Décidément**,** s'il n'était pas amoureux de Sasuke, cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait mis dans son lit ce jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

« Souriant, attentionné, toujours prêt à aider ces amis, plutôt beau gosse et bien foutu, remplis d'humour, qui embrasse divinement bien : l'homme parfait. C'est à se demander pourquoi il est toujours célibataire ! »

— Pardon, je rectifie : Nous allons faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Mais t'affoles pas, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je disais cela pour toi. « Même si j'en aurai profité un peu mais bon.. » De toute façon, cela ne serai jamais allé au-delà du baiser, le rassure-t-il.

Le roux laissa passer quelques minutes, pour laisser à Naruto le temps de réfléchir. L'Uzumaki resta là, assis, immobile, les yeux dans le vide alors que dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Il fallait avoué que l'idée était tentante et que de toute façon, c'est à la base ce qu'il avait voulu, de manière à oublier son patron et à se mêler de cette affaire... cependant il s'était très vite rapproché du roux et avait dès lors refusait de se servir du maire de Suna pour arriver à ses fins. Mais depuis peu la donne avait changé... Si cette idée lui paraissait tentante en cet instant, c'était bel et bien pour enfin avoir une réponse définitive quant à savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou pas et non pour une quelconque histoire de vengeance, c'est pourquoi, il il finit par relever son visage avant de se recoucher sur son transat.

— Dans ces conditions, je suis d'accord, finit par répondre Naruto en fermant les yeux**,** Gaara eut alors un sourire satisfait :

« D'une pierre trois coups, UN : Je vais pouvoir goûter à la chaleur et présence de Naruto plus souvent, DEUX : je vais faire souffrir Sasuke et de TROIS : Je vais aider un ami à voir que l'homme qui l'aime craque aussi pour lui. »

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôtel de Suna, un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux de jais tournait en rond. Le réveil sur la table de chevet à côté du lit indiqué vingt-deux heures trente.

« On a déjà mangé sans lui ! Il a fait dire à Akira qu'il mangeait au restaurant avec Gaara ! NON, on ne s'énerve pas, c'est juste un repas entre amis, rien de plus. »

Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il scruta la longue route qui devait ramener son soleil, son ange,…

« S'il te plait rentre, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de ta voix ! Rentre s'il te plait ! »

Son regard s'éclaira alors lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une chevelure blonde qui brillait sous les reflets de la lune et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais il déchanta bien vite lors qu'il aperçût une ombre à côté de son employé, une ombre qu'il, à chaque pas des deux silhouettes se rapprochant de l'hôtel, trouvait proche, trop proche de Naruto. Le couple s'arrêta devant les portes de la bâtisse bien en vue de la fenêtre au deuxième étage où même si la lumière était éteinte, on pouvait distinguer une ombre.

* * *

— Tu es prêt Naruto ?

— Oui ! Oui ! Enfin je crois…

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse-toi juste faire.

C'est alors que le roux posa sa main sur la taille du blond et le rapprocha doucement de lui. Puis tendrement, le maire passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or du blond avant de descendre sa caresse sur la nuque, le cou, puis la joue et enfin les lèvres de ce dernier. Et dans un énième mouvement remplis de douceur, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Naruto d'abord les effleurant avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser sous la douce lumière du lampadaire.

* * *

Au deuxième étage, la chambre s'était remplie d'une once de colère et de tristesse mélangées. Le jeune homme plissa doucement les yeux, essayant malgré la luminosité de la ruelle qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la scène qui se dessinait devant son regard, de voir autre chose que l'homme qu'il aimait en embrasser un autre.

* * *

Gaara ayant remarqué le manège du brun, mordit légèrement la lèvre de Naruto qui par réflexe entrouvrit la bouche et les fit se tourner légèrement pour se retrouver de profil face à la fenêtre d'une certaine chambre. Le roux en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, appréciant que le blond lui fasse confiance et de ce fait le laisse faire. Puis ils se séparèrent. Gaara arma son regard le plus tendre caressant une dernière fois la joue halé de son pseudo "petit ami" :

— Il a regardé ça avec attention, s'expliqua pour son geste le roux.

— Vraiment ! s'exclama Naruto avec une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendri. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être tombé amoureux d'un jeune homme comme lui plutôt que de l'enfoiré qui tenait lieu de secrétaire au maire de Konoha.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il se fait tard. A demain ! lui dit Gaara en déposant un nouveau chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre le chemin du retour voulant cacher au plus vite sa tristesse qui commençait de plus en plus à transparaître à travers son regard.

Le blond, lui, rentra dans l'hôtel en se demandant comment allé réagir son patron.

* * *

Sasuke, lorsqu'il vit Naruto pénétrer dans l'immeuble, alluma la lampe sur sa table de chevet, se coucha sur les draps un livre à la main. Les minutes passaient lentement, trop lentement pour notre brun. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, Sasuke commença à s'impatienter. Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto n'étant toujours pas là. Il finit par se lever, s'habiller et sortit de la chambre légèrement inquiet. Il ne rencontra personne dans l'ascenseur et le hall de l'hôtel était vide. Le réceptionniste de nuit lui confirma que le blond était rentré il y a de cela vingt minutes. L'Uchiwa commença vraiment à s'inquiéter et fonça dans les escaliers. Et là, par terre, sur le palier du premier étage, trainait une veste noire avec deux bandes orange horizontales au niveau du ventre.

« La veste de Naruto !»

* * *

A suivre !!!

Azerty : DIS MOI PAS QUE T'AS PAS OSE !!!!! PAS _CE _TRUCK DONT TU M'AVAIS PARLE HEIN ??????? PAS _ÇÀ _???????

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

* * *

Sasuke : …

Moi : Un problème, mon petit Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Depuis quand MON Naruto préfère ce ``monstre '' à moi ?

Moi : Tu ne sais pas lire ou quoi ? Ils font ça pour te rendre jaloux ! Et ça marche bien, en plus !!!!

Sasuke :…

Naruto : Je suis où moi, au fait?

Moi : Tu es mort, un détraqué mental en manque de cheveux blond pour se faire une veste avait besoin de tes cheveux et t'as tué.

Naruto : HEIN ?

Moi : Je déconne !!!!!

Sasuke : … Une gamine de première cette fille, pff !!!

Moi : Vvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, et fière de l'être.

Enfin un chapitre qui fait avancer les choses !!!! Sinon, attention vos yeux cela va s'accélérer à partir de maintenant, enfin… accélérer est un bien grand mot. Vous verrez bien !!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** La disparition de Naruto  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 21 :**** La ``disparition'' de Naruto**

C'est en ramassant la veste à terre que Sasuke sentit deux gouttes perler sur sa main. Un liquide rouge. Il lâcha terrifié le blouson qui retomba lourdement à terre laissant cette fois apparaître toute une tache vermeil sur le bras droit. Le brun était pétrifié, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette marque qui ne présageait rien de bon alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un cri silencieux. Il finit par sortir quelques secondes plus tard de sa torpeur et partit en courant : direction la chambre d'Akira.

* * *

Dans une petite pièce de dix mètres carré, un corps était tapi dans l'ombre. Ses deux bras étaient retenus en l'air par de grosses chaînes qui maintenaient également ses frêles chevilles. Ses genoux étaient pliés à terre et sa tête retombait lourdement devant lui. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration plus ou moins régulière et de son bras droit une plaie de cinq centimètres de longueur laissait échapper un mince filet de sang.

Un grand bruit se fit alors entendre et un homme entra dans la petite pièce sans qu'aucune réaction du prisonnier ne soit visible. L'homme observa quelques minutes sa proie avant de s'approcher. Il passa alors cinq minutes à soigner la blessure du bras droit de l'homme enchaîné avant d'y mettre un pansement.

— J'ai besoin de toi, vivant. Cela serait dommage si tu devais te vider de ton sang, dit-il avant de se relever avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Puis il releva le visage de son prisonnier et constata qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant deux bonnes heures. La tête du détenu retomba lourdement sur son torse lorsqu'il fut relâché et le ravisseur sortit d'un pas non chaland de la pièce.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une dizaine de personnes se trouvait dans les escaliers d'un grand hôtel luxueux de Suna. Ceux-ci avait étaient condamnés pour que le travail des policiers soit facilité. Par terre trônait toujours, une veste noire et orange.

A quelques lieux de là, dans un bureau se tenaient six personnes :

— Là, cela devient vraiment inquiétant, fit posément la voix du maire de la ville. D'abord Kabuto et maintenant Uzumaki Naruto, on peut se demander si ces deux évènements ne sont pas liés.

— C'EST TOUS CE QUE ÇA VOUS FAIT ?!?! NARUTO S'EST FAIT ENLEVER, IL EST PEUT–ÊTRE MORT ET CELA NE VOUS TOUCHE PAS PLUS QUE ÇA? s'écria un grand brun.

Les cinq autres personnes furent surprises par cet éclat de voix. Sasuke pourtant si calme, ne montrant jamais aucune émotion, était là face à eux, les yeux remplis d'une colère et d'un désarroi à faire trembler la pièce.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur Uchiwa ? Étiez-vous si proche de ce jeune homme ? demanda une voix sur un ton ironique.

Le brun se retourna face à deux yeux verts qui le scrutaient et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de celui qui venait de parler. Sasuke changea alors du tout au tout et reprit alors son visage glacial avant de répondre :

— Je pourrais vous retourner la question, monsieur Orochimaru ? Vous aviez l'air affolé hier matin, avec un sourire aussi diabolique que celui de Satan.

Le serpent perdit alors son sourire et ses yeux devinrent haineux. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on arrivera à quelques choses, finit par reprendre Gaara.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé à parler que l'aura meurtrière du brun se multiplia par cent.

— ET CE N'EST SUREMENT EN RESTANT ASSIS SUR VOTRE CHAISE QUI CELA FERA AVANCER LES CHOSES NON PLUS !!! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

* * *

L'homme enchaîné sortit peu à peu de son``sommeil forcé''. Un mal de tête s'imprégna dans son esprit laissant apparaître une grimace sur son doux visage à l'habitude souriant. Il sentit sa peau meurtrit au niveau de ses poignées et son bras droit le lancé terriblement. Il finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux mais il ne distingua rien. Sa vue était floue et la pénombre de la pièce n'arrangeait rien. Peu à peu, il s'habitua à ce noir et à chaque seconde où il reprenait pleinement conscience, sa vision se fit plus nette. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement sortit de sa torpeur, avec toujours une horrible migraine, il se releva un peu, soulageant ainsi ses poignées rongées déjà jusqu'au sang. Il fit d'abord le tour de la pièce du regard et constata son étroitesse ainsi que son manque d'objets visibles. A part lui et les chaînes incrustaient dans le mur, la salle était vide.

« Bon, ben, je suis dans de beau draps moi » pensa-t-il sourire aux lèvres face à cette image.

Puis, il décida de se regarder de plus près :

« Bon, si on omet la massue qui me tape toutes les deux secondes sur la tête, mon égratignure au bras et mes poignées, je vais bien. Maintenant essayant de voir dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mis. En y réfléchissant bien, s'ils voulaient me tuer, je serais déjà mort. De plus, ils ont apparemment soigné ma blessure au bras, donc ils ont besoin de moi vivant : ça c'est déjà un bon point. »

Il finit alors par se mettre complètement sur ses deux jambes et s'appuya sur le mur en poussant un profond soupir. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire maintenant c'était d'attendre.

* * *

— Sasuke, calme-toi, lui dit posément Akira en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas non plus en s'énervant que cela fera bouger quelques choses.

— De toute façon, maintenant, il faut laisser les policiers faire leur travail. Ensuite, selon ce qu'ils trouveront, nous aviserons. Vous devriez aller tous vous reposer, finit la voix du maire de la ville.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les six personnes commencèrent à disparaître par la porte quand :

— Monsieur Uchiwa, vous pouvez rester s'il vous plait ?

Le concerné se stoppa et acquiesça mais le regard qu'il lui lança était haineux. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Gaara prit la parole :

— Quel est votre problème avec moi, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Le brun d'abord surprit par la question s'attendant à plus de subtilité venant de la part du maire, se ressaisie très vite.

— Je n'ai aucun problème avec vous. Je n'apprécie pas votre façon de gérer cette affaire, je la trouve passive, c'est tout.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit que de cela ? renchérit le maire.

— Naruto est mon bras droit, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Il fait des merveilles dans son travail, c'est pour cela que je ne tiens pas à la perdre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y pourrait y avoir d'autre, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

— Si vous le dîtes.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant avant que l'Uchiwa ne brise le silence présent

— Non, vous avez raison, il y a autre chose.

Le maire fronça un instant ses sourcils mais ne prononça aucun mot, laissant ainsi son "invité" continuer.

— Sans le vouloir, je vous ai aperçu hier soir !

« Ah, nous y voilà » pensa le rouquin.

— Et ? interrogea le maire faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre où voulez en venir le jeune directeur.

— Pour un jeune homme avec lequel vous sortez, vous ne semblez pas être du tout inquiet, de ce fait, je me pose certaines questions..., rétorqua le brun qui était venu s'asseoir face au maire tout en encrant son regard arrogant dans celui de Gaara.

— Seriez-vous en train de m'accuser, monsieur Uchiwa?

— Je dis simplement que votre comportement est bizarre ces temps-ci donc pourquoi pas ?

— Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce qui vous préoccupe tant, c'est justement le fait que je sorte avec lui et pas vous...

— QUOI ? s'écria le brun en se levant d'un bond, C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT IDIOT CE QUE VOUS DÎTES, JE SUIS SON PATRON ET CELA S'ARRÊTE LA, continua-t-il fou de rage, ET AU LIEU DE PARLER DE CELA, VOUS DEVRIEZ ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE LE CHERCHER renchérit-il avant se sortir du bureau en claquant la porte avec une force extraordinaire à tel point qu'elle se fissura légèrement au niveau de la poignée.

Le maire de Suna ferma un instant les yeux tout en soupirant bruyamment alors qu'une petite voix sortant de l'interphone posé sur son bureau, lui demandait si tout allé bien. Ce n 'est qu'après avoir rassuré sa secrétaire, qu'il se leva pour se mettre face à une fenêtre de son bureau, regardant avec tristesse le ciel bleu dont aucun nuage ne venait gâcher sa splendeur.

«Naruto, je t'en supplie où que tu sois tiens le coup. »

* * *

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre résonna dans le silence de la petite pièce avant de laisser entrer une ombre.

« Raaaaaaaaa ! Satané pénombre, je ne vois même pas son visage ! »

— Salut ! Ce n'est pas pour dire mais votre hospitalité laisse vraiment à désirer. Vous devriez changer de nombreuses choses mais bon si vous voulez je peux vous aider, expliqua le plus calmement qu'il put le blond.

Malgré le noir de la pièce, Naruto put apercevoir un sourire amusé sur le visage de son agresseur. Ce dernier d'un bond se retrouva près de son prisonnier et avant que le blond n'est pu faire un mouvement, il sentit la piqûre d'une seringue au niveau de son cou avant que son agresseur lui détache ces chaînes. Puis l'homme le prit dans ses bras pour le porter hors de la pièce avant que le détenu ne sombre encore une fois dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Le maire contemplait la ville.

« Naruto, où es-tu ? »

Le téléphone sonna d'un coup et Gaara se jeta sur le combiné.

— Oui? ……… Ah très bien, venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait m'expliquer tout ça,………Parfait, merci à tout de suite.

Le rouquin reprit alors le combiné et après trois appels, il s'affala sur sa chaise et entra dans une grande réflexion.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Bonne nouvelle, sa tête ne lui faisait plus trop souffrir et ma foi l'endroit sur lequel il se trouvait avait l'air plutôt confortable. Et lorsque son regard fit le tour de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de penser sourire aux lèvres :

« Ah, ben on dirait qu'il m'a écouté. »

En effet la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent était en fait une chambre, certes pas très grande, mais pas aussi petite que son ancienne ``loge''. Il était couché sur un grand lit, toujours attaché avec des chaînes mais plus libre de ses mouvements. Sur la table de chevet gauche du lit, se trouvait une assiette recouverte d'une cloche ainsi qu'un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que son ventre se fit ressentir. Naruto prit alors le plateau sur lequel était déposé tout cela avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit, dos au mur. Il aperçut alors un petit mot sous ses couverts :

_Bon appétit !_

D'abord dubitatif et hésitant, il s'empressa par la suite de manger le contenu de son assiette lorsque son ventre grogna pour la énième fois. Mieux valait-il être en forme que se laissait mourir de faim et tant pis si sa nourriture contenait il ne sais quelle substance, en attendant il avait faim!

* * *

Non loin de là, sept personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau du maire et un homme en uniforme prit la parole :

— Après ces premières heures de recherche, nous savons qu'il s'agit bien d'un enlèvement. Ils étaient deux, comme nous le voyons sur les cassettes de surveillance de l'hôtel, ils ont emprunté les escaliers de secours de l'hôtel.

— Nous savons donc à quoi ils ressemblent ? demanda posément Gaara.

Le questionné afficha un visage gêné :

— Euh,…non, ils étaient totalement recouvert et leur visage est resté baissé durant leurs deux passages devant la caméra.

— Je vois, continuez.

— Nous pensons en fait que monsieur Uzumaki a été surpris devant l'ascenseur pas ses deux agresseurs qui l'ont poussé vers les escaliers. Là, nous pensons, qu'il a essayé de se défendre et que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a reçu ce coup de couteau qui n'est pas mortel d'après le médecin légiste. C'est alors que l'un des deux l'a sans doute assommé puisqu'aucune trace de chloroforme n'a été détectée et qu'au passage des ravisseurs devant les caméras, nos experts ont affirmé qu'ils ne pouvaient rien cacher sur eux. Après cela, le plus grand l'a porté sur ses épaules et sont ressortis par le même endroit qu'ils sont rentrés. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y a quatre-vingt cinq pour cent de chance qu'ils soient toujours ici à Suna, puisqu'aucun étranger n'est sorti ou parti de la ville. Pour ce qui est de Kabuto, nous ne savons rien, à part que les cassettes de surveillances confirment son entrée dans l'hôtel où vous séjournez, monsieur Orochimaru. Nous n'avons rien qui pourrait relier ces deux affaires pour le moment. Voilà maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me remettre au travail. Au revoir et bonne journée.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le policier sortit laissant six personnes plongées dans une profonde réflexion.

* * *

Après son fastidieux repas, Naruto s'était recouché sur le lit en réfléchissant et en se demandant comment cela se passait à Suna et surtout si on avait constaté son enlèvement.

« D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Enfin, bon, les recherches doivent être lancées et … »

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un cliquetis dans la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme pénétrait dans la chambre.

— Bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

— Vo..., VOUS ?? s'exclama surprit Naruto.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : AU SEEEECOUUUUURRSSSSS, SASUKE !!!! J'AI ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ PAR UN FOU DÉMONIAQUE QUI VEUT ME TUER !!!

Sasuke : ….Naruto, il te veut en vie. Et je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi ?

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Sasuke : J'ai peur pour la suite…

Moi : Et tu as raison !!! Le pire reste à venir !!!

Naruto : AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRR !!!!

Moi : Naruto, t'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je te réserve !!

Naruto : Justement! SASUKE, SAUVES MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Dis moi Masashi Kishimoto, tu ne voudrais pas nous récupérer là parce qu'entre elle et Azerty, nous on en peut plus ?

Moi : S'il te reprend, tu peux dire adieu à ton couple avec Naruto parce que tu vas finir avec la sangsue rose et Naruto avec Hinata.

Sasuke (soupire) :….

Moi : YAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ils sont tout à moi (et peut-être à Azerty si elle est gentille.). QUOI ?!?! Vous êtes sûr, sniff, ILS SONT TOUJOURS PAS A MOI, Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!

Azerty : Oooooooooooooooooh toi tu as intérêt à nous pondre le chapitre suivant en vitesse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Recherches et "séquestration"  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 22 : Recherches et ``séquestration''  
**

L'homme face à Naruto le regardait avec un sourire des plus sadiques aux lèvres. De sa hauteur, il surplombait avec aisance son prisonnier couché à quelques mètres de lui.

— Cela vous étonne à ce point, jeune homme ?

Naruto ouvrit et referma la bouche trois fois de suite**,** ne sachant que répondre. Le sourire de son agresseur s'étira encore un peu plus sur son visage. Il jubilait. Ce qu'il pouvait adorer surprendre les personnes autour de lui. Son regard quitta alors le visage de sa future victime glissant un instant sur le torse meurtri du jeune homme encore caché en grande parti d'un tee shirt par endroit déchiré. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était bien défendu entre deux calmants ce jeune blond. Il avait remarqué les cicatrices dès le départ et quelques heures auparavant, au fond de la première cellule de son prisonnier, il avait prit le temps de les examiner. Il y en avait beaucoup, certaines plus visibles, plus récentes que d'autres et alors que certaines étaient identiques, d'autres étaient complètement différentes. Puis ses prunelles noire voguèrent un instant sur la pièce. Cela avait été son acolyte du moment qui leur avait dégotté cet endroit très agréable. Il devait bien l'avouer : cet imbécile était doué pour ce genre de chose. C'était une petite demeure pas très grande sans être trop petite qui se situait au abord de la ville dont le propriétaire avait fait insonorisé en son entier la maison, ne supportant plus les bruits extérieurs. C'était parfait. Son regard continua son inspection pour finir par tomber sur le plateau vide se situant sur la table de chevet.

— Je vois que tu as mangé, c'est bien. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour la suite, sinon cela sera moins drôle, expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

— ITACHI ! lança une voix tonitruante depuis le couloir, le faisant lever les yeux au plafond.

Même si son compagnon de route pouvait s'avérer très utile par moment, il devait bien avouer que sa solitude d'antan lui manquait. Avant, il s'était toujours débrouillé seul. Son père lui avait maintes fois répété que mettre au point un plan seul, permettait d'éviter les éventuelles fuites... seulement cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix... Il soupira doucement avant de reprendre.

— Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de crier Kisame ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Je reviendrai bientôt le temps que le reste du plan se mette en place.

Oui, cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix... il y avait autre chose en jeux.

— Pourquoi ? finit par réussir à articuler le blond avant que l'aîné des frères Uchiwa ne s'en aille.

Ce dernier se retourna avant d'encrer son regard noir dans celui turquoise de son homologue. Les secondes passèrent sans un mot. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce duel visuel.

— Mon frère s'est, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, beaucoup attaché à toi. Tu es donc, un moyen comme un autre pour l'atteindre, conclu-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

Puis doucement il se contenta de franchir le seuil de la chambre avant d'être arrêté par une voix.

— Je suis certes son bras droit mais vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui comme cela. Les menaces ne marchent pas avec lui.

Itachi s'arrêta un instant devant la pertinence de la phrase de son prisonnier mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans un geste brusque. Ne rien laisser voir. Ne rien laissé transparaître à part de la jubilation et du sadisme au fond de ses prunelles... rien d'autre.

— C'est exact mais avec toi c'est différent. Et puis de toute façon, je ne veux rien venant de lui. Je veux juste le faire souffrir, se contenta-t-il de répondre en rouvrant à nouveau ses paupières où ne subsistait qu'un éclat de folie.

C'est pourquoi il tourna finalement la tête vers Naruto alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— A ton avis pourquoi, est-il le seul que j'ai laissé en vie ce jour là ?

Et sur ces belles paroles, il quitta la chambre dans un rire démoniaque qui glaça le sang du jeune prisonnier.

« Et ben, je suis mal barré moi. Pour commencer, il faut que je lui montre que je n'ai pas peur de lui. De toute façon, j'ai connu bien pire dans mon enfance. On peut même dire que je m'en sors bien : couché sur un lit avec juste des chaînes aux poignées. Ça change du sol, du fil de fer me retenant et des coups de fouet. » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser dans un soupir. « Mais je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a en tête. S'il ne veut pas m'échanger contre quelque chose, que me veut-il ? Et pourquoi pas plutôt Akira qui est beaucoup plus proche de Sasuke que moi ?»

* * *

La nouvelle de deux disparitions en ville en deux jours s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Les habitants commençaient à s'inquiéter et craignaient pour leur vie. La seule chose qui les rassurait, était que le maire, au grand soulagement de tous, avait renforcé la sécurité de la ville en multipliant par cinq le nombre de policiers circulant dans la cité. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette manœuvre était plus encrée sur la recherche de Naruto que sur la sécurité des habitants. En effet, Gaara leur avait demandé, qu'au moindre bruit ou étranger suspect, ils aillent vérifier.

« Naruto, où que tu sois, fais du bruit, hurles si tu le peux mais fais en sorte que l'on puisse te repérer ! »

* * *

— AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN AU ALENTOUR DE CETTE BARAQUE ? JE SUIS RETENU ? SORTEZ-MOI DE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Rien à faire ! Personne ne m'entend mais bon sang, on ne peut pas être loin de toute forme de civilisation quand même! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pas loin ! »

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto se releva et essaya, en tirant sur ses chaînes, de se rapprocher de la fenêtre de la chambre mais sans y parvenir.

« Raaaaaaaaaaahhhh, ça m'énerve. Je veux bien qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut de toute façon au point où j'en suis, ce n'est pas un jour de plus de torture dans ma vie qui changera grand-chose. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il touche à Sasuke !!!!!!!! Faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de là. »

* * *

Le téléphone du maire sonna mais à peine avait-il décroché et écouté quelques secondes son interlocuteur au bout du fil qu'il se précipita hors de son bureau, le visage étrangement expressif. Il lança en courant à sa secrétaire d'appeler Orochimaru, Sasuke, Akira, Temari et Kankuro pour qu'ils le rejoignent le plus vite possible à l'hôpital de Suna.

Arrivée à destination, il fonça à l'accueil et après avoir obtenu le numéro de la chambre, il accéléra la cadence et pénétra dans ladite pièce où se trouvait un jeune homme couché sur le lit, yeux clos. Son cœur se sera un instant. Devant lui se jouait une scène des plus belles à ses yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait se détester en cet instant. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'_il_ avait fait, il ne parvenait pas en cet instant à _lui _en vouloir. Le visage du malade était calme et reposé. Son teint blanc lui donnait une impression d'innocence pure alors que ses cheveux gris qui s'était collé sur chaque côté du visage vieillissait légèrement le jeune homme. Le maire de Suna resta là, immobile des minutes durant. Depuis son entrée, il ne pouvait détaché son regard de ce visage si parfait. Naruto avait raison... il était toujours aussi attaché à lui.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, que six personnes pénétrèrent presque en même temps dans la petite chambre sans un mot mais avec un regard des plus attentifs. Le ``malade'', couché sur son lit était réveillé depuis déjà quelques temps mais en sentant la présence d'une seule et unique personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien, il avait préféré faire semblant de dormir encore. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de son supérieur, qu'il finit peu à peu par ouvrir difficilement ses paupières. A la vue des personnes présentes, le jeune homme sourit.

« Le moment de vérité est venu et même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il se rappelle, c'est peut-être la seule piste qui nous mènera vers Naruto » pensa Gaara.

— Bonjour Orochimaru-sama ! fit calmement le malade aux cheveux gris.

— Bonjour, Kabuto ! lança le serpent avec un étrange regard où quelqu'un de très observateur aurai pu y déceler de la tendresse.

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Comment avait-il pu se faire battre par cet espèce de serpent fou pas du tout attirant. Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse face à un tel adversaire, il préféra tourner son regard haineux vers la fenêtre, le temps de reprendre l'intégrité de ses moyens. Le silence régna en maître ainsi quelques secondes figeant la pièce.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que le bruit de la porte se fit entendre rompant le charme alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année pénétra dans la chambre :

— Bonjour monsieur le maire, bonjour mademoiselle, messieurs. Je sais que vous voulez parler avec mon patient mais sa santé est encore fragilisée donc je vous demanderais de ne rester pas plus de cinq minutes, il a encore besoin de repos.

— Bien sûr, je vous remercie docteur, répondit le maire de Konoha délaissa son secrétaire des yeux un instant. Le nouveau venu s'approcha doucement de Kabuto pour son auscultation quotidienne avant de se retirer, rééditant sa demande de ne pas trop fatigué son patient.

Kabuto fit alors le tour de la pièce de ses yeux et des personnes présentes en s'attardant un peu plus sur le maire.

« Aïe ! »

Puis voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il parle, il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

* * *

Naruto se débattait toujours avec ses chaînes qui commençaient vraiment à le gêner et criait toujours autant dans l'espoir qu'on l'entende. Mais il se doutait bien que si ses agresseurs ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine de le bâillonner, cela voulait simplement dire qu'ils savaient qu'on ne l'entendrait pas.

Et ce fut dans un énième cri :

— IL Y A QUELQU'UN PAR LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ??? Qu'un homme entra dans la petite chambre.

Naruto le détailla un moment. Il était pour tout dire bizarre. Il portait ses cheveux noirs mi long relevés en pic vers le haut de son crane, le tout tenu par un bandeau. Sa peau avait une couleur bleuté indéfinissable alors que son visage était ovale avec des creux très prononcés au niveau de ses joues et des yeux tous petits et ronds.

« Il a une tête de requin lui ! C'est marrant ! Ce doit être lui Kisame. » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser sourire aux lèvres.

— Il y a quelque chose qui te fais rire, gamin ?

— Oui, toi ! T'as une tête bizarre !!! répondit notre blond préféré, ne voulant pas montrer sa crainte, tout en penchant son visage d'un côté comme pour mieux le voir sur tous les angles.

Et c'est alors que sans prévenir, le requin se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit tomber violemment du lit, seulement rattrapé par ses chaînes.

« Et ben, faut pas l'énerver celui-là ! » se dit-il à lui-même en se relevant et essuyant au passage le filet de sang qui lui coulait du coin de ses lèvres.

— Écoute-moi bien, gamin : Tu as de la chance qu'Itachi ait besoin de toi vivant, parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort ! Et arrêtes d'hurler cela ne sert sert à rien. Les murs et les fenêtres sont faits de façon qu'aucun son ne sorte de cet appartement. Par contre nous on t'entend alors ferme-la ou je te coupe la langue. C'est compris gamin ? demanda Kisame sortant un couteau de sous son manteau.

C'est à ce moment là que le blond remarqua que l'homme à la peau bleuté portait le même pardessus que l'ainé Uchiwa la première fois que Naruto l'avait rencontré. Il fronça un instant ses sourcils avant de se reprendre aussitôt.

— Oui, c'est bon, ok ! Faut pas s'énerver pour si peu. Non mais je vous jure, on ne comprend même plus la plaisanterie de nos jours, pff !!! répondit-il comme si le coup prit auparavant n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Derrière la porte, Itachi avait entendu toute la conversation et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Décidément, ce Naruto est des plus intéressants. »

* * *

— Je suis navré mais je crains de ne vous être d'aucune aide pour retrouver monsieur Uzumaki. Je ne me souviens plus de ces quarante-huit dernières heures.

« Et m*****, cela veut dire que l'on a aucune piste pour Naruto, il aurait dû se rappeler même s'il devait m'accuser. Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurai préféré qu'il s'en rappelle. »

— Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? demanda alors le maire le plus neutre possible.

Temari ne put empêcher un voile de tristesse de passer devant ses yeux. Ce n'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Puis son regard se changea en haine quand elle posa ses pupilles sur le secrétaire d'Orochimaru. Et dire que tout ça était de sa faute. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé le tuer en cet instant, oui le tuer pour avoir fait revenir son frère avant même la mort de leur père.

— Lorsque je suis sorti de l'aéroport de Suna, je me suis dirigé vers l'hôtel où Orochimaru-sama séjourné et puis plus rien, c'est le noir absolu. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, si on peut dire ça comme ça, je me trouvais couché dans une impasse de la ville peu fréquentée. A ce moment là, j'étais complètement amnésique alors je me suis dirigé vers l'hôpital de la ville et peu à peu j'ai retrouvé des brides de ma vie. Mais, impossible de savoir ce qui s'est passé ces quarante-huit dernières heures même si le médecin pense que ce n'est que temporaire. Cependant je peux m'en rappeler aussi bien dans cinq minutes que dans un an, expliqua-t-il faussement peiné... du moins c'est ce que le maire de Suna pensa avant de lancer un regard haineux sur son ex-amant.

— Très bien, on vous remercie quand même, répondit aussitôt Gaara. Maintenant on va vous laisser vous reposer, énonça le maire avant de quitter la pièce avec tous les autres personnes, excepté Orochimaru qui resta au près de _son_ secrétaire.

* * *

Kisame avait quitté la chambre mais sans s'en rendre compte il n'avait pas tout à fait fermé la porte de celle-ci.

Et deux heures plus tard, Naruto entendit une troisième voix qu'il connaissait sans pouvoir y mettre un nom provenant d'une autre partie de l'appartement. Il s'approcha le plus près qu'il put de la porte entrouverte et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir entendre la conversation mais aussi pour savoir à qui appartenait cette mystérieuse voix.

— A nous deux, nous pourrions avoir bon nombre de choses, surtout que vous avez un atout en main important, monsieur Uchiwa.

— Peut-être mais nous avons un objectif différent, c'est pour cela que je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre, fit la voix dure d'Itachi.

— Vous pourriez reprendre l'entreprise de votre frère, cela ne vous intéresse pas ? Pourtant c'est à vous qu'elle revient de droit, non ?

« Ça y ait, je sais ! Oh, Mon Dieu ! C'est… C'est Orochimaru ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui aussi ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à en vouloir à Sasuke ? »

— Non, nos objectifs diverges, je suis désolé ! Si vous voulez, pour continuer notre collaboration, je vais faire en sorte d'avoir certains dossiers que vous désirez au sujet de mon frère mais c'est tout ce que je ferai pour vous.

Naruto ne put suivre le reste de la conversation car la porte fut alors refermée d'un coup.

« Sans doute Kisame... ».

* * *

A la sortie de l'hôpital, Kankuro s'excusa et partit de son côté alors que le reste du groupe se dirigea à pied vers la mairie de Suna.

— On n'est pas plus avancé, fit remarquer Temari mais lorsqu'elle sentit deux auras meurtrières à côté d'elle, elle se mordit la lèvre pour avoir parlé trop vite.

Puis Sasuke s'éclipsa sans que personne ne s'en rende compte pour se diriger sur le toit du plus grand immeuble. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'une ombre le suivait depuis déjà quelques minutes et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il s'allongea face au ciel sur le haut de la citadelle.

— Naruto, murmura le brun. Où es-tu ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je me rends compte à quel point je tiens à toi, à ce moment précis. Certes, oui tu me plaisais mais… je ne pensais pas m'être autant attaché à toi. C'est comme si ta présence me faisait revivre, je ne supporte pas te savoir loin de moi. Je crois même que c'est la véritable raison qui fait que je t'ai demandé de nous accompagner à Suna... Il se permit même un sourire à cette dernière pensée avant de le perdre quelques secondes plus tard. Mais… tu t'es entiché de… du maire.

Un bruyant soupir s'éleva de la commissure de ses lèvres laissant un instant le vent jouer avec un de ses mèches avant de reprendre.

— Naruto, je t'en supplie, reviens moi ! Bat-toi, même si c'est pour rester avec Gaara, je t'en supplie, tiens le coup.

Dans l'ombre, quelques mètres plus loin, la silhouette souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Je crois que je viens de trouver un plan beaucoup plus attrayant. Tu vas souffrir p'tit frère et moi je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !! »

* * *

La nuit commençait à envahir la ville. La chambre où se trouvait Naruto se plongea peu à peu dans le noir et le blond finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Itachi, appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, le regardait.

« Repose-toi bien ! Car tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends demain, jeune homme ! »

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : AHHHHHHHHHHHH, AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE, VIENS ME SAUVER !!!!

Moi : Tu nous as fait le même coup au chapitre précédent, Naruto. Il faut que tu te recycles des fois.

Naruto : Mais c'est ta faute, pourquoi je dois supporter ces deux c**. Je veux mon Sasuke chéri, moi !!!!!!!!!!

Moi : Oui, patience tu l'auras mais d'abord, je vais faire souffrir un peu plus Sasuke et puis peut-être que toi aussi, je ne sais pas encore.

Sasuke : Tu parles que tu ne sais pas. Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà tout !

Moi : Hé ! Hé !

Naruto : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!! Je préfèrerai me retrouver attaché sur un lit mais avec mon Koibito (amoureux) !!!!!!

Moi : Vous êtes sado-maso, tous les deux ?

Naruto : C'est notre vie privé, je n'ai pas à te répondre et puis moi JE VEUX JUSTE MON SASUKE D'AMOUR !!!!

Sasuke : Naruto, tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?

Naruto : Non, tu me manques tellement !!!!!

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu sors avec Gaara ?

Naruto : Ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur, elle est méchante.

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Azerty : … dans le classement officiel des fanficteuses les plus sadiques du monde, Sermina et Azerty se disputent toujours férocement la première place. Mais que vois je ? Sermina vient de prendre un point d'avance !!!

Azerty : Le point commun numéro vingt-trois ou : « le sadisme pur envers les personnages et les lecteurs de nos fic » trouve ici tout son sens !!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Chantage et brisement de cœur  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 23 ****: Chantage**** et brisement de cœur**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de ramen qui lui chatouillait les narines, ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour effet de le faire se lever d'un bond en direction de la denrée rare convoitée. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut stoppé brutalement par ces chaînes aux poignées.

« AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! La pire torture que l'on pouvait me faire, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !!!!!!!!! » hurla-t-il en son fort intérieur avec une grimace de frustration peinte sur le visage.

C'est sur ce spectacle des plus amusants qu'Itachi tomba lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite chambre. Il ne put retenir un léger rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui fit détourner les yeux de Naruto de sa vision enchanteresse vers cette nouvelle source de bruit.

— C'est tout sauf drôle, répondit le blond vexé.

— Oh si, c'était tout à fait amusant, surtout l'expression sur ton visage, jeune homme.

— Naruto, je m'appelle Naruto.

— Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de particulier, NA-RU-TO, s'amusa à détacher Itachi.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers le plat de ramen posé non loin. Il prit alors doucement l'assiette entre ses mains sous le regard interrogateur de son prisonnier, la déposa sur la table de chevet puis s'assit sur le lit face à son prisonnier formant une barrière entre le repas et le détenu.

— Des ramens au petit déjeuner ! Quand mon informateur m'a rapporté cette nouvelle, je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas cru ! Qui peut manger cela dès le matin ? Mais bon, il est vrai qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde !

— Mouais, même si des personnes telles que toi ne devraient pas exister, marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe mais qui fut entendu par son kidnappeur.

L'Uchiwa ne put d'ailleurs retenir un léger sourire. Il commençait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi son jeune frère s'était entiché de ce blond.

— Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses. Tu as faim je suppose ?

« Cela ne présage rien de bon ! » pensa Naruto en fronçant un sourcil avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

— Alors écris ce que je vais te dicter et le plat qui est derrière moi est à toi, lui répondit-il en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo que le blond prit par réflexe.

— Et c'est quoi que vous allez me faire écrire ?

Itachi ne répondit que par un sourire qui en disant long sans pour autant renseigner son interlocuteur.

— JE REFUSE !!!!!!! s'écria alors Naruto.

Oh que oui, il comprenait de mieux en mieux son frère. Le jeune homme devant lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé. Si une tierce personne avait entendu le petit dialogue entre les deux hommes sans voir la scène, elle aurait simplement imaginé qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes discutant sur un désaccord entre eux. Pourtant c'était tout autre. Le jeune Uzumaki était bien retenu prisonnier par des chaînes dans une petite chambre avec pour kidnappeur un des plus grands criminels que la terre est portée et pourtant il ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela... non au contraire, il semblait même vouloir "jouer" avec ses ravisseurs.

Le sourire de l'ainé de la famille Uchiwa s'étira un peu plus alors que pour toute réponse au refus de son "hôte", il se leva, prit une chaise et s'assit devant le bol de ramen avant de récupérer les baguettes et de goûter le met encore brûlant sous le regard paniqué de Naruto.

Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait devant lui un jeune homme qui se fichait ouvertement d'être retenu prisonnier mais qui se mettait à s'affoler lorsque son agresseur commençait à toucher à son plat préféré devant lui sans lui en donner. Pourtant ce fut sur un ton calme et réfléchi que le jeune blond répondit à la provocation de l'homme face à lui.

— Je croyais que vous me vouliez vivant ? Ce n'est pas en me privant de nourriture que je vais le rester bien longtemps.

— Hum !!! C'est délicieux finalement, même au petit déjeuné, fit Itachi en ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de Naruto.

Les secondes passèrent lentement... trop lentement pour l'Uzumaki qui voyait son tortionnaire ingurgiter avec un plaisir très bien feint une grande partie du mets le plus délicat qui puisse exister sur terre à ses yeux. Ne tenant plus devant cette scène qui le mettait au supplice, il finit par capituler après de longues minutes.

— Et vous voulez que j'écrive quoi sur ce bout de papier ?

Itachi, qui n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à son prisonnier depuis le début de son festin, releva son visage et afficha un sourire triomphant.

— Ce qui te passe par la tête, mais je veux au moins deux cent mots, répondit alors le brun reposant l'assiette à quelques centimètres du blond sans pour autant qu'il puisse atteindre le repas.

— Pardon ?!?! s'exclama Naruto, mais je croyais que vous deviez me dicter ce que je devais écrire ?

— J'ai changé d'avis, fit simplement Itachi s'essuyant les lèvres avec une serviette avant d'encrer ses prunelles sur celle de son "hôte".

Le blond ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois même s'il se doutait que cela cachait quelques choses, pour le moment il devait faire le plein de force et d'énergie pour pouvoir sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire le papier était noirci de l'écriture de Naruto.

Itachi reprit la feuille satisfait et poussa l'assiette encore bien garnie de pattes vers le blond avant de s'éclipser laissant notre héros à sa dégustation.

* * *

Sasuke se rendit à l'hôtel, il était las. Il avait passé la matinée à parcourir la ville, à être attentif aux moindres bruits, aux moindres gestes suspects mais rien. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit de déprime qu'il pénétra dans la grande bâtisse pour se diriger dans sa chambre.

Mais alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, la réceptionniste de l'hôtel l'interpela :

— Monsieur Uchiwa, monsieur Uchiwa !!! Vous avez du courrier !

Un courrier ? Le brun fronça un sourcil mais alla chercher le pli qui lui était destiné. Tout en prenant l'ascenseur, il regarda l'enveloppe : elle n'avait ni caché, ni adresse avant de soupirer oubliant l'enveloppe très vite quand l'image d'un jeune blond souriant apparu devant ses yeux.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de la lettre qu'il tenait toujours en main puis se releva.

Il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe mais à peine avait-il ouvert la missive que son cœur manqua un battement et sa main lâcha le bout de papier qui virevolta avant de se poser à terre.

« Cette écriture… cette écriture… je la reconnaîtrai d'entre mille » pensa-t-il les yeux grand ouvert qui ne pouvait détacher leur direction du papier blanc tombé à terre.

Après quelques secondes, le temps qu'il sorte de sa torpeur, Sasuke ramassa le pli et le lut :

_"Sasuke,_

_Je suis désolé !_

_Je sais que j'ai mis un peu la ville sans dessus-dessous mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir._

_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire et puis c'est difficile à dire ce genre de chose._

_Bon je me lance, voilà j'aime Gaara !"_

Lorsqu'il lut cette phrase, le brun sentit son cœur se brisait en mille morceau, sa main se prit de tremblement, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva à genoux par terre en moins de deux secondes. Malgré cela et ses yeux qui commençait à s'humidifier sans pour autant verser ne serai-ce qu'une seule larme, il continua sa lecture :

_"Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens exactement à mon égard mais à force de sentir tes regards brûlant sur moi et face à tes gestes qui deviennent de plus en plus entreprenants, j'avais peur de ta réaction si je te repoussais._

_Et puis, est arrivé ce soir là ! Je rentrais simplement à l'hôtel mais deux hommes m'attendaient. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai réagit au quart de tour et je les ai agressé avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque les premiers et ce fut à ce moment là où je me suis blessé. C'est idiot. Quand j'y repense, cela me fait sourire ! Puis en fin de compte, il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de deux vieux amis à moi qui étaient arrivés cette nuit là. Disons que tout s'est passé très vite et que dans le feu de l'action, ils ont finit par m'assommer. Comme il ne savait pas dans quelle chambre je me trouvais ils m'ont ramené là où ils avaient trouvé à loger. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai compris la situation, j'ai décidé de profiter de cette occasion pour réfléchir à tout cela au calme loin de toi._

_Cependant je me rends compte que cela ne sert à rien, si je reste à tes côtés cette situation ne fera qu'empirer._

_C'est pourquoi, je te pris d'accepter ma démission qui prend effet au moment où tu liras ces quelques lignes._

_Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke et je te demande de m'excuser auprès de tous pour les tracas que je leur ai causés depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Je pense que je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours. Tu peux donc dire à Gaara d'arrêter les recherches car je vais bien._

_Naruto."_

Sasuke resta inerte, toujours à terre, immobile sans bouger durant de longues minutes. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait mais deux choses revenaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. La première avait pour effet de le rassurer, il allait bien et ça c'était déjà énorme, la deuxième par contre lui mina un peu plus son moral. Il avait perdu. Il _l_'avait perdu. C'était fini et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas tout tenter pour le séduire, de n'avoir pas vu ses sentiments plus tôt pour avoir plus de chance ou simplement d'être lui, un jeune homme aussi hautain qu'associable.

Il finit par se relever et par s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, lisant et relisant ces quelques lignes qui lui brisait le cœur, qui le brisait lui. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il s'était attaché à une personne et elle venait à nouveau de le trahir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, qu'il finit par reprendre le dessus. Du moins d'un point de vu extérieur car au plus profond de lui, il était totalement brisé. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau du maire avec une boule qui lui serrait le ventre mais surtout le cœur.

Il stoppa quelques secondes devant la porte du bureau de Gaara mais résigné, reprenant son visage impartial, il frappa et pénétra dans la fausse au lion.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, dans le bureau régnait un silence absolu. Se trouvait alors en ces lieux Akira, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro qui avaient d'ailleurs tous pris connaissance de la fameuse lettre.

Gaara, pour changer se retrouvait à contempler le paysage, tournant le dos au reste du groupe alors que Kankuro lisait et relisait la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sasuke s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur une chaise perdu dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. Quant à Akira, il regardait avec inquiétude son patron et Temari contemplait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, soucieuse.

Sasuke finit par se lever et sorti de la pièce sans prononcer un mot.

— Temari, tu peux le suivre s'il te plait ? Il est préférable qu'il ne soit pas seul, demanda alors Gaara.

Elle acquiesça et partie rejoindre le brun.

Quand elle fut partie et que la porte se referma, Gaara énonça posément faisant sursauter les deux hommes encore présents:

— Cette lettre est un faux.

— Mais nos experts ont certifié que c'était bien l'écriture de Naruto et que cette lettre n'avait pas pu être écrite sous le coup de la menace, rétorqua Kankuro.

— Je le sais bien mais il n'empêche que c'est un faux, insista le maire de Suna.

Devant le regard surprit et interrogateur de ces interlocuteurs, le maire soupira et prit place sur son siège calmement.

— Tout d'abord, je ne connais Naruto depuis moins de deux semaines mais je sais qu'il n'agirait jamais ainsi. Si ce qui était écrit était vrai, alors il l'aurait avoué en face. De plus, Naruto n'est pas amoureux de moi !

— J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que le soir où il a disparu, vous aviez passé la soirée ensemble et qu'il plus est que vous vous êtes embrassé, fit remarquer Akira faisant froncer les sourcils au roux.

Il connaissait Sasuke et Akira depuis quelques temps déjà. A maintes reprises, les deux hommes étaient venus lui rendre visite pour divers voyages d'affaires. Il avait fini par voir aisément la relation particulière entretenue entre le directeur et son employé, pourtant à chaque nouvelle visite, il ne pouvait que s'étonner face à la complicité que le vieil homme avait su tisser avec le jeune directeur. En cet instant encore, il en resta légèrement surpris. Il savait qu'Akira n'avait pas assisté à la scène et le cadet des Uchiwa n'avait pas mentionné ce détail dans sa déposition auprès de la police. Non, le seul moyen qui fasse que le vieil homme sache ce détail était que Sasuke lui en ai parlé et pour toute personne connaissant le jeune PDG, cela paraissait presqu'irréel qu'il puisse se confier.

Gaara soupira doucement avant de reprendre.

— En effet, mais cette idée venait de moi ! Disons que je voulais rendre Sasuke jaloux devant Naruto pour lui prouver qu'il ne le considérait pas simplement comme un employé. C'est pourquoi je lui ai proposé de faire semblant d'être ensemble devant lui, étant donné, et vous avez dû le remarquer monsieur Akira, que Naruto est amoureux de son patron.

Pendant que le secrétaire de Sasuke acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête, Kankuro dévisageait son frère, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Un long silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, plongeant les personnes présentes dans une profonde réflexion en vue des nouvelles informations à leur disposition.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut Akira qui prit la parole :

— Alors, je crois savoir qui est derrière tout cela.

Les deux frères regardèrent alors avec un certain intérêt le vieil homme.

— Je connais une seule personne capable de recopier n'importe quelle écriture et quand on y pense cet enlèvement est logique.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda le maire.

— Uchiwa Itachi. Le frère de Sasuke, qui comme vous l'avez sans doute vu à la télévision est sorti de prison grâce à Orochimaru, ne vit que dans le but de faire souffrir son frère. Vous et moi avions remarqué les sentiments de Sasuke pour Naruto. Et il est tout à fait possible, qu'ayant pris des renseignements sur lui, il les est découvert aussi. Donc…

— …en toute logique pour pouvoir atteindre son frère, l'enlèvement de Naruto était ``normal'', finit Gaara.

Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la pièce mais cette fois ce fut Kankuro qui le brisa.

— Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une solution pour savoir où Naruto est retenu prisonnier.

* * *

Dans l'antre du diable…

Donc je disais donc dans une petite chambre d'un appartement perdu on ne sait où, un jeune homme blond s'ennuyait à mourir. D'après le soleil rayonnant qui pénétrait dans sa chambre par la seule fenêtre de la pièce sans qu'il ne puisse apercevoir un seul immeuble, on devait être en début d'après-midi.

Et pour une énième fois, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, Naruto hurla :

— Y-A-T-IL QUELQU'UN ? J'EN AI MARRE, SORTEZ MOI DE LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais ce fut la fois de trop puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Kisame dont les yeux reflétaient la haine pure.

« Oups, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, moi ! »

— QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT, SALLE GOSSE ? hurla le requin en attrapant Naruto par les cheveux et lui envoyant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

— Désolé mais je m'ennuie là tout seul, répondit le blond malgré la douleur sur un ton neutre.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet d'accentuer la colère de Kisame qui le martela alors de coup au niveau du ventre.

— ÇA SUFFIT !!!!! s'écria une voix derrière les deux hommes.

Le requin se stoppa net.

— Sors d'ici ! continua la voix sur un ton dur et glacial qui imposait l'obéissance.

Kisame ne se fit pas prier.

Itachi le suivit du regard lorsqu'il quitta la pièce puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto. Sa lèvre inférieure était blessée et laissait couler un mince filait de sang qui descendait jusqu'à la nuque. Les puissants coups portés par Kisame avaient légèrement déchiré les habits du blond laissant apparaître le début de quelques hématomes.

Itachi sortit alors de la pièce au grand soulagement de Naruto qui s'affala tant bien que mal sur le lit, se pliant sous la douleur.

Cependant l'Uchiwa revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi le soigner. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, l'ex-taulard tendit une serviette mouillée à Naruto qui s'en servit pour s'essuyer le sang sur sa peau avant de nettoyer la lèvre de ce dernier.

— Retires ton haut que je voie comment il t'a amoché.

Le blond bloqua un instant avant de s'exécuter sans un mot et Itachi examina de loin le torse de son prisonnier avant de lui tendre un sac de glace.

— Appliques-toi ça dessus un moment, je reviendrai plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Itachi entra dans la chambre. Et profitant de l'inattention du blond lorsqu'il lui rendit la glace, l'Uchiwa planta une aiguille dans le cou de Naruto qui s'assoupit aussitôt.

* * *

Une ombre se faufila au sein d'une grande bâtisse par une petite fenêtre. Elle alla rejoindre une autre silhouette dans le bâtiment avec qui elle discuta quelques minutes. Puis, l'ombre ressortie comme elle était entrée mais cette fois un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Naruto sortit de son sommeil tout en se rappelant des derniers évènements qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais une chose clochait. Ses pieds, contrairement à dans sa cellule du premier jour, avaient toujours été libre. Or ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Se réveillant complètement, il put aisément constater qu'il était couché, ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête toujours enchaînés mais bien plus fermement qu'avant et ses jambes étaient également attachés au niveau des pieds du lit.

« Et m****, je ne peux pratiquement plus bouger dans cette position » pensa-t-il en se débattant.

— Arrêtes de gesticuler, tu ne vas réussir qu'à te faire mal, jeune homme, fit la voix grave d'Itachi en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de venir s'assoir sur le rebord du lit un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— Pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ainsi ? demanda alors calmement le blond.

Et alors, sans répondre, l'Uchiwa se déchaussa et s'assit doucement sur le torse dénudé du blond avant d'y déposer ses mains. Dans un ensemble de gestes lents, il approcha son visage vers celui de son prisonnier, effleurant un instant ses lèvres avant de glisser légèrement vers son oreille et de lui murmurer :

— Pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de toi et faire souffrir encore plus mon frère quand il l'apprendra !

Le tout avec dans un sourire radieux.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke : QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Itachi : Moi, cette situation me plait beaucoup,

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Moi : Ah non pas maintenant ! J'ai encore besoin de lui, moi ! ! !

Naruto : Miss, rassures moi, il ne va rien m'arriver de grave ?

Moi : Ah, ça qui sait ! Seul l'avenir nous le dira….

Sasuke : JE VAIS **LES** TUER ! JE VAIS **LES** TUER !

Moi : Oups, moi je ferai mieux de filer, il a vraiment l'air très en colère notre petit brun,

Naruto : Et ça t'étonnes ?

Moi : Non, ça me fait marrer !!!!

Sasuke : JE VAIS _**La**_ TUER ! JE VAIS _**LES**_ TUER ! JE VAIS _**LA **_TUER !

Moi : Actuellement indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, merci…Bip…..

Sasuke : JE VAIS TE TUER ! ! !

Azerty : Et voilà un chapitre de plus, il n'en reste plus beaucoup ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! Mais bon après, si cela ne finissait pas, vous vous en lasserez et puis nos deux bishôs ne finiraient jamais ensemble, les pauvres. (Ou alors tu peux les mettre ensemble et continuer de les décrire filant le parfait amours pour les vingt ans avenir ! C'est pas mal non plus comme idée non ?)

Moi : Mouais, on verra mais dans ce cas cela sera dans une deuxième partie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Pauvre Naruto!  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 24 : Pauvre Naruto!  
**

A ces mots, couché sur le lit, Naruto blêmit. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que son corps fut pris de tremblement et que tous ses poils se dressèrent. Sa tête s'était mise à le torturer et son cerveau lui passa alors des flashs devant les yeux. Il ferma ses paupières pour faire disparaître ces images mais cela ne fit qu'empirer et très vite ce fut des bruits et des odeurs qui firent leur apparition s'ajoutant aux images.

Une pièce floue où se tenait un jeune enfant blond en train de jouer. Plus loin un homme au visage sombre dont on distinguait à peine les détails se relevant d'un fauteuil déposant ses gros doigts sur les épaules de l'enfant l'incitant à le suivre dans une autre pièce. Une énorme bâtisse transpirant le luxe, une odeur de tabac froid imprégnant tous les meubles et une étrange et douce musique s'élevant de la grande demeure.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une paire de gifle sur ses joues et rouvrit alors ses paupières pour tomber devant un Itachi au sourire pervers.

— Eh, restes avec moi, Naruto ! On n'a pas encore commencé !

Naruto ne bougeait pas ou disons plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Il aurait voulu lui répondre par une de ses plaisanteries dont il avait le secret mais sa gorge ne pouvait laisser sortir aucun mot et, de toute façon, son esprit ne lui proposait rien. Son regard apeuré resta figé dans celui, radieux, de l'Uchiwa. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le frère de Sasuke commence de douces caresses sur le torse imberbe de son prisonnier en retraçant le contour de bleus qui commençait à apparaître sur sa tendre peau halé. Naruto se raidit aussitôt suppliant du regard son agresseur ce qui eu au contraire l'effet d'accentuer le désir d'Itachi déjà bien visible au niveau de son entre jambe.

« Sasuke,... Sasuke,...je ne veux pas ! Pitié aidez-moi ! Mon dieu, faîtes moi avoir une crise cardiaque, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça ! PITIÉ !»

Le blond finit par fermer les yeux résignés en sentant la langue de son bourreau parcourir lentement son torse et une soudaine envie de vomir lui remonta dans la gorge.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme se précipita hors de l'aéroport en courant, bousculant certaines personnes en passant. Arrivé dans le centre ville de Suna, il se lança vers la mairie où il demanda à être reçu par le maire alors que dans son regard se lisait la peur et le désarroi le plus total.

* * *

Autre part en ville, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur jais était couché sur le lit, les yeux rougis et un air las dû à un manque visible de sommeil ainsi qu'au chagrin amenait par une certaine lettre. Il était allongé sur le dos, le regard atrocement vide fixant un point invisible au plafond blanc de la chambre. Il avait dit à Temari qu'il avait besoin de rester seul, pourtant, il avait beau vouloir oublier par tous les moyens la raison de son état, il n'y parvenait pas. Systématiquement à chaque fois que ses paupières s'affaissaient, c'était pour laisser n'apparaitre qu'une seule et même image : son sourire resplendissant et son regard pétillant de bonheur et alors qu'il rouvrait d'un mouvement brusque ses yeux, ses deux prunelles, qui sous la colère s'était teintées de rouge par endroit, distinguaient les contours de _son _visage dans les pli du voiles au dessus de lui. Ne tenant plus, il donna un coup puissant sur les droit avant de se relever en position assise, le regard déterminé.

Puis il décida de partir faire un tour en ville, se disant qu'un peu d'exercice devrait lui faire du bien. Il déambulait d'un pas rapide sans vraiment savoir où il allait, passant devant les devantures des magasins en coup de vent avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée de Suna où devant lui s'étendait le désert à perte de vue. Il franchit cette ``frontière'' se dirigeant dans cette immensité de sable mais alors que ses pas le menaient par de là les remparts de la ville, un étrange pressentiment apparut en lui concernant son employé. Il ralentit un instant son pas avant de s'immobiliser alors qu'il crut entendre son nom prononcé par la voix de Naruto dans un souffle. Immobile, entouré par de multiples grains de sable que le vent s'amusait à soulever par centaines emportant par la même occasion ses cheveux d'ébène vers l'arrière. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il remua la tête avant de reprendre sa marche. Il fit une dizaine de pas, pas plus avant que de nouveau le doux murmure de son employé viennent se répercuter à ses oreilles, le faisant s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois.

Et là, il eut une illumination.

« Itachi,... Oh mon Dieu ! Dites-moi que je me trompe ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui qui est derrière tout ça !»

Et c'est sur dernières pensées qu'il fit marche arrière et accourut vers le bâtiment de la mairie.

* * *

— ITACHI !!!!!!! hurla une voix à l'autre bout de l'appartement, IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLES.

Le concerné qui happait toujours le torse de sa victime se stoppa d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti avait encore fait? En cet instant, il se haïssait d'avoir été obligé d'avoir pris un complice. Il soupira doucement tout en se relevant avant de contempler quelques secondes sa future victime.

— C'est pas possible, on peut jamais être tranquille, pff. OUI, JE VIENS, DEUX SECONDES! hurla-t-il à son tour, le regard toujours encré sur le visage du blond dont il goutait avec les yeux chaque secondes de cette merveilleuse vue.

Il haïssait son frère plus que tout au monde, c'était presque viscéral. Le fait même d'entendre son nom dans le journal télévisé ou de le voir s'étaler sur divers magasines à la mode le répugnait au plus profond de son âme. Oui, il le détestait et il savait que cela été réciproque... cependant il avait tout de même aperçu un petit relâchement chez son jeune frère. Le regard de haine pure qu'il lui avait lancé lors de son procès des années plus tôt avaient été bien plus fort et déstabilisant que celui qu'il lui avait offert lors de sa petite visite quelques mois plus tôt à sa sortie de prison. C'est pourquoi un étrange sourire sadique et jubilatoire apparut à nouveau sur son visage. Sa haine à lui ne s'était pas affaissée, non bien au contraire, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de prendre toutes les informations dont il avait eu besoin, de tout mettre en place, de vérifier tous les détails de A à Z. En cet instant son plan était bien en place. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder à prendre toute son importance... mais pour le moment il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, juste un peu avec le jeune homme devant lui.

Il finit par prendre le chemin de la sortie sans que son sourire radieux ne vienne quitter son visage mais avant de se retourner il eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage de sa victime.

Naruto remercia et bénit de tout son cœur tous les Dieux que le monde connaissait dans un soupir de soulagement. Comme quoi, les miracles existent peut-être...

— T'en fait pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Ou peut-être pas...

— Je vais voir ce que me veut cet idiot et je reviens finir ce que l'on avait si bien commencé, lui susurra-t-il d'un ton aussi sensuel que jubilatoire alors que son visage était tourné vers le captif.

Puis sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres de sortir de la chambre.

Naruto laissa échapper une larme. Son enfer ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Sasuke rentra en trombe dans le bureau du maire sans frapper mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit, dans la pièce, une personne qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part. Il reconnu de suite qui était cet homme mais reprenant son souffle, il énonça :

— Je crois savoir qui est derrière cette histoire. Mais j'aimerai vous en parler seul à seul, monsieur le maire, expliqua-t-il en désignant le nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier assis sur une chaise regardait le brun avec un visage sévère.

— Nous savons déjà qu'il s'agit de ton frère et que la lettre est un faux, Sasuke.

Le brun resta sans voix tout en gardant son masque de glace sur le visage et finit par aller s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise à côté de l'homme déjà présent qui le suivit du regard.

— Cet homme est le plus concerné dans cette histoire, expliqua le maire. Pour faire les présentations, c'est simple, monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke est le patron de votre fils et monsieur Umino Iruka est le père adoptif de Naruto depuis qu'il a seize ans. Il a pris le premier avion dès qu'il a appris la disparition de son protégé, c'est pourquoi il est ici.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre d'avoir cru, quelques mois plus tôt, tout autre chose mais son cœur lui se serra un peu plus à une toute autre idée : Naruto était orphelin et il ne le savait même pas. En fin de compte, que savait-il vraiment de son blond ? Rien, non, rien en dehors de ce qui concernait son travail ou de son présent immédiat comme l'adresse de son appartement.

— Donc comme j'étais en train de vous le dire avant que monsieur Uchiwa n'arrive, mon frère aurait peut-être un moyen de savoir où votre fils se trouve mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

Iruka se tourna alors vers Sasuke :

— Il s'agit de votre frère monsieur Uchiwa, que pensez-vous qu'il soit capable de lui faire ?

L'interrogé fut pris au dépourvu par cette question.

« Ce qu'il peut être capable de faire » se répéta-t-il pour lui-même. « Tout, je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Si c'est lui qui a écrit la lettre c'est qu'il sait ce que j'éprouve pour lui, il serai vraiment capable du pire. Mais je ne peux décemment pas dire cela à son père. »

— Je ne sais pas mais il ne le tuera pas cela j'en suis sûr « du moins pas avant de m'avoir fait atrocement souffrir par son biais » rajouta-t-il mentalement.

— C'est aussi ce que je pense, confirma le roux. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à avoir de ce côté-là, continua le maire pour rassurer son interlocuteur.

Mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit, Iruka devint encore plus pâle.

— Je... je...il préfèrerai mourir plutôt que... que... de subir... de subir...

Sa phrase se perdit dans le silence et ne fut jamais terminée laissant les deux autres hommes en attente sans réponse. Gaara finit par tourner son visage vers le petit hublot au dessus de lui. C'était une journée magnifique, le soleil brillait de mille feux alors qu'un doux vent frais rafraichissait l'atmosphère. oui, une journée magnifique qu'il aurait pu... dû passer avec son nouvel ami : Naruto. De son coté, Iruka avait baissé ses yeux au sol. Son regard était vide alors que sa mémoire repassait en boucle les nombreux moments qu'il avait pu partager avec son jeune fils. Quant à Sasuke, il s'était contenté posé ses pupilles sur le père adoptif de son employé tout en essayant de retenir le flots de questions qu'il aurait aimé lui poser. _Il _sait tellement de choses et lui rien que cela le faisait frémir de colère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le temps de le questionner sur son passé?

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que la porte du bureau finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme couvert de la tête au pied de vêtements noirs, sourire aux lèvres, faisant tourner tous les regards remplis d'espoir vers lui.

— Je pense savoir où il se trouve !!!

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma lentement. Itachi regarda de loin sa proie qui avait les yeux clos et arborait une respiration calme et régulière. Il sourit et se rapprocha du lit.

— Naruto, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille une fois près de lui. Ne fais pas semblant de dormir et puis détends-toi sinon tu vas souffrir encore un peu plus.

Le blond fut parcouru d'un frisson et se sachant découvert ouvrit les paupières. Cependant cette fois, face à lui, Itachi avait un regard des plus froids, durs et haineux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

— Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et foutez moi la paix, c*****.

L'assassin resta un instant surpris. Il avait beau fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire, à aucun moment, une information concernant ce jeune homme couché devant lui ne lui avait été mentionné. Le blond devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui se trouvait là quelques minutes plus tôt et étrangement cela lui plut. Il allait d'abord s'amuser un peu.

Il afficha alors un sourire en coin et s'assit tranquillement sur le lit dos au mur à côté de son prisonnier.

— Tu as quelques choses derrière la tête, je me trompe jeune homme ? demanda-t-il sortant un paquet de cigarette et en tirant une au passage.

Naruto le toisa du regard mais ne répondit pas. Itachi après l'avoir allumée, en tira une bouffée puis laissa échapper un nuage de fumée sur le visage du blond.

— J'ai remarqué quelques traces de coup sur ton corps et elle ne datent pas d'hier ! Tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance facile, c'est pour cela que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à supporter ce que je te réserve, continua-t-il en prenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts pour effleurer la joue de Naruto avec le bout fumant.

Puis il se releva et se rassit sur le torse du blond. Il appliqua alors avec un plaisir non feint sa barrette de nicotine sur les divers bleus de la peau de Naruto qui supportait la douleur sans sourcilier devant son agresseur.

— Je le savais, on dirait presque que tu ne ressens rien. Et sache que quoi tu me réserves, me mordre, essayer de me faire mal ou tout autre chose dans ce style là, premièrement je te ferai souffrir un peu plus à chaque tentative et ensuite mon frère souffrira autant puisque je t'aurai quand même possédé, finit-il dans un sourire.

Après avoir pris une dernière bouffée, il éteignit sa cigarette dans le nombril du blond avant de la jeter à terre. Puis, il s'appliqua à nettoyer chaque brulure qu'il venait de faire avec sa langue en prenant tout son temps.

— Maintenant, plus personne nous dérangera, mon petit Na-ru-to et tu vas devenir mien pour mon plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Les trois hommes assis autour du bureau se levèrent d'un bond et prononcèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite :

— Où ?

Kankuro gardait toujours son sourire et répondit simplement.

— Le plus urgent est de préparer une équipe de sauvetage car je ne doute pas que ses agresseurs soient auprès de lui.

Gaara ne se fit pas prier et demanda à sa secrétaire de convoquer de toute urgence la meilleure équipe de la ville pour ce genre d'opération.

— Comment sais-tu où il se trouve ? demanda alors le maire.

— Pour le moment, il vaut mieux vérifier l'info avant de chanter louage à mon informateur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un groupe de huit hommes habillés de noirs et armes au poing se trouvaient réunis dans un entrepôt un peu à l'écart de la ville attendant les ordres de leurs chefs hiérarchiques.

* * *

Les mains du brun se promenaient maintenant allègrement sur la totalité du torse de Naruto, prenant un malin plaisir à appuyer sur chaque partie meurtrie de son corps tout en embrassant le cou du blond. Ce dernier, crispé au plus haut point par la douleur et le dégoût, priait ! Il priait mais voyant que cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir son agresseur le toucher, il opta pour une autre solution : Imaginer que c'était Sasuke. Cependant, il oublia aussi très vite cette idée, ne voulant montrer aucun signe de plaisir face à Itachi.

Ce dernier finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu, et commença alors, tout en parcourant de sa bouche le torse de sa victime par ouvrir la fermeture éclair du jean du blond qui se raidit encore un peu plus. Naruto sentit alors son pantalon descendre lentement sur ses cuisses et la main du brun lui caresser son sexe à travers le tissu de son dessous. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit toute connexion avec la réalité pour s'enfuir vers un monde bien pire : son passé.

Le brun prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à caresser et lécher le corps du blond qui se raidissait de plus en plus. Son désir grandissait à vu d'œil et il ne tenant plus devant le corps parfait de Naruto et son rejet. Par un habile tour avec les chaînes, il déplaça Naruto pour le positionner sur le ventre. Il lui retira alors le morceau de tissu gênant avant d'en faire autant avec son propre pantalon et son caleçon. Il plaça alors sa virilité au niveau de l'intimité du blond qui tremblait de plus en plus alors que des larmes perlant de ses yeux saphir.

Itachi prit de ses deux mains la taille du blond tout en sachant qu'il allait enfin pleinement pouvoir le posséder. C'est alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction, de désir et de joie naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant que son acte serait bientôt connu de son frère.

A suivre !!!!!!

* * *

Naruto : Je...je…suis en train de... de me faire…

Sasuke : MISS, T'AS INTÉRÊT A CE QUE J'ARRIVE AVANT, SINON...

Moi (innocemment): Sinon ?

Sasuke lance un regard haineux à l'auteur :...

Moi (déglutit) : Tu sais ce n'est pas ma faute mais c'est Itachi et puis il est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon quand il ne fait pas l'imbécile, Naruto.

Sasuke : C'EST TOI QUI ÉCRIS, C'EST DONC TOI LA RESPONSABLE ALORS ASSUMES ! TU VAS MOURIR C'EST TOUT !

Moi : KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL VEUT ME TUER ! AIDES MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!

Kira : Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi que j'écrirais ?!?!

Moi : HEIN ?

Kira : Ben oui, t'es chiantes ! Tu me fais venir pour la troisième fois et tu ne m'as donné aucun nom ! Alors c'est simple, je ne t'aiderai pas et si tu me déranges à nouveau, c'est toi que j'écris sur le cahier !

Moi (Sure de moi) : Tu ne connais même pas mon nom.

Kira : Moi non ! Mais Azerty se fera un plaisir de m'aider !

Moi : AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!! JE SUIS TOUTE SEULE, ILS M'ONT TOUS ABANDONNE !!!!!!!!

Naruto : Vous avez été un peu fort, elle me fait de la peine, là.

Sasuke : C'est bien fait pour elle, et puis comme cela elle s'y prendra à deux fois lorsqu'elle voudra nous torturer.

* * *

Sur ce chapitre, Azerty n'a pas laissé de commentaires cette fois tout ça parce que soit disant je cite : « _**Oui, sinon je t'aurais tué sur place ! Crise cardiaque ! (non, je n'ai pas de death note ! -_- C'est juste que le vocabulaire que j'aurais utilisé risqué d'être un peu trop ... "détaillé" pour ton pauvre cœur)**__** » **_(Désolée p'tite sœur j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un copier/coller^^)


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Une enfance difficile!  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 4 : Désolée pour le retard et en plus en vue de ma rentrée : demain, je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je publierais désormais (mais j'espère vraiment avoir fini fin septembre... on verra bien)! Désolée encore !  
**

* * *

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Chapitre 25 : Une enfance difficile!**

D'un seul coup un grand bruit remua tout l'appartement, faisant stopper le mouvement d'Itachi en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cette face de requin avait encore fait? Dans un grognement agacé, il se leva et réajusta son pantalon pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Cependant au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, renversant l'ainé des Uchiwa qui se retrouva les fesses par terre. Apparus alors neufs hommes dont quatre qui maîtrisèrent le kidnappeur à terre. Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Akira et Kankuro entrèrent à leur tour et se figèrent face à Naruto à moitié nu attaché sur le lit. Un des hommes en noir fouilla Itachi et découvrit des clefs avec lesquelles il ouvrit les chaînes, libérant Naruto. Mais ce dernier, après avoir remonté d'un geste son jean, se réfugia au fond de la pièce et s'assis, recroquevillé, les bras autour de ses genoux. Il commença à faire des petits balancements d'avant en arrière an marmonnant quelques choses d'incompréhensible, les yeux dans le vide.

Sasuke resta figé devant la scène qui se dessinait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son bras droit dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Cela paraissait presque irréel. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre Sasuke aurait pu comprendre mais pas lui, pas _son _blond... Pas cet être qui d'un seul sourire savait ouvrir le cœur de n'importe qui... pas lui dont un seul de ses regards rieurs lui faisait oublié un instant son sombre passé... non, décidément pas lui... Ce fut un léger grincement de porte qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur et sans plus attendre il s'approcha du blond mais :

— Ne le touches pas, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le brun stoppa son geste et se fit bousculer et tirer en arrière par un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui s'accroupit aux côtés de son fils.

— Naruto,… Naruto,… C'est moi Iruka. Naruto, regarde-moi s'il te plait… Naruto,…

Le blond tourna son visage vers celui de son tuteur, les yeux remplis de larmes mais qui en cet instant ne reflétait rien d'autre que la frayeur et la peur la plus extrême ce qui fit trembler un instant le directeur de l'orphelinat.

— Naruto, mon garçon, calme-toi… Naruto, je vais poser ma main sur ton épaule, d'accord ? Ce n'est que moi, Iruka. Je vais juste poser une main sur ton épaule.

Le jeune homme en pleur retourna sa tête droit devant lui et Iruka posa comme il avait dit une main sur l'épaule de son protégé qui sursauter et jeta un regard horrifié à son père adoptif.

— Chut, Naruto,… N'est pas peur, ce n'est que moi : Iruka,… n'est pas peur, je ne te ferai rien.

Le jeune blond releva une deuxième fois son visage vers celui de son tuteur, plongeant ses pupilles azurs dénuées d'éclats dans celles noires et rassurantes d'Iruka. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans qu'un bruit ne vienne trahir le silence présent entre les deux hommes avant que Naruto ne saute dans les bras de son père adoptif pour y pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme tout en lui caressant le dos en signe d'apaisement.

— C'est fini, Naruto, c'est fini. Plus personne, ne te fera du mal. Tu es en sécurité maintenant ! Tout va bien, Naruto, réconforta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Les huit hommes en noir ainsi que le quinto avaient observé cette scène avec surprise et tristesse. Sasuke était celui qui était le plus touché par ce qui se déroulait devant lui et posa alors ses yeux sur son frère toujours à terre, retenu par les quatre hommes en noirs. Ce dernier ricana doucement avant d'annoncer, fixant les yeux de son cadet :

—Délicieux ! Il était vraiment délicieux ! Tu devrais y goûter, p'tit frère ! Le tout en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke, dont la haine avait envahi tout son être, fut retenu in extremis par Akira et Gaara. Quant à Naruto, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de son ex-agresseur, se sépara des bras protecteurs d'Iruka pour se précipiter dans la salle d'eau où il vomit ardemment tellement son dégoût était présent.

Iruka finit par se relever et gifla Itachi qui renchérit par un sourire.

— J'avais remarqué les coups qu'ils portaient. Il n'a vraiment pas eu une vie facile ce gamin ! Mais dîtes-moi, est-ce vous l'auteur de ces coups ?

Iruka se sentit rempli d'une rage énorme, il serra et desserra les poings pour se calmer et se contenta de lancer un regard haineux au brun à terre avant de rejoindre Naruto dans la salle de bain.

Il retrouva le blond recroquevillé une nouvelle fois par terre mais il semblait moins perdu : il était revenu à la réalité. C'est pourquoi son tuteur se permit un soupir de soulagement.

— Ça va mieux, Naru-chan ? demanda inquiet Iruka.

L'interrogé offrit un mince sourire à son père adoptif.

— Oui, vous êtes arrivé à temps ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de… de… me pénétrer, articula dans un souffle Naruto.

Iruka eut un nouveau soupir de soulagement même s'il se doutait qu'en vue de son passé, le fait même que Naruto est cru ce qui se serai passé si jamais ils n'étaient pas intervenus à temps était bien plus traumatisant pour son protéger que l'acte en lui même. Il s'accroupit à nouveau près de son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec une ardeur qui témoignait de l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit ces dernières heures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se releva, se détachant des bras protecteur de son "père" tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Cependant cela ne rassura en rien Iruka, au contraire en cet instant il comprit que comme la première fois, son fils adoptif n'avait pas l'intention d'affronter la réalité... il venait de remettre son masque... Le regard du directeur de l'orphelinat se para de tristesse et d'impuissance avant de suivre son jeune fils dans la chambre où il s'était retrouvé coincé quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce son sourire quotidien resplendissait sur son visage surprenant tout le monde. Puis son regard se posa sur Itachi toujours à terre car Gaara, choqué, n'avait pas donné d'ordre à ses hommes. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

— T'es qu'une pourriture ! lui annonça-t-il gardant toujours son sourire ce qui eut l'effet voulu, c'est-à-dire un mouvement de colère de la part de l'homme à terre qui ne bougea à peine, tenu avec force par quatre hommes baraqués.

Ensuite, le blond se releva, satisfait avant de se diriger vers le quinto.

— Merci !

Le mot raisonna doucement dans la chambre et sembla par son simple son, annoncé définitivement la fin de cette horrible histoire.

— De rien, mais c'est Kankuro qui t'a retrouvé ! Et d'ailleurs il faudra remercier ton informateur, répondit Temari qui fut la première à se reprendre.

— Il préfère garder son anonymat pour le moment, expliqua le concerné qui avait réagi au son de la voix de sa sœur.

— Dans ce cas, vous le remercierez de ma part, fit Naruto s'inclinant devant le frère du maire, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Naruto, ne refait pas comme..., commença en suppliant Iruka.

Cependant il fut très vite coupé par son jeune fils, qui se retourna vers lui, encrant son regard azurs aussi rayonnant que quelques jours auparavant dans celui attristé de son père.

— Papa, ne tant fait pas ! Je vais bien, d'accord ? répondit le blond.

Ce dernier soupira tout en baissant le visage.

—Tu devrais en parler, sinon tu n'avanceras pas, murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour son fils.

Durant cet échange de belles phrases, Itachi avait senti un relâchement au niveau des quatre hommes qui le tenaient et lorsque le moment fut propice, c'est-à-dire à la fin de la dernière phrase d'Iruka, il en profita. Il fit alors tomber deux des hommes et vola un pistolet se trouvant à la ceinture de l'un deux qu'il braqua en direction de Naruto sourire aux lèvres. La scène se passa très vite, personne n'eut le temps de réagir et le coup retenti dans toute la chambre dans un cri identique :

—NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais à la surprise générale, Naruto ne bougeait pas et avait les yeux rivés sur Sasuke qui tenait une arme fumante à la main. Face à lui, Itachi contempla son frère avec un regard surpris avant de s'écrouler alors qu'une tache rouge apparaissait au niveau de son cœur. Cependant alors que l'ainé des Uchiwa se vidait peu à peu de son sang, il laissa un doux sourire satisfait apparaitre sur son visage alors que son regard en s'encrant dans les prunelles sombre de son frère se para d'une étrange lueur avant de fermer définitivement les paupières dans un murmure à peine audible que lui seul entendit :

— C'est loin d'être terminé... au contraire...

Akira fut cette fois le premier à réagir et fonça vers son patron pour lui retirer l'arme des mains. Sasuke se laissa faire, le regard sur son frère à terre, immobile. Le vieil homme, après avoir désarmé le brun, se penchant sur Itachi et prit son pouls.

— C'est finit pour lui ! Sasuke tu vas bien ?

La voix de son secrétaire fit revenir notre héros à la réalité.

—Oui, oui ! J'ai juste du mal à croire qu'il m'est donné une occasion pareille !! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de le faire... continua-t-il dans un murmure pour lui même.

Légitime défense...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, sept personnes se trouvaient dans une chambre d'hôpital pour deux. Le premier lit contenait Naruto, préalablement endormi par une infirmière pour pouvoir récupérer au plus vite. Et dans l'autre Sasuke que l'on avait obligé à rester pour observation dû au choc émotionnel d'avoir tué son frère même si celui-ci disait qu'il allait très bien [qui ceci dit en passant avait eu également droit au calmant et dormait profondément].

Un médecin entra alors dans la chambre suivit par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches bleu foncées et aux yeux nacrés.

— Bonjour monsieur Umino, je vous présente mademoiselle Hyuuga Hinata, assistante de service social, elle aimerait vous entretenir un instant.

La beauté et l'innocence qui transparaissait de la jeune femme fit se figer le père de Naruto qui resta interdit un instant. Pourtant il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour trouver le voile sombre au fond des prunelles de nacre de la demoiselle : preuve certaine des atrocités et des horreurs dont elle avait été témoins alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il finit par se reprendre s'asseyant sur une chaise avant de porter la tête entre ses mains :

— Je vois, fit le concerné.

Toutes les personnes présentes sortirent alors de la chambre laissant seul Iruka, Hinata et les deux hommes endormis sur leur lit.

— Je vais faire simple, monsieur. Est-ce que vous frappez votre fils ?

Iruka fut à nouveau surpris par le manque de tact de la jeune femme mais devant le regard sévère qu'elle arborait, il préféra capituler de suite. C'est pourquoi d'un mouvement lent, il se releva et s'approcha du lit de Naruto.

— Non. Mais asseyez-vous, je vais vous dire ce que je sais à ce sujet.

Hinata regarda étrangement le tuteur du blond alors qu'il posait un regard attendrissant sur le visage de son fils avant d'effleurer de ses doigts la joue du jeune blond endormi.

— Je suis le directeur d'un orphelinat dans une petite ville du sud du pays. Quand j'ai découvert Naruto devant la porte de l'orphelinat, il avait un an et portait cette gourmette avec son nom dessus, expliqua Iruka soulevant le bras de l'endormi et indiquant le minuscule bracelet en argent autour de son poignet. Jusqu'à ces huit ans, il a été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Il était plutôt mignon. La première fois qu'il a été adopté je ne pensais plus le revoir mais deux ans plus tard ses parents adoptifs se sont fait tuer lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné et il a été replacé à l'orphelinat. Il était jeune, il avait un peu plus de trois ans mais cela l'avait choqué. Personne n'avait vraiment su ce qui s'était passé ce jour là mais tout portait à croire qu'il les avait vu se faire tuer devant ses yeux. C'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé. A plusieurs reprises, il a été placé en famille d'accueil mais cela finissait toujours par une fugue. Sa première disparition remonte lorsqu'il a eu cinq ans, il était tellement jeune que l'on a cru à un enlèvement mais il est revenu à l'orphelinat deux jours plus tard avec des hématomes sur le corps qu'il disait s'être fait durant ces deux jours de cavales. Ensuite il n'a fait que fuguer, la période la plus longue durant laquelle il est resté chez une famille d'accueil fut d'une semaine. Il était souvent maltraité dans ces familles car à l'époque la loi ne préconisait rien de concret à ce sujet, les parents avaient le droit de taper leur enfant s'il se comportait ``mal''. Ainsi passèrent les années puis arriva ce jour là, il avait huit ans.

Iruka fit alors une petite pause où il rapprocha une chaise du lit de Naruto avant de s'y installer, une lueur toujours aussi tendre dans le regard mais entrecoupé d'une tristesse sans nom qui fit attendrir l'assistante de service sociale se trouvant de l'autre côté du lit.

— Il faisait beau ce matin là et il y eut beaucoup de parents qui étaient venu dans la perspective d'adopter un enfant. Parmi les personnes présentes ce jour là, il y avait un homme de quarante ans à qui on aurait pu donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Il a de suite remarqué Naruto qui restait souvent à l'écart durant les visites et est venu me parler. Je lui ai expliqué que Naruto voulait une vraie famille et pas des personnes qui ne les prenaient que pour l'argent que l'Etat leur versait. J'ai donc refusé qu'il le prenne car cela ne servirai à rien. C'est alors que cette personne m'a demandé de l'adopter mais sans percevoir d'aides à l'enfance pour me prouver sa bonne volonté alors j'ai accepté.

Un nouveau silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que le directeur de l'orphelinat ne reprenne. Son regard avait alors mué en une haine aussi dévastatrice que dérangeante.

— Une semaine et demie plus tard, je suis allé leur rendre visite et Naruto et moi sommes sortis nous balader. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux, cet homme se comportait comme un véritable père pour lui, lui achetant des jouets, jouant avec lui, l'emmenant dans des parcs d'attraction,…Je ne me suis pas méfié vu qu'il lui interdisait certaines choses et ne disait pas oui à tous ce que Naruto demandait, ce qui pour moi est la définition même d'une bonne relation parent/enfant. Trois ans plus tard, Naruto s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec plusieurs côtes fracturées et le nez cassé. Je suis allé les voir et le père adoptif de Naruto m'a expliqué qu'il s'était fait agressé par des jeunes de son collège. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet. Puis un jour j'ai été convoqué par la police et c'est là où je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Naruto ne m'a jamais rien dit de ce qu'il avait enduré durant ces cinq années mais le commissaire lui m'a expliqué. Durant toutes ces années, il s'est fait battre et violé tous les jours par cet homme.

A cette déclaration, Sasuke eut un léger sursaut mais cela ne fut pas remarqué par une des deux personnes éveillées puis Iruka continua.

— Lorsqu'il avait eu treize ans, cet homme venait d'adopter un autre garçon de huit ans et de peur qu'il endure ce que lui avait fait subir, il avait eu le courage de tout raconter à la police. Après cet épisode, Naruto n'a plus jamais quitté ses sourires, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs surpris. Je m'attendais à tout comme réaction sauf à cela mais plus tard un psychologue m'a expliqué que c'était une façon pour lui de faire abstraction de ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a également dit que s'il restait comme cela, il suffirait d'un rien pour plus tard faire ressurgir ce qui c'était passé et qu'il était donc préférable qu'il arrive à en parler afin de pouvoir tourner la page, qu'il donne tous les détails, qu'il extériorise tout cela mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire dire quoique ce soit. Les années ont passé, il était trop vieux et personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'un adolescent qui comme tout ados est sources de conflits. J'ai fini par lui demander s'il voulait bien de moi comme père le jour de son seizième anniversaire et quelques jours plus tard, il aménageait dans mes quartiers.

Le silence reprit ses droits durant de longues minutes. La jeune assistante de service social n'osait pas troubler ce calme qui s'était installé... pourtant, même si cette histoire l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme, elle devait en demander plus à Iruka. Elle se contenta alors de bouger légèrement, cela avait été presque imperceptible mais cela avait été suffisant pour rompre l'étrange silence dans laquelle la pièce était plongée. Le jeune directeur releva alors son regard vers la jeune femme.

— Je suis désolée de vous imposer cela mais j'aurais besoin que vous me fournissiez des preuves de ce que vous me dîtes, posa-t-elle calmement.

— Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. J'ai dans ma chambre d'hôtel les papiers de l'adoption qui me donne autorité sur lui, pour la suite, je pense que le service de police pourra vous en dire plus, fit-il ayant perdu toute trace de sentiments dans sa voix, expliqua-t-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de suivre le directeur de l'orphelinat. Cependant juste avant de sortir, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune endormi laissant son regard s'emplir de tendresse et d'amour. Elle savait que ce n'était pas professionnel et qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais qui elle était mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle l'aimait! Oui, elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour. Depuis le jour où du haut de ces dix ans, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle soupira doucement avant de détourner la tête et de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Ce bref regard vers l'homme qui avait réussi à prendre son cœur n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde mais cela avait suffit à faire tripler son rythme cardiaque.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque Sasuke ne sentit plus aucune présence dans la pièce qu'il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux, tombant alors sur le visage paisible et endormis de son bras droit. SOn coeur se serra un peu plus devant tant de beauté. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça! LA culpabilité vint peu à peu s'initier au fond de lui.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu as tant souffert et moi je t'apporte que des problèmes ! Je t'oblige à coucher avec moi, mon frère qui t'enlève et essaye de… Je suis désolé ! Je ne m'approcherai plus de toi, je vais d'ailleurs t'éloigner le plus possible de ma personne! Oui, comme ça cela sera parfait ! Je vais créer un nouveau poste à Suna pour toi ! Plus tu seras loin de moi, moins tu auras de problèmes ! Tu seras heureux maintenant ! » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en pensant cela, il se leva de son lit pour s'asseoir sur celui du blond.

— Je t'aime Naruto, si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi ! murmura-t-il doucement mais qui dans le silence de la pièce raisonna avec aisance.

Alors que dans l'ombre, tapi derrière la fenêtre de la chambre, une ombre se frottait avec satisfaction les mains.

« Voilà, que tout ceci est intéressant ! »

A suivre !!!

* * *

Naruto : C'est quoi ce passé à la c** que tu m'as fait ?!?!?!

Moi : Un passé douloureux, difficile et triste, pourquoi ?

Naruto : Je vais la tuer !

Moi : Eh, tu ne vas pas faire ton Sasuke, là ? Bon et sinon, justement en parlant de notre brun, t'es silencieux toi.

Sasuke (les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte) : J'ai tué mon frère ?!

Moi : Vi, t'es content ? Mais, juste comme ça, dis-moi, tu es en paix maintenant ?

Sasuke : J'ai tué mon frère ?!

Moi : Oui, on a compris mais je t'ai posé une question ! Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Sasuke : J'ai tué mon frère ?!

Moi : Bon d'accord t'es encore sous le choc mais moi je vais te répondre c'est NON !

Naruto : Si son frère est mort, il va pouvoir s'intéresser à moi maintenant, entièrement à moi ! On va vivre heureux, on aura plus de problème,…

Sasuke (reprenant ses esprits) : Naruto, tu as lu les deux dernières phrases ? Je sens qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec nous, cette fille.

Naruto : Ouinnnnnnnnn !!!!!! Moi je veux être avec toi pour toujours !!

Moi : Oui, Naru, tu le seras… mais pas de suite.

* * *

AZERTY : ………………… Pauvre Naru-chaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Sniff, sniff, c'est trop horrible, c'est dégueulasse ! Houiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!! ( noie mon clavier dans une marre de larme.) Au fait senpai, tu n'avais pas dit que tu nous épargnerais la fin sadique ? Et tu appelles « _ça » _comment toi ???

Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin sadique ça !!! C'est juste pour garder un peu de suspens.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: ****Heu !!!Vous verrez bien !**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 4 : Ce chapitre est court pour la simple raison qu'au départ il comportait une partie qui résumait avec humour (enfin d'après moi^^) les chapitres précédents^^!! Disons, qu'au moment de l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'avais besoin de tout remettre à plat avant de continuer! Pour cette publication, j'ai préféré supprimer ce passage :)! Voilà!**

**Note 5 : JE SUIS ARCHI DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD! Je m'excuse platement et m'incline devant vous! J'ai vraiment eu trop de boulot ces dernières semaines, je vais essayer de publier plus souvent... mais je ne promets rien...  
**

* * *

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 26 : Heu !!!Vous verrez bien !**

Le soir même, Sasuke avait l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital avec la promesse de se faire suivre par un psychologue à Konoha, laissant un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blond toujours endormi sur son lit dans cette grande chambre double à l'intérieur du grand hôpital de Suna_._

Il avait demandé à ce que personne ne vienne le chercher, préférant ainsi rentrer tranquillement à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel où il logeait. Les yeux fixant la route où se perdait par moment un peu de sable que le vent avait ramené de part de là les remparts de la ville, les mains le long du corps encore crispées par la révélation du passé de son employé et la tête remplis de questions de toutes sortes, Sasuke Uchiwa si souvent maître de ses émotions et de sa vie, se trouvait en cet instant dans une petite impasse cruellement mal famé qui ne semblait pas vouloir se changer en grande ruelle richement ornée. Son visage était baissé alors que dans ses yeux cachés par deux mèches brunes se reflétaient à merveille le désarroi mais surtout l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était très clair pour lui qu'il ne pouvait plus garder son sublime bras droit près de lui... mais alors que pouvait-il fait sans en arriver à le virer ?

* * *

Deux jours passèrent pendant lequel le quatuor de début n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à leur problème de contrat, mais où la nouvelle de la sortie de Naruto avait fait naître des sourires sur tous les visages. Lorsque Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre du blond, son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua. Assis sur le lit, Gaara tenait d'une main celle de Naruto et de l'autre lui caressait le visage _(qui est un signe attentionné de réconfort et seulement de réconfort de la part du roux mais bon le brun ne le voyait pas comme cela). _

L'Uchiwa ne put empêcher un voile de tristesse de passer devant son regard mais qui le confirma dans la décision qu'il avait prise. Il finit alors par tousser légèrement pour se faire remarquer et le maire retira alors la main sur le visage du ``malade'' mais garda celle prisonnière de ses doigts.

— Sasuke !

— Monsieur Uchiwa !

— Bonjour monsieur le maire, Naruto ! J'ai entendu que tu sortais aujourd'hui ?

— Oui ! s'écria enthousiasme le blond. Mais seulement vers dix-sept, dix-huit heures, j'ai beau leur dire que je vais très bien ce n'est pas avant ce soir. Ces docteurs vraiment !… s'énerva gentiment Naruto.

Cette scène fit sourire Sasuke qui fut heureux de retrouver son bras droit comme il se montrait depuis un certain temps avec lui. C'est-à-dire, ouvert, enthousiasme, optimiste, heureux, jovial,… et bien d'autres terme que le jeune directeur s'empressa d'enfouir au plus profond de son âme.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant et Gaara put apercevoir dans leurs yeux toute la tendresse, l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Ainsi que le soulagement de pouvoir contempler à nouveau l'autre qu'il ne pensait plus revoir.

C'est alors que le maire de Suna finit par se lever et embrassa le front Naruto qui lui lança un regard agacé avant de laisser les deux amoureux seuls.

Un étrange silence s'installa mais aucun ne sut dire s'il était vraiment embarrassant ou simplement là en attente de ce qui allait suivre. Ce fut l'Uchiwa qui finit par faire le premier pas, s'avançant doucement vers le lit tout en prenant soin de laisser une distance respectable au final entre son employé et lui même.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, formula le brun sur un ton des plus professionnel qui l'étonna le premier.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est ton frère pas toi ! répondit aussitôt le blond alors qu'il tournait ses yeux vers la vitre, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Voyant cela, Sasuke décida de changer immédiatement de sujet de conversation, c'est pourquoi sans attendre plus, il aborda le sujet qui lui déplaisait le plus au monde mais celui qui lui vint le plus rapidement à l'esprit.

— Sinon, certaines rumeurs disent que Gaara et toi… seriez ensemble ?

Un silence cette fois bien, pesant remplis la pièce.

« J'aurai peut-être pas dû parler de ça moi… mais je veux savoir, non, je sais mais… je veux qu'il me le dise lui-même,… je veux l'entendre de sa bouche si fine, de ses lèvres si douces, de sa voix si mielleuse… JE VEUX QU'IL ME LE DISE EN FACE !»

« Et là, je fais quoi moi ? Je n'aime pas mentir… Donc soit j'élude la question, soit je lui dis la vérité… C'est le moment idéal, non ? Patron, je vous aime,…, je suis vraiment pathétique. Sasuke, bon sang ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? »

— Disons... commença le jeune "malade" avant de laisser un autre silence suivre sa phrase. Disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça, finit par répondre Naruto en soupirant, ramenant son regard sur son employeur.

— Non, ça n'a rien de compliqué c'est oui ou non ! commença à s'énerver Sasuke, perdant patience.

« Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ! Je… je... Serai-ce vraiment de la jalousie comme le dit Gaara… NON, il a juste peur pour ses intérêts ou pour autre chose mais cela ne peut pas être ça. »

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne soit pas franc, c'est pas compliqué, m**** ! « OUI », ça n'a rien de compliquer à dire… Bon, on se calme, il a eu une enfance difficile et ce qu'il a subi avec mon frère n'arrange rien »

— Désolé, c'est juste que j'aime que les choses soit claire !

L'Uzumaki parut un instant déstabilisé par cette excuse qui au contraire était justifié. Après tout, Sasuke était connu pour être quelqu'un qui aimait avoir des certitudes et cela expliquait donc parfaitement son impatience et cette insatisfaction face à sa réponse pour le moins très flou. Naruto finit par baisser son regard avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Pourtant, ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène qui rompit le premier ce nouveau silence.

— Si je te demande cela c'est aussi parce que je pense que tu peux te permettre une relation avec lui, posa-t-il calmement faisant immédiatement relever le visage interrogateur de l'Uzumaki qui vit son supérieur fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir aussitôt dans un grand soupir.

— En fait, cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai mis en place un projet de filière de mon entreprise à Suna. Et j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui la dirige. Bien sûr, tu peux prendre ton temps pour y réfléchir, de toute façon elle n'ouvrira pas avant un ou deux mois le temps que tous les préparatifs soient en place. Mais voilà : je tenais à t'en parler.

L'Uzumaki resta les yeux grands ouverts, immobile et qui ne semblait pas près à vouloir bouger, c'est pourquoi le jeune directeur reprit :

— Je pensais à la base trouver quelqu'un pour ce poste mais en vue de tes compétences, même si je vais avoir du mal à retrouver un bras droit tel que toi, je pense que ce poste te conviendra bien mieux que celui que tu occupes actuellement. Bien sûr bien rémunéré puisque tu passerais de bras droit à directeur et tu auras tous les avantages que j'ai moi à l'exception près que tu devras toujours me rendre un bilan de la situation tous les deux mois à peu près. Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il ayant terminé ces explications longuement répétées durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Il… il... il… veut m'éloigner !!! » pensa effondré Naruto.

« De toute façon j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de compétant à ce poste et il t'ira à merveille ! Accepte Naruto ! C'est mieux pour tous les deux. Toi, loin de moi tu subiras moins les chantages et autres problèmes qui me touchent de près et moi je pourrais peut-être t'oublier… »

— Je… je ne sais pas ! C'est très…, très inattendu ! bégaya l'Uzumaki encore sous le choc de ce que cette promotion signifiait.

— Tu peux refuser, je ne t'oblige en rien ! C'est juste que je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour ce poste ! Bien sûr si tu acceptes, comme je viens de te le dire, il va falloir que je change de bras droit et cela va être dur de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi. Cependant le poste que je te propose est mieux placé, mieux rémunéré et puis il est à Suna « en gros près de … ».

« Il... il insiste vraiment... Il veut vraiment m'éloigner de lui!»

Voyant toujours le manque évident de réaction de son bras droit, l'Uchiwa reprit :

— Je te laisse deux semaines pour y réfléchir. De toute façon quelque soit ta réponse il faudra que je recrute quelqu'un, cependant j'aimerai savoir au plus vite pour quel poste.

Face au ton aussi neutre de son employeur, comprenant donc que celui-ci désirait une réponse au plus vite, Naruto ravala toutes ses émotions pour répondre le plus poliment possible :

Très bien, je vais y réfléchir Sasuke ! Quelque soit ma réponse, je tenais sincèrement à vous dire que je suis vraiment honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi pour ce poste.

Le brun offrit un petit sourire triste à Naruto qui ne le remarqua pas ayant baisser son visage en signe de politesse alors qu'il avait répondu quelques secondes auparavant.

— Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je suppose que ce sera Gaara qui viendra te chercher à dix-sept heures ?

— Heu, oui, s'entendit répondre le blond.

— Très bien dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir à l'hôtel, conclut-il en sortant de la chambre pour laisser place à une infirmière en blouse blanche qui ne manqua pas de gratifier Sasuke d'un sourire angélique avant de venir s'occuper d'un autre jeune homme aussi sexy mais de façon différente de celui qui venait de quitter la pièce.

Naruto ne remarqua même pas la présence de la jeune femme, ni même les vérifications qu'elle lui fit avant de s'en aller ayant au passage bien profité de la vue du bel homme à moitié couché sur le lit comme du toucher de sa peau halé d'une douceur incomparable. Non, il ne vit rien de tout cela, trop perdu dans le flots de ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Il veut m'éloigner de lui, ça c'est certain et il croit que je vais me laisser faire… en même temps c'est le métier de patron, de directeur qu'il me propose même si ce n'est que d'une filière c'est déjà énorme et c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis gamin… NON, mon rêve s'est être reconnu de tous et là Sasuke il ne me reconnaît pas du tout, pire qu'il m'envoie loin de lui. Non, s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi, il n'aurait eu qu'à simplement me virer, le contrat que j'ai signé lui en donne le droit… mais si cela se trouve cette filière sera ridicule et… OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, J'EN AI MARRE ! C'EST UN CASSE TÊTE CE TRUC !!!!»

Et c'est sur ces belles pensées torturées entre deux avis que Naruto finit par s'endormir sous l'effet de médicament que l'infirmière venait de lui mettre quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa dernière perfusion.

* * *

Après être sortit de la chambre, Sasuke s'était dirigé vers les toilettes où il s'assit dos au mur, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il resta là, immobile près d'un quart d'heure, sans verser une seule larme qui humidifiait fortement le contour de ses yeux. Il finit par se relever, se jeta un peu d'eau sur le visage et se dirigea vers la mairie de Suna retrouver Temari, Kankuro et Akira.

* * *

Le soir, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente, Naruto et Gaara pénétrèrent l'enceinte de l'hôtel en se souriant. Akira et Sasuke les attendaient dans le hall d'accueil, enfin _les_, c'est plutôt _l_'attendaient pour aller manger. Le faux couple s'arrêta un peu avant le brun et le vieil homme.

— Bon, je te laisse là. Mais tu devrais vraiment mettre les choses au clair avec Sasuke avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

— Sans doute mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa le maire sur un ton joueur faisant soupirer le blond qui finit tout de même par sourire.

Puis Gaara se pencha sur Naruto et l'embrassa sur le front. Cependant en vue de la position dans laquelle se trouvaient le faux couple, c'est-à-dire que le jeune blond était placé dos à son employeur, ce simple geste amical et tendre fut vécu par Sasuke et Akira comme un baiser d'au revoir, doux contacts entre deux lèvres.

— Pourquoi ? demanda agacé l'uzumaki.

— Parce que je sais que tu ne supportes pas que je t'embrasse à cet endroit, lui répondit le roux dans un clin d'œil en sortant de l'hôtel après un signe de la main à l'adresse de Sasuke et d'Akira.

* * *

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé durant les minutes qui suivirent. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que le repas se passa bien, dans un calme pesant pour commencer. Pourtant le vieil homme finit par prendre la parole, ne voulant en aucun cas laisser ce malaise continuer à s'accentuer, c'est pourquoi ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien comme si cette histoire n'avait jamais existé. Puis vint l'heure d'aller dormir.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Sasuke entra le premier et ne prit même pas la peine de tenir la porte à son "colocataire" pour aller directement s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau sans un mot. Naruto resta un instant idiot avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la chambre dans un soupir.

Lorsque le jeune directeur sortit de son antre, son regard tomba immédiatement sur un Naruto torse nu [et bandelé] en train d' ``admirer'' ces blessures non recouvertes et de les retracer du doigt. Le brun ne put alors s'empêcher de murmurer un :

— Je suis désolé, que le blond trop occupé dans sa contemplation n'entendit pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qu'il sursauta. Sasuke croyant avoir réveiller de vieux et mauvais souvenirs prononça à nouveau :

— Je suis désolé.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'avais pas entendu. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu voulais me dire quelques choses ?

— Il faut te refaire tes bandages ?

— Non, non ! Une infirmière passera demain matin pour le faire.

« Dommage » ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune directeur.

Puis ils se couchèrent tous les deux sans plus prononcer un mot et partirent très vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sasuke arriva à la mairie pour rejoindre le quatuor, il tomba dès l'entrée dans le hall sur Orochimaru :

— J'aurai à vous parler un instant, monsieur Uchiwa.

Ce dernier fronça un instant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce serpent avait encore en tête?

— Bien sûr, je vous écoute, monsieur Orochimaru.

— Pas ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes, nous serions mieux ailleurs, expliqua calmement le maire de Konoha avant d'ajouter si vous voulez bien me suivre!

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une petite pièce de la bâtisse.

— Je vous écoute ! Qu'avez-vous à me dire de si important ?

A suivre^^ !!!!

* * *

Sasuke : Et c'est reparti les emmerdes !!!! Il me veut quoi maintenant ce serpent ?

Moi : Si tu savais, tu sortirais ta phrase fétiche…

Naruto (innocemment) : C'est quoi sa phrase fétiche ?

Sasuke (qui était devenu rouge de colère) : JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!

Moi : C'était celle là Naruto !

Naruto : Mon Sasuke calme-toi ! Qui va nous mettre ensemble si jamais tu la tues ?

Sasuke : ON N'A PAS BESOIN D'ELLE POUR CELA !!!!!!!!

Moi : Ah si, sinon l'histoire s'arrête là !!!

Naruto : Quoi que on peut demander à Azerty ! On est casé **au moins** dans sa fic.

Moi : Bande de lâcheurs va !!! Puisque c'est comme ça c'est décidé Sasuke tu finis avec Orochimaru et Naruto avec Itachi que j'ai prit soin de ressuscité !!!!!!

Naruto et Sasuke : QUOI ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Azerty : Elle est sadique ! Mon dieu qu'elle est sadique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre : Une petite douceur!****  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_-)! Mais en fin de compte, en vue de ma rentrée très chargée donc je ne sais pas du tout la nouvelle cadence donc vous verrez bien^^!  
**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : Une petite douceur! **

Ce fut un jeune homme brun avec les traits tirés par la colère qui sortit d'une des nombreuses pièces de la mairie de Suna.

« Un chantage, encore un chantage !!! Mais cette fois c'est bien pire !!» pesta-t-il mentalement alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs de l'établissement, la tête baissée, son regard noir de haine caché par les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Le dilemme est atroce ! Non, en fait il n'y a pas de dilemme !» continua-t-il tout en s'arrêtant brusquement avant de reprendre :

«Le choix est simple : tant pis si je perds tout mais au moins lui ne souffrira pas ! Après ce qu'il a vécu, je ne peux pas lui faire ça !!! » conclu-t-il alors qu'il pénétra dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà trois personnes présentes, le regard aussi déterminé que jamais et ayant retrouvé un visage aussi neutre que d'habitude.

* * *

Naruto avait passé la journée à l'hôtel pour la simple raison qu'après le choc qu'il avait eu, il devait éviter tout trace de stress... enfin c'est ce qu'avait préconisé le docteur qui le suivait avec attention. Cependant cela fut aussi sur cette excuse qu'Akira décida d'enclencher sa phase quatre : c'est-à-dire laisser nos deux tourtereaux dans un cadre idyllique, romantique et propice aux déclarations. C'est pourquoi le vieil homme sollicita pour mener à bien son projet l'aide d'Iruka et de Gaara qui ne purent que sourire et acquiescer à l'idée que proposait le secrétaire de l'Uchiwa.

* * *

Iruka se trouvait depuis quelques minutes déjà devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il avait bien vu le visage maintes fois préoccupé que le blond laissait entrevoir par moment lors de ces rares visites dans la capitale mais la révélation du collègue de l'Uzumaki le surpris tout de même beaucoup. Naruto amoureux de son patron, cela paraissait assez fou quand on connaissait le jeune homme dont la distinction entre vie privée et vie professionnelle était d'une importance capitale... pourtant cela expliquait largement les traits inquiets de son fils qu'il avait entraperçu par moment. C'est pourquoi même en sachant la réciprocité des sentiments de Naruto, il avait peur que cette histoire se termine mal... il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais le doute qui était en cet instant présent en lui était le même qui l'occupait pour sa propre situation depuis qu'il avait accepter son amour pour un des bénévoles qui venaient souvent l'aider à l'orphelinat. Cependant il ne pouvait négliger le regard devenu de plus en plus pâle à chacune de ses visites de sa "chère pile électrique" préférée. Pour le moment, tout ce dont il désirait, c'était de revoir cet éclat si rayonnant dans le fond des prunelles azurs de son fils, c'est pourquoi il prit une profonde respiration et tout en rejetant ses doutes au plus profond de son âme, il pénétra dans la chambre.

Naruto se tenait immobile, en pleine réflexion, les yeux dans le vide, face à la fenêtre, ce qui effaça les dernières traces d'hésitation du trentenaire.

— Bonjour Naruto, lança joyeusement le plus âgé.

— Bonjour, répondit le blondinet plus calmement en sortant de ses réflexions, tout en collant un immense sourire sur son visage.

— Alors, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Le visage du jeune blond perdit son sourire heureux pour un agacé :

— Je suis enfermé ici, moi qui ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire et tu oses me demander si je vais bien ? explosa le plus jeune sur un ton faussement colérique.

Iruka sourit de plus belle alors que son jeune fils remit son sourire ravit sur ses lèvres. Le directeur de l'orphelinat tenait vraiment à Naruto, bien plus qu'à sa propre vie.

— Justement !

Naruto fronça un sourcil.

— Justement quoi ?

— Justement que dirais-tu d'une sortie ce soir vers vingt heures dans un endroit très agréable et reposant en compagnie de ton vieux père qui a également besoin de calme et de sérénité.

— Et ça cache quoi ? demanda un blondinet plus que méfiant.

« Il me connaît bien le bougre ! En même temps je fais tout pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille » pensa le directeur de l'orphelinat en élargissant un sourire déjà bien présent sur son visage. Puis reprenant son air innocent.

— Rien ! J'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, vu que l'on se voit plus trop tous les deux. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je…

— Non, c'est bon c'est d'accord, coupa Naruto.

Iruka se permit alors un sourire satisfait et un air victorieux pendant que son fils retournait à la contemplation de la ville.

— Et tu m'emmènes où ce soir ?

— Ah, ça c'est une surprise Naruto.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Akira et Sasuke avait passé le reste de la matinée ensemble et le secrétaire remarqua que quelque chose préoccupait son jeune patron, mais connaissant son caractère il n'en fit cas. Du moins pour l'instant. Et ce fut qu'en début d'après midi, alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent durant quelques minutes seuls, qu'Akira aborda le sujet délicat.

— Il y a autre chose d'autres que le contrat qui vous préoccupe, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke regarda son secrétaire dans les yeux mais ne dit rien, restant dans son mutisme mais montrant par son regard qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Alors le vieil homme fit semblant de changer de sujet alors qu'il abordait justement celui qu'il désirait.

— Que direz-vous d'aller se détendre ce soir ? Avec tous les derniers évènements cela vous ferez le plus grand bien à vous comme à moi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Précises ta pensée Akira, demanda alors le brun, intrigué mais suspicieux.

— Pourquoi voyez-vous toujours le mal partout, monsieur Uchiwa, posa calmement le vieil homme ayant repris un ton des plus professionnels. En tant que votre secrétaire principal, je dois penser au bien être de ce contrat et cela passe par un directeur moins crispé et plus calme que vous ne l'êtes depuis quelques heures.

Sasuke n'était pas idiot et même s'il se doutait que cette proposition cachait quelques choses d'autres, il devait bien avouer qu'un moment de détente ne pourrais pas lui faire du mal.

— Très bien Akira, c'est d'accord et tu veux aller où ? coupa l'Uchiwa sur un ton qui se voulait catégorique et net.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire satisfait mais ne répondit pas à la question posée.

* * *

Gaara, de son côté, avait également une mission à remplir et pas des moindres. Arrivé à destination, il resta un instant immobile, les yeux plantés sur la grande pancarte annonçant le lieux où il devait demander la fermeture exceptionnelle pour la soirée. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que cet endroit avait été ouvert. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée. A l'époque, il n'était pas le maire de la ville, loin de là, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à mener à bien ce projet en vue des bâtons dans les roues que lui mettait le maire de l'époque mais ce lieu avait au final pu être ouvert pour la clientèle de ce petit bourg ne regroupant pas tant de monde que cela mais qui quadruplait aisément le nombres de ses habitants à cette époque de l'année. De ce fait, il savait déjà que sa mission ne serait pas chose aisé et comme prévu après avoir fait sa demande au gérant du lieu :

— Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur le maire, je pense que vous faîtes erreur. Nous aurions eu pas mal de clientèle ce soir vu la fraîcheur qui s'annonce, expliqua calmement le vieil homme.

— Ce bâtiment appartient à la mairie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui mais.., balbutia le gérant.

— Et moi je suis bien le maire de cette ville ? coupa sur un ton strict le roux.

— Oui mais...

— Et c'est bien moi qui vous est nommé pour gérer ce lieu?

— Oui... se contenta cette fois de répondre l'homme.

La réputation du maire n'était plus à refaire et même s'il faisait parti des rares personnes capables de tenir tête au jeune homme face à lui, il ne pouvait pas aller contre le sous-entendu que ces questions appelait. De ce fait, ne voulant pas se faire renvoyer, il ne rajouta rien, se contentant de baisser son regard au sol.

— Alors faîtes ce que je vous dis, interrompit encore une fois le maire avec une voix des plus catégorique.

Le gérant releva légèrement son visage afin d'acquiescer avant de partir donner les nouvelles directives pour ce soir aux personnels et prévenant les quelques clients que l'endroit fermerai ces portes dans deux heures.

Le maire satisfait se dirigea alors vers la sortie où il s'arrêta un instant devant la jeune femme qui servait à l'accueil.

— Est-ce que cela vous dérangerez de rester de dix neuf à vingt et une heures à votre place, mademoiselle avant de partir comme vos collègues? Quatre personnes risquent de venir ce soir.

— Non, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, je resterais là jusqu'à la venue de vos invités monsieur le maire.

— Parfait, lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

« C'est rare de le voir sourire et la gentillesse dont il a fait preuve pour me demander de rester est encore plus étonnante, la rumeur de son changement d'attitude serai-t-elle vrai ? »

* * *

Iruka et Naruto avançaient calmement vers un endroit particulier de la ville. Enfin, avançait est un bien grand mot. Le blond, qui avait peur de savoir trop tôt où son père adoptif voulait l'emmener, avait décidé qu'il fermerait les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé et bien entendu il faisait le pitre. Et oui, Naruto est avant tout le roi de la plaisanterie lorsqu'il se trouve en dehors du cadre de travail... enfin ça c'est ce qu'il hurlait à tue tête à qui voulait l'entendre masi son père adoptif n'était pas idiot, en cet instant, c'était surtout pour oublier tous les problèmes qui s'étaient accumulés durant ces derniers jours. Donc les deux hommes, après maintes péripéties qui n'ont rien à faire là, arrivèrent à destination.

— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Naruto.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant une grande porte entouré de marbre avec écrit en gros :

**``SENTO'' DE SUNA **

— Des bains chauds, s'écria Naruto, c'est une super idée ça !!!! s'exatasia-t-il en remerciant d'un sourire grandiose son tuteur.

La jeune femme les regarda calmement entrer portant plus particulièrement son regard sur le blond. Le changement d'attitude du maire était, disait-on, un miracle de ce jeune homme au allure d'un ange. Après avoir payé, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où ils commencèrent à se dévêtir et où le blond avait décidé de retirer avec lenteur ses bandages le temps du bain.

— Ah mince, s'exclama Iruka brisant le silence, j'ai oublié mon téléphone portable à l'hôtel ! Il faut que je retourne le chercher, on ne sait jamais s'il y a un problème à l'orphelinat. Va te baigner, je te rejoins de suite.

Naruto acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, il entra seul dans cette eau brûlante qui lui fit un bien fou.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akira et Sasuke arrivèrent devant le bâtiment des ``sento''. Après avoir payé l'entrée, s'être dévêtus, Akira sortit une excuse bidon à son patron avant de le laisser seul.

« C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas grand monde » remarqua le brun qui fit le tour des bains de ses yeux et c'est alors que son regard se figea.

Il venait d'apercevoir Naruto accoudé à un des bains. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille, laissant son torse halé et ``torturé'' à la vue du brun. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient sur le visage. Sa tête était légèrement mise en arrière laissant sur son visage une expression de bien être et de paix. Il était là, seul avec Naruto à quelques mètres de lui et c'est à ce moment là que son cerveau fit tilt.

« Akira… C'était un coup monté !!!… P***** il abuse là quand même mais bon c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais vraiment le contempler alors Akira attendra pour les représailles et let's go !!! »

— Bonsoir, fit Sasuke en pénétra dans l'eau.

Naruto sursauta et dévisagea le jeune homme nu qui s'enfonçait doucement dans l'eau.

— Bonsoir, finit-il par répondre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— C'est Akira qui a décidé que je devais m'accorder une petite pause mais bon il vient de me laisser tomber. Et toi ?

— Moi c'est Iruka qui voulait que l'on pense du temps ensemble mais il avait oublié quelque chose à l'hô…

Et là, Naruto comprit aussi.

« Iruka, pourquoi tu m'as fait un coup pareil ???»

— Mais bon je crois que lui aussi m'a abandonné seul au milieu de ce lieu paradisiaque, prononça-t-il dans un souffle les derniers mots refermant les yeux pour se délecter de la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau.

« Il vient de comprendre lui aussi. Mais il est avec Gaara, ils vont m'entendre ces deux là, surtout Akira, ça je te le dis ! » pensa-t-il avant de s'asseoir à trois mètres du blond et face à lui.

Ils se prélassèrent un moment, goûtant ce silence et la présence de l'autre à quelques mètres d'eux. Naruto ne sut dire si c'était à cause de la peur des derniers évènements ou simplement l'atmosphère du lieu, mais il se décida à être plus entreprenant. Il se rapprocha alors de son patron pour lui parler même s'il aurait pu le faire de là où il se trouvait.

— Quelle est la véritable raison qui te pousse à me proposer ce poste ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc mais avec une voix des plus suaves pour ne pas rompre le charme.

— .e .ui. .eu. .e .oi, marmonna-t-il.

— Hein ? s'exclama le blond crédule ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir à la réalité le brun.

« Mon dieu, je viens de lui dire que j'étais amoureux de lui »

— Parce que vu tes qualifications tu es le mieux placé pour ce poste et si en plus on ajoute l'expérience que tu as acquise à mes côtés, cela fait de toi le meilleur postulant, répondit Sasuke de la façon la plus neutre qu'il put ayant relevé son regard pour l'encrer dans celui de son employé.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes. Les pupilles fixant celles de l'autres, il aurait pu arriver un tremblement de terre ou la fin du monde aucun d'eux n'aurait bougé d'un centimètre. Ce fut cependant le blond qui se reprit le premier, se rappelant le but de son approche quelques secondes plus tôt.

Encore sous le charme du regard azur de son bras droit, l'Uchiwa ne perçut le geste de son acolyte qu'au dernier moment, le figeant un peu plus de surprise. Les yeux à demi clos, l'Uzumaki avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les enlever aussitôt pour les glisser près de son oreille et de lui susurrer :

— Tu me mens Sasuke ! ! !

Puis il s'attaqua au cou du brun qui serrait ses dents pour ne pas émettre le gémissement de plaisir qu'il sentait grandir au creux de sa gorge. Tout doucement prit à son propre jeu, Naruto passa avec un plaisir non feint du cou de sa victime à son torse en laissant de petites traces humides qui s'évaporaient sous la chaleur brûlante de la peau de Sasuke. Pendant ce temps les mains halées du blond arpentaient gentiment le reste du corps de sa proie. Puis sa langue rencontra un bout de chair dur sur sa route sur lequel il s'attarda au grand bonheur du brun. Il le mordit gentiment et le lécha abondamment avant de refaire le même manège sur le deuxième qui ne demandait que cela. Sasuke regardait les yeux écarquillés celui qu'il aimait lui faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois.

Il eut en cet instant une boule de culpabilité qui se forma dans son ventre en pensant à Gaara mais sa volonté avait disparu depuis que Naruto avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors, il finit par s'abandonner aux délices que lui offrait son employé.

La langue experte du blond continua son chemin vers le bas ventre de l'Uchiwa qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas gémir sous les douces caresses de son cher et tendre. Le blond finit par relever la tête et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles offertes, laissant toujours ses mains se balader sur le corps frêle mais musclé de son patron. Puis d'un geste souple, il souleva par les hanches un Sasuke toujours pétrifié devant les gestes TRÈS entreprenants de son employé, qu'il fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du bain. Lentement, il se mit à genoux, là où se trouvait au préalablement assis le brun et s'attaqua à nouveau avec sa langue aux tétons de l'Uchiwa. Puis doucement, il entreprit de descendre plus bas, d'abord sur le torse puis le ventre, s'arrêtant un moment au nombril pour enfin lécher la peau qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres d'un objet déjà rendu dur de désir. Il se recula alors un peu laissant le corps brûlant du brun sans aucune attention et Sasuke se surprit à lui envoyer un regard de colère et de frustration. Le blond admira le corps blanc devant lui avant de reprendre ses léchouilles à l'intérieur des cuisses de l'Uchiwa, se rapprochant toujours avec une lenteur injustifiée, vers une certaine partie stratégique de l'anatomie du brun. Enfin il déposa ses lèvres sur la verge tendue du brun qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Naruto s'amusa alors à sucer, lécher et mordiller le sexe de son partenaire avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et cette fois-ci Sasuke se cabra et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire le blond. Tout en pratiquant des mouvements de va- et-viens avec sa bouche sur le membre dur du brun, il prit le sien en main et s'octroya le même plaisir au même rythme. Dans cette atmosphère paisible, calme et silencieuse, on pouvait aisément entendre deux respirations irrégulières et des gémissements de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se cambra et jouit dans la bouche de son bienfaiteur qui avala avec joie ce précieux nectar avant de le suivre au sommet du plaisir.

Il remonta alors sur le rebord de la piscine, embrassa une troisième fois d'un chaste baiser les lèvres du brun avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Tant que je ne connaîtrais pas la véritable raison de ma nomination à ce poste, ma réponse sera non ! Je refuse cette augmentation !

Puis satisfait de lui, sous le regard ébahi d'un Sasuke qui avait abandonné son masque de glace, il prit sa serviette qu'il entoura autour de sa taille avant de se réfugier dans les vestiaires.

A suivre !!!

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke (écarquillant les yeux et la bouche ouverte une mâchoire à terre) : …

Moi : Il y a un problème ?

Naruto : Non, non !

Sasuke : Disons que voir un Naruto entreprenant, ça fait bizarre mais en plus moi qui me laisse faire là c'est carrément irréel.

Moi : Oh ! Toujours à râler ces deux là !

Naruto : Tu pourrais nous expliquer quand même !

Moi : Et ben en fait j'avais prévu cette scène au départ lors de votre retour à Konoha dans ton bureau Sasuke pour être plus précis ! Mais bon, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore plein de choses à vous faire faire à Suna donc je l'ai mise là. Vu que sinon cette petite gâterie aurait été trop proche du grand lemon de fin.

Naruto : Plein de choses ?

Moi : Vi, il y a trois, quatre idées encore que je dois développer et qui ne peut se faire qu'à Suna.

Sasuke : Mouais (pas convaincu du tout) ! Mais bon grâce à cette scène, je te pardonne.

Moi : YAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Au fait il y a un double sens à ton titre, non ?

Moi : Et vi, tu as remarqué toi aussi ! Pour une fois je suis TRES contente et TRES fière du titre de mon chapitre.

Naruto : Il ne lui faut pas grands choses pour être heureuse ! ! !

* * *

Aerty : Onee-chan, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !!!! Tu es la fanficteuse de ma vie ! … il est où le double sens ? (pas envie de chercher par moi-même ! )

Moi : Explication pour Azerty (faignante va) :

Une petite douceur :

1. Allez au bain c'est s'offrir « une petite douceur »

2. Et le deuxième sens : c'est Sasuke qui reçoit « une petite douceur » de la part de Naruto à la fin du chapitre (je n'ai pas besoins d'être plus explicite, si ?)


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre : _Une révélation étonnante!_****  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours/semaines/mois (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_- vu que l'on fait octobre XD)! Mais en fin de compte, en vue de ma rentrée très chargée donc je ne sais pas du tout la nouvelle cadence donc vous verrez bien^^!  
**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 4 : Le passage en italique en milieu de texte est une idée d'Azerty, qu'elle a d'abord écrit sur lequel j'ai changé quelques trucs et enfin azerty a remanié le tout !!!**

**Note 5: Vraiment désolée de ce retard -_-! En espérant que les révélations de ce chapitre me fasse un peu pardonner :)!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 : Une révélation étonnante !**

Naruto referma la porte des vestiaires bouillonnant de colère. De colère oui, mais contre lui-même ! Au départ, il voulait juste lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être imprévisible et supérieur mais il s'était laissé une fois de plus aller face au désir qu'il avait éprouvé. A peine avait-il effleuré ses lèvres, posé sa bouche sur sa peau qu'il avait perdu la notion de la réalité : ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. A la base, il voulait juste l'impressionner : un baiser sur les lèvres et un autre dans son cou accompagné du texte concernant ce poste et c'était tout. Mais non, certes ces trois choses avait été accompli avec succès mais il était allé beaucoup plus loin, beaucoup **trop** loin.

« Je lui avais dit que cela n'arriverai plus et dès que l'occasion se présente je lui saute dessus ! Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à me damner, moi !» pensa-t-il tout en se rhabillant assez vite, cependant il stoppa de suite ses gestes.

« Je dois bien me l'avouer, j'ai fait ça surtout pour me changer les idées ! Pour ne plus _le_ voir quand mon regard se perd dans la foule, pour ne plus _le_ sentir quand je ferme les yeux ! J'avais besoin d'un autre contact, d'une autre odeur,… Je voulais juste _l_'oublier !»

Il reprit doucement ses gestes, fermant un instant les yeux pour se remémorer la peau douce et blanche, presque fragile, devenue légèrement rouge sous la brûlure de l'eau de son supérieur.

« Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin avec Sasuke ! » se reprit-il en ouvrant ses paupières, le regard déterminé.

« Cependant ce qui reste le plus étrange c'est qu'il se soit laissé faire ! D'accord au début, il était surpris et ma foi il y avait de quoi l'être mais après… Voulait-il voir jusqu'où je serai capable d'aller ? Certes, il en avait envie vu son entre jambe mais de là à me laisser le total contrôle des opérations ce n'est pas normal ! Je le connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il déteste qu'on le domine ou que l'on est l'ascendant sur lui ! »

Il soupira doucement alors qu'il quittait avec calme les lieux. Comme pour faire durer un peu plus sa balade nocturne, il ne se pressa pas, laissant ses pas le guider à l'hôpital où une infirmière avait été prévenu qu'il faudrait lui refaire ses bandages en fin de soirées.

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke restait toujours figé, assit sur le rebord du bassin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ! Non, Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ni l'attitude de Naruto, ni la sienne. Car le jeune blond, même s'il acceptait pas mal de choses de la part de son employeur, n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait faire. Donc il pouvait tout à fait concevoir qu'il est voulu montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas se servir de lui comme d'un jouet… MAIS PAS APRÈS LES DERNIERS ÉVÈNEMENTS ! Pas après la tentative de viol de son frère sur lui qui avait fait ressurgir son passé ! Comment pouvait-il être si vite remit au point de pouvoir aller jusqu'à cela !

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le comprendre ! Pourquoi ou plutôt comment a-t-il pu lui-même être aussi entreprenant ! Vous me direz, moi je viens de tuer mon frère et cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid ! J'ai été choqué au début. Mais en à peine une heure, cela me soulageait plus qu'autre chose alors que tout le monde me disait que j'aurai dû être profondément affecté. Donc, dans l'absolu, je peux admettre qu'il puisse réagir comme ça même si j'ai franchement beaucoup de mal… Mais le plus incompréhensible dans ce qui vient de se passer c'est mon attitude. Je n'ai pas bougé, je l'ai laissé faire ! J'aurai pu à tout moment prendre le dessus mais non je me suis laissé faire alors que je déteste ça !... Pourtant cette fois là, je n'en avais pas envie ! Je voulais juste qu'il continue, je ne voulais pas changer la situation, je voulais qu'il me domine et… et… et j'ai adoré ça ! Je ne me comprends même plus... ! »

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il finit par se relever pour retourner aux vestiaires que le blond avait, à présent, déserté. Après s'être rhabillé, il repartit à l'hôtel. A peine entré, il s'allongea sur le lit, complètement désorienté. Il finit par se lever pour prendre une douche mais alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, un visage apparut devant ses yeux le faisant noircir un peu plus son regard. Doucement il alla se recoucher mais cette fois-ci son esprit était pris par des pensées beaucoup moins réjouissantes.

« Je dois _le_ revoir demain matin pour lui donner ma réponse ! »

* * *

Lorsque Naruto rentra dans la chambre, ce fut un Sasuke endormit qu'il découvrit et il ne put s'empêcher un léger soupir de soulagement. Il finit par rejoindre, à son tour, les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke se leva plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, essayant de ne pas réveiller le beau blond se trouvant à ses côtés. Comme chaque matin, il le contempla un instant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Puis il sortit de l'hôtel et partit vers un petit square où l'attendaient déjà Orochimaru et Kabuto, tout deux, sourire aux lèvres. Les deux hommes se placèrent de chaque côté du brun et poursuivirent leur route en direction de la mairie de Suna. A destination, le trio se dirigea dans une petite salle que Kabuto referma à clef derrière eux.

— Vous utilisez beaucoup les locaux de la mairie, je trouve ! fit remarquer l'Uchiwa.

— En temps que maire de Konoha en déplacement diplomatique, je peux « occuper » des salles libres officiellement.

— Même si vous ne venez pas dans le cadre professionnel ?

— Oui mais on n'est pas là pour parler de cela, n'est ce pas monsieur Uchiwa ? questionna tout en s'asseyant Orochimaru.

— C'est toujours le même genre de chantage, vous devriez penser à renouveler des fois. « Et c'est reparti ! Je fais de l'humour maintenant ! Je suis vraiment plus où j'en suis ! »

Un silence s'installa. Kabuto qui jusque là était resté silencieux reprit la parole :

— Avez-vous fait un choix monsieur ?

— Puis-je vous poser une question tout d'abord ?

— Nous vous écoutons, jeune homme, répondit le serpent.

— Comment êtes-vous au courant du passé de monsieur Uzumaki, mon bras droit ?

— En fait, j'ai surpris sans le faire exprès, bien évidement, les explications de son tuteur, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom face à la jeune et jolie assistante sociale qui lui demandait des comptes. Comme vous le savez, j'étais à l'hôpital et en sortant pour me dégourdir les jambes j'ai entendu des brides de cette conversation et puis la curiosité a fait le reste.

« Disons plutôt que je me suis rendu juste derrière la fenêtre pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce qui c'est passé mais ça tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir»

Un autre silence remplit la pièce une nouvelle fois.

— Puis-je voir le contrat ?

— C'est le même que la dernière fois, monsieur Uchiwa, lui dit-il en posant le contrat sur la table devant Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'assit à son tour et relut ou plutôt, survola le dossier devant lui.

« Et voilà, dans quelques minutes, je n'aurai plus rien ! La vie est vraiment mal faîtes ! Même s'il a la totalité de l'entreprise, je pense qu'il me maintiendra à mon poste par contre Akira j'ai peur que non. Et Naruto qu'a-t-il en tête pour lui ? Il le gardera, ce sera toujours un moyen de pression sur moi ! Les ennuis ne font que commencer, » pensa-t-il dans un soupir.

Il prit alors un stylo qui se trouvait dans la pièce mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à signer sous les yeux euphoriques et grands ouverts d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Gaara, Kankuro et Naruto pénétrèrent dans la salle suivit de cinq policiers.

— Ne signez rien, monsieur Uchiwa, posa calmement la voix de Gaara alors qu'une demi douzaine de policiers arrivants derrière le maire, se dirigèrent vers le serpent et son serviteur :

— Messieurs nous vous arrêtons pour corruption en tout genre, pots de vin, intimidation sur témoin et de nombreuses autres choses qui seraient trop long à détailler. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera retenu contre vous.

Sasuke, lui était resté figé, les yeux bloqués sur Gaara, cherchant un semblant d'explication à cette intrusion pour le moins inattendu.

— Nous avons reçu hier après-midi par courrier certains dossiers compromettant au sujet du maire de Konoha, répondit simplement Gaara.

Le jeune directeur reposa alors son regard sur le contrat qu'il avait faillit signer.

« L'intrusion dans la chambre d'Orochimaru ! Ils ont donc décidé de nous aider pour ce contrat mais à leur manière : en mettant hors jeu Orochimaru ! Bien joué ! »

Cependant alors que tout semblait être réglé et alors que les policiers allaient embarquer les deux traitres, Kankuro s'interposa :

— Pourriez-vous relâcher Kabuto, je vous prie.

Tout le monde le regarda**,** étonné**,** alors qu'une onde de colère et de haine sortant du corps du maire de Suna envahissait la pièce.

— QUOI ?!?! s'écria ce dernier.

_Les policiers hésitèrent, regardant successivement le maire et son frère. Puis, devant le regard assuré de Kankuro, ils se détendirent et détachèrent le second prisonnier. Ce dernier frotta douloureusement ses poignets, l'air calme et indifférent. Puis, se tournant vers son sauveur, il demanda :_

— _Cette histoire est-elle terminée ?_

— _Oui, répondit l'autre après un petit temps de réflexion. Cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé !_

_Les yeux gris ternes du secrétaire se posèrent sur le maire de Konoha. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis vint se placer devant son futur ex-patron en déclarant :_

— _Dans ce cas, j'aimerai faire une dernière chose avant que vous l'emmeniez, puis-je ? _

_Kankuro acquiesça alors Kabuto se tourna vers le serpent avant d'affecter un petit sourire satisfait. _

— _Orochimaru j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne vous ai jamais estimé. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les personnes comme vous qui n'assume pas leur âge et passe près d'une heure à se maquiller pour cacher leur surplus de rides. De plus, vos avances à mon égard m'ont toujours dégoûté. Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment perturbé, à toujours lorgner sur les postérieurs des autres qu'il soit féminin ou masculin d'ailleurs. Et enfin, vous êtes un être vil et méprisable. J'ai fait un nombre de choses si immondes sous vos ordres sans compter celles que vous avez fait seul que toutes les personnes présentes ici n'en feront jamais même en plusieurs vies !_

_Puis, se tournant vers les hommes en uniformes stupéfaits, il lança :_

— _C'est bon, je vous remercie. J'ai fini, vous pouvez l'emmener !_

_Et c'est un Orochimaru sous le choc (et ben oui, c'était censé être son plus fidèle serviteur) que les cinq policiers traînèrent derrière eux. Kabuto avait gardé un ton et un visage si calme durant son monologue comme si cela était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il avait pourtant soudain l'air beaucoup plus naturel, comme si on lui avait ôté un poids immense de ses épaules. Près de là, le regard fixé sur lui, Kankuro souriait._

— Nous devrions aller dans votre bureau petit frère et je pourrais tout vous expliquer calmement.

Et c'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du rouquin, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Kabuto ainsi que Temari, Iruka et Akira qui les avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le silence baigna la pièce un instant. Dans ce calme, Gaara avait les yeux haineux rivés sur son frère qui lui rendait ce duel silencieux pendant que Kabuto**,** pour la première fois**,** posé un regard inquiet sur les deux hommes. A côté, Sasuke et Naruto évitaient tout bonnement de croiser leur regard ce qui bien sûr n'échappa pas ni à Akira, ni à Iruka.

— Kabuto est de notre côté, dit simplement Kankuro en rompant ce silence. Il est vrai qu'il était au service d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il est arrivé à Suna, il y a maintenant quelques années. Il est vrai aussi que sa « mission » était de nous approcher pour pouvoir être mis dans la confidence et pour avoir accès à certains dossiers. Mais un évènement a fait qu'il a retourné sa veste pour passer de notre côté. Ainsi, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il vous a surpris, Naruto et toi petit frère, en train de cambrioler la chambre d'Orochimaru et qu'il est été assommé, il a disparu pour ne réapparaître que deux jours plus tard amnésique pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Par contre j'aimerai savoir qui l'a assommé ? finit-il en tournant sa tête vers le reste de la troupe.

Les yeux du maire de Suna se posèrent sur le jeune PDG qui en soupirant, expliqua.

— C'est moi ! Je passais par là et j'ai entendu du bruit ! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors je les ai aidés, répondit Sasuke.

Kankuro acquiesça puis reprit son récit :

— Lorsque Naruto a été enlevé, Orochimaru a de suite pris contact avec Itachi. Kabuto a été mis dans la confidence du lieu où il le retenait prisonnier et m'en a fait part. C'était lui, mon informateur anonyme.

Un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant à toutes les personnes présentes le temps d'encaisser toutes ses informations. C'est Naruto qui au final rompit cet atmosphère qui en devenait vraiment lourde, en se rapprochant du « traitre » avant de s'incliner devant lui :

— Merci !

Kabuto répondit d'un mouvement de tête qui signifiait sans doute « de rien, c'est normal ».

— De même, reprit le grand frère du maire, les dossiers que vous aviez dérobés ne suffisaient pas à mettre aux arrêts le maire de Konoha mais ce que tu as reçu hier sont ceux que Kabuto a pris en venant ici. Nous avions alors assez de preuves pour le faire tomber donc nous avons décidé de tout arrêter là.

Un nouveau silence prit place, plongeant dans une profonde réflexion les occupants de la pièce. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Kankuro se retourna vers Sasuke.

— Vous auriez du nous prévenir qu'Orochimaru vous faisiez chanter.

L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire :

— Vous savez avec lui j'avais l'habitude !

— Mais cette fois vous alliez signer, non ? rétorqua aussitôt le maire.

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était réapparu pour laisser place à un visage dur.

— Quel était ce chantage, Sasuke ? demanda alors Akira.

……

— Je ne dormais pas.

Tous les regards s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

— Lorsque vous êtes tous parti de la chambre de l'hôpital, je me suis réveillé et j'ai entendu monsieur Umino parler du passé de Naruto devant l'assistante de service sociale. Apparemment Orochimaru se trouvait par là et a également tout entendu, et il est venu hier matin me dire que si je ne lui donnais pas la totalité de mes parts, il ferait sortir l'homme qui a maltraité monsieur Uzumaki de prison.

Un autre silence envahit la pièce.

— Tu… tu… allais… sacrifier ton entreprise pour… moi ? balbutia le bond complètement sous le choc.

— Comment a-t-il su que vous accepteriez après tout ce n'est que votre bras droit ? Et même si son travail est excellant, cela n'est pas une raison valable, demanda Temari qui avec Naruto était la seule à ne pas s'être aperçu des sentiments du brun.

« Il a entendu ma déclaration... Je suis con... »

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit d'une voix dure le brun mais on voyait quand même que cette question le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le silence reprit ces droits pour la énième fois avant d'être rompu cette fois par Gaara :

— Et quelle est la raison de cette nouvelle trahison de ta part Kabuto ? cracha-t-il comme si ce nom lui écorchait la langue.

Et pour la première fois l'homme aux cheveux gris, remonta ses petites lunettes noire avant d'énoncer le plus simplement possible:

— C'est simple : je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara : QUOI ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Moi : Et ben quoi ? C'est mimi tout plein !

Sasuke : T'es bizarre comme fille !

Naruto : C'est vrai ça et puis Kabuto ce n'est pas censé être un méchant dans l'histoire.

Moi : Et ben en fait, là j'ai mis ma vision de son personnage parce que pour moi, dans le manga, Kabuto a un rôle ambiguë. Au départ il a des yeux à qui tu donnerais le bon Dieu sans confession puis après il a des yeux de psychopathe. On s'est pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui, même Orochimaru dans le manga s'en méfie. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il bosse à son propre compte lui. Alors voilà….. !!!!!

Naruto : Mouais…

Sasuke : En tout cas, ce chapitre marque la fin des problèmes, si j'ai bien tout suivi ?

Moi : Ça dépend, parce que vous faire accepter vos sentiments et vous montrer que les gestes entreprenants venant de vous d'eux ne sont pas l'objet d'un jeu, on n'est pas couché !!!

Azerty : CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC'est trop bien je veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!!!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sans qu'on n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux là!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre : ****_Fin des problèmes ?_  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours/semaines/mois (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais mal calculé -_- vu que l'on fait octobre XD)! Mais en fin de compte, en vue de ma rentrée très chargée donc je ne sais pas du tout la nouvelle cadence donc vous verrez bien^^!  
**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Fin des problèmes ?**

Gaara resta interdit face à cette déclaration. Plus aucun trait de son visage ne bougea alors que dans son regard brillait une lueur de surprise et de total hébétement. Oui, il s'était attendu à de nombreuses réponses de la part de son ex compagnon mais, même s'il avait durant une seconde espéré, jamais il ne se serait attendus à cela. Le jeune homme aux petites lunettes rondes le regardait dans les yeux en mettant toute la sincérité et l'amour qu'il avait pour le maire de Suna. Oui, tout ça, il avait fait pour lui, pour lui prouver sa confiance.

Le silence qui venait de suivre cette déclaration était pesant, c'est pourquoi Kankuro n'attendit pas plus avant de reprendre la parole afin de tout expliquer en détail... espérant ainsi convaincre son frère :

— Le jour où Orochimaru nous a dit que Kabuto était à ses ordres, il était venu quelques heures avant son départ te parler. Il se trouvait devant la porte de notre demeure lorsque je suis sorti ce jour là. Il s'est excusé et m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait plus agir sous les ordres de ce serpent. Nous avons longtemps discuté et j'ai vu qu'il était vraiment sincère. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'après les révélations d'Orochimaru, tu ne lui ferais plus confiance, expliqua-t-il à son jeune frère. Il m'a dit alors qu'il ferait tout pour se racheter et c'est là où j'ai eu cette idée. Ainsi depuis bientôt cinq ans, Kabuto a été un espion à ta solde, si je puis dire. Il a pris beaucoup de risque pour toi, Gaara et il t'aime toujours. Vous pourriez peut-être vous laisser une autre chance.

Le regard que lui lancé son grand frère se faisait doux et tendre mais Garra était loin d'être convaincu. Il avait été trahit par le seul homme a qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance, cela ne pouvait pas se balayer d'un coup de main en l'air.

— Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'il était déjà avec ce jeune homme, non ? interrogea l'ex-sbire du maire de Konoha en désignant Naruto.

Kankuro agença alors un sourire.

— C'était ce que je pensais mais je me suis apparemment trompé d'après ce que j'ai appris il y a peu, répondit Kankuro en insistant son regard sur son frère. N'est-ce pas Gaara ?

Le maire de Suna tourna son regard vers Naruto et Sasuke puis Kabuto avant de finir par celui de son frère.

— En effet, il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi, posa-t-il calmement.

L'Uchiwa eut un froncement de sourcil et tourna son regard vers le blond, qui souriait à Gaara. Ce dernier secoua la tête faussement désespéré et Naruto lui tira la langue tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre la parole.

— Bon, maintenant que nous savons tout et que tout est réglé, nous ferions mieux de partir. Je suis sûr que Gaara et Kabuto ont des tas de choses à se dire, raisonna un timbre de voix joyeux.

On entendit un léger soupir alors que le maire de la ville se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

— Baka ! murmura à peine le rouquin à l'intention de Naruto.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce avec entrain, sachant que Gaara ne serait sans doute pas très "doux" avec son ex et que donc Kabuto allait devoir être très, très convaincant... néanmoins, le maire de Suna lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer, ce qui signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu. Naruto le savait, Gaara aimé toujours l'ex sbire d'Orochimaru, c'est pourquoi, même en ayant conscience de la haine que porte son ami à son ex à cause de cette trahison, il voulait espérer que ces deux là pourraient finir à nouveau ensemble.

Très vite, le reste des personnes présentes s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux anciens amants seuls.

* * *

A peine sortit du bureau, Temari reçu un coup de téléphone :

— Allo… Oui, c'est moi… Oh ! Je vois… Vous êtes sûr ?... Oui, très bien !... Et bien merci de m'en avoir informé… Merci… Au revoir !!

Après avoir raccroché, elle affichait un magnifique sourire.

— On vient de me prévenir qu'il n'y a plus de problème. Orochimaru a été arrêté mais bon nombre de personnes aussi et de ce fait monsieur Uchiwa, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné, rien n'empêche plus notre marché, et vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

— Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Akira alors que le brun avait son regard toujours posé sur la porte du bureau du maire de Suna.

Il n'y a donc rien entre son employé et lui. Cela aurait dû le soulager pourtant c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. Maintenant rien ne retenait Naruto à Suna plutôt qu'à Konoha... et ça c'était très mauvais pour lui.

—N'est-ce pas, Sasuke? interpella le vieux secrétaire afin de faire réagir son supérieur.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers le reste de la troupe alors que les brides de conversations qui venaient d'être dîtes lui revenaient de façon légèrement floues.

— Je préférerai vérifier par moi-même, intervient-il après quelques secondes de réflexions.

— Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à y aller de suite, s'empressa d'ajouter la seule femme du groupe.

— Et si cela se confirme**, **Akira tu nous réserveras un avion privé le plus tôt possible, continua le jeune P.D.G. ayant récupérer tout son esprit.

— Bien.

La troupe sortit du bâtiment laissant seul un blondinet vexé.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je trouverai de quoi m'occuper, fit Naruto dans sa barbe alors que personne ne l'entendait.

Le blond passa la journée à se balader en ville avant de rentrer à l'hôtel où il passa un moment à la piscine de celui-ci. Puis rentré dans sa chambre, il prépara alors ses valises avant de se faire couler un bain dans le jacuzzi pour se détendre et faire passer le temps.

* * *

Sasuke rentra dans la chambre**,** soulagé. Cette affaire était vraiment finie mais alors pourquoi avait-il ce petit pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi, il le savait.

Depuis déjà plusieurs mois, Sasuke avait peu à peu réapprit à mettre des noms sur se qu'il ressentait. Ainsi l'envie, la jalousie, l'inquiétude, la peur, la tristesse avaient retrouvé sa place au fond de lui grâce au blond.

— Naruto, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres affalé sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

Son visage apparut dans son esprit.

« Il est si beau et attirant, son sourire, ses…Rahhhhh !!»

Il se releva d'un bond en secouant la tête. il fallait qu'il se reprenne : maintenant que tout était finit, il allait partir et donc il n'aurait plus le loisir de contempler Naruto de la manière dont il avait l'occasion de le faire lors de ce petit voyage. Mais au même titre que les autres, l'espoir était un des nouveaux sentiments qui habitaient son cœur. En effet, depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant qu'il n'y avait rien entre le rouquin et le blond et vu ce qui s'était passé au « sento » la veille, il s'était pris à espérer. Oui, espérer alors pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans l'estomac quand l'idée d'une relation avec son employé s'initiait en lui ? Il secoua une deuxième fois sa tête pour faire définitivement partir ces images, ces pensées plus qu'ambigües et finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain en se disant qu'une bonne douche froide lui permettrait de remettre son esprit en place. Il remarqua aisément les deux valises déjà prêtes de son employé sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Mais voilà : lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce il croisa le regard de Naruto qui se prélassait toujours dans le jacuzzi et son esprit fut alors court-circuiter. Il était dans la même pièce que celui qu'il aimé et ce dernier était nu dans un bain bouillonnant à moins de deux mètres de lui.

Immobile, il fixait le jeune blond devant lui. Ce dernier, son regard bleu toujours plongé dans celui d'ébène de Sasuke**,** demanda :

— Alors ce contrat ?

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune directeur pour répondre.

— C'est réglé ! Nous partons demain matin à six heures.

Naruto fit un signe affirmatif de la tête puis passa à un tout autre sujet :

— Sinon, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous m'avez choisi pour ce poste ?

Le brun resta muet à cette question.

Ils restèrent à se dévisager un moment dans un silence absolu puis le blond, voyant les bras de l'Uchiwa chargé d'affaires propres, ferma les yeux en soupirant discrètement :

— Si tu veux prendre une douche fait-le, cela ne me dérange pas.

Il connaissait son supérieur et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus... pourtant Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait accepté de faire pour connaître la raison de cet éloignement.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes de plus à admirer le visage serein du blond puis finit par poser ses affaires et prendre une serviette qu'il déposa juste à côté de la douche. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le blond qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et se déshabilla en vitesse avant de pénétrer dans la cage en plexiglas. L'eau froide coulée sur sa peau blanche mais brûlante. Il voulait se rafraîchir mais c'était raté. Savoir Naruto juste à quelques mètres de lui, tous les deux en tenu « d'Adam et d'Yves », avait tendance à réchauffer de façon fulgurante son corps. Donc voyons que cela ne lui faisait rien, Sasuke finit par rallumer l'eau chaude.

Naruto lui, lorsqu'il avait entendu l'eau couler, avait rouvert ses yeux et son regard se dirigea vers un endroit de la salle de bain très particulier. De là où il était, il pouvait contempler simplement les formes du brun à travers le verre flou qui entourée la douche. Il se mit à redéfinir toutes les parcelles de sa peau à travers ce verre. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, cette peau si douce, cette peau parfaite dont il avait goûté la veille. Il se mit alors à s'imaginer se lever et le rejoindre dans cette douche si étroite, leur corps enlacé dans une danse sensuelle et effrénée pour parvenir enfin à l'extase. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, son bas ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il ne pouvait rien faire avec Naruto à côté. Cependant, il finit par succomber et se mit dos au blond tout en posant sa main sur son entre jambe pour commencer de légers mouvements de vas et vient. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, à ne pas aller trop vite au cas où le blond jetterait un coup d'œil vers lui.

Naruto, avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ce corps qui finit par se retourner. Il imaginait alors ses fesses et sentant que son désir était déjà bien présent, il le prit en main et y accentua de petits mouvements les yeux rivés sur ce corps confus mais qu'il devinait aisément.

Sasuke n'y tenant plus accéléra son mouvement, les yeux fermés, imaginant le blond nu derrière lui et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure plusieurs fois pour retenir bon nombre de gémissements qui l'auraient trahit.

Naruto voyait le brun légèrement bougé, sans doute pour se mettre mieux, s'imagina juste devant lui et rêva que ces mouvements soient des mouvements de butoirs en lui. Il frémit un peu plus à cette idée.

Leur souffle se fit plus court, leur cœur s'accéléra et ils finirent par se libérer dans une synchronisation parfaite accompagné d'un cri roque de plaisir qui se couvrait l'un l'autre. Reprenant leur respiration, ils écoutèrent attentivement leur moitié en espérant qu'elle n'est rien entendue. Sasuke finit par arrêter l'eau après avoir effacé toutes traces de ce qui venait de se passer. Il sortit un bras de la douche récupérant sa serviette et c'est alors tout en se séchant qu'une petite idée germa dans sa tête.

« Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne peux pas en rester là. Même à l'instant, c'est lui qui menait la discussion. Il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec lui ! »

Il finit par sortir la serviette autour de sa taille, en prenant une autre avec laquelle il s'essuya ces cheveux mouillés. Naruto n'avait pas dévié son regard, ses yeux scrutaient avec inquiétude le brun qui se retourna à son tour et tomba dans un magnifique lagon.

« M'a-t-il entendu ? » pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Puis le brun surpassant cette crainte se rapprochât du jacuzzi où il se mit à genou juste à côté du visage du blond.

« Je vais lui montrer que c'est moi qui mène le jeu ! »

Naruto l'avait suivi de la tête et se trouvait alors à quelques centimètres de sa peau. L'Uchiwa approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de Naruto pour y déposer un chaste baisé. Puis effleurant sa joue de sa bouche, il atteignit son oreille pour lui murmurer:

— La raison est que si je te garde près de moi je crains de ne plus pouvoir me retenir. Quand on a un corps aussi attirant que le tien, on laisse rarement quelqu'un indifférent. Sinon j'espère que tu en as bien profité hier soir parce que je t'ai laissé le dessus cette fois ci mais cela n'arrivera plus. Je ne pense pas devoir te rappeler que je suis ton supérieur. Par contre si tu en as envie de faire une petite pause de temps en temps, n'hésites pas à m'en parler : je suis sûr que l'on pourra trouver un arrangement, finit-il en léchant le cou de son employé qu'il sentit frémir à cette caresse.

Puis il se releva, prit ses affaires et juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil en arborant un petit sourire satisfait et légèrement pervers au blond dont le visage reflétait la surprise.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, et il resta un instant figé.

« Ça... ça… remet tout en question… il… il… Si cela se trouve, il… il ne m'a embauché juste… pour mon physique… Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas logique, il n'essaierait pas de m'envoyer loin de lui maintenant… surtout qu'il sait que lui aussi me plait… même si c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus la première fois… Cependant il vient de me faire comprendre qu'il pourrait se passer certaines choses entre nous… si je le voulais... mais je ne peux pas… il n'a pour moi que de l'attirance physique… alors que moi… je… je… je suis… amoureux de lui !!!! »

Le blond finit par sortir de son bain et après s'être enfilé un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama, il pénétra dans la chambre. Sasuke avait perdu toutes expressions sur son visage et après un petit duel de regard, sans un mot, ils se couchèrent côte à côte.

Mais aucun d'eux ne réussi à fermer l'œil avant trois heures du matin.

Sasuke et Naruto profitaient de la présence si proche de l'autre, savourant leur odeur, écoutant leur respiration, ne se focalisant que sur l'autre. Oubliant en cet instant toutes les tentations qu'il existait entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque le réveil sonna, Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux alors que Sasuke, habitué à dormir peu, n'eut aucun problème. Le brun fit alors sa valise pendant que le blond somnolait encore dans le lit. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, se recouchant à la place de l'Uchiwa, s'imprégnant ainsi de l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

— Debout idiot, lui lança Sasuke sur un ton moqueur lorsque ses valises fut faîtes.

Ce qui eut l'effet de relever d'un bond le blond :

— Ehhhhhh, je ne te permets pas.

L'Uchiwa regarda avec amusement Naruto avant de rajouter.

— Gaara, Temari et Kankuro doivent déjà nous attendre devant l'hôtel. On t'attendra cinq minutes pas une de plus, finit-il en sortant de sa chambre valises en main.

— Mouais, et il y aura sans doute Kabuto, murmura le blond un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres en pensant que son ami allait enfin être vraiment heureux.

« Mais moi, par contre ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. » médita-t-il dans un soupir avant de se lever s'habillait et retrouver toute la troupe devant le bâtiment.

A suivre !!!!

* * *

Naruto (en pleurs) : Pourquoi je ne pourrais plus dominer mon Sasuke d'amour ???????????

Sasuke (air neutre) : Parce que je suis plus fort et plus haut placé que toi, dobe !

Naruto (en pleurs) : Et pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi Sasuke chéri ?

Sasuke (air neutre) : Parce que je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ses surnoms débiles, baka !

Naruto (en colère) : Ne me traites pas de baka, baka !!!

Sasuke (en souriant) : Tu vois quand tu veux !!

Gaara (méfiant): Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que l'auteur ne se manifeste pas ?

Sasuke (suspicieux) : Maintenant que tu le dis, en effet ce n'est pas normal…

Moi (se fond dans le décor) : …

Naruto (hurlant) : YAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle est morte !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke (chuchote) : Tais-toi, si elle est dans les parages tu vas la faire revenir !

Moi (sortant de sa cachette toute joyeuse) : TROP TARD, je suis là et vous allez encore en baver mes petits bishôs d'amour.

Azerty : Le prix de l'auteur qui se les fait le plus tourner autour en jouant avec nos nerfs est remporté haut la main par sempai !!!

Moi : C'est vraiment un grand honneur pour moi de recevoir ce prix et je suis au comble de l'émotion. (Larmes aux yeux) Je remercie tout d'abord mon copain qui me soutient dans mon travail d'écriture mais aussi Azerty qui est présente depuis maintenant plus d'un mois et qui m'aide beaucoup dans la correction de mes chapitres et enfin tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre : _Jeux et sentiments !_****  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours/semaines/mois (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)! Elle devrait donc être publiée en son entier fin septembre (j'avais (très) mal calculé -_- vu que l'on est en novembre XD)! Mais en fin de compte, en vue de ma rentrée très chargée donc je ne sais pas du tout la nouvelle cadence donc vous verrez bien^^!  
**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 30 : Jeux et sentiments !**

Devant la bâtisse de l'hôtel, se trouvait une dizaine de personnes. En plus des quelques gardes rapprochés du maire ainsi que Sasuke et Akira, on y trouvait également Kankuro égal à lui-même et Temari, avec un sourire qui semblait plus vrai que d'habitude. Iruka qui, à la demande de Naruto, repartait également avec le jet privé qui avait été réservé la veille avec son fils. Et pour finir, légèrement en avant Gaara et Kabuto côté à côté mais espacés l'un de l'autre d'un bon mètre. En les voyant ainsi, le jeune blond grimaça légèrement... Kabuto allait devoir en baver pas mal en fin de compte. Cependant son sourire réapparut très vite, après tout malgré sa trahison, l'ex sbire d'Orochimaru n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son ancien amant et rien que ce constat montrait que malgré tout, le maire de Suna finirait par pardonner complètement à Kabuto.

Les employés de l'hôtel se chargèrent de mettre les valises dans la limousine noire qui devait les mener à l'aéroport de Suna.

Après le trajet qui se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la troupe arriva enfin à destination où un petit avion les attendait. Une série de serrements de main se déroula alors en signe d'au-revoir. Pendant cet échange Naruto et Gaara s'étaient rapprochés avant de se serrer dans les bras sous les yeux méfiants de Kabuto et Sasuke.

– Ne le fait pas languir trop longtemps non plus, murmura pendant cet étreinte le blond à l'oreille du rouquin.

– Occupe toi plutôt de ton patron, au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie privée, murmura à son tour le maire de Suna avant de rajouter : tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, je reste persuadé que tu ne lui es pas indifférent.

– C'est ce dont je me suis rendu comte hier soir mais ce n'est que de l'attirance physique qu'il a pour moi, rien d'autre.

– A ta place, je n'en serai pas autant convaincu, termina le maire de Suna avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant puis les ``touristes'' se dirigèrent vers le jet privé.

– Naruto, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, lança une dernière fois le rouquin.

– J'y penserai, j'y penserai mais je n'y crois pas trop, lui renvoya le blond sourire aux lèvres avant de pénétrer dans l'avion.

* * *

Le voyage du retour se passa dans un calme absolu. Iruka, après avoir remercié pour la énième fois l'Uchiwa s'était installé sur un fauteuil au côté d'Akira et regardaient un film. Naruto avait élu domicile allongé sur le canapé où il s'était endormi rapidement pour rattraper les deux ou trois heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait. Et Sasuke s'était établi à proximité pour lire tranquillement.

Quelques heures avant d'arriver à Konoha, le film était fini et Naruto qui s'était réveillé, avait commencé une petite discussion avec son père sous les oreilles plus ou moins attentives d'Akira et Sasuke.

– Qui est-ce qui gère l'orphelinat pendant ton absence ?

– J'ai demandé à Kakashi qui a accepté.

– Ohhhhhhhh !!!!

Iruka fronce un sourcil.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ?

– Parce que je te connais par cœur et que ce n'est pas en prenant cet air faussement innocent que tu m'auras ! Alors quoi ?

– Il est plutôt mignon Kakashi, un peu vieux pour moi mais il est plutôt beau mec, non ?

– Tu sous-entends quoi par là, Naruto ?

– Moi rien, je fais juste une constatation.

– Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ! sortit sans même sans rendre compte l'ainé des deux.

– Je n'ai absolument rien dit à ce sujet mais maintenant que tu l'abordes…, commença l'Uzumaki sautant sur la perche que lui tendait son tuteur.

– Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ! se sentit-il obligé de répéter.

– Papa, oses me dire qu'il ne te plait pas ?

Iruka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de répondre de façon beaucoup plus calme.

– Naruto tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la pièce qui tenait place de salle d'eau dans le jet.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu, murmura le blond sourire aux lèvres alors que son père se trouvait hors de porté de sa voix.

Lorsque le quarantenaire revint, il retourna s'asseoir près de son fils.

– Au fait Kiba est venu me demander ton adresse et ton téléphone. Il disait vouloir te revoir.

Sasuke remarqua qu'au nom prononcé Naruto perdit son sourire et prit un visage sérieux.

– Tu les lui as donnés ?

– Non, je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à lui. Ça ne lui pas plut mais il n'a pas insisté. Par contre il a traîné près de quinze jours devant l'orphelinat avant de disparaître. Je tenais à t'en parler.

Le blond entra dans une grande réflexion durant cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes où il ne prononça aucun mot et ne bougea pas son corps d'un millimètre intriguant L'uchiwa et son secrétaire.

– Merci de m'avoir prévenu, finit-il en reprenant son sourire.

– Si vous avez des problèmes de harcèlement, nous pouvons nous en occupé ? entra dans la conversation Akira.

– Non, non ! De toute façon c'est du passé. Même s'il me retrouve, cela ne servirai à rien.

– Il peut-être dangereux, vous ne devrez pas prendre ce genre de chose à la légère vu le poste que vous occupé maintenant, renchérit le vieil homme.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est qu'un de mes anciens petits copains. Il est casse pied et possessif mais ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, expliqua Naruto, le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Sasuke leva la tête de son livre aux mots ``anciens petits copain'' mais ne dit rien et retourna à sa lecture.

« Moi aussi j'en ai eu pas mal d'amants, je ne vais pas être jaloux pour si peu ! »

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme où tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde de tout et de rien.

Arrivé à Konoha, Iruka avait acheté un billet pour rejoindre l'orphelinat et donc Naruto fit ses adieux à son père à l'aéroport. Mais juste avant de monter dans l'avion, Naruto lui dit :

– Avec le temps que vous passez ensemble, ce qu'il fait pour toi et la façon dont il te regardait lorsque je suis venu te voir, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances alors fonce, papa.

Iruka frappa d'une tape affectueuse derrière la tête de son fils.

– Baka ! Mais j'y réfléchirai, gamin.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents avant de laisser son père rejoindre son avion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio restant se retrouvait devant la grande entreprise de Sasuke. Pendant le chemin qui les menait à destination, ils remarquèrent que la ville était placardée d'affiches qui annonçaient exceptionnellement l'élection d'un nouveau maire vu que l'actuel ainsi que la totalité de ses collaborateurs avaient été arrêtés.

Sasuke demanda à Akira et Naruto de ne revenir que le lendemain matin à sept heures trente.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent calmement dans l'entreprise. Tout se passait pour le mieux à l'exception d'Akira qui s'arrachait le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait face aux comportements de son patron et de Naruto. Il était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelques choses au Sento mais tous les deux agissaient comme si de rien était. Sasuke n'avait fait aucune allusion aux choses plus ou moins gênantes qui s'étaient passées durant le déplacement à Suna. Quant à Naruto, il se contentait de faire au mieux son travail en essayant d'oublier ce voyage qui avait changé bien des choses entre lui et son employeur.

Puis arriva le jour J. En effet? le délai de deux semaines de réflexion était terminé et Naruto devait accepter ou refuser le poste à Suna que lui proposait Sasuke. C'est ainsi que ce matin là, Naruto arriva comme à son habitude à sept heures trente, mais au lieu de rejoindre son bureau il frappa à celui de l'Uchiwa.

– Entrez !

Le blond s'exécuta mais à peine pénétra-il dans la pièce que Sasuke, le plaqua une main sur son torse contre la porte qu'il referma en appuyant son autre main sur celle-ci à quelques centimètres de la tête de son employé.

Leur visage était proche, très proche et cette main qui le touchait, Naruto déglutit bruyamment, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux de jais de son vis-à-vis.

– Alors qu'elle est ta réponse ? murmura Sasuke prenant plaisir à ce que son souffle caresse les lèvres du blond.

Naruto ferma quelques secondes les yeux, prit une longue respiration puis rouvrant ses paupières répondit d'un ton sûr de lui.

– Je suis navré mais je refuse ce poste.

Le brun parut surpris mais finit par libérer son employé et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée d'où il contempla la ville un instant.

– Très bien, c'est ton choix.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de revenir derrière son bureau pour appuyer sur l'interphone posé devant lui.

– Akira, tu peux convoquer les dix personnes qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe numéro deux pour mercredi pas celui là mais le prochain, s'il te plait.

– Cela sera fait, monsieur, répondit une voix à travers l'appareil.

Puis Sasuke relâcha le bouton, relevant son regard noir mais dénué de sentiment sur Naruto.

– Tu peux disposer maintenant. Mais sache que désormais, c'est à tes risques et périls, lui lança-t-il alors qu'une étrange lueur perverse apparaissait au fond de ses prunelles.

Le blond quitta alors rapidement la pièce pour se réfugier dans son bureau.

« Maintenant tu es mal barré mon vieux ! Qui sait ce dont il est capable ? Il voulait que j'accepte ce poste, il va me le faire regretter. »

« Naruto, tu n'aurais pas dû refuser. Maintenant tu pourras toujours être une cible pour m'atteindre. Orochimaru le sait et il n'est pas mort, il peut très bien en parler. Je vais faire en sorte que tu changes d'avis mon beau, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

* * *

La journée suivante, comme celle qui suivirent, furent les plus horribles de la vie de Naruto. Durant près d'une semaine, Sasuke s'amusa avec son employé au grand désarroi de ce dernier.

Le jour même de la réponse de Naruto, une heure plus tard, Sasuke s'était rendu dans le bureau du blond pour lui demander comment avançait une affaire.

– Bien, tout est parfait depuis qu'Orochimaru est en prison, personne ne nous cause des problèmes, expliqua calmement l'Uzumaki.

Le brun se dirigea alors derrière son employé et se penchant vers lui déposa son menton sur son épaule pour regarder le dossier en question.

– Oui, en effet tout à l'air bien, dit-il avant d'embrasser le cou de sa victime.

Une de ces mains se dirigea alors vers le torse du blond figé et s'arrêta sur un téton qu'elle caressa légèrement.

– Tu pourrais faire une petite pause, s'il n'y a aucun problème cela n'est pas pressé.

Le blond se releva d'un coup, bousculant au passage avec son fauteuil, le jeune homme derrière lui avant de se diriger vers un placard dans lequel il fouilla fébrilement.

– Non, non, j'ai encore du travail à faire et puis je préfère prendre de l'avance.

– Très bien, si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver, susurra le brun qui s'étant rapproché du blond. Quelques secondaire passèrent dans un silence absolu alors que l'Uchiwa avait de ses doigts prit le menton de son employeur avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un sourire satisfait, il retourna tranquillement dans son bureau.

Naruto se permit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la porte de son bureau se fermer définitivement. Il repoussa le tiroir ouvert et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, le teint livide... Pourtant alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide, il se mit à effleurer de ses doigts ses lèvres.

« Si seulement ce n'était pas que physique ! » pensa-t-il avant de se replonger sur le dossier sur lequel il travaillait avant que son employeur ne pénètre dans son bureau.

* * *

Ainsi pendant près de sept jours, Sasuke chuchotait à l'oreille de son employé des allusions plus ou moins explicites qui rendaient fou notre pauvre Naruto. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela, naruto aurait pu gérer mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le brun s'amusait aussi à effleurer, caresser la peau halé du blond. Ainsi lors d'un repas d'affaire, Sasuke avait glissé une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son bras droit à côté de lui qui remonta vers un endroit très stratégique de l'anatomie du blond qui dût s'excuser pour fuir vers les toilettes.

Les gestes se faisait toujours à l'abri des regards mais très fréquents. C'était un effleurement de mains, une tape sur les fesses lorsqu'il passait derrière lui, un rapprochement de son torse contre le dos de Naruto dans des endroits étroits comme l'ascenseur, un baiser posé dans le cou ou sur les lèvres lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, une petite langue qui s'amusait à lécher la joue de l'Uzumaki quand leur tête était proche,….

Mais une semaine plus tard, un de ces gestes fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sasuke et Naruto était seul dans le bureau du brun et lorsque l'Uchiwa passa devant lui, sa main s'attarda sur la virilité du blond avant que le brun ne retourne s'asseoir à son bureau. Naruto, qui jusque là était resté, plus ou moins difficilement de marbre face aux gestes très entreprenant de son supérieur, sentit la rage et la colère monter en lui, ses poings se serrèrent au maximum et il explosa.

– J'EN AI MARRE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ARRÊTER DE JOUER AVEC LES GENS AUTOUR DE VOUS ? DE VOUS MOQUER D'EUX ?

– Je t'avais prévenu Naruto, fit simplement sourire aux lèvres l'Uchiwa alors qu'au fond de lui un soupir de soulagement fit son apparition. Et puis tu admettras que c'est amusant, non ?

Il craquait. Et l'Uchiwa s'était demandé plus d'une fois, si ce ne serai pas lui qui craquerait le premier. Cependant, heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à faire perdre le calme et la joie de son jeune bras droit. La suite était déjà toute tracée.

– MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI POUR AGIR AINSI ? POUR JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES ? POUR JOUER AVEC _**MES**_ SENTIMENTS ?

Le visage de Sasuke refléta alors la surprise et alors que tout son scénario tombait doucement en miette, il répéta :

– Jouer avec tes sentiments ?

– OUI ! JOUER AVEC MES SENTIMENTS PARCE QUE FIGURE-TOI QUE JE T'AIME, MOI !!! JE T'AIME !!! cria-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte laissant un Sasuke sous le coup de la surprise la plus totale.

A suivre !!!!

* * *

Sasuke : T'étais pas obligé de crier pour me le dire, Naruto.

Naruto : Et toi, de quels droits tu me touches sans mon accords.

Moi : On se calme les tourtereaux.

Naruto et Sasuke : On t'a rien demandé à toi !!!

Moi : Oups, vous en faîtes pas c'est juste un petite dispute ça passera !

Sasuke : Avec toi, on est sûr de rien.

Moi : Je vous promets qu'à la fin vous serez ensemble mes bishôs mais pour le moment laissez-moi mener mon histoire comme je l'entends !

Naruto : Sasuke, elle me fait peur là…

Sasuke : Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais on ne peut rien faire à part croiser les doigts et prier pour qu'elle soit clémente avec nous.

Moi : hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Azerty : NON MAIS QUEL ABRUTI CE MEC !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin, Naruto lui a fait sa déclaration alors je te pardonne onee-chan ! Ils vont peut être finir par s'en sortir finalement !

Moi : Cela reste à prouver !


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre **_**: ****S'il suffisait d'aimer… mais c'est sans compter sur le caractère de nos héros!**_**_!_****  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publié sur ce site car en comparaison avec "Sous le masque", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "Sous le masque" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "Sous le masque"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours/semaines/mois (tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais)!  
**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 4: Vraiment archi-désolée du retard mais plein de choses me sont tombées dessus.... Vraiment désolée encore!  
**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 31 : S'il suffisait d'aimer… mais c'est sans compter sur le caractère de nos héros!**

Naruto descendait les étages plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait prit les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur sachant que dans le cas contraire, les bouts de métal de l'appareil aurait sans doute subit sa colère. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il fonça vers la sortie sans un mot, ni un sourire sous les yeux surpris des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Cependant alors qu'il allait franchir la porte principale, une voix grave s'éleva des hauts parleurs de l'entrée :

– Naruto, reviens de suite dans mon bureau.

a voix était dure et autoritaire installant un malaise des employés se trouvant dans tout l'immeuble. L'Uzumaki s'était arrêté au son de la voix de son employeur avant de se retourner sans la moindre hésitation, en direction du bureau d'accueil et prit un petit micro en gratifiant d'un sourire Sakura. Dans la seconde qui suivit sa voix résonna dans tous les étages de la bâtisse :

– Sasuke, je prends ma journée.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de l'immeuble toujours aussi énervé qu'auparavant.

* * *

De son côté, le directeur en resta coi : jamais personne ne l'avait envoyé balader comme _il_ venait de le faire mais ceci n'était qu'un détail au fond de son esprit. Naruto venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et cette information avait plutôt tendance à prendre la totalité de son cerveau.

Akira, qui avait entendu la ``conversation'' des deux hommes à travers les hauts parleurs, s'était alors rendu au bureau de son patron.

– Que se passe-t-il, Sasuke ? demanda calmement le vieil homme en s'asseyant.

Le plus jeune leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son secrétaire.

– Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, articula difficilement l'Uchiwa.

Akira eut un sourire.

– C'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, il était temps ! Mais pourquoi alors cette dispute car vu la voix qu'avait Naruto, ce n'était pas sans agressivité.

Sasuke mit ses coudes sur le bureau et posa son menton sur ses mains.

– En fait, je lui ai fait ce que l'on peut qualifier de harcèlement sexuel pendant ces trois derniers jours pour qu'il finisse par accepter le poste à Suna. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'est énervé et dans son état de colère, il me m'a demandé de quel droit je jouais avec les sentiments des autres, de quels droits je jouais avec ses sentiments puis il m'a crié dessus un ``je t'aime'' avant de claquer la porte, débita-t-il tel un automate sans vraiment sans rendre compte faisant froncer les sourcils de l'ainé.

– Tu as un peu exagéré là Sasuke, moralisa Akira.

Cependant la réaction de l'Uchiwa fut rapide et alors qu'il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal, tentant, bien que mal, de se justifier.

– C'est dangereux pour lui de rester près de moi et je ne veux pas le perdre, s'écria le cadet ancrant son regard noir dans celui de son secrétaire.

– Peut-être mais là c'est toi qui le fait souffrir. Maintenant que tu es au courant de ses sentiments tu devrais toi aussi lui dire ce que tu ressens à son égard, finit le secrétaire en se relevant puis il sortit du bureau de l'Uchiwa sans ajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

La dispute qui avait éclaté entre le patron et son bras droit s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'entreprise. On ne parlait que de cela. Cela faisait plus d'un an que les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble dans une entente parfaite et cette brutale dispute alimenta les plus improbables rumeurs.

* * *

Naruto, pour se calmer, était allé se réfugier dans une petite salle de sport où il passa toute la journée à évacuer sa colère en suant à grosse gouttes. De son côté, Sasuke continua tant bien que mal son travail, réfléchissant à la réaction la plus adéquate à adopter le lendemain quand le blond réapparaîtrait.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'Uzumaki ne se présenta à son poste que vers les dix heures du matin. Arrivée à l'accueil, il était calme et souriant comme à son habitude. Il adressa son plus beau sourire à Sakura qui commençait, comme toutes les filles à tomber sous le charme de notre blond préféré. En effet, depuis maintenant six mois, Naruto rivalisait avec son patron pour la première place du classement officiel du plus beau mec de l'entreprise créé par les femmes travaillant dans l'établissement.

C'est à ce moment là, que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Akira et Sasuke. Lorsque les deux hommes croisèrent leurs yeux, Naruto perdit son sourire et entama un étrange duel de regard. L'entrée au fur et à mesure que l'on apercevait cet échange devenait silencieux. Naruto finit par prendre la parole :

– Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier même si je pense que vous avez une grande responsabilité sur mon état d'esprit de la veille, monsieur Uchiwa.

Le brun le toisa du regard quelques minutes, cependant sous les oreilles abasourdies des personnes présentes, il répondit :

– En effet, je m'excuse aussi de mon attitude de ces derniers jours et reconnais vous avoir poussé à bout. Mais je tenais à vous dire que je ne tolèrerai plus ce type de comportement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre monsieur Uzumaki ?

– C'est un peu plus clair, monsieur.

Sasuke se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir accompagner d'Akira alors que Naruto rejoignait l'ascenseur puis son bureau pour s'y effondrer sans ménagement.

* * *

Une semaine passa sans que les deux hommes n'est reparlé de ce qui s'était passé et ils reprirent leur habitude. Enfin pas tout à fait. En effet, Naruto avait perdu son sourire face à son employeur qui au fond de lui bouillait en voyant le blond sourire à tout le monde sauf à lui. Il finit par vouloir crever l'abcès et entra alors dans le bureau de son employé, il était vingt-deux heures ce soir là.

– Naruto, as-tu fini ce que je t'avais demandé ? interrogea Sasuke.

– Non, pas encore. J'en ai pour une petite heure, je pense.

– Très bien, dit-il en déposant une carte sur le bureau de son subordonné. Quand tu auras fini, tu me l'apporteras dans mon appartement. Cette carte te permettra d'accéder au dernier étage de l'immeuble via l'ascenseur.

Le blond acquiesça et le brun sortit.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Naruto posa dans un soupir son stylo et après avoir récupéré la totalité du dossier, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son patron. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre en ce lieu si privé mais restant professionnel, il frappa à la porte qui se trouvait juste en face de l'ascenseur qu'il venait de quitter. Sasuke l'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Naruto déglutit difficilement. En effet, Sasuke s'était changé et portait désormais un pantalon noir moulant avec une chemise près du corps de la même couleur dont les trois premiers boutons étaient restés ouvert. Cet ensemble faisait ressortir sa peau blanche où le mot innocence était ce que l'on pouvait penser en le voyant ainsi. Il fit signe à Naruto d'entrer. Il tomba alors sur le salon qui faisait à lui seul le bureau du brun mais ce qui surprit le blond fut le vide évidant de cette pièce. Les murs étaient blancs sans aucun artifice dessus, pas un tableau, pas une affiche, rien ! Le salon n'était meublé que d'un grand canapé en forme de L contre un mur en face du quel se trouvait une grande télévision posé sur un petit meuble. Le reste de la pièce comporté une table basse et un grand meuble collé contre un mur. Et bien entendu aucun objet privés ou personnalisé ne venait illuminer l'endroit.

– Tu veux boire quelques choses maintenant que tu es là ? demanda Sasuke.

– Heu… du thé si tu as !

L'Uchiwa sortit de la pièce et revint trois minutes plus tard avec deux tasses brûlantes qu'il déposa sur la table basse en s'asseyant sur le canapé à une distance raisonnable de notre blond.

– Je t'écoute !

Naruto s'exécuta et pendant trois quart d'heure, ils ne parlèrent que du dossier sur lequel le blond avait passé toute la soirée et une bonne partie de l'après midi. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de toute la question :

– Bien, je vais rentrer chez moi si nous en avons finit Sasuke.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Enfin en partie. En effet alors que le blond se tenait à un mètre de la porte, deux bras lui entourèrent la taille, un torse vint se coller sur son dos et un menton sur son épaule. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi. Le brun savait que c'était à lui de parler, néanmoins il ferma un instant les yeux avant de respirer discrètement l'odeur émanant de son employé. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant quiconque mais en cet instant, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. De son côté, le blond s'était figé. Les mains du brun s'était posé sur son ventre à quelques centimètres d'un endroit très stratégique de son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la raison de ce geste mais, comme pour contrer toute attaque il se concentra sur une réponse à donner. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait avoué aimer son patron. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'une réponse bateau venait d'être soigneusement préparée, se laissant cette fois aller à ce moment d'intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.

– Je n'ai pas que de l'attirance physique pour toi Naruto, murmura le brun à quelques centimètres de son oreille tout en resserrant son étreinte faisant frémir le blond. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou pas mais même si tu m'attires physiquement, j'aime aussi ton regard, tes cheveux, ton sourire, le son de ta voix et celui de ton rire. Je ressens pour toi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, restant immobile profitant un maximum de cet instant. Il attendait. Il attendait la réaction de son employé en s'imaginant toute sorte de scénarios. De celui où il finirait dans le même lit le soir même, à celui d'un simple baiser échangé avant de séparer. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres : ils en avaient bavé mais maintenant tout serait différent... pourtant...

Le blond ne bougeait pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait entendu chaque mot qui s'était élevé dans la pièce mais pourtant il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. De toute façon, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Ce corps si proche du sien, ce souffle au creux de son oreille, cette peau blanche entrant en contact avec sa joue, oui un rêve, Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu faire cela sans la seconde d'après le retourner pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Il soupira discrètement alors que ses paupières se rouvrirent, revenant à la réalité. La seconde d'après il avait compris, au final, ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout tous les deux, connaissant avec la dispute quelques jours plus tôt les sentiments que chérissaient le blond pour lui, Sasuke voulait juste s'en servir pour enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

– Je ne vous aime pas, Sasuke.

La phrase semblait être sortie toute seule des lèvres de l'Uzumaki. Il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment au travers ces quelques mots, juste une phrase qui aurait pu affirmer qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'une importance secondaire. Néanmoins cela fit desserrer l'étreinte de l'Uchiwa autour du corps de son employé alors que la surprise inondait son regard.

« Hein ? Que vient-il de dire ? J'ai du mal comprendre ! »

– Je ne vous aime pas Sasuke, répéta le blond comme si ces mots signifiaient pour lui tout autre chose. J'ai juste dit cela sur le coup de la colère et surtout pour vous faire réagir mais je ne vous aime pas monsieur, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas Sasuke! Comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis sale et répugnant et tu le sais puisque tu connais mon passé. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Sasuke et c'est mieux ainsi. »

Les bras de Sasuke vinrent doucement choir sur ses côtés lâchant ainsi définitivement le blond qui profita de l'occasion que lui offrait l'Uchiwa pour quitter précipitamment les lieux.

* * *

Sasuke passa la nuit à réfléchir, assis sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était effondré après le départ de son employé. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qui avait demandé un effort considérable de sa part. Il avait dû mettre son orgueil, sa fierté, son image de glaçon de côté... et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se faire jeter !

Cependant dans la déclaration que Naruto venait de lui faire à l'instant, quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. »

Il se répéta les uns après les autres tous les mots que Naruto avait prononcé qui étaient dès lors encrés en sa mémoire. Il ressassa la discussion où il lui avait dit qu'il aimait à celle de cette soirée et de plus en plus il était certain que quelque chose clochait sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Il enrageait et finit par se lever pour faire les cents pas dans le salon. Sous le coup de la fureur de ne pas trouver, il donna un coup de poing contre le mur blanc qui se déforma sous l'impact. Lorsqu'il retira le poing, une couleur rouge apparaissait sur le mur blanc craquelé. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit.

« Il m'a tutoyé ! Hier, il m'a tutoyé ! Alors qu'aujourd'hui il m'a de nouveau vouvoyé »

Et tout devient clair, cette fois, il en été sûr : ils s'aimaient réciproquement et comprit que Naruto ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il prit alors une grande décision : Sasuke allait tout faire pour lui prouver que son amour était vrai.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva à sept-heures trente, reprenant ses bonnes habitudes. Il rentra dans son bureau et se mit à travailler sur un dossier que son patron avait sans doute dû déposer là avant son arrivée. Le temps fila plus ou moins lentement. Sasuke passa le voir dans la matinée pour lui parler d'un repas d'affaire prévu le lendemain midi avec des clients, le blond acquiesça puis le brun en expliqua un peu plus avant de retourner dans son bureau. Aucun d'eux ne fit d'allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille au plus grand soulagement des deux hommes.

* * *

C'est alors que sur les coups de dix heures ce matin là, on frappa à la porte du bureau du bras droit de Sasuke. Naruto se leva, ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec un magnifique bouquet de six roses rouges et six roses blanches. Le blond regarda l'homme tenant le bouquet en fronçant les sourcils :

– C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

– Je ne suis que le livreur mais je crois qu'il y a un petit mot, répondit simplement le porteur.

Derrière ce dernier, trois filles gloussaient. Naruto reconnut Sakura et Ino parmi elles.

– Cela vient de vous ? leur demanda-t-il.

Les trois filles secouèrent la tête, alors sans plus attendre Naruto rentra dans son bureau le bouquet à la main et referma la porte devant l'air outré des trois curieuses dans le couloir qui avait suivit le livreur.

Le blond prit alors un vase dans lequel il versa un peu de l'eau de sa bouteille avant d'y mettre les roses. Et ce n'est qu'après cette manœuvre, qu'il détacha le bout de papier adjoint au bouquet. Il le récupéra puis alla s'asseoir calmement avant de l'ouvrir. Son visage afficha alors la surprise. Sur le morceau de carton quatre vers s'étalaient :

_"Des roses rouges pour l'amour passionnel que je te porte,_

_Des roses blanches pour la pureté de cet amour,_

_Mon âme accompagnant ce bouquet à ta porte_

_Et mon cœur par ses mots se dévoile au grand jour !"_

U . S.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Ouah ! C'est trop mignon !

Sasuke : Calme-toi ce ne sont que quatre vers.

Naruto : Je me demande qui les a écrits ?

Sasuke : A ton avis, baka ?

Naruto : C'EST TOI, MON AMOUR CHÉRI JE T'AIME !!!!

Sasuke : T'es idiot ou quoi, c'est l'auteur ! Tu me vois écrire ça, moi ?

Naruto (triste) :…

Moi : Allez ! Ne fais pas cette mine de chien ! On ne le changera pas et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, non ?

Naruto (séchant ses larmes) : Oui, merci Sermina.

Moi : De rien mon Bisho.

Azerty : Ma senpai, t'est poète ! Trop mimi, je fonds c'est trop mignon !!!! !!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**La déclaration**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publiée sur ce site car en comparaison avec "****Sous le masque****", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "****Sous le masque****" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "****Sous le masque****"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendras du temps que j'aurais)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 4: Lorsque j'ai publié ce chapitre sur un autre site, il y en avait deux versions (que j'avais entrecoupé dans le texte)! J'avais demandé alors que chaque personne s'exprime pour savoir quelle version elle préférait et que lorsque je ferais un nouvelle mise à jour, j'enlèverais celle ayant eu le moins de succès! Donc, vous aurez ici qu'une seule version, néanmoins, je laisse la deuxième version en fin de chapitre en mettant le double symbole "**" pour montrer où démarre la version, voilà! Si cela vous amuse, vous pouvez toujours me dire celle que vous préférez (cela m'intéresse toujours mais argumentez ;))!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 32 : La déclaration !**

Naruto lut et relut ces mots une dizaine de fois. Depuis maintenant quelque temps, il avait souvent reçu des déclarations d'amour mais ces quatre vers étaient si… si profond. Jamais il n'avait lu des mots reflétant aussi bien l'amour. Ce poème le touchait, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer lors de sa première lecture.

Après s'être remis de son émoi, il s'attarda sur la signature.

« U.S., Sakura... non, c'est Hurano son nom je crois… alors voyons une jeune fille dont les initiales sont U.S. »

Cependant il l'avait beau réfléchir, se remémorer tous les noms des filles qui travaillaient au sein de l'entreprise, aucune ne correspondait. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle travaillait ici puisque de toute façon, il ne fréquentait personne d'autre en dehors de son travail. Il avait passé au crible les personnes de son immeuble au cas où puis voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas, il prit le catalogue des employés de l'entreprise « Uchiwa et Cie » mais à peine cette pensée jaillit au fond de son esprit qu'il s'arrêta net. Debout au centre de son bureau, le papier glissa de ses mains pour se poser à terre :

« Uchiwa et Cie… U.S… Uchiwa… Sasuke… Ce n'est pas possible… NON… Cela ne peut pas être lui… Il est si froid… Il ne pourrait jamais écrire quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi profond, d'aussi sensible… ».

A moitié rassuré, il ramassa le papier et relut ces quatre vers mais cette fois il oublia le sens des mots pour s'attarder sur les fines traces d'encre en elles même.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu, par l'esprit maléfique de Kyuubi kitsune*,… C'est… c'est… son… son… écriture. »

En effet lorsqu'il avait lu ces quelques phrases, l'esthétique de la forme des mots ne l'avait pas marqué tellement il avait été ému par le contenu du message, par le plus beau poème d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Cependant en cet instant, il passa ses yeux sur chaque phrases, chaque mot, chaque lettre,… Il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était lui.

Naruto retourna vers son bureau avant de se laisser pleinement choir sur sa chaise avant de contempler le regard déboussolé, le bouquet posé à ses côtés.

« Oui, c'est peut être lui qui l'a posé sur le papier mais cela n'est surement pas lui qui l'a composé ! Il est si froid et quand bien même, il ne serait qu'un petit peu sensible, jamais il n'oserait montrer sa ``faiblesse'' à quiconque... Si c'était vraiment lui il n'aurait jamais signé... Il ne me l'aurait jamais envoyé… En même temps, il sait que j'aime les fleurs… il est une des rares personnes qui le sait… Ce n'est pas possible… Pas encore… IL SE MOQUE DE MOI... » s'énerva-t-il en son esprit alors que son regard se parait d'une lueur de colère noire.

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans ces réflexions par une porte qui s'ouvrit. Son cœur se serra. Une porte, oui mais la petite sculptée en bois par où une seule personne entrait. Et comme il s'y attendait, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke toujours aussi inexpressif.

− Tu es prêt pour tout à l'heure ? demanda le nouveau venu.

Naruto resta figé un instant.

« Prêt, prêt à quoi… Ah merde… le repas d'affaire... j'avais complètement oublié… il n'est pas encore onze heures, j'aurai le temps »

− Non, pas encore mais j'aurai terminé pour onze heures trente, répondit alors le blond.

− Parfait ! Tu viendras me faire le tour de la question avant que l'on sorte.

Le blond acquiesça.

Sasuke tourna alors son regard vers le vase en cristal contenant les roses posaient sur le bureau.

− Joli bouquet ! Encore une admiratrice on dirait, fit-il simplement un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de retourner à son bureau.

« IL SE FOUT DE MOI ! ! ! » s'écria mentalement Naruto en renversant le vase d'un geste de la main intentionnellement.

Le cristal se brisa dans un fracas assourdissant sur le sol glacé du bureau. Naruto n'avait plus bougé, il observait immobile les débris de verre à terre sur lequel jonché les roses. Sasuke qui avait entendu un bruit s'était précipité dans le bureau de son bras droit qu'il trouva debout les yeux posés sur le ``désastre''.

− Naruto, ça va ?

− Hein ? fit l'interrogé en relevant la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »

− Oui, oui ! J'ai juste fait un geste brusque, répondit l'employé.

− Bien, dit-il en partant à nouveau vers son bureau.

Naruto se reprit doucement avant de s'accroupir pour ramasser les débris qu'il jeta. Puis toujours avec lenteur, ne semblant même plus connecté à la réalité, il récupéra les roses.

« Des roses rouges pour l'amour passionnel que je te porte,

Des roses blanches pour la pureté de cet amour, _»_

Ces mots raisonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête comme une litanie.

« Serait-il vraiment possible qu'il m'ai… NON, pas lui… il… il… NON… ressaisis-toi, mon vieux !»

Pourtant il restait là, accroupit une rose rouge et une blanche dans une main dont il respirait le parfum alors que l'autre caressait les pétales de celles restées à terre. Ses yeux se fermèrent laissant deux de ses sens engourdir la totalité de son cerveau alors que son sourire s'étirait.

Sasuke revint alors dans le bureau de son employé et resta figé devant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

« Un ange, il n'y pas d'autre mot ! Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'un ange comme toi vient faire à mes côtés ? »

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que le blond n'ouvre à nouveau les paupières tout en continuant à ramasser le reste des roses. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit enfin son employeur qui tenait un vase à la main.

− J'ai demandé à Akira d'en apporter un autre.

− Merci ! fit simplement le blond qui se rapprocha de Sasuke.

Le blond prit alors le vase dans les mains du brun. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent au plus grand plaisir des deux qui se dévisagèrent en même temps.

« Mon âme accompagnant ce bouquet à ta porte

Et mon cœur par ses mots se dévoile au grand jour ! »

Ces phrases, toujours ces même phrases qui raisonnaient en lui avec violence alors que l'Uchiwa sans plus attendre se retourna avant de pénétrer dans son ``refuge'' laissant un jeune homme complètement enveloppé de doute.

* * *

Naruto tapa au bureau de son patron une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, c'est-à-dire sur les coups de midi. Il exposa tous les détails sur le contrat, le client et le projet. Aucun d'eux ne parla de ce qui s'était passé la veille et lorsque cela fut finit, ils partirent ensemble à pieds vers le restaurant où ils avaient réservé. En chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Sasuke aborde le sujet du bouquet en posant la question fatidique qu'il rêvait de poser.

− Au fait, tu sais qui t'a envoyé ses fleurs ? demanda-t-il tout à fait innocemment.

Naruto stoppa son pas un millième de secondes avant de reprendre aussitôt sa marche.

− Oui, je pense que oui ! Il y avait des initiales mais après réflexion je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

− Et tu vas faire quoi ?

− Rien ! finit le blond ce qui cloua la discussion car les clients venaient de les retrouver devant le restaurant.

« Eh, ben c'est pas gagné ! » pensa le brun lançant une œillade vers son employé.

Le repas se passa le plus simplement possible tout comme l'après-midi : chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, sur les coups de dix heures, on tapa à la porte du bureau de Naruto qui se figea se rappelant qu'a la même heure hier il avait eu une visite inattendue. Il se leva donc pour ouvrir et se retrouva de nouveau face au même bouquet que la veille avec le même livreur et les mêmes filles derrière qui gloussaient. Il prit alors le cadeau après avoir donné un petit pourboire au livreur et sorti à la recherche d'un autre vase. Revenu dans son bureau, il fit le même manège et finit par se rasseoir à son bureau avec devant les yeux le même petit carton qui la veille l'avait beaucoup ému. Cependant en cet instant, savoir que la personne qui avait écrit, était son patron le troublait encore plus, et il savait déjà que les mots qu'il allait lire lui serrerai à nouveau le cœur.

Alors doucement, il caressa le bout de papier avec calme, laissant le parfum de ce nouveau bouquet envahir la pièce. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir le carton, son cœur battait déjà la chamade :

_**Le soleil de tes cheveux brille dans le ciel de tes yeux,**_

_**Ton sourire illumine la terre qui s'éveille,**_

_**Doucement par ton rire, la nature se couvre de reflets joyeux**_

_**Et mon cœur de glace fond face à ces merveilles !**_

_U.S._

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto lisait ses quelques vers, sa respiration cessa et lorsqu'il lut le dernier mot ce fut son cœur qui rata un battement.

« Ce ne pas être lui, non… C'est tellement beau… Peut-il vraiment être l'auteur de ces poèmes ? »

* * *

Le même manège se produisit durant une semaine. Chaque poème rendait un blond encore plus amoureux de son patron. Chaque mot, chaque vers était magnifique. Mais Naruto en eu vite marre : le huitième jour où il reçut son huitième bouquet, il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son patron en trombe.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

− Tu prends les mauvaises habitudes d'Akira maintenant ? demanda Sasuke pour cacher sa crainte sachant pertinemment la raison de la venue de son employé.

− A quoi jouez-vous monsieur ? interrogea, le blond sur un ton calme et des plus polis à la grande surprise de l'Uchiwa.

− Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto !

− Je parle de ceci, monsieur ! expliqua-t-il sur le même ton en déposa huit petits cartons provenant des fleurs. C'est votre écriture et vos initiales ! Puis je savoir pour quelle raison vous m'envoyez ces fleurs, monsieur ?

« Ça, c'est on ne peut plus direct. » pensa Sasuke qui ne répondit pas pour autant.

− Sasuke, je vous ai posé une question ! Si vous avez un tant soit peu de respect pour moi, je vous prie d'y répondre !

L'employeur dévisagea toujours le blond sans prononcer un mot. Naruto, dont les larmes commençaient à monter dans ses yeux, finit par se retourner pour sortir du bureau mais il fut retenu par le brun qui s'était levé pour le rejoindre.

− Naruto, attends !

Comme une semaine auparavant, Sasuke enlaça la taille de Naruto posant son torse contre le dos du blond et son menton sur son épaule. Sasuke sentit une larme tomber sur sa main.

« Mon dieu, mon ange, ne pleure pas »

Alors recherchant au plus profond de son âme, de son cœur, de son amour, oubliant son image et sa fierté, le brun chuchota tendrement à l'oreille du blond :

− _Déverses ta haine et ta rancœur à coup de poing sur mon corps_

_Mais ne pleures pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Tu es l'ange du bonheur et moi le reflet de la mort_

_Pourtant par tes rires et tes regards, tu as brisé mes chaînes._

**"**"**

− Naruto, s'il te plait ! Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ? Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser une chance ? Je pensais que t'éloigner de moi t'éloignerai des problèmes mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je suis égoïste, je le sais bien. Mais j'ai besoin de voir ta chevelure qui met de l'or dans ma vie, tes yeux qui apportent un regard nouveau dans mon existence, ton sourire qui illumine mes journées. J'ai besoin d'entendre ton rire qui raisonne dans tout le bâtiment redonnant la joie là où il passe, là où _tu_ passes. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même avant ton apparition, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau. Naruto, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer si tu ne le veux pas mais je te supplie de croire en mon amour. Car c'est la seule chose qui me permet de vivre encore aujourd'hui. Il y a de ça quelques mois, je ne survivais que pour tuer mon frère et je savais que quand cela serai fait je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'exister. Mais tu es apparu, tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre, de vivre pour toi. Naruto, s'il te plait aujourd'hui je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : ton sourire me manque, offre le moi tous les jours et je ne te demanderai plus rien. Parce que ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte, parce que… parce que…

Une seconde passa avant que la voix compléta dans un murmure :

− Parce que je t'aime Naruto.

Tout semblait être figé. Le tic tac du réveil sur le bureau ne semblait plus perceptible, le vent ne s'engouffrait plus par la fenêtre, aucun bruit ne venait troubler cet instant. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux minutes de silence, que Naruto déposa ses mains sur celles de Sasuke qui était posées sur son ventre. Doucement il les fit se desserrer et se défit ainsi de l'emprise du brun. Il se dirigea vers le pan de mur qu'il ouvrit et passa de l'autre côté mais juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il prononça sans un regard vers l'Uchiwa :

− Lui aussi, disait m'aimer.

A suivre !

* * *

*Kitsune : Dans la "mythologie" japonaise, le kitsune est un esprit magique. Il peut s'agir de bons comme de mauvais esprit néanmoins, si je cite ici Kyuubi pour une raison évidente, ce serait plutôt _Tenko_ qu'il aurait fallut mettre puisque sont dénommés ainsi tous les renards à neuf queues, âgés de 1000 ans.

* * *

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Moi : Tiens Naruto, tu imites ton chéri maintenant ?

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Moi : Ouhhouh, Sermina appelle deux bishôs en puissance !

Akira : On dirait qu'ils t'en veulent !

Moi :…

Akira : Moi qui était venu pour aider je sens que je vais repartir parce que parler à des tombes…

Azerty : … là tu veux mourir non ?

Moi : Moi, non ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

****Voici ce qui fut l'autre version^^: **

Sa voix perdait peu à peu de son intensité :

− _Ton sourire illumine mes nuits de cauchemars,_

_Tes yeux me guident vers la lumière,_

_Ton rire brise le miroir inexpressif de mes regards,_

_Chaque jour je demande à Dieu d'écouter ma prière._

Le son sortant de sa bouche n'était plus qu'un murmure :

− _Si tu ne veux pas de mon amour, laisses-moi juste être ton ombre,_

_Comme la fourrure protège du froid l'animal l'hiver,_

_Donnes-moi moi ta main et je sortirai de la pénombre_

_Pour t'offrir un monde de paix et être ton repère._

Et dans un souffle :

− _Laisses-moi t'aimer plus que ma propre vie_

_Et simplement suivre le bonheur que tu sèmes._

_Laisses-moi juste le jour d'aujourd'hui_

_Pour réussir enfin à te dire… Je t'aime !_

Le silence suivit ces derniers mots à peine audibles.


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**L'incident qui précipite les choses !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publiée sur ce site car en comparaison avec "****Sous le masque****", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "****Sous le masque****" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "****Sous le masque****"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendras du temps que j'aurais)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 33 : L'incident qui précipite les choses !**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva au alentour de onze heures trente. Non pas qu'il soit en retard, mais il avait prévu depuis une semaine de voir un client sur la demande de monsieur Uchiwa. Il arriva donc dans la grande bâtisse, sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude, mais tout le monde semblait gêné. En effet, la discorde entre le patron de la boite et de son bras droit était connue de tous et même si cela ne se ressentait pas dans leur travail, les deux hommes ne se parlaient que pour le strict minimum sans un sourire, ni d'intonation dans leur voix.

Or ce jour-là, Sasuke se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée avec des clients. Lorsque les deux hommes s'aperçurent de la présence de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Le silence fit peu à peu place dans le hall, les personnes présentes les observaient l'un et l'autre avec une pointe d'inquiétude visible.

Puis le blond finit par sourire en s'approchant de son employeur :

− Bonjour, Sasuke !

− Bonjour Naruto, lui répondit celui-ci avec une certaine reconnaissance dans les yeux que seul le blond vit. L'entretien de ce matin c'est bien passé ?

− Oui, très bien ! Je vais mettre tout ça au propre et vous en ferez part ensuite.

− Parfait, je passerai en début d'après-midi.

Le blond acquiesça. L'atmosphère s'était détendue et remarquant le grand sourire de Naruto qu'il offrait à Sasuke et le petit sourire en coin de brun, tous pensèrent que leur dispute s'était arrangée.

En début d'après-midi, comme prévue, Sasuke entra dans le bureau de son bras droit. Ils passèrent une heure à discuter du projet du client que le blond était passé voir le matin même. L'Uchiwa se leva après le résumé des faits et reparti vers son bureau mais juste avant que le pan de mur ne se referme, on entendit un :

− Merci !

Naruto ne reçut plus de bouquets, ou du moins plus de fleurs accompagnés d'un poème ou signé des initiale U.S. Chaque jour, il souriait toujours autant à toute personne se trouvant sur son passage dont à son employeur pour le plus grand bonheur des employés heureux que cette tension est disparue. Mais aussi et surtout au grand soulagement d'Akira qui commençait vraiment à désespérer de les voir un jour ensemble. Et enfin au grand bonheur de Sasuke, lui-même, qui se sentait revivre chaque jour un peu plus.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois défilèrent ainsi, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la prospérité de l'entreprise.

Tsunade avait était élu au premier tour et redevint alors maire de Konoha avec son fidèle secrétaire Jiraiya, leur relation étant dès lors officielle. Elle supprima la pratique totalité de lois instaurées par son prédécesseur avec une nette réaction positive de la population de la ville. Orochimaru avait été, lui, condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison ferme. Itachi avait été enterré sans aucune cérémonie dans le cimetière de la famille Uchiwa. Kisame avait fini par se rendre à la police konohanienne.

Kabuto et Gaara filaient le parfait amour sous les yeux heureux de son frère et de sa sœur. Cette dernière était au dernière nouvelle tombée sous le charme de la personne nommé par Sasuke dans sa firme à Suna : un dénommé Shikamaru Nara.

En gros, tout allait bien et tout serai allé pour le mieux si un certain couple s'était formé. Mais cela n'était pas le cas. Certes leur relation amicale était au beau fixe mais justement ce n'était qu'amical.

Sasuke fondait toujours plus face aux sourires de son employé mais ne voulait pas brusquer les choses au risque de le perdre à nouveau. De ce fait, il se contentait de jouer le rôle d'un ami, ne reparla jamais de ses sentiments et resta fidèle à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le blond en allant pas combler ailleurs sa libido. Naruto lui appréciait les efforts que Sasuke faisait, pour ne plus lui parler de ce qui s'était passé auparavant, pas même une allusion de cette déclaration très émouvante. Oui, car même s'il l'avait rejeté, il n'en avait pas moins était ému. Et depuis donc ces mois qui s'étaient écoulés, les mots de son employeur lui revenaient sans cesse en tête avec bien sûr son lot de questions.

Était-il sincère ? M'aime-t-il vraiment ? Puis-je lui accorder ma confiance ? Va-t-il me trahir lui aussi ?…

Tout cela aurait pu continuer comme cela mais un événement chamboula le train, train quotidien de nos héros. Enfin un évènement, je dirai plutôt une situation.

Ce jour-là aurait dû être comme tous les autres mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Naruto et Sasuke avaient ce midi-là, un repas d'affaire comme tant d'autre, avec deux hommes. Le premier était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année les yeux et cheveux noisettes : Akito et le second qui n'était autre que le fils du premier. Il avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, possédait des yeux verts avec des cheveux coupés court couleur miel et se prénommait : Ichiro. Les deux employés pour l'entreprise Uchiwa avait déjà traité avec eux à différentes reprises sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Le déjeuner se passa très bien, se connaissant la discussion ne tourna pas uniquement sur le sujet du travail. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses. Naruto riait aux blagues faîtes et reflétait un sourire éclatant. C'est alors que le blond sentit quelque chose de particulier lui caresser légèrement le mollet. Il se figea, son regard se tourna de suite vers son patron qui était en pleine discussion avec le fils assis à côté de lui. Il observa alors Akito se trouvant à ses côtés et remarqua que ces jambes étaient repliées sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas lui ! » pensa-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement.

Il porta alors son attention sur les deux autres personnes attablées avec lui : Sasuke se trouvait face à lui et Ichiro face à son père. Pendant cette observation des deux hommes, le pied inconnu continuait sa progression sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond. Il ne savait toujours pas qui cela pouvait être entre son employeur et le fils de ses clients mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il finit par se lever quand l'``objet non identifié'' s'apprêtait à toucher l'endroit qu'il recherchait. Il s'excusa puis se rendit aux toilettes où il s'aspergea d'eau fraîche le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau.

− Naruto, tu vas bien ? demanda poliment Ichiro qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

− Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, on a pas mal de travail, je suis juste un peu fatigué !

L'homme se dirigea à l'endroit adéquate pour soulager sa vessie, un œil toujours posé sur le blond. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, les coudes sur le rebord du lavabo, la tête entre ses doigts. Le client revint vers les lavabos et se lava les mains. Puis voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de blond qui releva la tête et regarda son homologue dans le reflet de la glace.

− Tu es sûr que ça va ? dit-il.

− Oui, oui, Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Naruto qui finit par se retourner en ayant retrouvé son sourire et sa joie.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira, il se pencha alors sur le blond et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes. Naruto se figea.

− Tu m'as fait peur ! Je suis désolé d'y être allé aussi brusquement à table et de t'avoir mis dans cet état mais je ne savais pas comment te faire part de mes sentiments envers toi, expliqua-t-il légèrement gêné.

Voyant que Naruto ne disait rien, il reporta ses lèvres sur celles qu'il désirait tant. Puis il se rapprochât du corps du blond et l'enlaça tendrement. Naruto sortant enfin de sa torpeur, se rendit compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui et posa les mains sur le torse du jeune homme de son âge en effectuant une petite pression pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord. L'homme sourit mais compris.

− Je suis désolé ! Je comprends, je te demanderai juste de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête. Le front de l'homme se posa sur celui du bras droit de l'Uchiwa mais Naruto qui était mal à l'aise, repoussa une nouvelle fois le corps de celui qui venait de lui avouer ses sentiments.

C'est à ce moment-là, que pénétra dans la pièce, Sasuke.

Il ne vit qu'une chose, un homme entrain de forcer celui qu'il aimait alors que ce dernier se ``débattait''. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça sur l'homme et lui envoya son plus beau coup droit qui fit tomber à terre Ichiro et Sasuke se plaça devant Naruto.

− Retouchez le une seule fois et vous êtes un homme mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? cracha-t-il au visage de l'homme à terre avec une haine que ne lui avait jamais vu Naruto.

Le jeune homme à terre encore sous le choc se leva machinalement et quitta les toilettes. Sasuke se tourna alors vers Naruto.

− Ça va ? Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de te toucher ? Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? demanda avec une visible inquiétude dans la voix le brun.

Naruto le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il s'inquiète pour moi ! Il a eu peur pour moi ! Il est… vraiment… il… m'aime… vraiment ! »

− Naruto, répond-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond lui sourit de la façon la plus rassurante qu'il put.

− Il ne m'a rien fait, Sasuke. Il m'a juste fait comprendre que je lui plaisais et moi je lui ai fait comprendre que cela ne m'intéressait pas. Il a accepté mon choix, il n'a pas essayé de me forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke parut troublé et détourna son regard. Il finit par sortir des toilettes et à la table le second homme se releva.

− Je vous prie d'excuser mon fils mais il se sentait mal et a dû partir.

− Ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons, énonça le blond dans un grand sourire.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi sans rien ajouter de plus. Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent alors dans leur bureau respectif dans un silence de plomb même si le cerveau du blond était en pleine ébullition.

Sasuke tournait en rond dans son bureau.

« Mais quel con… je n'aurai jamais dû m'emporter ainsi… maintenant il doit penser que je suis possessif… et que je ne veux pas qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre… mais c'est faux… Naruto je ne m'opposerai jamais si tu es consentant… je ne veux que ton bonheur… j'ai eu si peur… mon dieu… j'ai réagi au quart de tour sans penser aux conséquences… »

Mais il fut interrompu par un frappement provenant du pan de mur.

« Naruto… je t'en supplie… ne m'en veux pas ! »

− Entrez !

Le blond pénétra dans le bureau de son employeur avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Aïe… Naruto, non pas cette expression sur ton visage, s'il te plait. »

Le bras droit de Sasuke s'avança alors sans un mot pour se positionner aux côtés du brun qui s'était levé. Ils se regardèrent un instant et après une légère hésitation, Naruto se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son patron en fermant ses paupières. Ce dernier, écarquilla les yeux mais finit par succomber au baiser, et il ferma ses deux diamants noirs, pour profiter au maximum de ces lèvres si douces, si sucrées. Il posa sa main sur la taille de celui qu'il embrassait et le poussa délicatement vers lui de façon à ce que leur deux corps se collent l'un à l'autre. Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pendant que celui-ci glissait sa main sur la nuque de son employé pour approfondir cet échange. Sasuke passa alors doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Naruto qui les ouvrit légèrement. Dès lors le baiser devint plus passionné. Sasuke sentit en cet instant son bas ventre le torturer et prit dans sa transe, il fit reculer le blond contre le mur et devint plus entreprenant. Une de ses mains se faufila sous le Tee shirt du blond pour effleurer cette peau tant convoitée mais Naruto se crispa à ce touché. Sasuke arrêta alors immédiatement son geste et se recula :

− Je... je… suis désolé.

− Non, Sasuke, c'est moi qui suis désolé… je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

Naruto se tourna alors vers la baie vitrée.

− C'est idiot ! Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois pourtant mais là c'est différent. J'ai fait confiance à trois personnes dans ma vie et deux de ces trois personnes m'ont trahi alors je ne sais pas… j'ai peur !

Sasuke enlaça par la taille son ``petit ami'' et lui murmura à l'oreille :

− Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto, je comprends ! Tu veux de moi et c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir. Pour le reste, on ira à ton rythme, on n'est pas pressé, on a toute la vie devant nous. Ne me l'accorde pas de suite si tu veux, je te prouverai que tu pourras avoir confiance en moi.

Le blond posa ses mains sur celles du brun qui resserra son étreinte mais Naruto perdit alors ses moyens et s'écroula à terre en pleurs. Sasuke le reprit alors dans ses bras posant sa bouche sur ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et le laissa déverser ses larmes sur son épaule en lui caressant tendrement le dos et en lui parlant doucement pour le rassurer.

− Chut… Naruto… je suis là… tout va bien… je ne te laisserai jamais…

Ils restèrent une heure assis tous les deux à terre enlaçaient avant que Naruto ne finisse par se calmer. Après un cours silence, le blond commença à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait besoin de se confier mais pas à n'importe qui : à lui et seulement à lui.

− Je _l_'aimais, tu sais et _lui_ aussi me répétait qu'_il_ m'aimait ! J'ai passé les deux semaines les plus magnifiques de mon existence avec _lui_. _Il_ m'emmenait au parc d'attraction, m'offrait des glaces et les jouets que je voulais : j'étais vraiment heureux. Pour la première fois, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'occupait de moi, qui m'aimait vraiment ! Et puis, _il_ a commencé à être plus entreprenant. _Il_ me disait que j'étais très mignon et quelqu'un de très gentil. _Il_ m'a demandé un jour si je l'aimais… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup et je _lui_ ai dit oui mais en y réfléchissant oui je _l_'aimais comme un fils doit aimer son père. C'est à ce moment-là, que tout a commencé…

− Naruto, murmura Sasuke.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu et reprit après un court silence, son monologue. Il devait le dire, il devait en parler. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'en aurait jamais plus le courage.

− _Il_ m'a demandé si je voulais _lui_ prouver que je _l_'aimais, ma réponse fut affirmative et _il_ m'a dit qu'il allait me montrer comment faire. _Il_ a fait ça progressivement, je n'aimais pas ça mais je pensais que cela était normal jusqu'au jour où…

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto (surprit mais heureux) : Attend je n'ai pas rêvé, on est officiellement ensemble ?

Sasuke (méfiant) :… Mouais, au premier abord oui.

Moi : Vi ! Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux et puis je vous ai fait poireauter longtemps !

Naruto : ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sasuke : Attends, avec elle on ne s'est jamais ! Elle est capable de nous mettre encore des bâtons dans les roues !

Moi : Oh ! Sasuke t'es trop méfiant pour une fois que je ne fais pas d'histoire…

Sasuke (regard inquisiteur) : Justement ce n'est pas normal, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Moi (au comble de la joie) : J'ai eu un magnifique beaucoup de roses ce matin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Tout s'explique… mais combien de temps cela va durer, on se le demande ?

Azerty : Le lemon !!! Le lemon !!! Le lemon !!! [Bave, bave, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave !!!!!]


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Enfin !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publiée sur ce site car en comparaison avec "****Sous le masque****", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "****Sous le masque****" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "****Sous le masque****"! Voilà, merci d'avance à tous de me lire :)!**

**Note 2: Il y a 35 chapitres que je publierais à une cadence irrégulière de tous les 2 ou 3 jours (tout dépendras du temps que j'aurais)!**

**Note 3: Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33 : Enfin !  
**

Naruto s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et repoussa légèrement Sasuke. Ce dernier en profita pour se lever, pour aller fermer la porte de son bureau à clef et décrocher son téléphone avant de revenir prendre son blond dans ses bras qui cette fois ne le repoussa pas.

L'Uzumaki reprit alors son monologue en se lovant dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Pendant plus d'une heure Naruto parla de ces quatre années qui avaient bouleversé sa vie à jamais. Il exprima tous ses sentiments refoulés jusque-là, toute cette peur qu'il avait envahi, tous ces coups qu'il avait reçu, tous ces viols qui l'avaient à jamais meurtries. Son monologue était souvent entrecoupé de pleurs ou de sanglots toujours réconfortés par un Sasuke qui ne disait mot mais qui par de simples gestes apaisés le blond.

Lorsque l'Uzumaki eut fini son récit, un silence s'installa entre eux. Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait réussi à exprimer tout ce qu'il avait vécu alors que jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait jamais eu le courage et en plus sur qui avait-il tout déversé? …son patron. Pas à Iruka ou à une personne proche de lui, non à son employeur qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux ans. Il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre lui-même. Sasuke, lui, était encore chamboulé par le récit de son employé. Il ressentait une telle haine, une telle colère envers cet homme qui avait osé toucher son ange autant qu'il en avait eu en la personne de son frère quelques années auparavant quand il avait massacré sa famille. D'ailleurs, ce mec n'avait pas intérêt à croiser son chemin... parce qu'il le savait, il n'en ressortirait sans doute pas vivant... Sans même s'en rendre compte, le directeur resserra son étreinte autour de Naruto.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela jusqu'à ce que la poignée de la porte du bureau se baissa sans ouvrir la porte et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire :

« Akira, cette fois, je t'ai eu ! »

On entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte et à ce bruit Naruto se releva d'un bond. Sasuke en fit de même, laissant son employé sécher les dernières larmes de son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un Akira tout sourire, sourire qui s'élargit d'ailleurs un peu plus lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto.

Les yeux au sol alors que deux mèches blondes vinrent cacher le reste de son visage, le blond s'excusa et retourna dans son bureau sous le regard triste mais rempli de tendresse du brun. Le vieil homme arqua un sourcil face au comportement de l'Uzumaki mais il se contenta de refermer la porte du bureau avant de se retourner vers celui qu'il considérait comme son filleul.

− Oh ! Alors comme ça tu t'enfermes à clef maintenant Sasuke ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

− Avoues que tu as été surpris lorsque la porte est restée fermée, répondit l'Uchiwa alors qu'une lueur de défi danser au fond de ses prunelles.

− C'est exact, mais ce qui me surprend le plus est le fait que tu te sois enfermé à clef dans ton bureau... avec le jeune Uzumaki.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, cependant en voyant le regard heureux de son patron, Akira ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

− Enfin ! Vous êtes ensemble ! Je me demandais si vous y arriverez un jour !

− Bon, tu es venu pourquoi ? finit par demander le brun qui voulait au plus vite changer de conversation.

Un sourire s'élargit un peu plus sur le visage du vieil homme avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet de sa véritable venue.

* * *

Le soir arriva très vite et aucun de nos deux amoureux ne savait quoi faire. Ce fut Sasuke qui prit l'initiative en se disant que Naruto avait fait un grand pas ce matin et il pria pour que le blond n'est pas changé d'avis au cours de l'après-midi.

L'Uchiwa entra alors dans le bureau de son subordonné qu'il trouva debout face à une fenêtre.

− Naruto, appela le nouveau venu.

Le concerné se retourna et sourit face à son employeur ce qui soulagea ce dernier.

− Tu veux venir boire quelque chose chez moi avant de partir ?

− Oui, avec plaisir, répondit simplement Naruto avec un sourire des plus radieux aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes montèrent alors dans le grand appartement de l'Uchiwa. Arrivés à destination, Sasuke alla chercher deux bières dans la cuisine puis rejoignit le blond qui s'était assis sur le canapé. Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur canette sans dire un mot. Tous les deux paraissaient gênés mais aucun n'osait prendre la parole. Et puis d'ailleurs pour dire quoi ?

Naruto finit par rompre le silence un bon quart d'heure plus tard :

− Merci de m'avoir écouté tout à l'heure, gratifia-t-il à l'égard de son supérieur le regard au sol.

− C'est normal, lui répondit le brun avec un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Naruto posa alors sa canette sur la table basse et approcha son visage de Sasuke qui voyant cela fit le même geste. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer, mais ce fut seulement un chaste baiser échangé pendant quelques longues minutes. Bouche contre bouche, les yeux fermés, à quelques centimètres du corps de l'autre, ils appréciaient cet instant. Puis ils se séparèrent doucement et le brun finit par poser une de ses mains sur la taille du blond pendant que l'autre caressait ses cheveux d'or. Naruto se rapprocha de son cher et tendre et ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser mais cette fois-ci les lèvres du blond restèrent entre ouverte, permettant à la langue de Sasuke de s'y aventurer avec plaisir. Ne voulant pas presser celui qu'il aimait et se rappelant de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait été un peu trop entreprenant Sasuke se contenta de ce baiser. Néanmoins avec lenteur, une main de Naruto remonta sur le torse de son aimé et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Sasuke stoppa son geste :

− Si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant Naruto ! On peut attendre cela me dérange pas, lui dit-il les yeux dans les siens ramenant sa main de ces cheveux pour caresser la joue de son ange.

Naruto eut un sourire remplis de remerciements et se lova dans les bras du brun qui le serra contre lui. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement entre coupé de baisers passionnés et de "lovage" dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut celui qui se réveilla en premier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait passé une nuit sans cauchemar. Il se releva légèrement et admira alors le visage d'ange de son ami. Une demi-heure passa ainsi avant que le blond ne finisse par se réveiller.

− Bonjour, beau blond ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

− Bonjour !

− Bien dormi ?

− Oui, très bien puisque j'étais dans tes bras ! répondit-il en se lovant à nouveau contre son aimé.

Sasuke sourit de façon tendre à l'entente de cette simple phrase qui l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

− Aller, debout ! Il est sept heures trente, tu as déjà une heure de retard !

− Pas grave, mon patron aussi est en retard, il ne s'apercevra de rien, renchérit Naruto en se collant encore plus contre le torse du brun.

− Allez Naruto, on a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, lui lança-t-il en se levant faisant tomber sur le canapé le blond qui grogna.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans leur bureau après un dernier baiser dans le couloir.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, une porte était légèrement entre ouverte et un vieil homme regardait tendrement ce jeune couple un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et ben, c'était pas trop tôt ! Il aura fallu, un peu de mon aide, de celle du maire de Suna, un zeste de hasard et les tourtereaux ont fait le reste ! »

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula calmement, nos deux amoureux passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Le weekend finit par arriver pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes. Comme depuis bientôt deux ans, Sasuke, Akira et Naruto restèrent travailler toute la journée de samedi. Lorsque le soir arriva enfin, le blond et le brun montèrent dans le dernier appartement de l'immeuble.

Après une bonne douche chacun leur tour et un repas en amoureux, les deux hommes s'affalèrent sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision, tendrement enlacé.

Cependant, Naruto n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Doucement, il effleura de ses lèvres le cou de l'Uchiwa qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans le regard. Voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas, Naruto se leva pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son aimé avec une lueur des plus lubrique dans le regard. Tendrement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles tendues et les saisit avec ardeur avant que ne s'en suive un baiser passionné. Puis il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de sa victime qui lécha amoureusement jusqu'à trouver un point sensible dans celui-ci qui fit soupirer d'aise le brun. Pendant cette recherche fructueuse, sa main s'était glissée sous la chemise de l'Uchiwa effleurant sa peau blanche. Sasuke sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter rapidement. Naruto, avec trois fois rien, avait réussi à le faire se consumer sur place. Le blond remonta alors sa bouche sur les lèvres du brun et eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard remplis de désir de son partenaire. Ressortant ses mains de sous le vêtement, il entreprit de défaire chaque bouton de la chemise de son futur amant en jouant le même jeu que précédemment : effleurer par endroit la peau de l'Uchiwa. Une fois arrivé en bas, il quitta les lèvres chaleureuse qu'il côtoyait pour passer sa langue sur le torse imberbe de son aimé. Lentement, elle s'amusa à parcourir toutes les parcelles de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Elle parcourut tout d'abord le haut de ce torse tant désiré avant de passer à quelques millimètres des petits boutons roses sous le grognement de frustration de Sasuke pour enfin dessiner chaque muscle du ventre de l'Uchiwa. Arrivé à la ceinture, la langue du blond remonta et s'amusa alors un instant avec les tétons tendus à sa portée. Sasuke gémissait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un et son manque de pratique depuis un certain temps n'arrangeait en rien son "petit" problème. Ne se contenant plus, l'Uchiwa releva le visage du blond pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de le saisir par la taille pour le faire tomber. Dès lors les rôles étaient inversés : Sasuke se retrouvait assis sur son employé qui lui était couché sur le canapé un sourire comblé de satisfaction aux lèvres. Sasuke sourit à son tour :

« Ah, oui tu veux jouer à ça ! Alors on va bien s'amuser mon ange ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il s'attaqua à la chemise du blond en lui déboutonnant chaque agrafe et l'effleurant comme lui, quelques instants auparavant, sa peau cette fois halé. En effectuant son effeuillage, l'Uchiwa frotta doucement son entre jambe contre celle du blond qui frémit de plaisir en fermant ses paupières. Une fois la chemise défaite, Naruto se relava embrasser son futur amant tout en lui faisant glisser à terre la chemise que le brun portait encore sur lui. Sasuke coupa court à ce baiser et fit une légère pression sur le torse halé du blond pour le refaire s'allonger. Alors avec une lenteur extrême, il parcouru le torse tant de fois désiré avec un plaisir non feint, d'autant plus qu'a son grand bonheur la respiration de Naruto devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Lorsqu'il décida s'être bien amusé et avoir assez fait languir son partenaire, Sasuke remonta sur les lèvres du blond. Mais c'est alors qu'apparu en lui un sentiment de culpabilité et il se releva légèrement :

− Naruto, tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

Pour toute réponse les lèvres du blond allèrent dévorer celles de l'Uchiwa.

− Sasuke, j'ai envie de toi, finit-il par lui répondre d'une voix sensuelle et des yeux remplis de désir.

Alors sans plus attendre, Sasuke embrassa à nouveau son ange**,** en même temps que ses mains déboutonnaient le pantalon du blond avant de le faire glisser sur les jambes du jeune homme allongé. Sa bouche alors délivra les lèvres de Naruto et continua sa course sur son torse puis sur les cuisses fines mais musclées de son partenaire. Il finit alors par enlever le dernier tissu recouvrant un endroit très stratégique avant d'opérer de petites caresses autour du membre déjà tendu de désir. Pendant que ses mains contournaient et contournaient encore cet endroit, la bouche du brun posait de petits baisers papillons en remontant sur l'intérieur des cuisses du blond qui se tortillait et suppliait à chaque gémissement son aimé d'aller plus vite vers une certaine partie de son corps. Sasuke finit par accéder à sa requête lorsque sa bouche arriva à hauteur du membre de Naruto. Alors doucement, sa langue arpenta toute la longueur du sexe offert devant lui. Il s'attarda un moment sur le gland qu'il lécha et suçota avec ardeur puis dans un seul et même mouvement il prit l'objet tant de fois convoité dans sa bouche. Naruto poussa alors un gémissement beaucoup plus fort lorsqu'il sentit ces lèvres si tendres prendre possession de sa virilité. L'Uchiwa commença alors de petits mouvements de vas et viens plus ou moins vite selon son envie, s'amusant à entendre la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de son partenaire à chaque mouvements plus rapide et le grognement de frustration lorsque ce geste ralentissait. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri d'extase envahissait la pièce, Naruto déversa son liquide dans la bouche avide du brun qui n'en perdit pas une goutte et avala le tout. L'Uchiwa remonta alors par de petits baisers sur le torse puis les lèvres de son amour qui goûta ainsi à sa propre substance. Sasuke tout en embrassant son cher et tendre continuait de promener ses mains sur le corps brûlant devant lui n'ayant toujours pas assouvis son propre désir devenu encore plus intense à la vue du visage d'extase de Naruto. Il finit, sans lâcher les lèvres du blond, par amener sa main vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour enfin trouver l'orifice qu'il recherchait. Avec une douceur extrême, il prépara son aimé à le recevoir. Une fois prêt, il lâcha quelques secondes les lèvres si sucrées de Naruto pour les lui reprendre lorsque sa virilité commença son ascension à l'intérieur du blond. Après avoir laissé le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence, Sasuke commença de petits mouvements de butoir qui lui procuraient un plaisir non contenu. Le blond avait retrouvé son désir et les deux hommes gémissaient, hurlaient le nom de leur aimé qui résonnait dans le grand appartement vide du 32ème étage. Leur corps enlacé ne formait plus qu'un. Leur salive, leur sueur, leurs fluides corporels, leurs corps se mélangeaient, ne formant plus qu'une ombre difforme que la lumière de la lune faisait refléter sur les murs blancs de l'appartement. Ces deux amants qui s'aimaient d'un amour sans pareil s'offraient mutuellement le fruit de tous leurs sentiments en ce donnant l'un à l'autre. Puis quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke ne tenant plus, dans un dernier mouvement de butoir se répandit en son amant dans un cri de plaisir infini. Ce dernier sentant se liquide chaud se déverser en lui, jouit quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle roque tout aussi bruyant.

Les deux corps encore brûlants de leur ébat retombèrent en sueur sur le cuir froid du canapé. Sasuke enlaça alors celui qu'il aimait, reprenant tous les deux peu à peu leur respiration.

Entre ces bras si chaud, Naruto sentit l'odeur corporelle de son amant ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller à nouveau une partie de son corps. Alors il s'éloigna de ces bras qui l'étreignaient sans difficulté car Sasuke était bien trop occupé à reprendre ses esprits. Puis il alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur le corps de son amant et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir à la réalité le brun. Ce dernier le regarda d'un œil étonné et Naruto lui susurra d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

− Déjà fatigué, mon amour !

Alors sans prévenir, il descendit sa bouche sur le membre de Sasuke puis le lécha avidement. L'effet fut immédiat, la virilité du brun se durcit à vue d'œil. Mais alors que sa main arrivé à l'entrée de l'orifice, l'Uchiwa s'écria :

− Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce dernier le regarda étonné puis son visage s'éclaira.

− Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais été le dominé? lui lança le blond.

Sasuke parut gêné :

− Non…, murmura-t-il.

Alors le blond se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

− Il y a un début à tout.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il reprit ses coups de langue sur le sexe de son amant tout en pénétrant un doigt dans la cavité étroite de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir surtout que cette nouvelle intrusion le gênait un peu. Mais ses doutes disparurent très vite lorsque « l'intrus » arpenta de petits mouvements provocants chez le brun un tout nouveau plaisir. Des lors, il ne se concentra plus que sur son désir qui avait été maintenant bien ranimé. Puis après avoir préparé, plus qu'il ne fallait, son amant Naruto plaça sa virilité sur les fesses nacrées de son partenaire.

− Je vais y aller en douceur. Arrêtes-moi si tu as vraiment trop mal, d'accord ?

Le brun acquiesça et se prépara mentalement à la douleur se rappelant du visage du blond lorsqu'il se mouvait en lui. Naruto pénétra alors avec une extrême douceur en son cher et tendre, le regardant avec anxiété. Sasuke dont la douleur commençait à disparaître, ne voulant plus attendre bougea légèrement sous le corps de son amant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et débuta au plus grand plaisir des deux de longs mouvements de vas et vient en l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier fut agréablement surprit de ressentir autant de plaisir et lorsque son partenaire s'enfonça un peu plus loin, il hurla de toutes ses forces. Naruto heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé le point ``G'' masculin à l'intérieur de son amant, augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements. Malgré la vitesse des coups de Naruto, les deux hommes ne cessaient de s'embrasser fougueusement étouffant ainsi quelques secondes plus tard les deux cris de jouissance perpétrés au même moment.

Naruto suant de toutes parts et complètement vidé, s'écroulant sur le corps de son amant sans s'être au préalable retiré. Ayant alors reprit un peu de force, le brun se releva. Il admira avec bonheur le corps parfait de celui qu'il aimait avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond se lova alors contre le torse de l'Uchiwa qui finit par le déposer sur le lit avant de se serrer contre lui.

− Je t'aime Naruto !

− Moi aussi, je t'aime Sasuke !

Après s'être embrassé d'un chaste baiser, ils s'endormirent sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'aimer et de se savoir aimé par la personne que l'on aime !

FIN

* * *

Naruto (les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes) :...

Sasuke : Je n'y crois pas, on est vraiment ensemble ! ! !

Moi : Tu vois, je suis gentille quand même moi ! ! !

Gaara et Kabuto : Ouais pour une fois !!!

Gaara : Mais bon elle a dit qu'il y aurait une suite donc à mon avis vous n'avez pas fini d'en baver vous deux.

Kabuto : Moi, je me demande si on y apparaîtra !

Orochimaru : ET TOI, AUTEUR DE M****, T'AS INTÉRÊT A ME SORTIR DE PRISON !!!!!! QUE JE FASSE LA FÊTE A CE TRAITE !

Itachi : ET MOI, FAIS MOI REVIVRE AVEC CE QUE JE VIENS DE VOIR AVEC MON ÉTAT DE FANTÔME ! ! ! JE VEUX ME FAIRE NARUTO !

Sasuke : JE TE TUERAI A NOUVEAU, NARUTO EST A MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! ! !

Moi : Houlà, on se calme les gosses là ! C'est moi qui décide alors vous verrez bien ! Na !

Naruto : Dis, tu ne vas pas nous séparer au moins. Tu as quand même trente-trois chapitres avant de nous mettre ensemble, tu ne peux pas nous séparer comme ça !

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Sasuke : Je le savais, elle ne peut pas nous foutre la paix ne serai-ce qu'une semaine, elle ?

Moi : Hé ! On se calme ou je vous sépare dans l'épilogue et j'ajoute que dans la suite il n'y aura pas de lemon ! ! !

Sasuke : C'est bon j'ai rien dit…

Moi : ...

Azerty : Merci pour cette petite merveille onee-chan. J'ai adoré être ta correctrice même si plus ça va, plus je dois chercher loin pour trouver des erreurs ! ( si ça continue comme ça, je vais me retrouver au chômage !) Message aux lecteurs : laissez-lui des commentaires, franchement elle les mérites !

Moi (Mode rouge tomate): MERCI PETITE SŒUR CHÉRIE ! T'es trop gentille avec moi ! Un épilogue arrivera d'ici quelques jours :)!


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre de la fiction : "Relation professionnelle"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Epilogue**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - Yaoi - Suspens - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Donc, ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto ! Je ne l'avais pas publiée sur ce site car en comparaison avec "****Sous le masque****", je la trouvais médiocre. Au jour actuel, je l'ai remanié, elle est donc de meilleure qualité mais elle ne vaudra jamais (en aucun cas) "****Sous le masque****" aussi bien au niveau du scénario que de l'écriture en général. Si je la publie tout de même ici, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai prévu une suite qui je pense sera aussi tordu et complexe que le fut (en son temps XD) "****Sous le masque****"! Voilà, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu :)!**

**Note 2:**** Pour tous les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 3: Alors que dire : "Relation professionnelle" s'arrête sur ce petit épilogue mais comme beaucoup le savent maintenant, une suite est prévue (début juillet sans doute pour le prologue^^) dont le titre ne sera divulgué qu'avec le prologue :p (oui, je le connais depuis bien quatre mois mais j'aime bien vous embêter XD)! En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre :)!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants arrivèrent ensemble au trentième étage et échangèrent un chaste baiser avant de rentrer dans leur bureau respectif sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, derrière une porte entrouverte, un visage souriant les regardait tendrement.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons c'est deux-là ! » pensa alors Akira qui referma la porte de son bureau. Son regard se posa sur une photo, d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année cheveux et yeux noirs, qui trônait sur une étagère :

« Plan A terminé avec succès ! »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nos deux amoureux vivant le grand amour à l'insu de tous excepté d'Akira.

Cependant de plus en plus une rumeur de leur liaison se répandait dans la grande entreprise familiale Uchiwa. Ces non-dit étaient nés lorsque plusieurs personnes avaient vu les deux hommes ensemble dans un restaurant qui était connu pour accueillir les riches couples de la ville, un dimanche midi. De là, le moindre geste, le moindre regard alimentait cette rumeur. Dès lors des débats entre ceux qui pensent qu'une liaison était envisageable et ceux qui doutaient,… et arriva alors d'autre débat comme l'homosexualité ou thème plus classique avoir une relation avec un collègue perturbe-t-il le travail effectué ?....

C'est alors que Sakura, n'y tenant plus, finit un jour par prendre l'initiative de demander. Ce jour-là, les deux hommes rentraient d'un repas d'affaire qui s'était très bien passé mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, la secrétaire les interpela.

− Monsieur Sasuke ! Naruto ! interpela-t-elle avec douceur.

− Oui ! répondirent les deux hommes dans une synchronisation parfaite.

− Bon voilà, cela va vous paraître direct mais nous aimerions savoir si…. si vous êtes ensemble ? termina-t-elle à la vitesse grand V.

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent tandis que l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Toutes les personnes présentes à l'entrée cessèrent peu à peu leur activité. Tout le monde connaissait la demoiselle Haruno et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser poser la question jusqu'alors défendu. De même, tous les employés de l'entreprise Uchiwa et Cie savait qu'il n'y avait aussi qu'elle qui pouvait poser cette question sans se faire licencier dans les minutes qui suivaient. Dès son embauche, Sakura avait été la seule personne à pouvoir approcher le jeune directeur... une rumeur sur une relation bien plus que professionnelle avait d'ailleurs vu le jour sans qu'il ait véritablement de suite. Cependant en cet instant, en voyant le regard noir de son supérieur, elle déglutit difficilement mais fut sauvé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Naruto décrocha :

− Allo… Oui…calmez-vous…très bien j'arrive de suite, finit Naruto en raccrochant.

− Un problème avec un client, je dois y aller ! Je vous raconterai ça en revenant, dit-il à l'initiative de son employeur avant de repartir.

Ce dernier acquiesça et pendant que son beau blond ressortait de l'immeuble, lui reprenait la direction de l'ascenseur. Mais alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux pas, il s'arrêta et prononça d'un ton neutre :

− Oui !

Toutes les personnes l'ayant entendu se figèrent.

− Vous… vous venez de dire quoi, monsieur ? interrogea à nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux roses voulant être certaine que ce mot était vraiment la réponse à sa question.

− Oui, Naruto et moi sommes ensemble, se répéta le brun sur un ton agacé avant de reprendre sa route vers l'ascenseur.

− Mais vous aviez formellement interdit toutes liaisons entre deux personnes travaillant au sein de l'entreprise ? s'exclama alors Sakura.

Sasuke fut presque soulagé de la question étant donné qu'il ne savait pas comment réagirai les autres face à son homosexualité.

− Si tu relis ton contrat, il est écrit que seules les relations intimes provoquant un changement négatif dans le cadre professionnel n'étaient pas autorisées. Or jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien noté dans le travail de Naruto qui pourrait me laisser penser cela. Il en est de même avec Kurenai et Asuma qui sont ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans et leur relation privée n'a absolument aucun effet néfaste sur leur relation professionnelle, termina-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la cage d'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, un beau jeune homme blond entra tout sourire dans le bâtiment où il travaillait. A son entré, tout le hall le regarda. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il accéléra son pas pour attendre la cage métallique qui devait le mener vers son bureau où il pénétra quelques minutes plus tard.

Le dialogue entre Sakura et le directeur de l'entreprise s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. En moins d'une heure tout le personnel avait été mis au courant. Les conversations allaient alors bon train mais une seule constatation revenait dans leur esprit :

Depuis un mois, tous avaient remarqué un changement positif dans le comportement de leur employeur. Il parlait plus, s'intéressait un peu plus aux autres, étaient plus ouvert et affichait de temps en temps de petits sourires : choses crues impossible par toutes les personnes qui travaillaient auprès de lui depuis un certain temps. Dès lors, une seule conclusion ressortait de ces réflexions : leur relation avait un aspect positif sur l'attitude du brun donc personne ne voyait d'inconvénient à leur relation très particulière.

Pour en revenir à Naruto, il se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau de son amant. Après les explications sur le problème avec un client que le blond avait brillamment résolu, Naruto finit par demander :

− Il y a un problème avec moi ?

Sasuke le regarda étonné.

− Non, pourquoi ?

− Je ne sais pas, on me regardait bizarrement lorsque je suis arrivé, répondit le blond en réfléchissant.

Le brun sourit.

− Ils savent pour toi et moi, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa. Après ton départ j'ai répondu positivement à la question de Sakura.

− Mais… mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda en bégayant son amant.

Sasuke commença alors à paniquer. Peut-être que Naruto n'avait pas envie que cela se sache ? Mais en fait ce qui le turlupinait surtout c'est la pertinence de la question de son blondinet. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Pourquoi lui avoir répondu ? Cependant, il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes de réflexions pour que la réponse vienne d'elle-même s'imposer dans son esprit. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'Uzumaki et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille tout en resserrant son étreinte:

− Parce que je t'aime Naruto. Et que je n'ai pas envie de le cacher. J'ai envie de le dire à la terre entière. Mon ange. Je t'aime.

Le blond à l'entente de ces mots fondit en larmes ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amant.

− Naruto, je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te demander ton avis avant de décida cela. Je te demande pardon.

L'interpellé releva alors son visage baigné de larmes et sourit au brun.

− Non, non ! Ce sont des larmes de joie. Tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau au monde, Sasuke. Mes ex ont toujours voulu cacher notre liaison par peur du regard des autres et ils ont tous finit par me laisser tomber.

Sasuke resserra encore plus fort le corps de son amant contre le sien.

− Je t'aime Naruto, je ne te trahirais jamais ! Jamais mon ange ! Je te le promets.

Et ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé leur moitié.

FIN !

* * *

Moi : Vrai fin cette fois ! ! ! ! !

Naruto: Tu n'as pas dit qu'il y aurait une suite ?

Sasuke : En effet je confirme.

Moi : Non, j'ai dit que _peut-être_ il y aurait une suite de un et de deux j'ai une idée pour la suite c'est-à-dire le début, le milieu mais je cherche encore une bonne fin donc voilà ! ! ! (Phrase datant de deux ans, je l'ai laissé mais bon, il y aura bien une suite XD)

Sasuke : Je ne réponds pas de tes lecteurs et lectrices mais tu vas te faire tuer ! ! !

Moi : Mais non, si ils me tuent je ne pourrais pas trouver une fin donc ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, na ! ! ! !

Sasuke : Pathétique mais bon on est ensemble Naruto et moi donc on ne va pas se plaindre.

Gaara : Oui surtout que dans une suite je pense qu'elle va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Moi : Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Naruto ?

Naruto et Sasuke s'éloignent le plus possible de l'auteur et vont se réfugier dans une chambre d'hôtels pour faire des choses pas très catholique. Et pour la première fois de leur existence (ou plutôt de mon apparition), ils ont droit à une parfaite intimité !

* * *

Et voilà, ma première fan fiction se termine ! Alors je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement mon copain qui m'a toujours soutenu dans mes projets dont celui-là !

Je tiens également à remercier ma très chère correctrice Azerty : ma p'tite sœur adorée et sans qui de nombreux passages auraient certainement été lourds et répétitifs. Ce qui d'ailleurs m'a permis de m'améliorer et de faire plus attention lorsque je me relie (Azerty : ça c'est sûr ! Ça fait bien cinq ou six chapitres que je corrige presque plus rien ! Tu fais tout toute seule, comme une grande !...et c'est moi qui lui dit ça …)

Et enfin je remercie tous mes lecteurs et mes lectrices qui ont fait l'effort de me suivre durant ces trente-cinq chapitres et qui me sont restés fidèles (c'est bizarre comme phrase ça non?). Je remercie également tous ce qui m'ont chaleureusement laissé un commentaire ce qui m'a permis de m'améliorer et de m'encourager à écrire encore et encore.

Voilà je vous embrasse tous et je conseille d'aller lire et relire la fic d'Azerty «Désillusion» que je trouve magnifique. A mon humble avis, c'est vraiment un pur chef d'œuvre.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère !

Azerty : En tout cas merci pour tes compliments onee-chan, et à vous tous, merci de l'avoir encourager comme vous l'avez fait, au « YATAAAAAAA[…]AAA » de trois lignes qu'elle gueulait à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un commentaire je crois pouvoir dire que ça lui faisait plaisir !


End file.
